A Son's Life
by Mommyzilla
Summary: Jason has settled into a good life after his return from the dead. He has a wife, two sons, family, and friends. He also has a mother who is dating, which is not something he is ready to deal with. Throw in some holiday season surprises plus a battle of the sexes, and it might be more than the mob boss can take. A sequel to A Son's Return.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All! I'm back from vacation, and happy to be posting once again. I hope everyone had an enjoyable few weeks. I got some to time to kick back, relax, and hang out with my family.

This is my newest story. A Romance with some humor and some light drama. Babeboo1968 sent me a request for a story (thanks for being patient), and this is the result. I'm not going to tell you what the request was because it contains spoilers. This is the sequel to A Son's Return, which I know a lot of you wanted. So I hope everyone enjoys the story.

I had fun in Polyvore, so there are outfits to be viewed for those who are interested. There is also two houses to look at it.

Once again I had the privilege of working with Liason102, the most awesomest beta ever. Thanks for all your help. Mistakes are always on me, never on my beta.

I love reviews. I do ask that you are polite and respectful of the time I put into the story. Cyberbullying of any type will not be tolerated.

The posting schedule is two updates on Tuesday and Friday, one update the other days of the week. If this needs to change I will let you know.

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Do we really have to go?" Jason asked looking across the table pleadingly at his wife.

"It would make her happy." Elizabeth responded smiling. She already knew that he was going to agree. Jason had a hard time telling his mother no these day. "It's one week."

"It's Christmas week." Jason was looking forward to decorating the house, picking out the tree, and of course the baking his wife did. If they weren't going to be home then what was the point? "We live down the road it's not like she won't see us. We are going over for breakfast Christmas morning." Or at least that had been the plan.

"Jason, your mother is lonely. All her children live here in Port Charles, but none of you live at home. She misses you." Elizabeth tried to explain.

"I know I should go over more often. It's just that I really like all our Christmas traditions." Jason told her.

"I don't think one year qualifies as tradition." Elizabeth said laughing. Last year had been their first Christmas together. It had been Jason's first Christmas as Cameron's dad, and Jake's first Christmas ever. They had still been living in the gatehouse while their new home was under construction.

"I want to have Christmas in our house." Jason wasn't going to be budged. He loved his mother, and was grateful that he could now remember that. However he wanted this, and he was going to have it. There were very few things he dug in on. Since becoming more in touch with Jason Q, Jason Morgan was a lot less stubborn. He often was able to see what his actions would result in before he did them. He was still a master strategist which helped in not only his job as a mob boss, but in his dealing with the Quartermaines. But it didn't help him here, because he realized his misstep as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

"We could do that." Elizabeth said perking up.

"That isn't what I meant." Jason said trying to back pedal. He knew exactly what his beautiful wife was thinking.

"This place is huge Jason. We haven't had any guests since moving in." Elizabeth got up and walked over to sit on her hubby's lap. "It would be fun. The family can all stay here, and our friends could come over for brunch on Christmas day."

After merging the parts of his life together, a few things still remained the same. One of them being that Jason hated parties. In fact he went out of his way to avoid them. It was not a coincidence that they went out of town on their anniversary, his birthday, her birthday, and the night of the dreaded Nurses Ball. The only parties he consented to without complaint were the ones for the kids. He liked the parties for Cameron, Jake, Michael, Morgan, Josslyn, and AJ and Keesha's daughter Megan. He didn't have to dress up to attend those, he still hated ties too.

"If we stayed here and had everyone over, then we could still get a tree." Elizabeth looked up and gave him the eyes.

Jason could feel himself weakening. Those blue eyes did it too him every single time. "Who are you thinking of inviting?"

Elizabeth just managed to hold back her smile. There was no need to gloat. "Monica, and Tracy. Edward, of course. Ned, Lois, and Brooklyn. Dillon and Sage, we haven't celebrated their engagement yet. Emily and Matt. Carly and Jax and the kids. AJ, Keesha and Meg." She started rattling off names.

He didn't want all those people in his house. She was also going to invite their friends, but none of them would stay over. "You can take the Ashtons, Dillon and Sage plus Tracy off the list." Jason had been over to the mansion just yesterday and he knew something his wife didn't. "They will be in Madrid."

"Spain?" Elizabeth asked surprised. "Why?"

"Dillon's movie is shooting there, and since he and Sage are staying everyone else is flying over." Jason explained.

"Oh." Elizabeth would need to get in touch with Tracy about dropping off the gifts she had for everyone. "She didn't say anything earlier in the week when we had lunch."

"Dillon called yesterday morning. I told Tracy I would let you know." It was a day late, but he finally told her. "I'm picking up the gifts for everyone next week. Tracy is leaving on the nineteenth." Jason informed his wife.

"Alright then. Christmas in Spain is not something I would expect her to miss out on." Elizabeth said mentally adjusting her list.

Jason began making plans for them to spend some time in Spain next year. It would be good for the boys to see another culture.

"I want to invite Howie as well." Elizabeth said getting back to her list.

"Okay." Jason had remained close with the older man. The kids of the family saw him as a surrogate uncle. Howie no longer worked as a pilot, but had instead decided to take the helm of Dawson Air when his business manager retired. He ran a tight fleet, and Jason didn't trust anyone else to transport his family.

"Good." Elizabeth had thought she'd seen some sparks fly between Howie and Monica and she wanted to fan them to see if they might flame. They had looked pretty chummy over the pepperoni pizza during Thanksgiving. This year's turkey had never defrosted, despite sitting in the refrigerator for a week. So they ended up having it for brunch the following Sunday. "I should start making some lists of all the things I'll need. Epiphany and Stanley. I almost left them off the list." Elizabeth pulled out her phone and typed up a memo.

"You can ask Epiphany at work today." Jason knew his wife would be leaving soon. "I'll ask Stan when I go into the office." That was how they referred to it since Morgan and Corelli did indeed now have an office building as their headquarters. They had upgraded their image in the last year, as well as increasing the number of legitimate holdings. "Did I mention that I was proud of you?"

"For what?" Elizabeth couldn't help but blush at his words.

"You are a wonderful wife, a fantastic mother, and a very sexy assistant head nurse." Jason said bobbing his eyebrows.

"Jason." Elizabeth blushed bright red. The last title was new. Two weeks ago Epiphany had promoted Elizabeth saying that she had earned it. Not only did the job come with more responsibilities, but it had also come with a nice raise as well. They didn't need the money, so Elizabeth donated it to several charities, but it was nice to know that she could earn that much on her own. It was also nice to know that she was respected in her place of work.

He loved it when she blushed, not that it was hard to make her pink up. "I'll go tell Cameron it's time to go, and put him and Jake in their jackets."

"Thanks." She leaned forward and gave her sexy hubby a kiss. "We should pick up some mistletoe when we get the tree."

"Lots of mistletoe." Jason said against her soft lips. "Not that I need a reason to kiss you." No he did not. They did a lot of kissing, and he didn't restrict that pleasure to the house. Nope he had no problem kissing his beautiful wife wherever they were. "I'm going to go get the boys." He said getting to his feet. "We will finish this tonight."

"Yes we will." Elizabeth said giving him a saucy grin. She couldn't wait.

* * *

At the hospital Elizabeth dropped the boys off at the daycare center before heading upstairs to the hub. "Hey Liz." Sabrina grinned at her friend. "Or should I say Mrs. Morgan."

"Ha ha, don't make me write you up." Elizabeth grinned back.

"Half a month and the power has gone to your head already." Sabrina giggled.

"That's right. Don't make me sacrifice you to my ego." Elizabeth said smiling wide. "It needs to be fed regularly." When Sabrina laughed again Elizabeth felt good. Her friend had been struggling to find level ground since ending her engagement to Patrick a few months ago. Jason returning from the dead had been shocking, but Robin's return was even more so since there had been a corpse wearing her wedding set in the exploded lab. Elizabeth had given some consideration to maybe trying to hook up Sabrina and Johnny but dismissed that. Sabrina needed a guy closer to her own age. Maybe Milo since he was back.

A patient called for assistance and Sabrina went to help. Elizabeth was working on the schedule when Emily walked up. "Hey sis."

"Hey. I didn't know you were scheduled today." Elizabeth would have carpooled with Em.

"I'm not. Patrick's got an interesting case, and I'm sitting in the gallery." Emily would much rather be scrubbing in, but not today. This wasn't her specialty. "I should be done around one want to grab some lunch?"

"That should work, you can help me plan this year's Christmas gathering." Elizabeth could think of no better partner in crime.

"Are you hosting?" Emily said grinning. He really had changed if Jason was having a party. Honestly most of the differences were minor. It was more of an attitude adjustment. Jason smiled and laughed more. He also didn't mind being touched anymore. Small things that actually meant a lot to those who knew him.

"I am." Elizabeth grinned. "As long as Monica is okay with it." Neither one saw the Chief of Staff approach.

"Okay with what?" Monica asked her.

"Me hosting Christmas." The hospital wasn't where she wanted to have this conversation. She wasn't trying to hurt Monica, but just wanted to have everyone together. "I was thinking that you and Edward could come stay with us."

"Oh." Monica said surprised.

"But if you'd rather have us all over to the mansion like you mentioned before we'd be happy to come." Elizabeth could compromise. Her idea was last minute.

"Well no, you hosting will work out perfectly. Having Edward over would be great as well." Monica hadn't figured she would be doing this at the hospital. "It turns out I won't be home for Christmas." With Tracy leaving Edward would be home alone. An unsupervised Edward was never a good thing.

"Why not?" Emily asked watching as her mother started to blush.

"Howie invited me to go away for the week, and it's been a while since I took a vacation so I said yes." Monica admitted to her daughters.

Emily's jaw dropped in shock. Her mother was having a vacation booty call.

Elizabeth let a slow smile come to her face. 'Go Monica!' She said mentally. She'd high five her mother later in private. "I'd be happy to host in your absence. Have fun, and I'd also be happy to run some blood work for you two." Elizabeth couldn't help but add on as Monica turned even redder.

"Elizabeth!" Emily said swatting her sister. "They will use condoms."

"It's not like I need to worry about getting pregnant." Monica told her daughter, then realized where she was. "We'll continue this conversation later. I have rounds. I'll bring the gifts for everyone by the house this weekend because we are leaving Sunday night."

"Mom?" Elizabeth stopped Monica's flight. "You might want to tell Jason before you leave." The assistant head nurse said smirking.

Monica just turned and walked up the hall leaving a laughing Emily and Elizabeth at the hub.

"You're coming right?" Elizabeth asked once she was back in control.

"Wouldn't miss it. But I will miss the start of the surgery if I don't hurry." Emily said heading towards the operating room gallery.

* * *

Elizabeth was coming back from assisting a patient when she saw Epiphany coming up the hall with a woman in scrubs that Elizabeth didn't recognize. "Elizabeth I'd like you to meet our newest medical intern Maya Ward."

"Welcome." Elizabeth said smiling wide. Keesha had mentioned that her cousin was moving to Port Charles. Liz had been looking forward to this introduction.

"Thanks." Maya said smiling. "Elizabeth Morgan, Jason's wife right?" Keesha said Liz, as she liked to be called, worked at the hospital.

"That's me." Elizabeth loved hearing her married name. "Piph do you need me to do a tour?"

"We just finished." Epiphany said smiling at her assistant. "Do you have a patient Maya can start with when she returns from her break?" Epiphany had spent the morning going over protocol with the newest staff member. As head nurse she often stepped in to give the tour when Monica could not.

"I do. Mrs. Carmichael in 512 needs her bandages changed." Elizabeth put the chart where Maya could get it when she came back. This was a typical intern chore.

"Fifteen minutes." Epiphany told the young woman. A little later she would get to go to lunch for an hour. "How have things been up here?"

"Quiet." Elizabeth told her boss. "I'm having a get together on Christmas day if you and Stan would like to join us?" So far Elizabeth's guest list was Emily and Matt.

"I can't speak for Stan, but I will be there with bells on." Epiphany and Liz were both working Christmas Eve, so they had the day after the holiday off.

"Fantastic. Jason is asking Stan and the other guys. And because my husband will forget you both may bring a guest." Elizabeth clapped. "Maya will probably come if Keesha does. So we can introduce her to Stan if you like."

"Stan has a girlfriend. I've never met her because they met on line." Epiphany humphed a bit at that. In her day you didn't date someone you hadn't introduced your parents to. "But I will tell Toussaint about the invite."

"Good." Elizabeth was humming a Christmas carol as she went to assistant another patient. She had three confirmed guests so it looked like there would be a party after all.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

Jason was sitting behind his desk when Francis walked in. "Why are you frowning?" It was not a look the younger blonde sported much these days. Some days Jason was downright chipper.

"Would you like to come to my house for a Christmas day brunch?" Jason asked his friend.

Francis almost laughed. His partner looked miserable, this had to be Elizabeth's idea. "We are going to be in Italy." He and Diane were going to be visiting with his mother. The two women got along well, they bonded over a shared love of shopping, so it would be a fantastic visit.

"Oh." Jason frowned harder.

Francis gave up and laughed. "Do you want me there or not? I can't tell by all the frowning. Just tell Liz you don't want to host."

"You didn't see her Francis. She was glowing she was so happy about hosting." Jason threw down his pencil and leaned back in his chair. Hurting Elizabeth was simply not an option. "I was hoping you would be there to back me up."

"It's a party not a shootout." Francis said laughing harder. "Liz won't invite anyone you don't like. You can always say there is an emergency and hide here in the office."

"I can't lie to Elizabeth." Jason shot his friend a dirty look. Actually Jason didn't lie at all. It was something that never changed. "Johnny isn't traveling so he'll come." Jason would need to call his friend before he made other plans. "Cody isn't traveling because Kelly can't fly." The doctor was in her last trimester so travel was out. "Maybe Shawn will come."

"Nope." Francis just grinned. Jason sounded like he was planning an op. "He's going to Cozumel. He spent yesterday talking with Diane about some of the attractions he should be sure to hit." Francis and his lovely wife had gone there on their honeymoon. "Wear your gun, it will make you feel better." Francis said being smart, he knew Liz would kill Jason herself.

"Would you like me to die at my own party?" Jason said shaking his head. Nope he was going to have to suck it up. "If Elizabeth lets me turn on the game then I can hide in the den. Matt will join me." Jason really liked his brother in-law. Something that surprised him. He had not had much interaction with Matt before his plane crash, so he didn't know him well. He was expecting another version of Patrick, but nothing could be further from the truth. The two brothers didn't get along that well and were nothing alike. "I need to make sure Robin and Patrick are not on the list."

"That would be good. Considering the last time you were in a room together you hit him." Francis said smirking.

"I had to sleep on the couch." Jason thought it was worth it.

"Well knocking a guy out at his own wedding is frowned upon." Francis said laughing again. When Jason glared at him he laughed harder. "He had it coming, but you should have waited until he got back from his honeymoon."

"He called my wife a mob moll." Jason said getting pissed all over again. "Elizabeth said it was a joke, but I didn't find it funny." Patrick and Liz were close, closer than Liz and Robin which on some level made Jason jealous. That could have played a part in what took place. "I apologized. Eventually." Jason muttered. It took a month, but he did it. "We've even had them over for dinner." And each time they came over Jason got an emergency call. Funny how that worked.

Francis just looked at the papers in his hand and didn't say a word. "Is Milo going?"

"I'm sure Elizabeth will ask. He's her guard after all and they are close." Jason was glad that Milo decided to return to Port Charles. Jason was also happy that he and Francis worked out an alliance with Maximus.

"The Webbers?" Francis asked his friend.

"I have no clue. Steven and his wife Maggie will be invited but he just accepted the Chief of Staff position down in Memphis, so he is doubtful. Sarah may or may not come, and I'm hoping she chooses not to." Jason rocked his leather chair, a sign of frustration.

"Is she still being standoffish?" Francis wanted to know.

"She send presents for the kids on their birthdays and at Christmas, but she doesn't return Elizabeth's phone calls." Jason said through gritted teeth. "Sarah didn't even call on Elizabeth's birthday."

'Or come to the wedding.' Francis mentally added. "Maybe she'll change her mind."

"Maybe." Jason just hated the way Elizabeth hurt because the sisters weren't close. "Her parents are still in Africa, so they won't be coming either."

Stan stuck his head in the office, since the door was open that was fine. "Everything is transferred." He had spent the morning moving money.

'Thanks." Jason replied. "We are having a Christmas day brunch if you'd like to come." He tried to sound more chipper.

Stan laughed before clearing his throat. "I know my mother called and said Liz invited us." He just bet his boss was thrilled. "I accepted. I'm bringing my girlfriend, Zoe, and I'm hoping my mother will be nice since we are in public. Plus your kids will be around and they always make my mother smile."

"You're using my kids as human shields?" Jason asked his tech guy.

"Yes, I am." Stan said without the least bit of shame.

"What's wrong with your girlfriend?" Francis wanted to know.

"Nothing." Stan said grinning. "She's really nice. My mother doesn't understand the whole on line dating thing."

"When did your girl arrive in Port Charles?" Jason wanted to know. An interest in the lives of those around him was another new trait. Jason liked to know that his friends were happy. When Johnny broke up with Olivia he was the first one to check on the other man.

"Yesterday. She and her sister just moved here full time." Stan had been thrilled when Zoe told him that was happening. They had been talking and face timing for the last six months, he was ready to see if they could make this work with them in the same city. "I wouldn't bring her around if I didn't know she was safe." He wanted his bosses to know that. Since she was Jason's cousin that wasn't an issue.

"Never worried about that." Jason told the younger man. He hoped things worked out for Stan. The hacker waved and walked back to his office.

"So I will need to drop off my gifts for everyone before I go." Francis said with an evil grin.

"What's that face for?" Jason asked narrowing his eyes.

"I'm just thinking about how much you will love my gift for Cameron." His friends were going to kill him for how much he spent.

"It had better not be a puppy." Jason growled in warning. Cameron had been begging for a dog for the last few months. Elizabeth was close to caving but Jason was holding strong.

"I would never give you anything living." Francis knew better. What he had gotten was going to be bad enough. It was an over the top gift. The four year old was going to love it though. "I have work to do." Francis said standing up. "I just wanted to let you know that Duke signed off on the contract." They were going to be moving some items through their shipping lanes for the Scotsman. "His trucks will come down the night the shipment arrives."

"Sounds good." Jason liked to move merchandise out of the city as quickly as possible. They didn't store things on the ships or in their warehouses. Families that didn't provide immediate pick up didn't get to become repeat customers. "I'll oversee that myself."

"Ritchie can do it." Francis knew what Jason was doing. The shipment came in on Christmas day. Since this wasn't an emergency his partner wouldn't be lying. "That is why he oversees the warehouse." The senior guard had recently been promoted to LT., and had earned the trust that came with that position. "Stay at the party." Francis laughed as Jason's phone rang.

"Morgan. Send him in." Jason said to his assistant. "Get out." He said to Francis.

"See you later." Francis walked out and sent a greeting to the newcomer.

Jason stood up and smiled as his visitor walked in. "Howie, how are you?"

"I'm good and yourself?" The older man said taking a seat. He had become close to the young man he'd rescued. That, however, didn't stop him from being nervous about this visit.

"Good." Jason could sense nerves coming off his friend. "Want some coffee?"

"No, I'm fine. How are the boys?" Howie loved the Morgan boys and thought of them as grandkids. It was a novel feeling because he'd never married or had children of his own. He spent his younger years building his business and flying around the globe. The urge to settle down hadn't struck him until meeting Monica. They had been spending time together as friends since Jason came home after their plane crashed on the island and a few months ago Monica and Howie both admitted to wanting something more.

"Good. You should come by the house. We are having a brunch on Christmas day we'd all love it if you stopped by." Jason smiled and tried not to seem menacing. According to Emily he often seemed menacing.

"Actually. I won't be home this Christmas, that's what I've come to talk to you about." Howie started.

"Okay." Jason didn't see why Howie's Christmas plans were any of his business.

"I've asked Monica to go away with me." Howie told Jason.

"Monica? My mother Monica?" Jason asked stunned. "That Monica?" How the hell had he missed that.

"Yes. We've been spending time together." Howie began explaining. "She's a wonderful woman, and before things become more serious I'd like your blessing." It was a respect thing because they didn't need Jason's permission. Howie asked Monica to let him be the one to speak with her son.

"Spending time together?" Jason repeated. His mother was dating! She was his mom, and she was dating! Moms didn't date. They certainly didn't spend time with men. More serious? That meant sex, and Jason didn't want to think about his mom having sex. That was just wrong.

"Yes." Howie could hear Jason thinking. The poor man's eyes were bugging out. "Your mother is a beautiful, and smart woman."

"She's my mom." Jason pointed out. "I know she's smart and beautiful. Why do you know that?" He wanted to know.

"Because I'm smart too." Howie wasn't going to back down. Monica was worth the fight. "This is the part where you threaten me." He said grinning.

"You're damn right I'm going to threaten you. Hurt my mother and it will be the last thing you do." Jason said furrowing his forehead. Howie was one of the best men he knew, and if Monica was going to date anyone than she had made a good choice. But Howie was still a guy, and also being one Jason knew how guys thought. When you took your girl away, it was to get laid. His mother didn't have sex. "Where are you taking her?" Howie was about to get the grilling of a life time.

"Aruba." Howie got comfortable. Or tried to. Being glared at by Jason was not an easy thing to endure.

"Wrong, you are taking her to Puerto Rico." They would go to the casino that Morgan Corelli owned so that his mom could be looked after.

"If that will make you feel better, but I'm paying." Howie was going to stand firm on that. He knew there would be eyes on them, and he liked that Jason was being protective of his mother.

"That's acceptable. Are you flying down on one of the fleet?" Jason wanted to know. As soon as Howie left he was calling his mother. She should have mentioned this spending time thing.

"We are taking my personal plane, but I'm letting another pilot fly it." Howie wanted to focus on Monica. He'd already taken her flying just the two of them.

Jason wasn't sure he liked that. They could get up to a lot of things on the flight down. "My mother is a lady, and I expect you to treat her as such."

"I'm aware of that." Howie informed Jason. "So we have your blessing? Neither one of us wants to sneak around."

"You have it, for now." Jason said glaring again. "But I'm going to be watching you." He warned the older man. He was acting like an over protective dad whose daughter was going on her first date. But this was his mom, and a guy had to watch out for his mom and his girl.

"Thank you. We'll be back on the third of January." Howie said standing. He would wait to call Monica because he was guessing that Jason was going to go see his mother right after this meeting.

"Call me if you have trouble getting a reservation." The casino was a popular holiday destination.

"I will. Have a good day." Howie was whistling as he walked out of the office, leaving a grumpy Jason in his office. The blonde grabbed his jacket and headed out as well.

* * *

Monica was in her office when Jason walked in and closed the door. "You're dating?"

The Chief of Staff of the premier teaching hospital on the east coast put down her pen and looked at her youngest son. He was almost pouting. It made her want to take a picture. "Yes."

"You couldn't tell me. Do AJ and Emily know?" Jason said standing in front of her desk.

"Emily found out this morning, the same time Liz did. I haven't told your brother yet." She expected AJ to take the news the same way Jason had.

"It's a little soon don't you think?" Jason said actually pouting now.

"Jason, your father's been dead for several years now. Howie isn't the first man I've dated." Monica broke the news to her son.

"Who else?" Jason asked wide eyed with surprise.

Monica just laughed at the look on his face. If she told him that she had also slept with her last boyfriend it might kill him. Not that she would because Jason didn't need to know that. Although it was going to be obvious with Howie. "That doesn't matter." It was during the time they weren't speaking. "It's in the past. The important thing is I like Howie, he makes me feel special."

"You're my mom!" Jason exclaimed. "You don't need to feel special." Special meant sex.

That made Monica laugh harder. This was too priceless, her mob boss son was getting upset because she was dating. "Howie is a good man." He had kept her son safe, and the attraction didn't have a damned thing to do with that. Howie was hot.

"JASON MORGAN!" Elizabeth said coming into the office. Emily had spotted her brother heading in and called her. The young doctor said her brother had been muttering about Howie.

"What?" Jason turned to his wife and winced. Not only at the sharpness of his tone, but the look on her face. He was trouble, but had no idea why.

"How could you say that to your mother!?" Elizabeth came over to glare at her hubby. "She deserves someone to make her feel special."

"I didn't mean it like that." Jason said frowning. Bad wording still occasionally plagued him. "Of course she should feel special, but in this case special means…" He couldn't even say it.

"Sex." Elizabeth finished and then grinned at the expression on her husband's face. Monica had her lips pressed together trying not to laugh again. This was one of the most bizarre conversations she'd ever been a part of.

"Don't say it like that." Jason pouted. Moms didn't have sex. Especially not his mom.

"Poor baby." Elizabeth said giving him a hug. "Howie is still breathing right?" She joked.

Jason wrapped his arms around his wife. Everything was better when she was in his arms. "Yeah, but I warned him I would be watching. By the way you are now going to Puerto Rico." Jason told his mom prepared to dig in if she argued.

"I've never been there, Liz said it's lovely." Monica would give him this.

"Since you are here, you can take me to lunch." Elizabeth said steering Jason toward the door. She looked over at her mother and grinned. Monica gave her the thumbs up sign.

"Okay." Jason let her lead him out. They would have lunch, but first he was calling AJ.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 3

AJ met his brother on the docks. "Are you sure she's dating him?" He got right to the point. After Jason's call AJ dug up everything he could on Howard Dawson. AJ figured Jason would have already run the man seven way till Sunday, but it made him feel better. Howard "Howie" Dawson was the owner of a successful private airline. He had more than three dozen planes and his fleet flew all over the globe. Some of the most successful people in the world were his clients. The crash that stranded him and Jason for six months had not hurt business in the least, especially after it was proven the plane was sabotaged. Howie had a good amount of money in the bank so AJ wasn't worried that his mother was being taken advantage of. Still he would be keeping watch.

"They are going away for Christmas." Jason told his brother.

"Where?" AJ wasn't sure he liked that.

"Puerto Rico, my resort." Jason filled in.

"At least they'll be watched. How did you not know this? He's your friend." AJ asked his younger brother.

"I have no idea how I missed it. Emily knows, she found out this morning." Jason rubbed the back of his neck.

"She called you?" AJ wondered why Em didn't call him as well.

"No, Howie came to see me. He said that he and mom don't want to sneak around." Jason crossed his arms across his chest and frowned.

"Really?" AJ had to respect that. It couldn't have been easy to sit in the office of a mob boss and say I'm dating your mother. "Wait he's taking her away?" The two brothers exchanged a knowing look. "She can't do that, she's our mother. How are you going to stop this?"

"Me? Elizabeth will kill me." Jason looked at AJ like he had lost his mind. "I got an earful over lunch about leaving them alone. You need to stop this."

"Like your wife hasn't already called mine. We married smart women Jason, trust me they have already circled the wagons around mom." AJ let out a deep breath. "We may just have to wait for this to run its course." Neither brother liked that idea. "Maybe it's just a phase she's going through."

"Elizabeth said mom is lonely, because we all moved out." Jason told his brother feeling a bit guilty.

"Do you think Emily will move back home, they don't own a house yet." AJ suggested.

"Emily is in favor of the relationship. She joined us for lunch." Jason didn't see anything that they could do. "Do you think grandfather knows?"

"I'm sure he does. Nothing gets by him. Do you think we can pay Tracy to sleep with him?" AJ threw out there.

"Tracy won't do that to mom. She's nice now." Jason just shook his head. "We are having a Christmas day brunch would you like to come?" Since he was here he may as well pass the message along.

"We are going to be in Philadelphia. Its Keesha's families turn since we spent last Christmas here. But Keesha's cousins are here now, they'll be alone." AJ wasn't sure but Maya might be working. "Elizabeth probably meet Maya since she started at the hospital today. Zoe is nice as well."

"Zoe?" Jason hadn't asked Stan his girlfriend's last name, but Zoe wasn't exactly a common name these days. That had to be her. "I think she is already coming with one of my guys."

"The electronic boyfriend?" AJ grinned. "Keesha and Maya both swear he is made up." Rarely did he get information before his wife. "What's his name?"

"Stan." Jason grinned too.

"Epiphany's son? Small world." AJ couldn't wait to tell Keesha that. "By the way we are taking Michael with us."

"Just Michael?" Jason asked his brother. AJ often included Morgan in any outings they went on. The brothers now had two different last names Michael was officially a Quartermaine, while Morgan was a Jacks, but everyone treated them both like family.

"Morgan opted to go Melbourne with his parents. I did offer." AJ passed along.

"They are leaving too." Jason would need to tell Elizabeth.

"At least the party won't be crowded." AJ said looking on the bright side. He checked his watch. "I have a meeting. Let me know if you get any more information on this Howie thing."

"Will do." Jason stood there for a moment longer and looked out at the water before heading back to his office.

* * *

"Hey Em, come meet Maya." Elizabeth said as she spotted her sister.

"Hi, welcome. Elizabeth mentioned you were here over lunch." Emily liked Keesha very much, and was hoping Maya was nice as well.

"It's nice to meet you. Keesha says nice things about you." Maya said smiling.

"Stick to her version and ignore both of my brothers." Emily laughed. "Where are you staying?"

"Right now Zoe and I are staying with Keesha and AJ, but I'm looking for my own place and so is my sister." Maya looked at the two women who were family. "Any suggestions?"

"Actually yes. Have you considered staying with your great-grandfather?" Elizabeth thought that Edward would love to have someone to dote on.

"I'm sure the last thing Monica wants is two freeloaders." Maya laughed. "Zoe and I can afford places of our own."

"Think about it. There is enough space at the mansion that you'll still have your privacy." Emily thought that was a great idea.

"In the meantime I'm hosting a Christmas day brunch and you and Zoe are both invited." Elizabeth offered.

"I'm working, but I can come by after assuming I'm not asleep on my feet. I'll check with Zoe." Maya thought that it was sweet of Liz to offer.

"What does Zoe do?" Emily was looking forward to meeting her other cousin.

"Web designer. It will be nice to not be alone on Christmas." Maya said telling them about her sister.

"Are AJ and Keesha going somewhere?" Elizabeth hadn't heard about that.

"Philly. Since I'm working I can't go, and Zoe doesn't get along with that part of the family." Maya told them. Being part of the Quartermaine clan she knew they understood family drama. "I need to go, I have rounds I'll see you both later."

"Bye." Both women said. "That whole family is nice." Emily hadn't met a mean Ward yet. "So can I have the boys?" She wanted to spend some time with her nephews.

"Practicing?" Elizabeth teased. The whole family was on baby bump watch.

"I don't need practice. I'm that good." Emily said laughing. "We are not talking babies yet. We've only been married for six months." Emily and Matt were waiting for the results of next year's cancer screening. If it came back good then they were going to go for it. Being a resident and pregnant would not be easy, but Emily would make it work. Since it would be her last year then it should be manageable. "So?"

"You know you can. I'll pick them up before dinner." Elizabeth thought that would be perfect she could stop off and see Carly. Hopefully they weren't traveling too.

* * *

Elizabeth clocked out on time which was a rarity. She took that to be proof that catching up with Carly would go well. "Milo?"

"Yes Mrs. M." The guard said stopping his humming.

Elizabeth had been trying to get Milo to use her first name for months now. He said he wouldn't do it during work hours. It was unprofessional. "We are having a Christmas day brunch. You are welcome to come, if you are going to be here." He might be going home to Palermo.

"I'll be here, that'd be nice thanks. I figured I'd be spending the holiday alone." Milo liked Mrs. M. She was nice to all the guys.

"How come you aren't going home? If you don't mind me asking?" Elizabeth knew Milo spoke to his family regularly so she figured if anyone was leaving it would be him.

"I don't want to play referee between my dad and brother." Maximus was training Max to run the territory and the two men had vastly different ideas of what that meant. "It's more peaceful to be here." He grinned as he held the door open for his charge. "Where to?" He asked getting behind the wheel.

"The Metro Court." Elizabeth told him.

"Mrs. J." Milo liked this version of Carly. She was a lot less of a pain in the ass.

"Call security trouble has arrived." Carly said laughing as Elizabeth walked up to the front desk.

"Please, I'm too badass for your guards to handle." Elizabeth joked. "I came to invite you to my house for Christmas day brunch."

"Monica isn't hosting this year?" Carly asked surprised. She handed off the VIP list to Marty and walked with her friend to the back office. "And we won't be home."

"Shoot." Elizabeth said pouting. "Everyone is leaving."

"You know if you just stayed at home with your kids and worked on your art then you wouldn't have to work holidays and you'd be able to travel too." Carly said flopping back on her couch. She had no idea why Liz did anything but paint. Her friend was too talented to need to work.

"So says the woman who runs a hotel while being married to Jasper Jacks, and I love my job." Elizabeth said as she sat next to her friend. "Monica is going away, with Howie."

"Shut the front door, are you serious?" Carly sat up as her eyes widened in shock. "Did Jason's head explode, or does he not know?"

"Oh he knows. He marched into Monica's office and pretty much told her she wasn't allowed to have someone make her feel special." Elizabeth relayed.

Carly fell back laughing. "What piece of medical equipment did you use to extract his foot from his mouth? I will need to find time to needle him." She and Jason were still good friends, but no longer best friends. That was Elizabeth now.

"Please do, he deserves all the grief we can give him for that one." Elizabeth got comfortable. "Where are you going?"

"Melbourne with Morgan and Josslyn." Carly filled Liz in. "Michael is going to Philly with AJ, Keesha, and Meg."

"So I can cross them off my list too." Elizabeth frowned. "How is Michael?" Morgan was just over at the house. Despite the almost four year age gap he was close with Cameron. He had taken on the big brother role to his cousin.

"Like a new kid. He really has done better now that Sonny is gone. You should see him with the girls." Meg and Josslyn often had playdates. "Really good, and very protective. He's doing better with Morgan too." Carly hated to say it, but she suspected that not being around Jason much was helping her eldest kid. Michael didn't do well with reminders of Sonny's former life. "He's talking about going away for high school."

"How are you with that?" Elizabeth couldn't imagine Cameron or Jake leaving the house before they went off to college.

"I wanted to throw a fit, but if this is what he wants I'm willing to support him. As long as it's good for him." Carly amended. "So muffin aside from a party what else are you doing for the holiday?"

"Working." Elizabeth said shrugging her shoulders. "Aside from the party it will be a pretty low key holiday. We still have to get our tree, and all the other stuff, but you know how much I love that."

"So back to Monica, where is she going?" Carly wanted to know.

"Puerto Rico." Elizabeth grinned. "Jason insisted."

That set Carly off again. "I hope he isn't expecting reports because he might learn some things about Monica he didn't want to know. I'm guessing he forgot the resort has a nude beach?" That set Elizabeth off.

"I don't see how, as he went on a twenty minute rant where he refused to let me use it." They had gone to the resort without the boys. "But maybe I'll remind him. Howie originally planned to go to Aruba."

"It's really nice there. You should tell Jason you want to go. I'm sure he'll manage to book a trip around the Nurses Ball." Carly grinned. "Okay get out I have work to do. I'll bring the gifts by later in the week."

"How long will you be gone for?" Elizabeth asked getting up from the couch.

"Three weeks." Carly loved private school, they got extra-long holiday breaks. "I will tell Lady Jane and John you said hi."

"Thanks, I really enjoyed their visit last year." Elizabeth said heading for the door.

"Liz, wait." Carly came around the desk. "I almost forgot. Can I buy your Port Charles series?"

"The whole series, that's eight paintings." Elizabeth reminded her friend.

"I know. We are redoing the eight deluxe suites and Jax wants to showcase local art. I brought up the series and he thought it was a great idea." Carly wanted to promote her friend. "The series is done right?"

"Yes, but you don't have to use it because we are friends." Elizabeth didn't want Carly to feel pressured.

"I'm not, I'm doing it because it's good art. I've had a dozen offers for the still life in the tea lounge." Elizabeth had done a large canvas of Lila's roses. "I even had a guest try to steal it. So get them appraised and send me the invoice. I'll send someone over to pack them up. After we get back."

"Okay." Elizabeth was proud that more of her work would be hanging in the Metro Court. "Since I've just sold eight pieces of art maybe I'll stop by the boutique."

"I think Diane is over there." Carly had seen the red head go in earlier.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Elizabeth said grinning. "She's going away too. So that means shopping. I'll see you later."

"You certainly will." Carly waved as her friend left.

Elizabeth did indeed hit up the boutique running into Diane. The lawyer had several bags and was heading home to pack. Not finding anything she liked Elizabeth headed to the lounge where Milo was waiting.

She turned the corner to enter the lobby and ran into a broad chest. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Johnny O'Brien said to his friend.

"What are you doing in Port Charles?" Elizabeth grinned.

"Meeting a friend." Johnny hedged a bit.

"A female friend?" Elizabeth wanted to know. She hoped so, she wanted him happy.

Before Johnny could answer they heard a voice call him. "Johnny there you are. You left your tie upstairs."

Johnny wasn't really sure what to say as he looked at the wide eyes of one of his closest friends. He hadn't mentioned he was seeing Gia because the former model and Emily hated each other. "Thanks."

"Gia, I wasn't aware you were in Port Charles." Elizabeth said pasting on a fake smile.

"Liz, hi." Gia wasn't sure what to say. She and Liz were not friends. Not even close and that was Gia's fault entirely. And if Johnny found out why they weren't friends she could lose him. While she had been upfront about her history with Emily, she had left out a big part of her history with Liz. "I'm running Crimson now."

"Congratulations. On the magazine and your new relationship." She could tell by the look on Johnny's face that he and Gia were more than friends. "I have to go. I'll see you both later." Elizabeth headed over to find Milo. She would think about Johnny and Gia later.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

They picked up the boys and Cameron chatted all the way to the house. Milo walked them in doing a quick check to make sure everything was good. "I'll see you in the morning." Milo said before walking out.

Elizabeth put Jake in his booster seat and set Cameron up at the table with some paper and crayons. She asked him to draw a picture for daddy's office. While the boys were busy she started dinner. Nothing fancy, spaghetti and meatballs. It was something all three of her guys liked. Jake seemed to mostly like playing with it, but some got into his mouth. Emily would have given him something not too long ago.

While she cooked she thought about Johnny's new girlfriend. Gia Campbell was not someone she thought she would see again. The former model couldn't wait to get out of Port Charles. She hated it from the moment she stepped foot in it. Which might explain why Gia caused so much trouble while here. Even her brother couldn't make her behave. While Emily had more run-ins with Gia, it was Liz she hurt the most. There was no way Johnny knew what Gia had done and now Liz was going to have to work to make sure he didn't find out. She wasn't going to be the reason he walked away from Gia, because there was no doubt in Liz's mind that was exactly what would happen if he did.

By the time Jason walked through the door Elizabeth had a plan of action. The only other two people who knew what Gia had done were Emily and Lucky. Her ex no longer lived in Port Charles, and she wasn't expecting him back. Emily on the other hand, Elizabeth was going to have to sit her sister down and forbid her from saying anything. Then she'd have to make sure Em stayed away from Johnny which actually shouldn't be that hard. It was keeping the young doctor from telling Jason that was going to be the hard part.

"Hey guys." Jason said coming into the kitchen. They ate most meals in here.

"Daddy!" Cameron came around the table and hugged Jason's legs. "I'm drawing a picture for your office."

"Really, let me see." Jason looked at the paper. He saw grass and the family, along with something that looked suspiciously like a dog. His son wasn't a quitter that was for sure. "I know the perfect place to put it." All of Cameron's pictures were prominently displayed on the wall in his office. Jason couldn't wait for Jake to be old enough to make things as well. "Were you good at kindergarten?"

"Yup. I helped with snack." Cameron said proudly told his dad. Only the best behaved kids got to do that.

"Good job." Jason said kissing the top of his son's head. "Finish your picture." He said picking up Cameron and setting him down on the chair. "And how are you today?" He asked his youngest son.

"Daddy." Jake smiled reaching for Jason's nose.

Jason laughed at his son and carrying him over gave his wife a kiss. "How is my girl?" He asked softly.

"Good." She couldn't help but smile at that. "What did AJ say about Howie?" She asked him.

"I can't get anything by you." Jason said taking Jake back to his booster seat. "He had the same reaction I did. What did Keesha say?" Jason smirked.

"She is thrilled that mom is dating. Monica is too amazing to give up on finding love." Elizabeth had spoken to Keesha right after Emily left the hospital with the boys. "Your cousins Maya and Zoe are here and I invited them to brunch." Elizabeth said bringing over plates.

Jason helped Cameron move his art project and together they set the table. Cameron put down the placemats, then Jason put down the plates, Cameron followed with the forks and spoons before Jason finished up with the glasses for him and Elizabeth and a plastic tumbler for Cameron. They had the routine down. "Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy." Jason moved the napkins from the center of the table as Elizabeth came over with the pasta.

"What will Jake do when he is old enough to help with the table?" Cameron wanted to know.

"Well, I guess he can put down the placemats, he'll be too small to do too much at first." Jason pointed out.

"I can show him how to do it." Cameron said sitting down on the big pillow he used for meals. "Big brothers show little brothers how to do stuff." Cameron was going to be the best big brother ever.

Both parents smiled at one another. They were clearly doing something right. Jason would remind Elizabeth of this moment the first time Cameron and Jake tried to kill each other. Even siblings that got along fought from time to time. "Let's eat." Jason said holding out his hand and when they were all touching he said grace before they began the meal.

* * *

After dinner Cameron finished his picture while Jake played with his blocks. Mostly he just tried to eat them, but eventually he would start stacking them. Jason spent time with his sons while Elizabeth spent some time in her studio. She was finishing a painting that she was going to gift to Edward. The older man had been dropping hints the size of bricks that he didn't have any of Elizabeth's paintings. Since she refused to let him buy any he was waiting for one to be gifted to him. This Christmas he would get his wish.

"How is it?" Jason asked when she came out.

"Finished. I'm very happy with how it turned out." Elizabeth would show Jason later. "Edward is going to love it. Monica is going to talk to him tonight about staying here while she is gone." Edward didn't need a keeper, but he would be lonely staying at the mansion alone. There was no need for that to happen.

Jason frowned at his mother's name. Thinking about her lead him to thinking about Howie.

"Jason. Why are you so against your mother dating?" Elizabeth knew he liked and respected Howie. She knew how Jason thought, but on this subject she was having trouble picking up what the problem was. "Talk to me." She said coming over and sitting on her husband's lap. Instantly his arms came around her.

"I just got her back." Jason said softly. "Now I'm losing her."

"Oh." Elizabeth cupped his face and gave him a soft kiss. One meant to soothe. "Jason." She sighed his name softly. How sweet was he? "You aren't losing your mom. Trust me on that. She's waited ten years for the two of you to reconcile so she isn't going anywhere. Howie makes her happy. Don't you want that for her?" Elizabeth would try it another way.

"I do want her happy. It just I had no idea she was dating, and now she's going away." Jason couldn't help how he felt. Sharing her with the family was one thing, but her having a boyfriend was harder to accept. "He better be good to her." Jason said to his wife.

"If he's not there will be plenty of people to help you hide the body." Elizabeth said laughing. "Carly and Jax are going to Melbourne."

"I know AJ told me." Jason kissed Elizabeth's neck. She smelled sweet and having her in his lap was giving him ideas. "Who else do we need to contact?"

"No one." Elizabeth enjoyed the attention her husband was showing her. "Milo will be here, so will Sabrina, Epiphany, and Stan too."

"Stan is dating my cousin." Jason said smiling. "Or at least I pretty certain he is."

"Maya?" The intern was a little bit older than Stan, but they still might be a nice fit. Maya had started college late due to volunteering overseas in the Peace Corps.

"Zoe. Maya's sister." Jason filled his wife in kissing behind her ear. He liked these slow make out sessions. Like feeling the passion between them build.

"I've not met her yet." Elizabeth said a bit breathlessly.

"She's a couple of years younger than Maya." Jason hadn't met her yet either, but he knew about her because Keesha talked about her. She mentioned that both women were coming at the end of the last ELQ board meeting. Keesha didn't hold stock, but had come to update the board on the Mary Mae Ward Foundation which Keesha oversaw and ELQ was a community partner too.

"I look forward to her visiting with us." Elizabeth turned her face and brought her mouth to Jason's for a slow sensual kiss. "Kelly and Cody are coming so that's everyone."

"What about Johnny?" Jason hadn't heard him mentioned. His wife stiffened against him. "What? Are you two arguing?" She sometimes argued with both Johnny and Francis.

"No. Johnny can't come." Elizabeth told her husband leaning in for a kiss, which he dodged.

"Why not?" Jason wasn't going to be put off.

"If Johnny comes he is going to want to bring his new girlfriend, and he can't." Elizabeth didn't make it a habit of barring people from her home, but this time it had to happen.

"I wasn't aware that Johnny was seeing anyone." Jason wondered if Francis knew about this new woman. "Who is it?"

"Gia." Elizabeth informed him.

"Campbell? Taggert's little sister? I wasn't even aware she was back in Port Charles." Jason didn't have too much interaction with her when she lived here the first time. "If Taggert was still here he'd have a whole herd of cows." Jason laughed a bit. "Do you not like Gia?" That normally didn't stop Elizabeth from being hospitable. She was always polite to Lulu Spencer whenever they crossed paths.

"Not really, but I can be civil for Johnny. Emily on the other hand hates Gia. Having them together is an invitation to someone getting hurt. I invited Emily first, and she is your sister so Gia can't come. I will need to tell Emily that Gia is here." Elizabeth explained. "We can host Johnny and his new girlfriend another time."

"I can't say that I'm thrilled to be hosting the woman who blackmailed my sister, How about if we take them out to dinner instead?" Jason didn't care if Johnny dated Gia. What woman his friend saw was not the blonde mob boss's business. But they wouldn't be having a close relationship with the former model. "Why is she here?"

"She's running Crimson. I knew she worked for Jax, I just didn't see her coming back here." Elizabeth informed him. "After Kate broke up with Sonny she returned to New York City. Her assistant ran the office for a bit, but Clarice really wanted to go to Paris." Elizabeth knew all this because Carly told her. "So I guess Jax promoted Gia."

"I can tell Johnny he can come, but he has to leave Gia home." Jason suggested.

"That's rude. He's our friend, and if Gia is his choice we need to support that. We just can't have her over when Emily is around. And you may want to warn Johnny about their history just so he knows. Hopefully Gia told him about the blackmail, Nikolas, and Zander."

Jason winced. "I forgot about Zander." He gave it some thought. "Want me to call Nikolas over in Greece?" He often spent winter in his home country. "I can ask him to come for brunch. He can dangle the title Princess in front of Gia and steal her from Johnny." Jason joked.

"Behave." Elizabeth told her husband. "We will have them over before New Year's. Come see the painting."

"Okay." Jason watched his wife get up. She was still tense and it had everything to do with Johnny and Gia. She must really be worried about Emily. He let her take him to her studio in the back of the house. The painting was on an easel drying. "Elizabeth." Jason was awestruck.

"What do you think?" She had made herself stop fussing over the portrait. There came a point where you over did it, and she didn't want to ruin the piece of art.

"He will love it. You gave him Lila." Jason could see every part of the painting clearly. It was his grandmother sitting in her rose garden and smiling. "Is this from a picture?"

"No, from a memory. Emily and I went over for tea, and Lila was in the rose garden. We walked out and she looked over at us and smiled. She was so beautiful." Elizabeth said leaning against Jason's arm. "I miss her."

"I miss her too." Jason put his arms around his girl. "I'm glad that I can remember her."

"Tell me a memory of Lila, from before I knew you. From when you were Jason Quartermaine." Elizabeth asked letting him rock her slightly.

"When I was a little bit older than Cameron, AJ told me that Santa didn't exist." Jason started.

"Oh my goodness, why would he do such a thing?" Elizabeth asked frowning.

"Because it's what older siblings do to younger ones. Didn't you say Sarah was the one who told you?" Jason pointed out.

"Sarah was angry at me for something. Was AJ angry at you?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Not that I remember. I think he decided I needed to know. So there I was crying and Lila found me. She asked me why I thought AJ was right. I said because he was older than me. So she said that she was older than AJ and she believed Santa was real." Jason was smiling as he told the story. "Even then my grandmother was the best person I knew, so if she believed I would too."

"That sounds just like Lila. When did you stop believing?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"When I became Jason Morgan." He said laughing. "Last year I started believing again."

"That's beautiful." Elizabeth said turning in his arms holding her husband tight. "She would love that."

"Yeah, she would. Come to bed with me." Jason asked her in a husky whisper.

"I'd like that." Elizabeth said turning off the light and following him to their room.

Upstairs they undressed one another and took a moment to just hold one another before Jason's mouth took hers. He trailed wet kisses down her body stopping to kiss each creamy mound before once again heading to his intended destination. After Elizabeth screamed his name in passion, he gently joined his body with hers and made her shatter again before giving into his own release. They fell asleep not long after loving one another, both sated and happy.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

Elizabeth bolted upright, breathing hard and shaking. Looking around she tried to ground herself as she struggled to bring the area into focus. It was dark and she was cold. "NO!" She yelled scrambling out of bed and away from the hands that were trying to pull her back. She had fought her way free and wasn't going back there. Not ever again.

"Elizabeth." Jason followed his wife out of the bed as he softly said her name. When she whimpered he stopped moving closer. "Elizabeth, baby, it's me. It's Jason." He said waiting for the fog to clear. Now that he could dream again he understood how they sometimes held on after you woke up.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as the last of the dream released her. "Jason." She repeated in a voice that shook.

"Yeah." He said closing the distance between them, and holding her tight.

"It was so real." She said looking up at him. "I could feel it." She said burrowing closer.

"Feel what?" Jason couldn't tell what the dream was about. After he moved into the gatehouse with Elizabeth, Cameron, and Jake she had several bad dreams about the plane crash. This didn't feel like that.

"I need to shower." Elizabeth said pushing away from him, and heading into the bathroom.

Jason stood there for a second as the dots connected before following her. She was stepping into the shower so he stripped down and joined her. He hadn't known her when she'd been so brutally hurt, his promise to his sister to not hurt Tom Baker was one of the greatest regrets he had. Now Elizabeth was his and he needed to give her all the comfort he could. "What do you need?" He asked as they stood under the water.

"Touch me. Please?" Her voice broke on the request. "I can feel his hands on me. Please make it go away." Elizabeth asked looking into Jason's eyes.

He didn't hesitate to bring his hands up. With large sweeping motions he touched every inch of her. He kept his hands gentle almost like he was afraid he would break her. He kept touching her until she stopped trembling. Then he simply pulled her close and held her. "Ready to go back to bed?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I woke you." Elizabeth said as Jason handed her a towel for her hair while he dried her body.

"Don't be. I'm glad I was here." He said quietly. "Has this happened when I wasn't home?" He still had to occasionally work at night. It was rare, but it did happen.

"No. This is the first time in a long time I've dreamed about what happened to me." Elizabeth told him quietly. "It happens." She said not looking at him. It never happened without a trigger, and she knew exactly what had brought this on. Hopefully it wouldn't happen again.

"If it happens when I'm out call me." He said tipping her head up. She trembled hard under his fingers. "Let's get you into something warm." He carried her into her closet and grabbed clean underwear then a pair of pajamas. Once she was dressed he went into his closet and grabbed sleep pants. "Come on." Hand in hand they went back into the bedroom. "Get in." He said lifting the covers. "I'm going to make you some chamomile tea. You'll be okay for a few minutes?"

"I will." Elizabeth said leaning back against the headboard. She probably wouldn't go back to sleep, but lying here in Jason's arms would make her feel better. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, opening them again when he came back in the room.

"Here you go." Jason sat the mug down and joined her in bed. He urged her forward and sat behind her. "Drink your tea." He said massaging her shoulders. She was tight. "Did someone do something to you?" If it had been an overt incident then Milo would have reported it. With something like this it could have been innocuous event. Even something seemingly innocent like a smell could act as a trigger.

"No one hurt me Jason. Milo wouldn't allow that." She trusted her guard implicitly. "It happens." She repeated finishing her drink and leaning into her husband. "Jason?"

"Yeah baby." He hoped she asked him for something to make this better.

"Will you read to me?" She looked up at him with a small smile. The sound of his voice always relaxed her. She loved listening him read to the boys at bedtime.

"What do you want to hear?" Jason asked kissing the top of her head.

"Where in Italy are you taking us next year?" Elizabeth asked him. He had asked for free reign in planning the trip.

"San Gimignano it's a small walled town in Tuscany." Jason told her. "I'm looking forward to viewing the frescos with you. Some of them date back to the fourteenth century." He explained. "There is a section in my travel guide about Tuscany. Let me go get it." He said letting her go. Quickly he was back in bed. "Lie down baby." Hopefully if she stretched out and got comfortable she would go back to sleep. He wouldn't. He didn't need any more sleep. That was something that remained from his just Morgan days. It would serve him well tonight. "Ready?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said closing her eyes and letting the sound of her husband's voice calm her.

He read for an hour telling her about the small Etruscan city. That in four fifty A.D the city was renamed San Gimignano after Bishop Geminianus, who later became the Saint of Modena, after he saved the city from followers of Attila the Hun. He told her about Saint Fina whose shrine is said to have healing powers for those who visited it. Mostly he told her of the Piazzas that the city was famous for and the fourteen towers that still stood despite the many wars in the region. By the time he was ready to tell her about the churches in the area his beautiful wife was asleep. Careful not to wake her Jason stretched out beside her and took her in his arms. He would watch over her for the rest of the night and hopefully his presence would help her to rest.

* * *

The next morning Jason made them breakfast and while Cameron happily chatted and Jake happily babbled he watched his wife. The rest of the night had passed peacefully for her and Elizabeth had woken up in a good mood. She didn't look at all like she'd had a rough night.

He bundled the boys up and carried Cameron to the minivan while Elizabeth carried Jake. When the boys were strapped in he leaned down and kissed her. "I'll see you tonight." He gave her one last look.

Elizabeth knew what he was doing and just soaked up his caring. For the last year he'd been by her side. Not only as a father to their boys, but a partner to her. It was the most amazing feeling. To know that she had someone she could lean on if she needed to. "How about you, me, and the fireplace after the boys are asleep?"

"I like the sound of that. I love you." He said holding open her car door.

"I love you too." They never parted without those three words passing between them. They never failed to let the other one know just how much this meant. Elizabeth raised the garage door and Milo was in his car in the drive waiting to follow her to drop off Cameron and then drive to the hospital.

Jason waved to the younger man, who waved back. He walked over to his car and got behind the wheel. Because this was a work day he was in one of the SUV's. They also got better traction in the ice. Come spring he'd take out the sports cars when he took Elizabeth out to dinner.

Instead of heading into the office he drove out to Crimson Pointe. Johnny was in his office when Jason arrived. "I thought I'd see you yesterday." Johnny told his friend as he pointed to the coffeepot. "How is Liz?"

"Fine." Jason said sipping the brew he imported. "She said you were seeing Gia Campbell."

"She was upset by that." Johnny sat on his desk. "Is this going to be a problem?" He liked Gia, but he didn't love her. Not even close, this was just a fun way to pass some time. Still he wasn't going to let Jason, or Liz, dictate his personal life.

"Nope." Jason said grinning. "I don't care who you date. I would like you to keep your girlfriend away from my sister. I will tell Emily to behave." And hoped she listened.

Johnny blinked in surprise. "I thought you were going to tell me to keep Gia away from Liz."

"Elizabeth said she could be civil." Jason told his longtime friend and watched O'Brien frown.

"Civil?" O'Brien asked his friend. "Why would she need to be civil?"

"I have no idea. I know they competed over the Face of Deception, they weren't friends when that started or when it ended. Elizabeth accepted Gia as Nikolas's girlfriend and I'm guessing she is doing the same for you. Emily will not be accepting, but you don't spend a lot of time with my sister so that won't be much of an issue." Jason shrugged as he answered.

"Gia told me what she did." Johnny admitted. "She also said she apologized for the blackmail."

"According to Elizabeth it will be Nikolas and Zander that the two women clash over." Jason warned Johnny.

"If Emily swings first I won't stop Gia from defending herself." Johnny told Jason.

"Same goes if Gia swings first. They are adults and will figure it out. We are having a Christmas brunch at the house, Emily will be there and Elizabeth feels it is best that Gia is not. So we would like to take the two of you out to dinner at a later date. Before the New Year." Jason said finishing up his coffee.

"I'll check mine and Gia's schedule and get back to you." Johnny said grinning. "Anything else? Business?"

"Nope. We are good." Jason meant that. "I need to go pretend that I'm working."

"Will you be at midnight mass?" Johnny meant Christmas Eve.

"Yeah." Jason said heading toward the door.

"I'll bring the gifts then." Johnny told his friend.

"We'll do the same. See you then." Jason said walking out of the office.

Johnny sat behind his desk and gave the conversation he had just had with Jason some thought. Something was off. Elizabeth said she would be civil. Which meant she was only being nice to Gia for him. While Liz had a wicked temper and could hold a grudge with the best of them he didn't think that she would be holding onto one for losing the Face of Deception campaign. If he remembered correctly Liz didn't even want the job. According to Gia that modeling job and Nikolas were all the two women had in common. And Emily. Liz was fiercely protective of her sister in-law, but it didn't feel like that. He'd seen Elizabeth's eyes yesterday, she hadn't just been surprised she'd been hurt too. Hurt by his seeing Gia, but why? Johnny was going to have to figure this out.

* * *

"What's up?" Emily asked coming up to the nurse's hub. Liz had paged her.

"Do you have a second?" Elizabeth was due a break and she was hoping Emily was too.

"Sure." Emily replied.

"Come with me." Elizabeth took them down to the staff lounge which was empty. "Gia is back."

"Why?" Emily would love to put her fist down the former model's throat.

"She is running Crimson for Jax, and she's seeing Johnny." Elizabeth filled in the holes.

"Oh my god, I can't believe he would do that to you. After what she did he's dating her?" Emily said as her temper spiked.

"Emily. I don't think he knows. In fact I'm certain." Elizabeth explained. "Think about it."

Emily took a few deep breaths and did just that. "You're right he can't know. So when are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not, and neither are you. Nor are you going to tell your brother. Not Francis or Milo either. In fact you aren't going to tell anyone." Elizabeth laid down the law.

"The last time I checked I wasn't one of your children." Emily said arching an eyebrow. "He's a big boy he doesn't need you to protect him."

"She did it to me Emily. So it's my story to tell. I'm asking you to respect that. Johnny's been sad since Olivia left. If Gia makes him happy I will suck it up." Elizabeth told her best friend.

"Maybe it's a rebound thing." Emily said hopeful. "I will keep my mouth shut. We know she will. But if this gets out Johnny will be pissed at you."

"If you don't say anything and I don't it won't get out. Carly doesn't know, so I don't have to worry about her saying anything." Elizabeth shared.

"How do you know?" Emily wanted to hear this.

"She apologized for her part in the Face of Deception. For letting Gia be mean to me. I asked her if she knew what Gia had done, and Carly said no. That she knew whatever it was hurt me emotionally. Carly figured that Gia slept with Lucky to spite me." Elizabeth revealed.

"Gia was all about Nik, she wasn't going to blow that by sleeping with a no name photographer." Emily said with real venom. "I guess it's a good thing Lucky doesn't live here anymore. The more people who know a secret the less likely it is to be kept." Emily crossed her arms over her chest. "So I have to be nice to her at the brunch."

"No. They aren't coming. I invited you first, and my loyalty is to you. Always." Elizabeth smiled. "We will get together with them sometime before the New Year, and I will be civil. Because Johnny is my friend." She could do this. Hopefully without having anymore nightmares.

"I need incentive not to kick her ass the next time I see her. I'm not as close to Johnny as you are." Emily looked at her best friend for guidance.

"If you get arrested for murder it will seriously impact your future greatness as a doctor. I'm also pretty sure it takes you out of the running for a Nobel Prize." Elizabeth said grinning.

"Good, I'll remember that. However if she swings first its self-defense." Emily said with an evil grin. She just knew she could make that happen.

"I'm going back to work." Elizabeth said laughing. Things would certainly be interesting from here on out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

Whether his last name was Morgan or Quartermaine Jason hated to shop. Especially around this time of year. People were just insane about getting their hands on whatever the hottest gift of the season was. Last year it had been the Chuggin Charlie ride on toy. It was the only thing on Cameron's list and Jason had managed to find it. This year the only thing on his son's list was a dog. For once Jason wished his son was more materialistic. Michael had a dozen things on his list, Morgan had eight. If Cameron was more like them then the fact he wasn't getting a dog wouldn't be so bad.

So he and Elizabeth had sat down and tried to figure out what else would make their eldest son happy. The answer had come pretty quickly, trains. He still loved them and was moving from the pretend trains of Chuggin Charlie into real model trains thanks to Edward. However at such a young age the scale model N trains he liked would be inappropriate, but they found a good compromise. Which was why Jason found himself in the toy store. He did use his brain. He had ordered and paid for the toys in advance. All he was here to do today was pick the items up.

"Why am I here again?" Cody asked his boss. The looks some of the other shoppers were giving them was scary. He had a sneaking suspicion that if they picked up the wrong toy he and Jason would get their asses kicked.

"To keep me safe." Jason grinned at his enforcer.

"You don't pay me enough to protect you from the angry horde. I watch the news, I've seen grown men get trampled by soccer moms. I'm going to be a dad soon, you should be giving me less dangerous jobs." Cody told his boss.

"You have your gun." Jason smiled wider.

"I liked you better when you didn't have a sense of humor." Cody muttered. "I'm fairly certain they can dodge bullets."

"They?" Jason asked leaning against the counter. His order was being put together.

"Crazed parents in search of the 'it' toy." Cody put it in air quotes.

"Someday that will be you." The mob boss predicted. "What did you get Kelly?" Jason asked his friend.

"Diamond earrings. That way she can wear them at work. I also got her new car. Something safer for her and the baby." Cody said scanning the crowd.

"Minivan?" Jason couldn't see Kelly in a minivan.

"No. Range Rover. Kelly hates minivans. I'd like to eventually get laid again." Cody said laughing. "I also have a tennis bracelet as a push present." He had everything ready.

"The one she told Liz to point out to you?" Jason chuckled.

"You don't argue with a pregnant woman. Ever." Cody told his boss. "Ever." He repeated. "What did you get Liz for Christmas?" He knew his boss had gotten Elizabeth Imperial topaz and diamond earrings as a push present for Jake. He had a guy find them in pink which was rare. His boss had also presented Elizabeth with a diamond and emerald tennis bracelet when Cameron's adoption became final.

"A Vitamix." Jason answered as the sales clerk came out from the back.

"An appliance. Do you want to die?" Cody asked thinking his friend had lost his mind.

"She asked for it." Jason said playing dumb. He knew that no man in his right mind gave his girl an appliance for Christmas. Even when she asked for it.

"I know you're messing with me." Cody said shaking his head. "On the off chance that you are not, I will say nice things about you at your funeral." The enforcer joked.

"Mr. Morgan, sir." The clerk had been forced by his boss to come out of the back. He really didn't want to tell this news to this particular customer. "There's a small problem with your order."

"What is the problem?" Jason made sure to keep his tone neutral. He was very much aware that people were afraid of him. A slight frown could terrify people.

"One of the sets is not in stock, and won't come in until the twenty-third." The clerk told him.

"Which one?" Jason asked hoping it was not the downtown set. That was the one that all the other sets connected too. By the time he was done Cameron would have an entire city to run his age appropriate train around.

"The docks." The clerk told him.

Cody just snorted. That was pretty ironic considering who Cameron's dad was. The docks was the heart of Jason's business.

Jason shot Cody a dirty look. "Everything else is in?" He questioned.

"Yes sir." The clerk was thinking maybe he wasn't going to die today.

"That's fine. I'll come back when it arrives." Jason just wanted to get his stuff and go.

"I'll bring it right out." The sales associate said returning to the back.

"What is Jake getting?" Cody knew that the gifts were more for the parents at this point.

"Everyone got him lots of really loud toys." Jason told his friend. Carly was the worst offender. "I swear everything requires batteries and either plays music or lights up. I told Elizabeth to buy me a large bottle of aspirin for Christmas." They had more shopping to do tomorrow, including the tree. Since they were still at the gatehouse last year they just had Christmas at the mansion. Elizabeth told him that he could just get her tree out of storage and that was when he learned she had an artificial tree. Because it was more economical. He had gone down to the basement and chucked that sucker. His boys were getting a real tree.

Before Cody could answer the clerk brought out the two stacks of boxes. Jason grabbed one and Cody grabbed the other. They put them in the back of the SUV and both men breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm not coming back with you next week." That was too close to Christmas. "Just shoot someone as soon as you walk in and everyone else might leave you alone." He advised.

"I'm not coming back either. I have staff. I'll send one of them and increase their year-end bonus." Jason wasn't a dummy.

"Where to now?" Cody asked his boss.

"My house. While everyone is out we can take the gifts in." Jason said closing the hatch.

"I'm not wrapping gifts." Cody said to be difficult.

"Diva much?" Jason laughed and pushed his friend. "I'm not allowed to wrap presents unsupervised. Elizabeth said I don't wrap them nicely enough."

"Gift bags are a great thing." Cody got the same complaint from his girl. "Let's go. I'm getting hungry. All that standing around waiting for a soccer mom to attack us worked up an appetite."

"Chinese?" Jason could eat.

"Sounds good." Cody said getting in the car.

* * *

Yesterday Emily had asked to take the boys, and today Monica made the request. Elizabeth was happy to grant it not only because the older woman was heading out of town in a few days, but because she needed to do some shopping and it was just easier without two small children.

The first stop was to get more items to hang on the tree. Last year they started a tradition of buying one special ornament to mark the year. Tomorrow when they went to get the tree they would pick that out. Tonight Liz was getting filler. More shiny balls to fill up the empty spaces on the no doubt twelve foot tree her husband would insist on. She grabbed more lights as well.

Liz snagged four Santa hats because tonight they were taking family pictures for the Christmas card. Yes it was last minute but with the advent of technology she could take the picture, clean it up, and email it to friends and family before the night was over. It was cheating by not mailing anything, but Liz justified it by saying no trees had to die.

Jake needed a stocking, but she would let Jason pick that out. He'd probably get a new one for Cameron too. She wasn't going to argue about it.

"Okay, we need to go to the supermarket." Elizabeth looked at her watch, it was almost four-thirty. "We need to hustle or we will end up stuck in the after work rush."

Milo nodded and got in his car to follow her.

* * *

She went right to the baking goods aisle and started filling up the cart. "Milo can you grab me six bags of flour please."

"If you give me half the list I get that stuff, and we can move faster." He offered. Milo knew that Mrs. M. didn't like asking the guys to help her shop. She felt it was taking advantage of the fact that they were around.

"Okay. But only because I don't want us trapped here." She would make him an extra dozen cookies. In time at all they had the items needed, including more butter than it was probably legal to buy at once. They were loading up the minivan as the parking lot started filling up.

"We just made it." Milo said grinning. Shopping was not something Mrs. M. enjoyed so she tended to be quick about it. That was one of his favorite things about her. "I'll follow you to the house and help you unload everything." He said holding her door open.

"Thank you." Elizabeth got behind the wheel and waited for Milo to indicate he was ready.

* * *

At the house they unloaded the groceries, Liz said to leave everything else for Jason to grab later. "Mrs. M. can I ask you a question?" Milo started.

"Sure, what's up?" Elizabeth pushed a plate of blondies his way.

"Do you think Sabrina is ready to start dating again?" He was hoping to get some inside information.

Elizabeth gave him a smile. Milo would be perfect for her friend. "I honestly don't know." She said putting the eggs away. "She will be at the brunch on Christmas day." Elizabeth passed along.

"Really?" Milo hadn't known that.

"I'm sure that you can find something to talk to her about." Elizabeth would be happy to help if she could. "Wear the brown sweater I gave you last year for your birthday."

"It's clean." Since Milo worked most days he didn't really have time to wear the garment. It was really nice.

"It will make you seem more approachable than a suit." Elizabeth supplied.

"I'm guessing the Drakes aren't coming." Milo just wanted to be sure.

"No." Elizabeth shook her head to emphasize her point. She wasn't risking Jason punching out Patrick again. If her friend would stop making snipe remarks he'd be able to stay conscious. Since Milo was interested in Sabrina he probably wanted to punch Patrick too.

"Okay, that's everything." Elizabeth said taking a step and reaching out for the counter.

"What's wrong?" Milo came right over and steered her towards a chair.

"I got a bit lightheaded for a moment." Elizabeth told her guard.

"You skipped lunch." Milo pointed out. The hospital was short staffed at the moment. "I'll get you some juice." He knew where everything in the room was. While she drank it he sent a text to Jason.

"How long until he arrives?" Elizabeth didn't even bother to try to talk Milo out of telling her husband. It would only get him in trouble.

"Thirty minutes. I can start dinner if you need me too." He offered.

"No, but thank you." Elizabeth finished her juice as the house phone rang. She got up to answer it under Milo's watchful gaze. "Hello. Um, okay." She hung up. "Johnny is here." She couldn't figure out why.

"I'll go let him in sit back down." Milo would hang out in the living room while the friends talked. "Elizabeth was just dizzy a minute ago so make sure she stays seated." Milo told the Irish mob boss.

"Okay." Johnny hung up his coat and headed to the kitchen. "You sick?" He started there.

"No, skipping meals. Save the lecture for Jason." She didn't want to hear it twice. "He's not home."

"I know. I wanted to talk to you." Johnny said taking a seat. "Why don't you like Gia?"

"Face of Deception." Elizabeth answered.

"You didn't even want the job." Johnny pointed out.

"No, I didn't." She admitted. "But I didn't want her to have it either." She said with a smile. "Petty, but true. Then there's Emily."

He was watching her closely. Elizabeth wasn't lying, but her body language said she wasn't being honest either. Which meant she was hiding something. Grilling her wouldn't work. She'd just dig in and refuse to talk. "So you're okay with me dating Gia?" He would try that approach.

"I want you happy Johnny. "Elizabeth told him. "We are having a brunch." She didn't want him to hear about it and wonder why he wasn't invited.

"I know Jason said I couldn't come." Johnny said grinning.

"He did no such thing. Johnathan Finley O'Brien you will get a time out for lying in my house." Elizabeth said in her mommy voice.

"Okay." Johnny laughed. "I never should have told you my middle name. He said Gia couldn't be around Emily."

"I can't have them together around the boys. Too much potential for Cameron learning words he shouldn't know yet." Elizabeth gave a one shouldered shrug. "I'm not banning Gia from my house."

"Because you can be civil." Johnny repeated what he'd been told.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered. "Want some coffee?"

"Nope, I gotta head out. I'll see you at Mass." Johnny said standing up. Yeah she was hiding something. He'd go talk to Gia and see if he couldn't learn anything from her.

"You certainly will." Elizabeth stood up and gave her friend a hug. No sooner did he walk out than her husband walked in. "I'm fine. I had a glass of juice. We'll go get the boys and have dinner at the mansion. I'll come home and we'll wrap some gifts. You did get the gifts right?" Elizabeth asked him.

"One thing wasn't in, but it will be here in a few days." Jason said looking his wife over.

"Okay. After we wrap the gift we have a date to keep." She said tilting her head up for a kiss. "I'm fine." She said after he granted her unspoken request. "Let me get my coat."

The nightmare last night and now this. Jason would keep an eye on Elizabeth. During the holidays she often got caught up in decorating, baking, and other festivities. He would just make sure she didn't over do.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement.

* * *

Chapter 7

Johnny O'Brien was a man who knew how to get information. He knew what questions to ask and when to ask them. He was also a man who didn't stop until he had the information he needed. So from the Morgan house he went right to the Crimson offices. His lovely girlfriend wasn't expecting him which meant it was the ideal time for a visit.

He wasn't looking for a relationship when he hooked up with Gia. It was supposed to be a one-time thing. He was in New York on business, and so was she. In one of those chance occurrences Gia's hotel room was on the same floor as his. They bumped into one another at the elevator. He was heading out into the city to grab dinner, because room service didn't appeal to him. She was doing the same. By the time elevator reached the lobby they had decided to eat together. When they returned to the hotel they went back to his room.

He said it had to be one night because he wasn't in a place where a steady girl was on his agenda. Olivia had walked away from him two weeks before. She simply didn't want to live in New York, and certainly not anywhere near Port Charles. They parted on good terms, but it still hurt.

Gia said it had to be one night because her brother simply wouldn't understand her dating a mobster. Although Gia admitted that all those years ago in Port Charles she had thought Johnny was hot. If she could have gotten away with it she would have let him know. But with Marcus trying to arrest them every other day that wouldn't have worked. Even she knew he wouldn't understand, so this was all they could have.

The next morning they parted ways.

One month later Johnny was back in town for business, and this time they ran into one another in the lobby of the hotel. She was there for a business function, dressed in a stunning red cocktail dress. He was coming back from a business dinner. Gia had walked an associate to the main entrance, upon spotting one another she never made it back to the ballroom.

That was when he learned that Gia was living in New York City working in the Jacks publishing offices. After becoming a model she had gone to law school and worked for a while in that profession. It just didn't make her happy, but being in front of the camera wasn't fulfilling anymore either. A chance meeting with Kate Howard got her a job as a contributing editor to one of the London publications. Then came the transfer to her current position.

Johnny shared what he could about his life between leaving Port Charles to his eventual return at the same time Jason came back. That was the night Gia told him about her history with Emily Quartermaine, she also admitted that Elizabeth and she weren't friends either. At the time he thought she had come completely clean, now he was thinking that Gia had left something out.

"Hey." Johnny said standing in the doorway to Gia's office.

"Well, well, well. What brings you to my neck of the woods? I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow night." Gia said standing up and walking over to where Johnny was waiting. "Hold my calls." She said pulling Johnny in and closing the door. "We have to behave today because my assistant is out front."

"That wouldn't be a problem if you weren't a screamer." Johnny said with a wicked grin.

"I only scream because you are so amazing at making me feel good." Gia purred. "I guess we know what the O in your name is short for."

"I was in the area, and I thought I'd come see you." Johnny said sitting on the sofa.

"Business?" Gia said sitting on the edge of her desk. She crossed her legs to better show them off.

"Personal. I needed to see Liz." Johnny carefully watched his girlfriend.

"How is she?" Gia tried to sound casual. She could only imagine what the other woman had told him.

"Good." Johnny smiled. "She and Jason are hosting a Christmas day brunch at their place."

"Oh, so I won't see you that day?" Gia figured there was no way she would be invited.

"I wasn't invited." Johnny didn't say that they were invited out to dinner at a later date. He wanted to see how Gia would handle this information.

"Because of me." It wasn't a question. Gia felt a sense of relief. If Elizabeth was going to take that stance, then Johnny would probably start putting space between them. He didn't like to be told what to do. The less time he spent with Elizabeth, the less Gia needed to worry about his learning what she had done. It was clear that he still didn't know, otherwise he would be telling her they were done.

Johnny just shrugged.

"If she's going to be that petty, then she isn't really your friend." Gia said hopping down off the desk. "I'll be home you are welcome to spend the day with me. I can cook use something nice and then we can spend some time together."

"Why doesn't she like you?" Johnny asked his girlfriend.

"Face of Deception." Gia replied sorting papers on her desk. "I told you about that. She was upset that Lucky was photographing me, it was his pictures that made it so I won." She looked up at him. "She's also Emily's best friend."

Johnny just watched her. In New York when Gia told him about her history with Emily she looked him in the eye. When she talked about Liz, saying the same thing she did just now, she had gotten off the bed to poor herself a drink. She told him the whole story without ever once looking at him. While Liz wasn't lying, Gia was. "She'll get over it."

"And if she doesn't?" Gia wanted to know. "Is that going to be a problem for us?"

"I don't let anyone dictate to me what to do in my private life." Johnny said meaning every word. Just because Liz disliked Gia wasn't enough to make him end the relationship, but he suspected that whatever the lie was would be. "Christmas Day sounds great." That was a next week. Johnny intended to have the information he needed before then.

* * *

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" Jason would have been happy to pick the boys up and bring them home.

"I'm fine. The juice did the trick." Elizabeth assured her husband. Jason had no problem hovering if he felt the situation warranted it. When she had first come home after delivering Jake, it took a phone call from Kelly before he would let her out of bed. "Let's go in."

Jason got out of the car and opened his wife's door. As they were walking up the drive he noticed that Howie's car was here. Jason wasn't sure how he felt about that, still this would be a good time to watch the older man's interaction with his mother. Pulling out his phone he sent a text message to AJ. Maybe he should come to dinner too.

"Jason, are you coming?" Elizabeth asked from the top of the front stairs.

"Yeah." Jason jogged to catch up and opened the door. "Go in I don't want you getting cold."

They were hanging up their coats when Alice appeared. "Hello, Mr. Jason, Mrs. Elizabeth. Everyone is in the front room. Would you like coffee?"

"That would be great." Jason said smiling.

"Alice?" Elizabeth stopped the maid before she could go into the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am?" Alice liked Ms. Elizabeth. She was always really nice.

"I am having a brunch on Christmas Day at the house. You are welcome to come over." Elizabeth knew the mansion would be empty with the entire family away. Cook was traveling as well.

Alice had to smile at that. Ms. Elizabeth was going to become the heart of Q's like Mrs. Lila had been. "Thank you. I'm actually going to be visiting with my sister in Chicago."

"Well, then travel safely." Elizabeth said smiling.

"I will, thank you." Alice was still smiling as she went to get the drinks.

Jason just looked over at his wife. That small act of kindness summed up who she was. It hadn't occurred to him that Alice would potentially be here alone. It had however occurred to his wife. He gave her a quick kiss on her temple. "We are lucky to have you."

Elizabeth blushed a bit at the unexpected compliment. "Thanks. We should go see what everyone is up to." She said taking Jason's hand and leading him into the front room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cameron jumped down off his Pop-pop's lap and ran over to his parents. "Nana is going away for Christmas and Pop-pop is coming to stay at our house."

"We know, buddy." Jason said laughing at how excited his son was. "Pop-pop is staying for a whole week, which means he'll be at our house on Christmas morning."

"Will Santa know how to find him?" Cameron didn't want his Pop-pop missing out on his gifts.

"You can make sure when we go to have your picture taken with his helper tomorrow." Elizabeth said setting her son's mind at ease.

"Okay." That sounded good to the little boy.

"Actually I'm glad that Cameron brought that up." Monica came over with Jake. Cameron squirmed to get down so Jason took his youngest son. "My surgery on the twenty-second got canceled so Howie and I are leaving a day earlier than expected." She watched her youngest son frown a bit at that.

Elizabeth elbowed her husband. "Edward you are welcome to come over that day if you like. I'm off so that will not be a problem. You can get into trouble with Cameron while I finish up the baking."

"I'm very good at quality control if you need my assistance." Edward said giving her a grin. "I will sample as many cookies as you need me to."

Jason rolled his eyes at the flirting. "Stop hitting on my girl."

Edward just gave his grandson a cheeky grin.

Elizabeth just shook her head. Even though they got along well now, Edward still liked pushing some of Jason's buttons. The older man was the same way with AJ. She would also have to make sure Cameron didn't sneak too many cookies to his Grampa. "I'm sure the batches will be fine. I use the same recipe every year."

"Just in case, I'll be around." Edward said smiling wide. He was looking forward to being fussed over for a week.

The adults were talking when AJ walked in. "Hello everyone." He said smiling. He kissed his mother's cheek, and then Elizabeth's.

"AJ, what are you doing here?" Monica said smiling. She noticed her daughter glare at both her sons before pulling out her phone.

"Keesha is entertaining Maya and Zoe, so I thought I'd give them some space." AJ said sitting down. "So Howie, I hear you are taking my mother away for Christmas." AJ saw no reason to wait.

"I am. Which makes me a very lucky man." Howie said smiling and Monica while taking her hand is his. "We are going to Jason's resort. Have you been?"

"I have. It's very nice. The staff is very attentive." AJ said smiling wide.

Howie got the message, but he already knew they would be keeping an eye on him. He very much liked that Monica's sons were protective of their mother. Since he had only the best intentions where she was concerned Howie wasn't worried. Besides he had some backup of his own, the women of the family were on his side. "I'm looking forward to finding out first hand."

Edward just sat back and watched the play by play. He very much liked Howie, and thought him worthy of Monica. Jason and AJ were probably going to try to intimidate Howie, but the two of them were about to learn that Quartermaine women were a formidable bunch. He was guessing Elizabeth had sent for reinforcements. Dinner should be fun.

* * *

When Alice called everyone to dinner the adults, plus Jake and Cameron walked out of the parlor and Edward saw that his prediction was correct. Keesha was removing her coat, along with another young woman. Emily had arrived without Matt, and Carly was here with Joss.

"Well hello!" Monica was always happy when family stopped by. "Edward I'd like to introduce you to Maya." She knew that he hadn't yet met his great-granddaughter.

"Hi." Maya hadn't been expecting such a large group. "Zoe is out with her boyfriend." She said explaining her sister's absence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said smiling. He knew Maya and Zoe were coming and was looking forward to meeting them. He'd lost time with her grandfather, his son, Bradley. "You can sit next to me at dinner."

"I'm sure Maya and Zoe will be a frequent visitors." Monica certainly hoped so. She wanted to know her nieces better. "I need to tell Alice to set more places at the table."

"It's already done Dr. Monica." The maid announced. "Mrs. Elizabeth told me we were expecting more people. I told Cook."

Monica just smiled at her daughter.

Jason looked at his wife who gave him a wide smile.

"Everyone to the table." Monica said getting them moving again.

Elizabeth hung back and the other ladies did as well. "Jason and AJ cannot be allowed to scare Howie off." She said in the quick huddle. "Although from what I've seen he has no intention of letting that happen."

Carly nodded. "Back up won't hurt though. Jason and AJ together are no joke."

Keesha agreed. "AJ stopped by my office after talking with Jason. My husband wanted to know if I was aware of what was happening. He frowned when I said yes, and that I approved of the relationship." She couldn't help but chuckle. "He seems to not be handling the reminder that his mother is a woman well."

"Mom needs a social life." Emily added. "Matt is fully on team Mowie."

"Is that what we are calling them?" Carly said laughing.

"Yeah." Emily grinned. "My brothers need to be blocked at every chance." She declared.

"Maya, you should sit this skirmish out." Elizabeth didn't want to throw the newest family member in at the deep end of the pool.

"But take notes." Keesha suggested. "Stuff like this happens a lot. Where is Tracy? She would be an asset tonight."

"Business meeting." Carly told them. "I saw her arriving at the Metro Court as I was leaving. She said to get in a few good jabs for her."

"Jax is with the boys?" Elizabeth guessed as they moved to the dining room.

"Getting my Christmas gift, and then having a guy's dinner." The boys were hanging out since Michael wouldn't be with them for Christmas. Carly was having trouble with that, but understood that she had to share the teen. She put Joss in her highchair, which was next to Meg's. Jake and Cameron were across the table next to their mother. Jason would sit on the other side when he arrived.

* * *

"They are going to try something." AJ told his brother. All the ladies arriving at once was not a coincidence.

"Howie needs to know that we will be watching." Jason was firm in his stance. "He shouldn't mind answering a few questions over dinner."

"We have right to know what he is planning with our mother." AJ was in total agreement with his brother. He still didn't fully trust Howie's motives. It was too soon for their mother to be taking trips with her boyfriend.

"Yes we do." Jason nodded. "Let's get in there and find out what will be happening on this trip." And if he didn't get answers he liked his mother would not be going.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 8

"So why Puerto Rico?" AJ wanted to know. Everyone was seated around the table.

"Jason asked that I change from my original destination." Howie said smiling. He wasn't worried about Jason and AJ. He was however worried about what the women of the family would do to the two brothers. "I have never been to Aruba and I thought it would be nice to take your mother. Maybe in the spring."

Jason and AJ looked at one another. Howie was already planning a second trip. "But you've been to Puerto Rico?" AJ continued. Jason wouldn't join in just yet.

"I have. Several times." Howie grinned. "It's beautiful, and nice change of weather this time of year."

"Business or pleasure?" AJ asked giving the older man a frosty smile.

"Both." Howie wasn't going to volunteer any information. They were gonna have to work for every nugget. "It's a quick trip from New York."

"When you go for other than business purposes do you go alone?" Jason wanted to know. He knew Howie had never been married, but aside from that knew nothing about the older man's personal history where women were concerned.

"One of the perks of having your own plane is that you can take friends along when you travel." Howie said giving a non-answer. He had discussed his past relationships with Monica, no one else needed to know about them.

"There are some gorgeous beaches." Elizabeth said joining the conversation. "Jason and I did some exploring on our last trip down."

"I'm looking forward to showing Monica the black sand beaches." Howie smiled at her from down the table. Jason had made sure they weren't sitting together.

"They are not to be missed." Jason said with a tight smile.

"Where are you staying?" AJ wanted to know. "Which of the hotels at the resort?"

"Actually we have a private cabin for the week, not on the resort grounds but affiliated with it so we can use the amenities." Howie grinned. "Hotels have a lot of foot traffic and I thought Monica would enjoy something more private."

Edward just chuckled. 'Well played.' He thought to himself. Both Jason and AJ were frowning at that.

"I'd feel more comfortable with you at the hotel." Jason told Howie. "It's more secure."

"The cabin is quite secure, I promise." It actually belonged to the Jacks family. Carly had called and offered it this afternoon. Howie saw no need to tell that to Jason or AJ. "I would never take your mother somewhere and not make sure she is safe." He noted all the ladies were smirking a bit. This family was always entertaining.

"How come you aren't flying the plane on the way down?" Jason had been curious about that.

"A co-pilot is never a bad idea." Howie stated shrugging. "Especially on an international flight. One of my employees is going down for the holiday anyway so we may as well travel together. With him at the helm I can spend time with Monica. I hate to ignore a guest."

"It just seems that you could have picked a better time for this trip." Jason stated. "The holidays should be spent with family."

"This was best for our schedules." Was all Howie would say, the timing was actually Monica's idea, but he had no problem letting Jason and AJ think otherwise.

"It's not like most of the family will be here anyway." Keesha pointed out. "So why not take advantage of that." She said effectively cutting off Jason's argument. "I know that AJ and I have been planning our trip since September."

"Jax and I started planning around the same time." Carly piped up.

"Didn't you suggest we go to Italy at one point?" Elizabeth added in.

"I changed my mind when I realized that all the younger kids would be able to participate this year." Jason said trying not to glare at his wife.

"That's a moot point, they won't remember this Christmas." Carly said waving the argument away. "But since you are worried let's all vow to be here next year."

"That works for us." Keesha said smiling.

"That works for us as well. Monica can you plan on hosting?" Elizabeth suggested watching Jason try not to bend his fork. He and AJ were losing, badly.

"I can. Everyone can stay here." Monica said finally joining the conversation. "I was wondering if anyone had time to shop in the next few days. I need some new swimwear." Both her boys choked on their water.

"Come to the boutique, I'll make sure to be free. We have some great new things that just came in. How much skin do you want to show?" Carly added at the end to be mean.

"You know Puerto Rico has nude beaches. Since you don't have any little ones with you why get tan lines." Maya couldn't help it. She planned on staying neutral, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. "I visited one when I went down last year on spring break."

"Tan lines are a nuisance." Emily threw in. Her brothers were turning green. "We went to one on our honeymoon. I think there is one at the resort? Right Jason?" She said trying not to laugh. "If not I'm sure the concierge can tell you where one is."

"Will you need evening wear?" Elizabeth took pity on her husband and brother and steered the conversation away from their female family members getting naked.

"For at least two nights." Howie provided the answer.

"Really?" Monica said smiling. "He's been stingy with the details."

"He's planning surprises that is so romantic." Emily gushed. "I can't wait until you get back to hear all the details. Let me know if you need to borrow my camera. So Maya any luck on finding a place to live?" Emily moved the conversation away from the trip while her brothers fumed.

"Not just yet. I was planning on looking through some ads tonight when Keesha invited me along." Maya picked up the ball.

"You can of course stay here." Monica would love to have them. "We have plenty of space. You don't need to worry about rules or such. I respect your need for privacy in your personal life." The surgeon threw in a subtle dig at her sons.

"I'm sure your mom would like knowing that you are somewhere safe." Elizabeth added wondering if Jason was going to crack a tooth. They were now talking over the brothers. Every single time he or AJ opened their mouths to speak one of the women spoke up.

"She was hoping that I would stay in Philadelphia, but I wanted to work at General Hospital, and this was a good move for Zoe." The college student was the result of an affair their father had so there was friction between her and Maya's mother.

"We are glad to have you here." Edward said smiling at Maya. He could see some of Mary Mae in her.

"Yes we are." Monica seconded. "Besides why pay rent, if you don't have to. Interns don't make much money."

"Rents are higher here than in Philly." Maya had been surprised by that.

"Blame the wonder twins." Carly said poking fun at Jason and AJ. "They've been rehabbing the docks and that is increasing the property values everywhere."

"That's a good thing." Edward told Carly. He was also involved in the revitalization of the waterfront. ELQ would make a pretty penny on their investment. It was as close as he would come to working with either of his grandsons that lived in Port Charles. They didn't jointly own any buildings, but all three of them owned neighboring properties.

"I never said it wasn't." Carly conceded. Her business smarts had come as a surprise to Edward. "We are also investing." They were building a nightclub as well as luxury condos that had waterfront views. Jax was also looking to acquire retail space in the area. "But it does drive up the rents."

"Jason is building some affordable housing in the area that should help level things out." Elizabeth added. She knew that he had her in mind when he proposed the project to the city. When she was younger she lived in that neighborhood because it was all she could afford at the time. If there was no place for the middle class, the college students, and those just starting out in the work force to live then Port Charles would rapidly die. A younger population was needed to keep a city vital.

"AJ is focusing on business opportunities. The housing market doesn't really interest him much." Keesha added. Her husband was too busy pouting to take part in the conversation. "And for the record I just want to say that Maya and Zoe are welcomed to stay right where they are." Keesha said smiling at her cousin.

"We know." Maya said laughing.

"Did you book an appointment to have your car looked at?" Emily asked her cousin. "I had to jump Maya's car in the garage."

"Not yet. Can you recommend someplace?" Maya asked looking at Jason.

"I'll call the garage we go to for you." Elizabeth volunteered, she was afraid what would come out of her husband's mouth if he was allowed to talk. He wouldn't hesitate to turn the conversation back to Howie and Monica's trip. "They will fix whatever the issue is."

"We have several cars in the garage that no one is using." Edward offered. "I myself own cars that I don't drive." He almost exclusively used the limo these days. "It would be good for them to see some sunlight. I'd be happy to give one to you, and Zoe as well. I don't want to have to worry about you being stuck somewhere."

"I'll think about it." Maya hadn't grown up poor, but she wasn't used to Quartermaine money. It did make her feel good to know that the family had no problem using that wealth to improve the lives of others. Keesha had told her that ELQ was the primary sponsor of the Mary Mae Ward House, and that Morgan Corelli industries gave generously as well. Quartermaine Inc., which was AJ's company supported the hospital's care fund which made sure anyone who didn't have insurance, but needed medical attention got it. The Jacks family gave generously to the local schools making sure the kids had supplies, up to date computers, and scholarship funds. Everyone did their part.

"I can make them Christmas gifts if you like." Edward was going to get his way.

"You don't give up do you grandfather?" Maya suspected conversations like this would be common place.

Edward beamed at the how she addressed him. "Nope." He admitted.

"Edward doesn't know the meaning of the word." Monica said smiling. She really did hope the girls agreed to move in. This house needed more noise.

"We should get the boys home. Thank you for dinner mom." Elizabeth liked winning.

"Yes, we should try to do this more often." Emily missed sitting around the table. "With so much medical personnel in the family that might be a tall order, but we should try for at least once a month getting everyone together."

"I like the sound of that." Carly never would have imagined the Quartermaine's as her family two years ago. With Bobbie living in Seattle now, it was nice to have a people she could lean on if it was necessary. It was even nicer to have girlfriends to gossip with.

"Me too." Elizabeth said smiling at Carly. "Jason you get Cameron, and I'll grab Jake." Both boys were flagging a bit. Howie had spent most of the evening, after Jason and AJ, making Cameron giggle.

"I need to get home and make sure the guys haven't destroyed the house. The last time I left them alone a water gun fight broke out." Carly said picking up Joss.

"Meg's bed time is coming up too." Keesha handed their daughter to her father. "Have a good trip mom." She said kissing Monica's cheek, they wouldn't see one another again until after the holiday.

"Yeah, have fun." Carly let Monica kiss Joss before they exchanged hugs.

"You too." Monica said wishing both women safe travels. "Let me kiss on my grandsons a bit." She hugged Elizabeth as well. "Thank you." She whispered. Her daughter just winked.

In a flurry of activity everyone left. Both AJ and Jason noted that Howie was not among those departing. That made them both frown harder.

* * *

Elizabeth waited until both boys were asleep before addressing dinner. "Would you like to explain why you called your brother?" She asked as he walked back into the bedroom.

"Me? You called Emily, Carly, and Keesha." Jason pointed out.

"Of course I did. You and AJ were going to gang up on Howie." Elizabeth wasn't backing down. "Your mother deserves a social life."

"She can have one, here in Port Charles were I can make sure her boyfriend behaves." Jason shot back.

"Where is this coming from?" Elizabeth asked confused. "Jason, Howie is a good man. You know that. Why are you so upset that he's seeing your mother?" There was no point in arguing about anything else, because this was the main issue.

"It's not him." Jason mumbled.

"Then what is it?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"They just started dating, it's too soon to be taking trips together." Jason said to his wife. "They need to slow down."

Elizabeth walked across the room until she was able to give Jason a hug. She suspected that what they talked about last night was at the root of this. He was going to have to work out the fear of losing his mother on his own, she couldn't fix that for him. "Howie makes her happy. Don't you want that? Don't you want your mom happy? As happy as we are."

"I do." Jason said holding his wife close. "I want her happy."

"Good." Elizabeth said walking over and lighting the fireplace. She was worried that her plans for the evening were going to get derailed. "Then stop cock blocking her."

Jason's head whipped up. "What?" He asked surprised.

"You heard me. You and AJ should be ashamed of yourselves." Elizabeth said trying to sound stern. She never said that word, in fact she didn't talk dirty at all so she knew that it would make Jason hot. The grin that was spreading across his face said her plan was working.

"Say it again." He said walking over to where she was standing and grinning.

"What? That you should be ashamed of yourself?" Elizabeth asked playing dumb. "Because you and AJ should."

"You said the word cock." Jason gave her a devilish grin. "You never say that word. It was hot." He pressed his arousal against her stomach. "Say it again." He demanded.

She just blushed and looked away.

Jason started laughing. Elizabeth had gotten more confident in the time that he was gone, and that confidence only grew with his return. She spoke her mind more often and had no problem letting him know when he was being an idiot. Tonight was proof of that. She had rallied the troops to protect Monica. He had to respect that. Although he was still going to be watching Howie. But when it came to sex his girl was still really shy a lot of the time. There was no shame in what they did with one another, and in bed she didn't hold back. She even initiated them being intimate, but normally he was the aggressor. And she never talked dirty. "Please?" He asked softly against the fragrant skin of her neck.

What he was doing felt really good. Jason was a very attentive lover, always making sure she was satisfied. She knew he was beyond happy with their sex life, but at the same time she knew that there were things she could do to make it even better. Things she could do just for him. It would require that she push herself some, but she was safe with him. If it made her too uncomfortable all she had to do was say so. "Cock." She said softly.

Jason pushed his wife to the blanket she had in front of the fireplace. "What would like for me to do with my cock?" Jason asked her. When she just blushed harder and shook her head no, he knew she had gone as far as she was going to go for the night. "How about if I show you what I want to do?" He asked glad they were already dressed for bed. He pushed the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders baring her to his gaze. "So pretty."

"Jason." Elizabeth sighed as Jason's hands covered her breasts and gently massaged. "That feels so good."

"This will feel better." He whispered before covering her hardened peaks with his mouth and sucking softly. He felt her hands pushing down his sleep pants as he pulled up the skirt of her night gown. Her legs came around his waist as he lifted his head. "In a rush?"

"Yes. I am impatient to have you." She said letting her nails lightly score the skin of his back.

"I'm impatient to have you too." He said as he pushed inside her stretching her so that she accepted all of him. "I'm always impatient to have you."

Her back arched in pleasure and she groaned low as he sank as far inside her snug channel as he could. "Now." She demanded as his hips began to pump. Sometimes it was slow and gentle between them and others it was fast and urgent. Tonight she didn't want to wait.

"Let me feel it baby, let me feel you coming around my cock." Jason ordered pumping harder.

"YES!" She cried out as she shattered.

Jason growled in pleasure as he followed her over. When his breathing was back to normal he picked her up and carried her to their bed. Their night was just getting started.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

ABCDISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 9

The next morning Elizabeth had no desire to get up. Jason was already downstairs with the boys. He was the breakfast parent because mornings were not her strong suit. Even factoring that in, this morning she had no pep at all. She could happily burrow into the blankets and sleep for another hour. Especially since she didn't have to work today.

"Babe?" Jason said coming into the room. Jake was in his arms and Cameron was already crawling across the blankets.

"Mommy, are we going to get a tree today?" Cameron wanted to know. Last year had been the best. Jason took them down to the tree lot and they got a really big real tree. It smelled so good in their other house. He wanted the new house to have that smell.

"Yeah." Elizabeth forced her eyes open and smiled at her eldest child. "Mommy's just a bit tired." She looked at the clock and frowned. "Nine?" She never slept that late.

"You feeling okay?" Jason asked trying not to start smiling. They had a long night last night, as he couldn't seem to keep his hands off his lovely wife. Not that she had been complaining. Nope, she did however do some screaming. He was quiet satisfied with his efforts.

"Tired." She gave him a sleepy smile. "Let me get in the shower buddy and we'll get going."

"We'll head downstairs and I'll make you some breakfast. The boys had waffles." Jason told her.

"That sounds wonderful." Suddenly she was starving. Elizabeth walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Half an hour later she was at the table and Jason was sliding a waffle in front of her.

"Hot chocolate?" He asked her.

"How about some tea instead. Apple cinnamon please." She requested her favorite herbal tea. They would be drinking hot chocolate later at the tree lot. She finished her waffle and looked at her plate. "Can I have another one?" She was still hungry.

"Sure." Jason said plugging the waffle iron back in. He chalked it up to last night. He'd been hungry himself this morning.

"Do we have any blueberries?" Elizabeth asked getting up from the table and opening the fridge. "We do. Can I have some in my waffle?"

"Yup. I put some in Cameron and Jake's waffles this morning." Jason got the bowl of batter out. He always had some on hand, because waffles and pancakes were staples in the house. "If you had gotten up earlier you could have had bacon."

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. "Not in a bacon mood." When the waffle was ready she took her plate back to the table. "Is anyone meeting us at the lot?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Jason answered finishing his coffee. Last year they had shopped with Emily and Matt. "So what are we thinking this year? Another Douglas Fir?"

"Let's see what they've got." Elizabeth said as she popped the last piece of waffle in her mouth. "That was delicious. I'm going to go brush my teeth and then we can head out. We need a tree, a wreath for the front door, some mistletoe, pictures with Santa, and our special ornament for the year. Can you put my tea in a travel mug please?" It was still too hot to drink. She was humming the Christmas carol Silent Night as she left the room. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

"You excited buddy?" Jason asked Cameron as they walked through the lot.

"Are we gonna do the sleigh ride again this year?" Cameron wanted to know. Last year he even got to feed the horse that pulled the sleigh.

"That's later in the week, but yeah we are." Jason got a kick out of the holidays now that he had children. And his very own elf, he thought looking over at his wife. She loved the holiday season, and this year she seemed even more radiant. She was pushing Jake in the stroller, telling him about the different types of trees. Jake babbled happily back at her. "See anything you like?"

"Not just yet." Elizabeth said frowning as she looked around.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked when she made the face.

"The scent of the trees is giving me a bit of a headache. It seems very strong, I'm a bit worried what will happen when we get the tree home." She didn't want her house to be overwhelmed by the tree's natural aroma.

"You aren't coming down with something are you?" Normally she loved the smell of a fresh tree.

"Nope, I feel fine." Elizabeth said looking around. "I guess it's just me. Those chestnuts do smell really good."

"We can get some if you want?" Jason offered.

"No, not in the mood. I just like the aroma. Cameron did you find a tree you liked?" Elizabeth asked her son.

"Not yet. It's gotta be the right tree." Cameron took this decision very seriously.

"What about that one?" Elizabeth pointed to a tall tree to their right.

"That's really big mommy!" Cameron had to tilt his head back to see the top.

"We have tall ceilings, we'll need daddy to put the angel on top though." Elizabeth walked over to the tree and stopped before reaching it. "No not that one." She said backing away.

"Why not?" Jason liked the look of it.

"It smells bad." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

He walked over with Cameron and they both sniffed. "Smells fine to me." Cameron just shrugged as he looked at his dad.

"That tree is not going in my house." Elizabeth stated with finality. "Let's keep looking."

"Okay." Jason said slowly.

"I don't like that one anyway. It's not big enough. I want a big tree!" Cameron said holding his arms out wide. What he meant was that he wanted a wider tree.

"Yeah, it is kind of skinny." Jason agreed. "Let's follow mommy and Jake."

It took another thirty minutes for them to find a tree. Every time they picked one Elizabeth rejected it because of the smell. Finally the lot owner came over to help. He didn't want to lose a sale, when Elizabeth told him the scent was bothering her he steered her to a part of the lot they hadn't investigated. He pointed to a large tree in the corner. He told them it was a White Pine. Elizabeth walked over and took a sniff. Her wide smile let Jason know they had their tree.

"Yeah!" Cameron said he was glad that they had a tree.

"We still need a wreath." Jason said a bit cautiously. That might take a while too.

"That will be on the outer door, so anyone you like will work." Elizabeth told him watching as the attendant wrapped up their selection. "Sorry I was so picky."

"I want you to have the tree that makes you happy." Jason said kissing her nose. "I was prepared to take you to another lot if necessary." They would have gone to every one in the city if necessary. "Let's get the wreath and mistletoe. Come on Cameron." Jason called the little boy over from where he was looking at another tree.

"Uncle Johnny is over there with some lady." Cameron said running over. "They were kissing." The little boy announced grinning.

As they watched Johnny appeared with Gia by his side. "Hello Morgans."

"Johnny, Gia." Elizabeth said smiling. "Whose house are you getting the tree for?" She asked trying to be friendly.

"Mine." Johnny grinned. "Which one did you get?"

"White Pine." Jason pointed. "We were just going over to get a wreath."

"I need one of those too." Johnny said aware of the rising tension between the two women.

"Congratulations on the marriage, and baby." Gia said with forced cheer.

"Thanks." Elizabeth responded the same way. "Well we should get going, we don't want to hold you guys up."

"Actually Elizabeth I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute." Gia inquired.

"Uh, sure." Elizabeth had no idea what Gia would want to talk about.

"Why don't you guys help Johnny pick a tree?" Elizabeth suggested to Jason and Cameron.

"We could do that." Jason said getting the unspoken message to scram.

"Come on Jake." Cameron said pushing the stroller with daddy's help. "Uncle Johnny needs a tree!"

Johnny watched the two women closely. "I shouldn't be too long." He told Gia.

"Take your time. I'll find you when we are finished." She said kissing his cheek. When the guys walked away she turned to Elizabeth. "Johnny really cares about you, and since we are both going to be in his life I think we should put the past behind us."

"I couldn't agree more." Elizabeth said trying to remember that this was the woman who made her friend happy. For Johnny she could be nice.

"Since you need to hear it, I'm sorry for what I did." Gia said shrugging. "I wanted to win."

Elizabeth counted to ten. That was the most insincere apology she had ever heard. But she wouldn't call the other woman out, not with Johnny so close. "I know you did." Actually she would. "You must really like Johnny to offer an apology you don't mean."

"I was a different person back then." Gia said in a matter of fact tone. "I don't normally apologize for things that happened a lifetime ago. I've moved on. Clearly you have too."

"Would you do it again?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I wanted to win, modeling isn't an industry you make friends in." Gia said being honest. "I like to think I would handle things better. No one got hurt." Was how she finished.

"I accept your apology. I care about Johnny, so for him I accept your apology." Elizabeth would let it go. "Have a Merry Christmas." She said before walking off to find her boys.

"Elizabeth." Gia called out stopping the petite brunette.

"Yes?" As far as Elizabeth was concerned they had nothing else to talk about.

"Are you going to tell him?" Gia wanted to know.

"I don't involve myself in Johnny's personal relationships. Like you said, it was in the past. I have no intention of saying anything, and I've asked Emily not to as well." Elizabeth said turning and ending the conversation.

Gia just let out the breath she was holding. As far as she was concerned it was over.

* * *

"Did you help Uncle Johnny find a tree?" Elizabeth asked Cameron only frowning a little at the strong smell.

"We did." The little boy pointed to the Douglas Fir.

"Where is Gia?" Johnny asked his friend. She didn't have any blood on her so he was guessing his girlfriend was unharmed. When she looked up he saw her eyes were sparking fire.

"Looking at trees." Elizabeth pointed over her shoulder.

Jason could tell his wife was upset, but with the boys here it wasn't the time to discuss it. "We got a wreath, and some mistletoe." He told her.

"Great, then we can go pick out an ornament." Elizabeth was more than ready to leave. "Say bye to Uncle Johnny."

"Bye." Cameron gave his uncle a hug. "Are you coming over for the brunch?" Cameron still wasn't sure what that was, but mommy was excited about it.

"No, I'm going to be busy, but I'll see you not too long after that." Johnny promised the little boy.

"Okay." Cameron said taking his dad's hand.

"I'll call you later." Jason said following Elizabeth who was already pushing Jake toward the front of the lot. Yeah she was pissed.

"I'll be around." Johnny assured him. When the Morgan's were gone he turned to Gia who had just walked up. "I got a tree."

"Good." Gia smiled at him.

"Did you and Elizabeth have a good talk?" He already knew they didn't.

"We settled things. So you don't need to worry about us not getting along." Gia told him. "What's next on the list?" She didn't want to spend any more time on Elizabeth Morgan.

Johnny found that statement to be interesting. Clearly Gia felt whatever was between them was over. He was guessing that Elizabeth was going to let it go for his sake, and that just didn't sit right with him. "Some ornaments to put on the tree."

"Wyndhams has some really nice ones." Gia suggested.

"Let me pay for the tree and then we can go." Johnny said giving her a smile. He was really hoping that Jason got Liz to tell him what Gia said to make her so angry.

* * *

In the car Jason turned on the DVD player and when Cameron and Jake were engrossed in the holiday cartoon he turned to Elizabeth. "What did she say to you?" He didn't like his wife upset.

"Let it go Jason." Her voice shook a bit and she cleared her throat. "It's over." She was on the verge of tears. Blinking she refused to let them fall. Gia wasn't going to make her cry again. She looked at the clock on the dashboard. "Now would be a good time for pictures with Santa. It should be slow at the moment." She needed to hear Cameron laugh, that always made her feel better. "After that we can go to the glass blowers shop to see what ornaments he made this year." She liked to support local artists whenever possible.

"Elizabeth." Jason said softly.

"Please Jason, just let it go. It's over." She repeated looking at him and smiling some. "I've moved on." Gia was right about that part. Elizabeth's life was so good now, what happened before didn't even matter. She smiled again, this time a real smile. "Pictures and then lunch because I'm getting hungry."

He saw her shake it off. "Sounds like a plan." He would respect her request because it was a day for fun things. When the holiday festivities were over he and his girl where going to talk about Gia Campbell.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

Elizabeth stood back and smiled at the decorated tree. "Now the only thing left is to put the Angel on top. Daddy will you do the honors?"

"I may need some help. Cameron do you think you could help me?" Jason asked his son.

"Okay." Cameron took the Angel from his mom and his dad put him on his shoulders. Carefully the curly haired little boy put the final ornament in place.

"It's all done!" Elizabeth exclaimed clapping, which made Jake clap too.

"Turn out the lights mommy." Cameron requested still on his dad's shoulders.

"Okay." Elizabeth put Jake on her hip and walked across the room and hit the switch. The tree glowed in the darkness as the family stood looking at it. "We did a good job." She declared.

"We did." Jason agreed putting his arm around her so that they were all touching.

"I like the doggie ornament." Cameron had picked this year's special Christmas ball. A glass Saint Bernard. He was hoping it would inspire Santa to bring him one. "When is Pop-pop coming over?"

"In two days." Jason said letting the joy of having this moment with his family fill him. "He's going to be staying in the room closest to yours."

"For seven days right?" Cameron wanted to check again. He thought it was awesome that Pop-pop was coming over. "Is he going to the hospital party with us too?" That was another highlight of the season.

"The Christmas party and Mass." Elizabeth assured her son. Edward was one of his best friends, she loved that Cameron had so much family. "Okay its bedtime." Both boys were already in their pajamas.

"Can we have two stories?" Cameron wanted to know.

"I think that can be arranged." Jason said as he took Jake from his mother. With a boy on each arm he took them to Cameron's room. They would lie in his bed to hear the stories, and after Jason would put a sleeping Jake in his crib. As he walked into his eldest son's room from the corner of his eye he saw his wife walk into theirs. Hopefully to put a blanket in front of the fireplace. Best decision ever to have a fireplace in the master suite. "Okay, what do you want to hear tonight?"

"Grinch!" Cameron said excitedly.

"Grrrr." Jake tried to copy his brother.

Jason reached for the orange book. They had read it every night this week. Because it was so long there wouldn't be a need for that second story Cameron had requested. By the time Jason closed the book both boys were snoozing. Carefully he carried Jake to his room before grabbing the monitor. Down the hall the fireplace was lit, but his lovely wife was nowhere in sight. Alone he showered and put on some sleep pants and when he walked out of the bathroom, Elizabeth was waiting.

* * *

"I made us a treat." She point to the oversized mugs.

Jason sat behind her and reached for his cup. "Hot cider." They had bought the tart drink earlier. "With a cinnamon stick for stirring." He was surprised that she had a cup too. While he and Cameron both loved cider she preferred hot chocolate with a peppermint stick.

"I was in the mood for something a bit tart." She said sipping the drink and leaning back against Jason's chest. "Tomorrow night we need to start wrapping the gifts. Do you know what Edward got the boys?"

"No clue." Jason said wrapping an arm around her waist. "Did you have a good day?"

"I did. That picture of Cameron and Jake on Santa's lap is adorable." Elizabeth said looking up at him. "Mom said it's going to be her desktop until we send her the Easter picture. Tracy sent it to Ned and Dillon."

"What are we doing for New Year's Eve?" Jason would take her wherever she wanted to go.

"I was thinking we would stay in." Elizabeth knew he would like that.

"Really?" Jason said smiling wide. Last year they had gotten dressed up and went to the Metro Court. At midnight he'd had to dodge several kisses, and almost killed another guest who planted a kiss on Elizabeth's lips when she turned to wave to Robin. Staying home would be great.

"We are hosting Christmas brunch, and I figure that's about all the crowd you can handle." Elizabeth wouldn't ask too much of him, even though she knew he would put on his tux for her.

"So no pretty party dress?" That had been the only reason he didn't grumble much. His wife had been stunning in a shimmery green gown and sky high heels.

"I think I have something you'll like just as much." She teased.

"You are gorgeous even in your scrubs." Jason said kissing her shoulder.

She sighed in contentment as her eyes drifted shut.

"Tired?" They had spent most of the day out.

"Yeah, sorry." She gave him a sleepy smile.

"Don't be. Finish your cider." They drank in comfortable silence enjoying the heat from the fire. Jason put their mugs aside and turned on the sound system to one of the seasonal stations. Three songs in he looked down to find Elizabeth sleeping. Making sure not to disturb her, he placed her under the heavy comforter. After checking on the boys he headed downstairs to get a start on wrapping Cameron's presents. They were in square boxes and he could handle them with minimal problems. Jake's gifts were all different shapes and those he would leave for the expert.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my favorite sister in-law." Matt said grinning at Elizabeth. "Nice hat." He pointed to her Santa hat.

"It makes the patients smile." Elizabeth was dancing to the music playing over the speakers. "What did you need?"

"You." Matt told her. "I have a procedure in an hour, and I'd like for you to scrub in."

"I'm supposed to scrub in with your brother in ninety minutes." Elizabeth knew that Matt was aware of that. He'd been trying to steal her from Patrick's service since he started working here.

"But we are family. And family sticks together." Matt tried smiling.

"He's your brother, which is a blood relation. We are family through marriage. So that means you're closer to him than me." Elizabeth really wished the brothers got along better. Although in the last year they had been doing better outside the hospital.

"But you're family I like." Matt said with total honesty. "He's a pompous ass most of the time."

"Language." Epiphany said coming up behind the neurosurgeon. "Why are you bothering my assistant head nurse?"

"I'm trying to get her to scrub in on my procedure." Matt said without the least amount of shame.

Epiphany just shook her head. Matt was a brilliant and gifted surgeon. At any other hospital he'd be the top in his department. However Patrick was even more brilliant and more gifted. He demanded the best surgical team, and Drake would not go into the OR without Elizabeth unless he had no choice. He once said he'd rather scrub in with Liz than Robin. His wife had not been pleased. "Not going to happen. I'm free if you need an extra hand."

"One hour." Matt had no problem working with Piph. She was also an outstanding surgical nurse. He just wanted to stick it to Patrick. Maybe Monica could use Liz on her service. Patrick wouldn't be able to counter that move. "OR four."

"I'll be there." Epiphany told the doctor. "So how does it feel to have every surgeon in the hospital wanting you on their service?"

"Powerful." Elizabeth grinned. "Maybe I should auction myself off. We could lock ourselves in the office and go through the loot I get. I'd be willing to cut the take with you."

Epiphany had to laugh at that. "What time do you want us over for brunch?"

"Any time after eleven. No need to dress up." Elizabeth told her friend. She debated for a minute and then spoke up. "I know who Stan's girlfriend is."

"You do?" Epiphany still couldn't get her son to give her any information on the woman.

"Yes, I do. I'm not going to tell you who she is." Elizabeth would not steal Stan's thunder. "I will tell you that she's a nice girl."

Epiphany looked at Elizabeth. "That's good enough. Thank you. I have been worried about who was going to show up on my doorstep."

"No need to worry." Elizabeth smiled at her boss. She hadn't actually met Zoe, but both Keesha and Maya assured Liz that Piph would be pleased. They both said the college student and part-time web designer was a mother's dream. Polite, smart, pretty, and she had good manners. Keesha respected Piph too much to lie. Maya offered to show Liz a picture on her phone, but Liz would meet her at the same time as Piph did.

"Should I bring anything?" Epiphany wanted to know.

"Nope, the brunch is being catered." Elizabeth had felt it was wrong to make someone work on Christmas day, but Bernie told her the caterer was Jewish and didn't celebrate the holiday anyway. So she wouldn't be taking anyone from their family to feed hers.

"Jason put his foot down?" Epiphany thought that was a good thing. Elizabeth deserved to be spoiled.

"He did. I was making a list of the dishes I wanted to prepare, and he said it was too much work. That he wanted to spend time with me during the days before Christmas and he couldn't if I spent that time working on one meal." Elizabeth smiled as she remembered the conversation. "It's going to be a small gathering. And please tell Stan that yes the game will be on."

"I will pass that message along." Epiphany looked up. "I need to go make sure my nurses aren't goofing off."

"I'll man the hub. I'll call Felix to watch things when I head to lunch before my surgery." Elizabeth knew that Piph was going to be gone for several hours like she would be. Matt and Patrick rarely performed short procedures.

"That's fine." Epiphany said heading out.

* * *

Elizabeth was working on the schedule when Emily walked up. "I hear you are scrubbing in with Patrick and me this afternoon."

"Matt must be thrilled." Elizabeth smiled at her sister.

"He didn't say a word, but he did pout through breakfast and give me the puppy dog eyes in the locker room." Emily laughed at her husband. "I would have scrubbed in with him, except Patrick's patient is in line with my specialty." Emily after her last year of residency she was going to take her boards to become a fellow in Pediatric Surgery.

"This time next year, people will be clamoring to scrub in with you." Elizabeth was proud of Em.

"They already do." As a fourth year resident she was already performing solo surgeries. "I don't suppose I can get you to drop Patrick and come over to my service?"

"Nope." Elizabeth avoided surgeries that involved children whenever possible. She only did them with Patrick or Monica. And that was rare, doing them day in and day out would depress her. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Did you get your tree? By the way that picture was too cute." Emily leaned against the hub.

"The boys did look adorable in their matching reindeer sweaters." Elizabeth responded. "Yes we got the tree, a White Pine, and I got an insincere apology from Gia."

"Where did you see her?" Emily wanted to know.

"She was with Johnny at the tree lot." Elizabeth recounted the conversation for Em.

"Wow, why even bother?" Emily said shaking her head.

"So that if we get into a fight she can tell Johnny she tried, and I was not being reasonable. Instead I accepted the apology and told her I was moving on. Now I just have to get through dinner next week. Then hopefully we won't have to socialize for a long while." Elizabeth said saving her work on the schedule. "Let me call Felix, and we'll grab lunch before it's time to work."

"Sounds good. You do realize Gia put you in a win-win situation for her." Emily pointed out.

"I know." Elizabeth hated it too. "She makes Johnny happy."

"If they break up I'm kicking her ass." Emily promised.

"Remember we talked about the murder charge. Besides if they break up I'm kicking her ass. What she did to me was way worse than sleeping with your boyfriend." The Zander issue was a draw as far as Liz was concerned. Both Gia and Emily had been wrong there, it was something Liz had already told her sister. Nicholas however Gia was dead wrong on. She had pursued the Prince when she knew Emily was in love with him.

Felix walked up and Elizabeth grabbed her purse. "Let's go, I'm starving. We have time to go to Kelly's." A number seven sounded perfect right now.

* * *

"Hey there." Carly looked up at the person knocking on her door. "What brings you by?"

"I wanted to talk to you if you have a minute." Jason waited for her nod before crossing to a chair and sitting down. Things had been awkward between him and his former best friend when she returned from Alaska last year after Jake was born. Neither one of them knew how they fit anymore. Over the last year they had settled into being good friends. Not best friends though, not anymore. They both were happy with how things stood.

"What did you need?" Carly leaned back in her chair.

"Gia and Elizabeth." Jason got right to it. "Why don't they like each other?"

"They were never friends, I should get that out first. Gia did not make a good impression by coming to town and blackmailing your sister." Carly told Jason. "Then the Face of Deception campaign began and things got really ugly. I didn't help." Carly admitted. Her past behavior shamed her and she had no idea how she would ever explain a lot of it to her children. Especially the parts that concerned Liz.

"I'm getting the impression it was Gia doing something to Liz." Jason told Carly.

"That's right, it was." Carly got up and poured them both some water. "I don't know all of it, but I know Lucky was involved in at least part of it. Gia wanted him photographing her because she knew it bothered Liz. I suspect Gia did more than model for Lucky."

Jason just shook his head. Lucky was an ass. "How much of a role did you play?"

"A big one. Liz and I have talked about this. I apologized. I encouraged Gia to do what she had to so that she won. I never told her to do specific things, but I never tried to reign her in either. The funny thing was as much as I disliked Liz back then, that wasn't why I wanted her out of the running. I wanted to stick it to Laura." Carly had been a piece of work. "Liz was a means to do that. She never backed down though. At one point she was really shaky, whatever Gia had done was bad. But Liz never backed down."

"From what I hear Laura's motives weren't exactly pure either. She knew you would hate seeing Elizabeth's face on the ads. She was hoping you quit. Laura hated that Sonny forced you on her." Jason was on the outside looking in, but he did know a bit about that time. He regretted not protecting Liz. Not asking her to stay the night she came to him in her black gown. Another wasted opportunity between them.

"I warned Jax that bringing Gia here might not be the best move." This visit let Carly know she was right.

"It's business. Gia being here would be fine if she wasn't dating Johnny." Jason didn't want Jax feeling guilty.

"Seriously?" Carly thought Monica and Howie was surprising. "Not a pairing I'd expect. I wouldn't put out any knives if you have them over."

"Thanks for the advice." Jason said laughing. "And the information." He said standing up. Carly hadn't told him much. But she did confirm that it was the modeling job that was at the root of this issue. "See you tomorrow." They were having dinner at the Jacks estate and exchanging gifts before the family left for Australia.

"Tomorrow night." Carly leaned back in her chair and thinking on how many people she'd hurt during her early years shook her head. Happily she was doing better, if she was doing any worse she might have killed someone by now.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 11

The older kids were playing video games before bedtime. Jake and Joss were on the floor with blocks while Jason and Jax kept an eye on them. The two dads were discussing business. Jax was considering buying into a rugby team in Melbourne and wanted Jason's opinion. Their friendship was just another way things in Port Charles had changed.

"Come with me." Carly tugged on Liz's sweater. They walked down the hall to the blonde's office. "We need to talk."

"What's up?" Liz flopped down in the oversized armchair. She had helped Carly redecorate this room earlier in the year.

Carly sat on the couch and put her feet on the coffee table. "I want to talk about The Face of Deception. What did Gia do to you?"

"Did Jason put you up to this?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"No, but he came to see me yesterday to ask about the time, and how much of a role I played in whatever happened between the two of you." Carly's loyalty had shifted from Jason to the woman in front of her, and she wanted to protect Liz. "I was honest. Just like I was when we talked."

"He told me he went to see you and asked about that time." Elizabeth had glared at her husband for a good twenty minutes before once again telling him to let it go. Then making him promise he would not do anymore sleuthing. However that conversation made her face a fact she didn't want to. What happened wasn't going to go away. Because if Jason was looking into things then so was Johnny. Jason she could slow down, but O'Brien she had no hope of stopping. With her, Em, and Gia not talking about it he shouldn't find out no matter how hard he dug. "Let it go Carly."

"You know that won't happen. I helped to cause it, so I want to help fix it. If I don't find out tonight, I will find out when we get back." Carly would run Gia out on a rail herself if it came down to it. "Jax brought her here, so the fact that you are upset is partially our fault."

"Carly. It's fine, really. Gia and I agreed to move on." Elizabeth told her friend. Which wasn't happening, last night she'd had another nightmare.

"You are a crappy liar." Carly smirked. "Such a goody two shoes, you are even trying to protect Gia. Tell me what she did." The blonde demanded not backing down.

"Where is Milo when I need him?" Elizabeth grumbled. She wasn't going to bother to correct Carly's misconception about who was being protected.

"Milo doesn't scare me." Carly said before laughing at Elizabeth's glare. "Are you worried I will tell Jason? Because the days of my running to him to tattle are done. If you don't want it to go past Jax and I, it won't." Carly promised her friend.

"I know you wouldn't tell Jason." Elizabeth told her friend. She would keep the secret, but she'd go after Gia with everything in her. Carly wouldn't stop until Gia was destroyed on a personal and professional level. And in the end Johnny would be hurt. Elizabeth was trying to avoid that. "I'm still not going to tell you though. Are you guys staying with Lady Jane and John?"

"Changing the subject will not work indefinitely." Carly warned her friend. "Yes. They are looking forward to spoiling Morgan and Joss. I'm not sure the plane will hold all the loot the kids are gonna get. Considering they are going to send things home for Michael too." Like the Quartermaines Jax's parents did not differentiate between the kids. They were all their grandchildren and all got spoiled equally.

"Will Jerry be there?" Elizabeth was not a fan of Jax's older brother.

"I hope not. Jerry creeps me out." Carly shuddered. He had changed from someone who flirted with being a bad boy, to a man who fully embraced his darker nature. "Last I heard John had told him to not come home until he straightened himself out. I'm very glad my mother stopped seeing him."

"Now she's dating the elder, but still hot, Dr. Noah Drake." Elizabeth said bobbing her eyebrows.

"Did you know that Noah can sing too?" Carly said fanning herself.

"Really?" Elizabeth wondered if either Patrick or Matt could sing. She'd need to ask her friends.

"He serenaded momma the last time we were out west." Carly was happy for her mother.

"Any chance of wedding bells?" Elizabeth was enjoying the gossip session.

"No indicators at the moment, but I don't think my mother is necessary looking for that." Carly wanted whatever Bobbie wanted. "I think she may come visit this spring."

"I'll be sure to give her some space." Elizabeth wasn't sure how Bobbie felt about her now. She liked the older woman, but her relationship with the rest of the Spencer family was in tatters these days.

"Momma still likes you." Carly promised her friend. "She asks about you every time we talk. She is aware that it was Lucky who destroyed your marriage, and she is also aware that Luke is blind to his son's faults. As for Lulu, it's my understanding that she is moving to Paris after Christmas. Laura is hoping she can straighten her daughter out. If I can learn to behave there is hope for Lulu too. The females of the family seem to eventually turn themselves around." Carly said laughing.

There was a knock on the door and when Carly opened it Jason was standing there with a sleepy Cameron in his arms. The little boy was rubbing his eyes. "Jake and Joss are passed out on the living room floor." Jason said smiling wide. He had of course taken a picture.

"I guess that's my cue that its time to go home. Have the gifts been brought in?" Elizabeth asked getting to her feet.

"Yup. Jax and I loaded up the SUV, while Morgan kept an eye on the kids." Just in case one, or both, woke up.

"Okay." The group walked down the hall. "Have fun." Elizabeth said hugging Morgan.

"I will Aunt Liz." Morgan said smiling. "We'll bring back souvenirs." He leaned in and whispered. "Cameron asked me to bring him home a kangaroo."

"A stuffed one is fine." Elizabeth assured him. "Enjoy your visit." She said hugging Jax.

"We will." The Aussie assured her. "You need to get Jason to bring you sometime." He would love to host them, and show off his native country. Jax shook Jason's hand.

"Have a Merry Christmas." Jason told his nephew. Giving him a tight one armed hug because he still had Cameron.

Elizabeth gave Joss a kiss, before she picked up her son. "We will see you when you come home."

"You can be envious of my tan." Carly said smiling. "Merry Christmas." She said giving Liz and hard hug before kissing Jake.

With a final round of hugs the Morgans headed home.

* * *

"Ready?" Elizabeth looked over at Jason. "You did a good job with Cameron's presents." She had been impressed with how neatly they were wrapped.

"Squares are easy to wrap." Jason said looking at the pile of gifts for Jake. "Next year let's make a rule, only gifts that come in easy to wrap packaging."

"Where is the fun in that?" Elizabeth said laughing. "You can cut the paper and I'll do the wrapping." Some toys would be a challenge, but since Jake was only thirteen months old he didn't really care how they looked. Cameron would most likely end up opening his brother's gifts so that Jake didn't have to.

"I'm going to pick up Edward early tomorrow morning." Jason told his wife as he cut the first large piece of paper. "He said he wanted to speak to me before we left the mansion."

"Is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked tapping the paper in place.

"I think it has to do with my great-Uncle Hal's estate." Jason explained.

"Lila's brother?" Elizabeth hadn't ever met him. "He died while we were away last year." Jason had taken them to the island for two weeks just before Christmas. "Edward went to the funeral in England."

"The estate had to be probated." Jason told her taking the wrapped gift and putting it aside. He handed over the next item. The gifts would be taken down Christmas Eve while the boys were sleeping. "I think all that is done now." Still he had no clue why Edward needed to talk to him about that. Jason hadn't ever met or spoke to Hal Morgan.

"Were you named in the will?" Elizabeth guessed.

"No clue, but I don't see why I would be." Jason took the wrapped gift and handed over a third one. Elizabeth was a lot faster than he was. Last night he'd been wrapping for several hours. "Do you know what was in all those boxes Jax handed over?"

"Cameron got a whole lot of Legos. All the Harry Potter sets, so be ready to spend some time building Hogwarts. They got Jake, all the Little People sets." Elizabeth explained.

"Little People?" Jason had no clue what that was.

"Play sets that make sounds." Elizabeth said laughing when Jason made a face. "Why do you think all the toys I picked for our youngest son are quiet?" Lots of blocks and stackable items that would challenge him. "Did you put the gifts Monica sent over together?"

"They are in the shed." Jason grinned at his wife. "Jake's took no time at all." It was a push trike that would be converted into a traditional trike when he got big enough. "I had to get Marco to help me with Cameron's gift." It would have taken him a couple of days to put it together on his own.

"I tried to talk her out of it. But mom was so happy to buy it that I stopped." Elizabeth said wrapping another gift.

"It's a kid sized ATV." Jason didn't even know such things existed. "The thing takes a real car battery. I'm kind of scared to let him use it." It did however come with a lot of safety features like a roll cage and a five point harness on each seat. "She missed out on this time with Michael and Morgan so she is spoiling my children."

"She loves them." Elizabeth couldn't wait for Jason to see her gift to him. Cameron's ride on was actually pretty powerful and fast. So Elizabeth had gotten Jason the adult version. Her guys could ride around together. The property was big enough for them to tool around on. When Jake got older he would most likely get Cameron's toy and Monica could buy Cam something bigger.

"I know." Jason said shaking his head. "I will sit down and talk to Cameron about making sure he wears his helmet when he goes out." Monica had included all the necessary safety gear. "We will also talk about the fact that he can't go out alone. I haven't seen any gifts from Tracy." Jason pointed out. His aunt had already left, but her gifts for the boys were being delivered at some point this week. She said she'd get her things when she returned home. Tracy not wanting to hand the gifts over in person had Jason worried.

"Me either. She wouldn't tell me what she got the boys and honestly I didn't push. I'm sure whatever she got them is fine." Elizabeth handed over the final gift. "All done."

Jason took everything to the closet. "Tomorrow after I drop off grandfather I'm heading over to the office for some last minute things. Will you be okay?" Those things included his gift to his wife. The woman was impossible to shop for.

"Edward isn't that much trouble." Elizabeth said laughing.

"No, but Edward and Cameron together can be a handful." Jason laughed as well. "I think grandfather is bringing the tent. Not to mention he's going to spend the day flirting with you." Jason scowled.

"Jealous?" Elizabeth asked scooting closer. She was in a sleep shirt and was getting a bit chilly.

"Yes." Jason picked her up and put her on his lap.

"You don't need to be." Elizabeth said kissing his neck. "I'm all yours."

"Damn right you are." Jason groused, but was enjoying her efforts. "Just like I'm yours. In case you had any doubts."

"None at all." Elizabeth said relaxing against her hubby. "We should go to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"We do, I have to hand out the bonuses. You have to protect the cookies from Cameron and Edward. Want me to send Milo to help you?" Jason chuckled.

"You don't pay him enough to tussle with Edward." Elizabeth said on a sleepy laugh.

* * *

"How did I let you talk me into this again?" Emily asked looking at her grandfather.

"You're a Quartermaine, stuff like this is in your blood." The older man just smiled wide at his granddaughter.

Emily didn't bother to remind him that she was part of this family through adoption. "Jason is going to kill you."

"Elizabeth will protect me." Edward said handing over his Christmas gift. "Don't ruin my surprise. If Monica hadn't decided to leave early then I wouldn't have had to rope you into helping me."

"Mom deserves the time off." Emily stated.

"She does." Edward agreed. "I'll need you to bring the gift to the house on Christmas day."

"I know." Which meant her part in this was going to come to light. "I just need to figure out how to avoid my brother and Liz for the next few days." Not to mention dealing with Matt who was going to want to keep the gift. He was a big kid himself.

"You can hide behind Jake at the brunch. I'll be hiding behind Cameron." Edward was unrepentant about what he had done. Grandchildren really did keep you young. "Have a good night dear." He gave Emily a kiss before heading back to the limo downstairs.

"Night." Emily went into the living room and sat on the couch. "Jason's gonna kill me."

The puppy on her lap just licked her hand as she wagged her tail.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 12

Jason arrived at the mansion at nine in the morning. He had hoped to get here in time to see his mother before she left on her trip. However this morning when he walked into the kitchen of his house he found his lovely wife standing on the counter, on her toes, trying to get something down off one of the higher shelves of the cabinet. Jason gave himself a pat on the back for not yelling. They had a step ladder, which she couldn't seem to find. It was in the shed, which shouldn't have been the case, and he brought it back inside.

Since he was there he made sure that everything she needed was down, and was rewarded with some kisses, before trying to leave. As he was heading for the door Cameron wanted to talk to him. He wanted to make sure that Jason didn't forget to pick up Mommy's gift from the art center. Cameron and Jake had made hand prints and the eldest Morgan child was nervous they wouldn't be ready in time. Jason assured his son, that they would be picked up this afternoon and tonight they would find time to wrap them.

So by the time Jason got into his SUV, it was already eight-forty. Monica had said that they were leaving at eight-thirty. Unless they were running late, something his mother never seemed to do, he had missed them. He was hoping AJ made it over, only to receive a call from his brother. Jason was getting out of the car when his phone rang. "Morgan."

"My car wouldn't start." AJ said clearly pissed. "And Keesha left early this morning."

"So you didn't see mom." Jason had wanted to come glare at Howie before the couple left.

"No. Did you?" AJ wanted to tell Howie to mind his manners.

"No, Elizabeth needed my help." Jason told his brother as his mind went back to the step ladder. "What's wrong with your car? Didn't you just have it in John's shop for inspection?"

"I have no idea what's wrong with it. I don't know anything about cars, other than how to drive them and fill up the gas take." AJ admitted. He hadn't ever changed a flat tire before.

"Keesha knows about cars." Jason said figuring out what their wives had done.

"They set us up." AJ was also putting it together. "One of us needs to move, we clearly cannot have our wives in the same city."

"I'll call John and ask him to have the guys at the garage fix your car today." There was no telling what Keesha had done. "Do you need a loner?"

"No, I called for a town car. How long until you get a report?" AJ knew that just because Howie had them staying somewhere other than the resort wouldn't keep Jason from putting eyes on the couple.

"As soon as they land." Jason told AJ. He would need to come up with a creative punishment for his wife. Which would lead to her wanting payback. He couldn't wait, he loved her playful side. Hopefully her revenge would involve sex, he thought to himself as he stood in the driveway grinning. "I'll tell you what I hear when I stop by later with the gifts."

"Have fun with grandfather." AJ said laughing. The old man was always a handful.

"Ha, ha." Jason said heading for the front door. "Later." He said before ending the call. Alice opened the door and the maid was in blue jeans with a holiday sweater. It was the first time Jason had ever seen her out of uniform. "Hello Alice, all set?" She was locking up and leaving shortly after Edward.

"I am. Thank you for the gift, and please thank Mrs. Elizabeth as well." The maid was smiling wide. "I've never flown first class before, and I'm excited to experience it."

"You're welcome." Jason smiled too, not letting on that he had no idea about the gift.

"Mr. Edward is upstairs in his room." Alice said closing the door. "I'm just going to be making sure everything down here is off."

"Okay." Jason said heading up the steps. "Grandfather?"

"Hello my boy, come in." Edward's bags were packed and waiting, but he had something to show Jason first. "Before we leave I need to speak with you."

"What's up?" Jason took a seat after Edward did. They were in the sitting area of the suite with the coffee table between them. On the table was a large wooden box. Dark green with white flowers painted on it.

"This came to me, from your great Uncle Hal. He said that I would know what to do with the contents." Edward tapped the box. "If my sweet Lila was still with us, it would be hers, but since she isn't the contents are now yours."

Jason just looked at the box. He could ask a million questions about it or he could just open it. The top opened like the petals of a flower in the morning sun, he'd never seen anything like it, but it was what was inside the vessel that had him dumbstruck. Jewels of all types shined up at him. Based on the size of the box there was more inside. Jason lifted out the top velvet shelf to find more jewelry. Five velvet trays were removed, each filled with gems. "What are these?"

"The Morgan family jewels." Edward smiled at Jason.

"Why are you giving them to me? Emily should receive these." Jason observed.

"Emily received the jewelry that I bought for Lila. She will also receive the pieces that Alan bought for Monica." Although Edward knew his daughter in-law had put some pieces aside for Elizabeth as well. "These jewels are for a Morgan woman."

"You should be the one to give them to Elizabeth." Jason told his grandfather.

Edward smiled at Jason. "I'd like to be there when she sees them, but I'm not a Morgan. They need to come from you. They are a part of your legacy. Lila was so pleased when you took the name Morgan. Hal had no children, and she was worried that the name would die out. She would have been so happy to know that you and Elizabeth found your way to one another. Lila always thought Elizabeth had the traits of a Morgan woman. Strength, compassion, intelligence, and beauty." Edward could feel his eyes tearing up as he spoke of his lost love.

Jason didn't know what to say. Or even if he could say anything. To know that Lila would be happy with his choice filled him with pride, and a bit of sadness. Had he been smarter his grandmother could have seen him make that choice. "Elizabeth will be pleased to have these."

"Because they were part of Lila." Edward understood what Jason meant.

"Exactly." Jason put everything back and closed the box. "Are they insured?"

"Before they were delivered. The paperwork is in my bag, I'll give it to you at the house." Edward smiled at Jason. "There are also some other things you will want Diane to look at."

"Like what?" Jason knew that the Morgans didn't have business holdings. If he was correct his great Uncle Hal was what they called a gentleman farmer.

"The estate and bank accounts." Edward grinned.

"He left me the estate?" Jason hadn't expected that.

"When Lila died he named you as his heir. Hal changed his will when we thought you were dead, but after you returned to us he changed it back." Edward explained. "If Chloe were still alive you would have split this with her. If you hadn't returned to us then Jake would have inherited everything." They had lost so much family. "Your boys will carry on the Morgan name."

"I thought you meant there would be no more Morgans in America." Jason really didn't pay much attention to the family tree. Hell if it hadn't been for the plane crash he wouldn't even be having this conversation. He had to wonder if maybe his grandmother wasn't looking out for him when the plane went down.

Edward just shook his head. "No more Morgans period. You should take Elizabeth and the boys to see the estate. This summer would be nice. It's in Warwickshire, Stratford-On-Avon to be precise."

"Shakespeare." Jason recalled that from high school.

"Exactly." Edward stood up. "Let's get going I want to spend some time with my great-grandsons, and those cookies aren't going to taste themselves."

"I'll start bringing everything down." Jason put the jewelry under one arm and grabbed his grandfather's bags with his free hand. "Which one has the gifts?"

"The gift is being delivered on Christmas morning." Edward said with a Cheshire cat grin. "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to be happy?" Jason muttered following his grandfather from the room. Alice met them at the bottom of the stairs and helped Jason take everything to the car. She locked up and headed to her vehicle as well. After she pulled off, Jason and Edward followed.

* * *

"Pop-pop is here!" Cameron said jumping up and down. It was so awesome that he was coming to stay for a week. Maybe he'd stay longer.

"Come on, let's go to the door to greet him." Elizabeth said laughing at Cameron.

"You're here!" Cameron launched himself at Edward the second he cleared the door. "I helped mommy get your room ready, and its right down the hall from mine." The little boy rambled excitedly. "You can come and listen to daddy read stories before bed time if you want."

"I think that sounds wonderful." Edward said smiling. "Thank you my dear." He turned to Elizabeth as she took his coat. "Don't you look pretty in your holiday red?"

"Thank you grandfather." She beamed as he kissed her check. "I have coffee in the kitchen. I can bring you some in the living room if you like." She said fussing over him.

"That would be lovely. Cameron and I can plan how to steal some of those cookies." He laughed eyes twinkling.

"I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you aren't I?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"I'm right here." Jason said looking between the two of them. "Old man stop flirting with my wife." He had to tell his grandfather that every time he got anywhere near Elizabeth.

"Pretty women must be flirted with." Edward said raising an eyebrow. "Besides if I don't do it, how will Cameron ever learn?"

"Does that need to go under the tree?" Elizabeth pointed to the box Jason was carrying.

"No, I'll show it to you later." He told her. "Cameron grab one of the bags and let's take Pop-pop's stuff upstairs. Behave." He said to Edward who responded with a cheeky grin.

"The envelope you need is on top in the larger bag." Edward told his grandson. "Cookies?" Edward asked his granddaughter.

"The first batch is cooling as we speak." Elizabeth wasn't going to be able to resist him, Cameron, and Jake. "Come sit with Jake and I'll plate some up." She said heading back into the kitchen.

"Everything is upstairs." Jason stuck his head in the kitchen. "I'm heading into work now."

"Okay." Elizabeth put down her tree cookie mold and walked to where Jason was standing. Together they went to the front door. "Call me if I need to pick anything up."

"We should be fine." Elizabeth said leaning up and kissing him. "Have a good day."

"I will." He said kissing her back. "AJ and I figured out what you and Keesha did."

"We didn't try to hide it." Elizabeth said smiling wide. "Your mother sent me a text saying thank you."

"You are so bad." Jason told his wife.

"I know." Elizabeth turned to go.

Jason smacked her on the bottom.

"Hey." She said turning. That had been totally unexpected.

He just smiled before hurrying out the door.

* * *

"I don't see any mistletoe." Jason said as he walked into Francis's office.

"If you need mistletoe to kiss your wife you are doing something wrong." Francis told his partner. Then he turned and kissed Diane again.

"I didn't ask your wife to meet me here so that you two could make out." Jason told his friends.

"I know, it's just a perk of the situation." Francis reluctantly let Diane go and she got up off his lap.

"What can I do for you Jason?" She said getting back in professional mode.

"I have apparently inherited an estate in England." Jason said handing over the paperwork. He had gone through it quickly in his office.

"From whom?" Diane pulled out a copy of the will.

"My great-uncle." Jason sat in one of the chairs in front of Francis's desk.

"Estate, stocks, and money." Diane was looking at the various bequeaths. "I'm sorry for your loss." Although from the date Hal Morgan died last year. "I'll go over everything. Edward was holding the paperwork? Which cleared probate yesterday."

"He was." Jason confirmed.

"I'll file the necessary paperwork here to transfer ownership. I know nothing about British estate law so I'll contact the late Mr. Morgan's attorney. I'm sorry the late Baron of Warwickshire's attorney." Diane quirked an eyebrow. "You apparently inherit a title as well."

"They don't mean anything over here." Jason knew that so it didn't impress him any.

"Nope." Diane confirmed. "I will get started on this and hopefully it will not take too long to get this done. Otherwise it will have to wait until the next year." They were leaving after work tomorrow night. "Make sure you give him the gifts." Diane said kissing her hubby once more. "Merry Christmas Jason."

"Merry Christmas Diane." Jason handed her an envelope with her bonus.

"I love a man who gives me cash." She said holding it to her bosom. Jason was more than generous with his employees. "Gentleman." Diane said before walking from the room.

"You done?" Jason needled his friend for looking at Diane's ass.

"Yup. Did you get Liz's present yet?" Francis knew Jason was sweating this one some.

"I did." Jason had handled that before coming in. "What did you get Diane?"

"The entire Michael Kors spring line. My wife is easy to shop for." Francis said smiling. One call and it was done. "What did you get my wife?"

Jason looked at his friend. "You will need to take her to New York. I arranged for her to have five pairs of Manolo Blahniks custom made."

"Very nice." Francis knew Diane would love it.

"What did you get for my wife?" Jason asked his friend.

"Elizabeth cashed in her IOU. It was all she wanted." Francis grinned, she'd been holding it since she was eighteen. How she used it was really smart, because he couldn't say no unless he wanted to be a welsher. "Diane got her a handbag." And he had stuck something small in the bag for Liz.

Jason was curious, but didn't ask. He respected Elizabeth's relationship with Francis. "What did you get for the boys?" This was what he was worried about.

"A fort for the backyard." Francis finally told his partner. "You can call the company and they will come out and build it. Cameron will be able to use it now, and Jake will be able to use it in a few years. So we also got Jake a Patrick the Puppy. The jumbo one."

"Thank you. The boys will love their gifts." Jason leaned back some. Elizabeth was going to kill Francis for getting something so expensive. Because he was guessing this fort was not your run of the mill plastic model. "Do you know what Johnny got them?"

"I do, but I'm not telling." Francis chuckled.

"I'm going back to my office, I'm expecting a call." Jason figured Howie's plane should be landing shortly.

"Okay." Francis managed to not laugh until Jason walked out. That call wasn't going to be coming. And when Jason called to find out why, he was gonna be pissed. Maybe now would be a good time to check in at the warehouse Francis thought to himself as he grabbed his coat. He could drop off the paperwork they needed for the fort delivery while he was out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 13

It was almost one in the afternoon when Jason pulled back into the garage of his home. He had told himself that he wasn't going to come back until five. By then he would have complete control over his temper. By then he would be able to resist the urge to start yelling as soon as he walked through the door. But staying at the office wasn't working either. Because Francis was there and the urge to throttle him got stronger by the minute. So he came home to ask his wife just what the hell she had been thinking.

After a few minutes of sitting in the garage Jason got out of the car and walked into the house. He could hear Edward and Cameron talking in the kitchen. Jake was more than likely napping in his room. When he stepped into the doorway Elizabeth's eyes locked onto his before she turned to fuss with her baking.

"Daddy!" Cameron hopped out of his chair and walked over to his dad. "Want a bite?"

"Okay." Jason sampled the reindeer shaped treat. Shortbread his favorite.

"You're home early." Edward observed.

"I need to talk to Elizabeth." Jason said looking at his wife's back. She hadn't turned back around yet. "Buddy, have you shown Pop-pop your trains yet?" He didn't want to argue in front of Cameron.

"No." Cameron answered squirming to get down. "Come on Pop-pop. Come see my trains in the den." That was where the wooden rail train table was located.

"I'd love to see your trains." Edward could tell that Jason was angry. "Is that alright with you Elizabeth?"

"It's fine." Elizabeth said giving Edward a small smile. She was in trouble, and she knew it.

"Alright." Edward gave his grandson a look letting him know he would be down the hall before leaving.

Jason just scowled at Edward. He was angry at Elizabeth, but he wasn't going to hurt her. When they were alone, Jason crossed his arms over his chest and just looked at his wife. "Don't do this again."

"Jason." Elizabeth started to explain.

"No. Elizabeth." He said shaking his head. She had said that she wasn't going to just roll over and let him have his way, and yes that had led to more than one argument. He was arrogant, and could be a bit domineering, he admitted that. Most of the time when they butted heads, he was at fault. Not this time. "You were wrong."

Elizabeth wiped her hands and took off her apron. "Your mother didn't want to spend her vacation being watched." Monica had asked if Elizabeth could do anything to help her.

"The dinner was one thing, and this morning keeping me here I will let slide, but you cannot call off her guards. She's my mother Elizabeth. You placed her in danger." Jason was trying not to glare at his wife.

"Howie won't hurt her." Elizabeth countered.

"I know that." Jason told her. "Someone else might. Do you think that no one in my business has noticed that I've reconciled with my family. That makes them a way to get to me. It leaves them vulnerable. Howie and my mother are not staying on the resort which means they need guards. I had no idea where on the island she was for two hours. Do you have idea what could have been done to her in that time?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything. Monica just wanted Jason's guards gone and it was in Liz's power to make that happen. "She's staying in Jax's cabin."

"I know that now." Jason said dropping his arms. "I almost strangled Francis when he told me what you had asked him to do."

The fact that Jason was so angry meant Francis hadn't told Jason everything. "She has guards."

"I am aware of that too." Jason closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then why are you so angry?" Elizabeth asked confused. "Johnny's guys are as good as yours." She also had an IOU from O'Brien. She wasn't going to leave Monica unprotected.

"You don't interfere in business." Jason said in a hard tone. He did not want to have this conversation again. He was surprised he was having it now. This is not something he expected her, or his mother, to do. "My mother's safety falls in that category. Don't do this again. I will be telling that to Monica as well when she returns home."

"Okay. You're right. I'm sorry." Elizabeth said nodding. She had overstepped by intereferring with the security arrangements. She knew it when she called to pull Jason's guys. Honestly since Monica still had guards she didn't see this as being that bad, clearly her husband disagreed. "Are you home for the rest of the day?"

"Yes." Jason told her. There was no point in going back to the office.

Elizabeth reached for her phone. "Can you come to the house please? I have to go out. Thank you."

"Where are you going?" Jason wanted to know. Elizabeth didn't normally back down so quickly when they argued.

"I have to deliver the cookies." Elizabeth said gathering up the small white bakery boxes that were on the counter and putting them in a bigger box for transport. "Since you are here it's a good time to go out." She couldn't stay in the house with him looking at her like that. She had messed up, and now she was running away.

"Do you want help?" Jason asked getting that she was upset. "I can go with you."

"No. You can stay with the boys." What she needed was to get out of the house, and away from Jason, before she started crying. That wasn't going to help the situation. She had very much deserved the dressing down she just got, now she wanted to go lick her wounds. She picked up the box and walked out to the main hall. "I'll be back in a few hours." Elizabeth said quietly as she put on her coat. She got to the front door before stopping. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jason told her watching as she walked out of the house.

* * *

Elizabeth came back three hours after she left. Jason was in his office. The security system beeping let him know his wife had returned. Milo had called to tell him that after delivering the cookies Elizabeth had gone to the park. She had made the guard promise to sit a few benches down and not come any closer before sitting down herself and crying. Milo was pissed at Jason, something he knew his boss would hear in his voice.

Everything he said earlier still stood. She was not permitted to interfere in business operations for any reason. He loved that she felt so protective of Monica. He knew that was why she did what she did. His mother was wrong to have even asked. He had to grin at how Elizabeth had gone about putting her plan in motion. She had backed Johnny and Francis into a corner. No one welshed on a marker, especially not mob bosses.

He waited to see if she would come back to tell him she was home. That was her normal thing to do whenever she went out and he was here. Not that he required her to do so. But she always came back and he took the opportunity to kiss on her. When ten minutes passed without her sticking her head in the door he got up and went to find her. "Let's go find mommy." He said picking up Jake who was playing by his desk." They walked into the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hi." Elizabeth smiled at her husband and their youngest son. "I was about to start dinner." She said reaching for her apron. Fighting with Jason always left her feeling off balance.

"Want some help?" Jason offered.

"No, I've got it." Elizabeth got down the pans she needed. "Are they still in the den?"

"The only person who loves trains more than Cameron is Edward." Jason told her. "What are you making?"

"Seafood risotto. It's one of grandfather's favorite dishes. I made poor Milo go to the supermarket with me to get the ingredients." Elizabeth was still feeling guilty for making Jason worry about his mother. "Did you want a snack before dinner?"

"I'm fine." He promised. Jake reached for his mother and she took him.

"Were you good for daddy?" She asked kissing Jake.

"Daddy." The little boy requested holding his arms out to Jason. Jake could do this for hours.

Jason took his son back and before she could move away he pulled Elizabeth close putting his arms around them both. Jake sighed happy to have his two favorite people so close. Shifting the small child Jason was able to lean forward and place his lips on his wife's. "Let it go." He said softly. Johnny's guys had called their boss to say all was good, and Johnny passed that message along.

"Okay." She responded before moving back to the stove.

"We'll leave you to it." Jason told her knowing that she wasn't going to relax any time soon. "Let me know if you change your mind about the help."

Elizabeth nodded before getting out the chicken stock.

* * *

"Cameron, Edward dinner is ready." Elizabeth called down the hall. As she watched Cameron appeared in the hallway grinning, with his Pop-pop behind him. An afternoon of having his great-grandfather to himself clearly made him happy.

"We had fun with the trains." Cameron said coming up the corridor.

"Did you have fun too?" Elizabeth asked Edward.

"I did." Edward had enjoyed listening to Cameron tell him stories involving his colorful trains. "How are you feeling?" He could tell she had been crying. He had no idea what the argument was about, but she was still feeling it. Edward thought back to some of his arguments with Lila. They had some real whoppers. After he always felt a measure of guilt, because it was usually his fault they fought.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth promised. Which wasn't true, she still hadn't leveled out. "Cam, go get daddy and Jake please. They are in daddy's office."

"Kay." The little boy ran back down the hall to fulfill his assignment.

"It smells wonderful in here." Edward linked his arm with Elizabeth's. "Did you know that my Lila was a wonderful cook?"

"I didn't know that." Elizabeth told the older man. "Go wash up, we are eating in the kitchen."

"Yes ma'am." Edward grinned leaving to do as instructed.

* * *

They were sitting at the table, with Edward complimenting Elizabeth on dinner, when her stomach turned. One minute she was fine and the next her stomach was in full on revolt. "I have to…" Was as far as she got before jumping up and running down the hall.

It was the slamming of the bathroom door that got Jason moving. "Elizabeth." He could hear her emptying her stomach, but because she locked the door he couldn't get to her. "Son of a bitch." Jason muttered. He could have sworn that he disabled all the locks on every door but the ones in their bedroom. A few weeks after moving in Cameron had locked himself in the hall bathroom upstairs. "Elizabeth." Now he was greeted with silence. "Open the door." He told her.

"I'm okay." Elizabeth called from inside the bathroom before throwing up again.

Not willing to wait Jason ran to his office and grabbed a set of lock picks before coming back down the hall.

"Is mommy okay?" Cameron wanted to know. He was trying not to be scared.

"Her stomach isn't feeling all that well." Jason explained working on the lock. When it clicked he opened the door and found his wife leaning against the wall in front of the toilet breathing hard.

"Should I take him back into the kitchen?" Edward wanted to know.

"Yes, please." Jason said walking into the bathroom and kneeling beside Elizabeth. He immediately checked for a fever, but she didn't feel hot. A bit clammy though. He got a damp cloth and wiped her face. "Can I take you upstairs?"

"No." Elizabeth told him before lunging for the toilet again. Done she leaned back. "Okay." Meaning it was safe to move her.

Cameron was standing in the doorway watching his parents. He wasn't used to either of them being sick. So to see his mom like this scared him.

"I called Emily, but she's at the hospital so Matt is coming over." Edward appeared behind his great-grandson.

"Thanks. I'm going to take Elizabeth upstairs. Are you okay with the boys?" Jason was glad his grandfather was here.

"We'll be fine. Right Cameron? You'll help me with Jake?" Edward wanted to give Cameron something to do.

"We'll be okay daddy." Cameron promised.

"Okay." Jason said before taking his wife upstairs.

* * *

"Jason?" Matt called from out in the hall.

"She's on the bed." Jason told the doctor. He was very glad to have family members that were doctors.

"Hey sis." Matt sat next to her and immediately checked for a fever.

"I'm not sick." Elizabeth told him. "No fever, no elevated pulse or heartbeat. No tenderness in my lymph nodes." She ran through the symptoms.

"Food poisoning?" Matt inquired. "Some of the offerings in the cafeteria lately have looked suspect."

"I haven't eaten in the cafeteria in the last seventy-two hours. I've been eating from Kelly's, mostly with Em. All the other meals I've eaten have been with the family and the boys would have shown symptoms before I did." Elizabeth ruled that out.

"Okay. What caused this then?" Matt wanted to know.

"I did." Elizabeth said closing her eyes. "I did something I shouldn't have and it made Jason angry at me." She told Matt as the tears gathered in her eyes. "My nerves have been shot all afternoon." She had felt nauseous in the park.

Matt looked over his shoulder at Jason. "Can you step out?"

Without a word Jason walked into the hall.

"He hurt you?" Matt asked when they were alone.

"No." Elizabeth looked at her brother in-law. "I was wrong. I've been a wreck all afternoon."

"What did you do?" Matt wanted to know.

"I helped Monica ditch her guards." Elizabeth told him, knowing he was going to tell Emily.

"When Em and I started dating she told me a story about the one time she ditched her guards. She said she hadn't ever seen the shade of purple Jason turned when they found her again." Matt said laughing. He reached for his bag. "I'm gonna go, but I want you to take this."

Elizabeth looked at the box in his hands. "A pregnancy test. Why do you have that in your bag? Is Emily pregnant?" She asked getting excited.

"No." Matt told her. "When Edward told me your symptoms I stopped off and picked it up. If you came in the ER the first thing we would do is run a pregnancy test, because of your age." It was just standard procedure for women who were in their childbearing years. "I'm going to go, take the test. I'll tell Jason what's going on."

"I don't have any other symptoms." Elizabeth did a self-check. She didn't have any of the symptoms she had when she was pregnant with her boys. "It's just nerves." She told Matt.

"Then you can pay me back for the test when you work your next shift at the hospital." Matt needed to get back to the apartment before the puppy destroyed another pair of slippers. "Take the test." He watched as Liz walked into the bathroom before going out into the hall.

"I don't hit my wife." Jason told his brother in-law.

"I know." Matt grinned, he wanted Jason out of the room when he handed over the test. "She's in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test."

"What!" Jason looked at his bedroom door with wide eyes.

"You were pre-med in college, and had a year of medical school." Matt told Jason. The other version of his brother in-law had been an overachiever who started college early.

The mob boss recalled that this was standard.

"I would suggest you go in, and wait for her to come out of the bathroom with the results." Matt said to get him moving.

"Thanks for coming over." Jason said looking again at his bedroom door.

"I love my job." Matt was whistling as he headed downstairs to tell Edward he owed Emily a pair of slippers.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 14

Jason walked to the top of the stairs and checked in with his grandfather before going into his bedroom and closing the door behind him. Now that he knew the boys were okay he could focus on his wife. Taking a deep breath he walked into bathroom finding his girl sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. The pregnancy test was on the box on her vanity. He looked at it, but the little window was still empty.

"Three more minutes." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Are you late?" Jason asked sitting on the ledge of the tub and reaching for her hand.

"No." Elizabeth said linking their fingers. "I would have mentioned that. I haven't missed a period either. I can't be more than two weeks if it's true. I haven't missed a shot." She told him. After Jake was born they ditched the condoms and she went to regular birth control shots.

"No contraceptive is one hundred percent. Even vasectomies fail occasionally." Jason was rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. Under his fingertips he could feel her pulse was up. "We haven't talked about having more children."

"I know." Elizabeth looked at him. "Do you want more?"

"Yeah." He said starting to smile. "Do you?" He figured they had time for this discussion. There were four years between Cameron and Jake. So he figured there would be at least two between Jake and the next baby. They would be close to that if Elizabeth was indeed pregnant.

Elizabeth nodded. "I figured we have four or five children. Two kids in diapers may be rough." Although she liked the idea of having her kids closer together in age.

"We can get a nanny." Jason had offered when Jake was born.

"That might be for the best. I was good with Jake because you helped, but if I'm pregnant they are going to have the majority when the baby comes, so back up might be smart." She said making herself laugh. Elizabeth looked over at him. "I haven't been having any symptoms."

"You got dizzy the other day." He had also been running a mental checklist of pregnancy symptoms.

"I never got dizzy before, and with both boys I was sick every morning from day one for the first three months. But I never had any dizzy spells." Both pregnancies had been confirmed within the first few days because of the vomiting. Apparently she was not a person who was going to find out at six weeks in like most women.

"You've been sleeping deeper, and eating more." Jason pointed out.

"Are you saying I'm pigging out too much?" Elizabeth joked knowing that wasn't what he meant.

"No, I'm saying you had two waffles for breakfast the other day. I've never seen you eat two waffles before. Did you get increased appetites with the boys?" He had missed both pregnancies.

"No, I actually had trouble maintaining my weight with them." Elizabeth shared with him. "But both times were stressful."

He was in part to blame for what she went through with both pregnancies. Things during that first pregnancy were rough with Ric, and she was grieving for most of the second one. Hopefully this time would go smooth. "Who would your doctor be? Since Kelly is about to give birth?"

"I've been seeing Dr. Meadows for my shot, but if I am pregnant other than the visit to confirm that, I wouldn't go in for regular visits until twelve weeks. Kelly will be back by then. So I'd stick with her." Elizabeth told him. She looked at her watch it was almost time. "I want the test to be positive." She admitted.

"Me too." Jason said as well. "If it's not then I'm willing to work on changing that." He said starting to smile.

"Is that right?" Elizabeth said starting to laugh. "I wouldn't want to put you out."

"If we need to work on you getting pregnant then I'm kinda gonna have to put out." Jason told her.

Elizabeth just groaned. "Oh my goodness, that was so bad."

Jason leaned forward and gently kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth said on a soft sigh. "Have you checked on the boys?"

"I yelled downstairs, and grandfather said they were fine. Which probably means all the cookies in the house are gone." Jason chuckled. Before he could ask her anything else Elizabeth's watch beeped. "It's time?"

"Yeah." Without getting up she reached over and picked up the test. Looking at it the tears started falling as her hand shook. "Positive."

"Positive." Jason felt his heart expand with love for the new life they had created. "I'm gonna be a dad again." He said turning her wrist so that he could see for himself.

Elizabeth nodded before she started sobbing in earnest. Jason put the test on the sink before gathering her close. She just turned her face into his neck and tried to calm down some. All the things she needed to do were running through her head. But for now the only thing she wanted was to be close to her husband.

"I'm going to be with you every step of the way this time." Jason promised as he lifted her into his arms and took them both into the bedroom. "You won't be alone." He told her. She wasn't really alone the last time. His family had taken care of her and Cameron, but this time that would be his job. "Do you think you can handle some toast?" Her stomach was empty.

"I think so. Plain, and there's some ginger ale in the cabinet. Could I have a can with some ice?" Elizabeth wasn't even going to try to get it herself. Jason wouldn't let her. She knew he would need to pamper her some and right now that sounded wonderful. Although at some point she was going to want to do things for herself. It was just how she was.

"Okay. First let's get you undressed and into some pajamas." Jason said helping her stand. He knew that pregnant didn't mean helpless. For the next however many months they had to go he was going to be fighting against his need to do everything for her. There was only so much of that his independent wife would tolerate.

He went into the closet and got one of her nightshirts. By the time he returned she was sitting on the side of the bed in her panties. The sight had his body stirring and he told himself to calm down. They would at some point celebrate, but it wouldn't be until after she saw the doctor. He helped her dress and she headed into the bathroom. Unable to help himself he followed.

"Are you going to watch me brush my teeth?" Elizabeth asked smiling at him.

"Yeah." Jason said smiling back. "I'm probably going to watch you do everything from here on out." May as well be honest.

"I'll try not to snap at you." Elizabeth said rinsing her mouth before grabbing her toothbrush.

"You do whatever you need to." Jason told her. She would probably be moody. He hadn't gotten far enough in medical school to know a lot about the ins and outs of pregnancy so he would need to get some books. He could download them to his tablet and start reading after the boys were sleeping.

Elizabeth just looked at him fondly. "I'm done. Can I walk back to bed or do you want to carry me?" She joked.

"Okay." Jason wasted no time in picking her up.

"I was joking." Elizabeth said as he put her under the blankets. He was so cute. "Women have been doing this since the dawn of time. I've done it twice already."

"This is my first time, so you're just gonna have to deal Morgan." He said kissing her forehead. "I'm going to check on the kids, grandfather, and the cookie levels. Then I'll be back up with your tray. I love you. Both of you."

"We love you too." Elizabeth said snuggling down into the blankets. Tomorrow she'd get back to her routine. Hopefully Dr. Meadows could squeeze her in. Epiphany would need to be told, but everyone else would have to wait until the first trimester was over. When she was alone Elizabeth placed her hand over her lower stomach. "Mommy loves you." She said softly before closing her eyes to rest.

* * *

"Is mommy okay?" Cameron asked as soon as his dad came down the steps.

"Yeah. She's good. I'm going to make her some toast. Do you want to help?" Jason asked his eldest child.

"Okay. I think Jake needs to be changed first. He's stinky." Cameron told his dad.

"I'll go check." Sure enough Cameron was right, so after his youngest child was in a fresh diaper Jason headed into the kitchen. "Can you get the tray from the pantry?"

"Sure dad." Cameron did as asked. "We are making a tray for mommy." He explained as Edward joined them.

"How is Elizabeth?" Edward asked worried about his granddaughter.

It was harder than he thought not to share their news. "Resting. Matt knew what it was." Jason explained.

"She probably picked something up from the hospital. Nasty places. I cannot tell you how often Monica and Emily got sick over the past few years. Alan was always coming down with something too. Patients sneezing and coughing all over them. It's not a coincidence they move patients out as quickly as they can these days." Edward said going on a mini rant.

Jason stopped as he reached for the bread. His grandfather was right. Hospitals were filled with germs. That wasn't a very good environment for a pregnant person. It's not like Elizabeth had to work, they had more than enough money. She could take the next nine months off and then go back to work. Jason popped the bread in the toaster.

Of course she had worked with Jake until her blood pressure started climbing. Thinking about that made him frown some. Was that going to be an issue this go round? Monica had told him that Elizabeth came close to being put on bed rest near the end, just before he came home. He would have to see to it that she stayed relax. Maybe regular trips to the spa would help. They had packages for pregnant women. He remembered Carly and Keesha talking about them. He would have to look into that.

The toast was done so Jason put it on a plate and placed that and the glass of cold ginger ale on tray. Normally his wife didn't like cold drinks, so it looked like things were changing already. "Want to come upstairs with me?" He asked Cameron.

"Yeah. I'll help Jake upstairs." The youngster offered.

"You go first. We'll be back down." Jason said to Edward.

"Take your time. I'll just check the stocks." Cable was a wonderful thing. He could find out what was happening in financial markets around the globe by turning on the television.

"Come on guys, we don't want mommy getting hungry." Jason picked up the tray and they headed out.

She sat up when the door opened. Seeing all three of her guys made her smile. "Hi."

"Hi mommy." Cameron came in holding Jake's hand. "We came to visit you."

"Well that makes me feel better." She said patting the side of the bed. Cameron climbed up with no problem.

"MA!" Jake yelled not happy to be unable to climb up as well.

"Hold on." Jason laughed at his youngest son. He put the tray across Elizabeth's lap and picked up the toddler. Jake immediately crawled over next to his mother.

Elizabeth nibbled on her toast. She ate one piece and when her tummy stayed calm ate the other. "We should get crackers. I really liked the multigrain ones the last time." Never miss an opportunity to eat healthy.

"I'll stock up tomorrow. More ginger ale too?" He was guessing.

"Yeah, but don't stock up. My taste will most likely change often." She warned. The boys were both sour, sweet, and then salty. This baby might be the same, although with the pregnancy starting out different that might not be the case. "I'm done."

Jason put the tray aside he would take it downstairs later. "It's bath time guys."

"After can we have our story in here with mommy? Since she doesn't feel well?" Cameron was still a little worried.

"What do you think of that idea?" Jason asked his wife. He was proud that Cam was taking such good care of her.

"I'd like that." Elizabeth said smiling. Most likely she would fall asleep too, which would make Jason relax some. It would also give him time to start reading the books he was going to download. He would be the most prepared father in the history of dads. Hopefully there was something in there to help him tell Carly he intended to be the birth coach. That was sure to be an ugly conversation.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hey guys, I'm sick so updating early. Chapters 15 & 16 go together so you get them both today. One chapter this Friday.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Hi Piph." Elizabeth walked into her boss's office and sat in the chair next to the desk. The room was the size of a shoe box but was disgustingly neat and tidy. Most doctors with offices this size couldn't move for the stacks of paper everywhere and they didn't oversee an entire staff of nurses.

"How are you this morning?" The head nurse asked sipping the coffee Elizabeth handed over. "And what do you want?" She knew a bribe when she drank one.

"I'm going to see Joyce this afternoon to confirm that the home pregnancy test I took last night was correct." Elizabeth said smiling. Dr. Meadows had indeed been able to see her. Before coming up Liz had gone to have her blood work started.

Epiphany leaned over and closed her door. "Congratulations." She said smiling wide. "What symptoms?"

"So far not a lot. One dizzy spell, which might have been caused by skipping lunch. Also one bout of vomiting, that may have been caused by nerves." Elizabeth said laughing.

"Who diagnosed you?" Epiphany asked her assistant pulling up Elizabeth's schedule.

"Matt." Elizabeth told her boss.

"He switching specialties?" Epiphany wanted to know.

"Edward is staying with us. When I got sick during dinner he called Em, who sent Matt. Because it is standard procedure here he picked up a test on his way to my place." Elizabeth explained the events that led to Matt giving her the test.

"Was Jason home?" Epiphany asked looking at her assistant's work load for the week. Several surgeries, three rotations in the ER, and two shifts on the wards. With it being the middle of flu season those ER shifts would need to be covered by another nurse. It might be time to shift Liz to straight surgical work, which would make a lot of doctors happy.

"He was." Elizabeth said blinking back tears. "He's already hovering."

"So I should expect him to show up here at least once a day?" Piph asked raising an eyebrow. This new Jason Morgan was fun to watch. The man often wore his emotions on his sleeve where his family was concerned. It was good to see him back in touch with his humanity.

"I told him to resist the urge to constantly check on me." Elizabeth figured he'd behave for about a week. "I'm gonna end up killing him."

"Well if you do it here, we won't need to send an ambulance." Piph said looking at the bright side. "How long do you think you can hide it for?"

"I just made it to twelve weeks before showing with Jake. So I'm thinking I can maybe get to ten weeks this time." Elizabeth knew once the bump arrived so would the betting pool.

"You do make some pretty babies." Epiphany said making changes on the schedule. "Starting tomorrow you will be on surgical duty until you go out on leave."

"You know that's going to raise red flags." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Not really. I've been getting requests to do this for a while now. The new nurses are done with their probationary period so we have coverage everywhere." Which was amazing as there was normally a shortage of nurses. "What will raise the flags is when I tell the doctors scheduled surgeries only."

"No emergencies?" Elizabeth was surprised by that.

"You ended your last pregnancy with almost dangerously high blood pressure, which means we are going to take it as easy as possible with this one. Scheduled surgeries only, no back to back surgeries that are more than eight hours total, you will take regular breaks, and you will go out at exactly thirty-six weeks unless you are told to leave earlier. I have tagged your file so I will be up to date on your doctor's wishes." Epiphany laid down the rules.

"You're as bad as Jason." Elizabeth pouted, but it was nice to be cared for.

"If you don't behave I will call your hubby." Piph let Elizabeth know. The head nurse felt looking after Liz was the least she could do for the man who saved her son's life.

"Fine." Elizabeth said knowing it was useless to argue.

"You know that works better for Cameron than you." The older woman said laughing. "Go man the hub until it's time for you to head into the OR. You did eat breakfast right?"

"Jason made it himself." Elizabeth had eaten every bite of the oatmeal without complaint. The blueberries helped. It seemed to be the first of what sure to be many cravings. Something Jason noticed because he mentioned picking up more. "He's going to be here at lunch because that's when my appointment is. I'm just glad all my family members are off."

"You will probably have to deal with Matt blackmailing you." Epiphany said finishing off her coffee. "He really wants you on his service."

"Jason will hurt him." Liz said smiling. "I'm going to work now." She said getting up. "See you on the floor."

"Yup." Piph said reaching for the phone to call Felix to tell him he was now a member of the trauma department.

* * *

Johnny O'Brien was a world class multi-tasker. That was why he was able to sit at a table in the Metro Court having lunch with Gia while keeping tabs on the party across the room. It helped that Johnny wasn't particularly invested in the conversation Gia was having. There was some sort of issue with a model they booked for the cover, not a topic he cared about.

"I need to take this." Gia hadn't even noticed that Johnny had zoned out on her. "I'll be right back." She said rising from the table.

Johnny only stood halfway. He didn't want the people he was watching to notice him. Although he was pretty sure one of them already had. When Gia walked away Johnny made a call of his own. "I need you to send one of your guys to the hotel."

"What's wrong?" Francis was shutting down his work station, he and Diane were leaving tonight. He still had to go home and pack.

"Lucky Spencer is in Port Charles." Johnny reported. There was no way Jason knew that.

"Shit. I'll get Kurt on that. He's at the Metro Court?" Francis backed up a step. He knew his friend was meeting Gia for lunch.

"Yeah, with Maxie and Mac. Spencer looks good. I'm guessing he got clean and turned his life around as there is a lot of smiling going on. There is no way he's staying here, despite being family Carly wouldn't let him." While Johnny still didn't count Carly among his favorite people he had to admit that she was being nice to Liz. It was amazing how much better things were with Sonny out of the picture.

"I'll put out some feelers as well. I'm gonna have to tell Jason." Francis couldn't keep this from his friend, especially since he was leaving town. "He's at lunch with Liz right now."

"How was he this morning? Still pissed?" Johnny asked only smirking a little.

"No, he was kind of charged up. In a really good mood." Francis didn't question it. "I figured between what we pulled and having Edward staying at the house Jason was gonna be a bear, but nope."

"Maybe it's because it's Christmas. I'm guessing the boys are in extra cute mode." Johnny watched Lucky get up from his table and walk across the restaurant. He had to be going to the men's room. It would be a good time to chat. "I gotta go. Safe travels."

"Thanks, see you next year." Francis said ending the call.

Johnny grabbed a waiter and told him to tell Gia he'd be back before walking towards the men's room. The restroom was empty which wasn't surprising because the restaurant was slow. This close to the holiday that was the norm.

"O'Brien." Lucky said when he came out of the stall. He'd seen the mob boss when he and Maxie were seated. While Lucky lived a clean life on the right side of the law all the skills his father taught him where still with him. He never entered a room without scanning it for enemies and exits. "You can save your breath, I have no intention of going anywhere near Elizabeth." But he was hoping they would bump into one another.

"Good." Johnny said leaning against the sink. "You are leaving when?"

"The twenty-seventh. Maxie only got four days off." Lucky told the older man.

"Are any other Spencers arriving?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Nope. Maxie and I are only here to see Mac." Lucky didn't expect Johnny to believe him. By the time they left Lucky figured he'd have a shadow. "Of course it's funny that you would be the one to deliver this message. Considering who you are running around with." Gossip was still easy to come by if you knew where to go. It was no secret Johnny was seeing Gia.

"What does that mean?" Johnny stood up straight.

Lucky dried his hands. "Look I owe Liz. I treated her like crap for most of the time we were together, and what happened with Gia was partially my fault." He could admit that. Lucky had been the one to tell the former model what happened to Liz. That was how Gia knew what to use to hurt her competitor. "I'm guessing you don't know about Liz and Gia's history. Or at least not all of it. There is no way you'd be seeing Gia if you did. I'm guessing Liz didn't say anything because she wants you happy."

Johnny could read between the lines. "You know why they don't get along. And don't say The Face of Deception, because that's all I keep getting."

"That's the reason." Lucky threw his towel out. "Gia wanted to win, badly. Bad enough that she threw Liz's rape in her face every chance she got."

"What do you mean?" Johnny's stomach was turning at what he was hearing.

"Gia made sure Liz knew that guys would be looking at the pictures with less than pure thoughts. She played up the sexual aspects of the job. It didn't work, Liz didn't back down, so Gia stepped up her game." What happened next was why Lucky refused to take any more pictures of the model.

"And did what?" Johnny wanted to know.

"She sent stills of Liz to Pentonville. To Tom Baker, and he sent one back to Liz requesting an autograph." Lucky looked Johnny in the eye so there would be no doubt he was telling the truth. "It still didn't work. Liz was really messed up for a bit, hearing from that asshole left her terrified, but she pulled it together. She wasn't going to let Gia win. My mom picked Liz."

"Really?" Johnny hadn't known that.

"Yeah, that was enough for Liz. To know that the job was hers if she wanted it. Which she didn't. That wasn't her dream. It was mine and my mother's. She finally admitted that the night the winner was announced. I bet it still galls Gia that she came in second. Makes you wonder why she's dating you. Maybe to stick it to Liz?" Lucky took a deep breath. "I need to get back to my table. Answer me one question. Is she happy, Liz?" He knew that she was married to Morgan now, which was how it should have been years ago.

"Yeah, she is." Johnny told Lucky processing what he'd heard. He needed to get this backed up, but he already knew Lucky wasn't lying. "Enjoy your visit."

"I intend to." Lucky said waiting until Johnny left before heading out himself.

* * *

They had lunch first which didn't surprise her. Then hand in hand they headed up to the obstetrics offices. "Hello Elizabeth, Jason." Joyce Meadows greeted her colleague, and patient, and her husband. "The lab sent up your results." She pulled up the file on the computer monitor. "Congratulations."

Jason looked at his wife and smiled wide. There was a part of him that was worried the test last night was wrong. "Do you know how far along we are?" He wanted to know.

"Based on the information Elizabeth put in the computer two weeks. I want to do an internal just to make sure the embryo is where it should be. I also need to take your blood pressure." Joyce said to the couple.

"Is there a problem?" Jason asked looking at the doctor.

"It's okay Jason." Elizabeth said squeezing his hand. Maybe they should take his blood pressure too.

"I'm not expecting any issues this early. Elizabeth is young and healthy. She did as Kelly told her and ended her last pregnancy on a good note. Last go round was fairly stressful, so I'm hoping this time won't be. Still we will be watching, and with Liz working here that will be easy." Dr. Meadows told Jason.

"Okay." He said relaxing some.

"I see Piph changed your schedule." Dr. Meadows read the notation from the head nurse. "I like the change, as your pregnancy progresses there will be other changes." She placed the cuff on Elizabeth's arm. "Good. Your blood pressure is right where it should be." The doctor said reading the numbers.

"I know the changes are coming." Elizabeth would do whatever was necessary to keep their baby safe.

"Let me get the ultra sound." Dr. Meadows said stepping out.

"What changes?" Jason wanted to know.

"I'm strictly surgical now. So less interaction with infectious patients." Since this was a hospital she couldn't avoid them completely. "As I get bigger, I'll have less surgeries so I'm not on my feet too long. Eventually I'll go to part time, and then out on leave."

"Swollen ankles." Jason said helping her to lie back.

"Exactly." He was going to be a great partner.

"Let's have a look." Dr. Meadows got everything set up. "Yup. This dot is the baby. Right where we want to see it. Your weight is good, on the low side but we won't worry just yet." Given her history they would watch that as well. "All your other blood work is clear. Eight hours of sleep a night, three meals and three snacks, plenty of water, one caffeinated beverage a day, no wine Kelly may change that we don't agree there." Dr. Meadows said smiling. She was a bit more old school than her colleague. "And take your vitamins. Dad you keep her relaxed. Make an appointment for ten weeks, pick up your prescription, and call if any issues crop up."

"Thank you Joyce." Elizabeth said sitting up.

"Thank you." Jason echoed.

"You're welcome." The older woman said before leaving them alone.

"Feel better?" Elizabeth knew he was worried.

"Yes, I'm not going to miss a single appointment." He said kissing her.

"I know." Elizabeth said straightening her scrubs. "I have a surgery to assist in, so I'll see you at home." She stretched up and kissed him.

"Yes, you will. I want to talk to you after the boys are asleep." Jason replied. He wanted to know what Gia did. Elizabeth didn't need the stress of holding it in. "I love you."

"We can talk. I love you too." Elizabeth replied. She knew what he wanted to talk about, and he was right it was time for her to tell him what happened. With a wave she walked off to the surgical wing.

Jason watched her until his phone rang. "Morgan."

"I need to see you. Now." Johnny told his friend. He hadn't gone back to the table, but sent a message to Gia that he had to deal with something. He of course paid for lunch.

"My office. Fifteen minutes." Jason noted Johnny sounded upset.

"Fifteen minutes." The Irishman rang off as he took the keys from the valet.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement in intended.

* * *

Chapter 16

Despite needing to pack Francis decided to stick around when Johnny showed up. They had a private plane, so he and Diane could leave whenever they wanted to. Jason came through the door not ten minutes after O'Brien. "My office." Jason said to the two men. He closed the door and looked at his friend. "What's wrong?"

"I know why Liz dislikes Gia." Johnny was pacing he was so angry.

Jason and Francis looked at one another. Johnny's accent was thicker than they'd heard it in years. "Why?" Francis wanted to know.

"Tom Baker." Johnny said feeling sick just saying that fucker's name, "Gia tried to use him to knock Liz out of the running in the competition."

"Are you sure?" Jason hadn't expected that. "And what do mean use him?"

"Gia sent photos of Liz to Pentonville and Tom got one. He mailed the picture back with a request for an autograph." Johnny spit out. "He's going to die tonight. I already gave the order. He's going to know why."

"He's not in Port Charles." Francis pointed out. Baker had gotten out of prison and left the area.

"He wasn't hard to find." Johnny's computer guy was good. The New York State database kept pictures on file of every prisoner who had ever gone through their penal system. A computer search had yielded a hit on an active driver's license in Florida. It had taken minutes to cross reference the license with tax forms to find where he worked. One phone call had eyes on him. "Why didn't Liz say something?"

"She loves you Johnny." Jason told his friend.

"I don't love Gia." Johnny stopped and looked at his two best friends. "Every time Liz saw us together it would have hurt. What would she have done if I married Gia?" The relationship wasn't anywhere near that serious, but if it had been he would have hurt a woman he thought of as a sister.

"She would have been happy for you." Francis knew Liz's heart. She would have accepted Gia, but they never would have been friends.

There was a knock on the door and Emily walked in. "What's up?" She asked smiling. She had been surprised at Johnny's request to meet him here.

"Lucky Spencer is here visiting Mac with Maxie." Johnny relayed to the young doctor. Francis sent a text while Johnny was driving over saying he told Jason.

"Okay." Emily could see that Johnny was angry.

"He told me what Gia did." The Irishman announced.

"Which was?" Emily wasn't that slow. He wasn't going to get her to blab first.

"Sending pictures to Pentonville." Johnny wouldn't say that piece of shit's name in Emily's presence.

"Why? Why would he tell you that?" Emily wanted to know. It didn't fit with the Lucky who left here. The one who only did something to benefit himself.

"Because he said he owed it to her." Johnny told Emily.

"He can't apologize in person so this is his way of making amends." Emily as a recovering addict knew the twelve steps by heart. She figured Lucky knew that any personal contact with Liz would get a swift response from Jason, Francis, and Johnny. "Where did you see him?"

"At the Metro Court. I was having lunch with Gia." Johnny explained.

"He saw you and put two and two together." Emily just grinned. "The world is so random. Liz made me swear not to tell any of you. She said that since Lucky wasn't here anymore that you would never find out. That Gia wouldn't tell you, and if she and I kept our mouths shut you wouldn't find out. Of course this being Port Charles secrets always get out." Emily placed a hand on her hip. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"First I'm going to break up with Gia, then I'm going to see that she leaves Port Charles, after that I'm going to have a few words with Liz. I don't need her protecting me." Johnny felt like he had betrayed their friendship. Guilt, for something that he unknowingly did, was eating at him.

"You need to wait on those words." Emily told the mob boss. "Liz needs to keep her blood pressure down. Fighting with you won't do that. So you're just gonna have to deal with this on your own." Em was fully in protective mode.

Jason looked at his sister.

Francis caught the look between the siblings. "What? She pregnant?" He couldn't think of any other reason her blood pressure would be a concern.

"Liz is pregnant?" Johnny said smiling. This was the perfect news to hear. Kind of like a palette cleanser. "You guys are nesting again?"

"How the hell do you know? Matt shouldn't have told you." Jason would be speaking to his brother in-law.

"He didn't. You stay away from my husband." Emily warned her brother. "Elizabeth's schedule was changed. The no emergency surgery decree kind of gave it away. She knew it would. No one will say anything, but we all know." And they would all be making sure she didn't over do. "Trust me I'm very annoyed that my husband didn't say anything."

"This isn't going to keep." Johnny looked at Jason. "I won't upset her. But when I show up at brunch without Gia she's going to figure it out. Liz is frustratingly hard to hide things from. But we need to talk about this. We are family, and we don't hurt each other, not when it can be avoided. She should have told me."

"She's just getting in all kinds of trouble this week." Francis said laughing.

"I heard about the guards." Emily grinned. "That's a move out of my play book, of course Jason if you gave mom some space this wouldn't have been an issue."

"We have put that issue to rest. I will talk to mom when she gets back." Jason told his sister.

"Mom's going to flay you when she learns you made Liz cry." Emily teased.

"You made Liz cry?" Francis frowned at Jason.

"How do you know that?" Jason had to hear it from Milo.

"Liz always cry when you guys argue. Even when you screw up, she still cries." Emily was amazed at how clueless her brother could sometimes be. "Is Gia the only reason you needed to see me?"

"Yeah, I needed confirmation on Lucky's story. I'm surprised Laura would have given Liz the note." Johnny didn't see the older woman as they type to intentionally hurt Elizabeth.

"The picture went to Liz's apartment, not Deception." Emily told the three men and watched as they all started turning red. "Gia went to the prison and gave Tom the address so he would know where to mail it. The note he sent said that Gia personally promised him a signed photo. I wanted to go see you and take back my promise, Elizabeth begged me not to." Emily told her brother.

"She gave him Liz's home address." Jason said softly. Gia would be leaving Port Charles and shortly after she did he was going to begin taking everything she valued from her until the former model was left with nothing. "He could have sent someone to hurt her." It was chilling to think about that.

"She moved the next day. Justus broke her lease and she got a new place. She stayed with me for the time in between. I think Gia would have been thrilled if Liz got hurt." Emily truly believed that. "I need to go, I have shopping to do. I'll see you two at brunch." She said to Johnny and Jason. "You and Diane enjoy Italy." She said to Francis.

"Merry Christmas." Francis told her.

"I will be over tonight to speak with Liz. Tell her I'm coming. You are welcome to sit with us, but I'm asking you not to interfere." Johnny looked at Jason.

"As long as she is okay I will stay out of it." Jason agreed. He almost said as long as she didn't cry, but with the baby hormones that was probably going to happen.

"Congratulations." Johnny said to Jason before walking out of the office.

"A baby, that's a hell of Christmas gift." Francis said clapping his friend on the back. "Congrats."

"Thanks." Jason said smiling. "Get going, Diane will be angry if you keep her waiting."

"We will celebrate properly when you make the announcement." Francis said heading for the door.

"Sounds good." Jason stood in his office and processed the morning. The joy of a confirmed pregnancy, the anger over what had been done to Liz, and the sorrow that his friend was hurt. "Gina." Jason said opening his office door.

"Yes?" Jason's assistant said looking up at her boss.

"Go home. Merry Christmas. I'll see you next year." Jason was done working. He wanted to spend some time with his boys and his grandfather.

"Thank you Jason." Gina said turning off her computer. An extra paid day and a half off. Working for Morgan Corelli was great. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year."

"Tell anyone you pass to go home as well." Jason said stepping back in his office to start locking up.

* * *

Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and let Jason help her out of her coat. "I'm not used to the house being this quiet." She was rarely here without the boys.

"I know, feels weird." Jason said hanging up his jacket. He still wore brown leather because he felt it suited him better. "Emily was happy to take the boys out to dinner, and grandfather decided to tag along." Edward didn't know what was up, but he could tell that Emily's impromptu visit had a backstory.

"When is Johnny coming over?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

"He should be here in about ten minutes." Jason had told her that the secret was out when he picked her up. He also told her Lucky was in Port Charles. She was working tomorrow, but that didn't mean she might not run into her ex-husband. So he wanted her forewarned.

"Are you staying for the talk?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Yes." Jason said sitting on the back of the couch.

"Can I ask you not to interfere?" She wasn't sure he would like her request.

"As long as you both play nice, that won't be a problem." He wouldn't let Johnny hurt her feelings, but he wouldn't let Elizabeth hurt Johnny's either.

"Do you think I was wrong?" Elizabeth knew he would be honest.

"No, and yes." Jason said pulling her between his legs and kissing the top of her head. "You wanted Johnny to be happy, and if they broke up you wanted it to be on them. What she did though, baby that was wrong. It could have had very tragic consequences." Jason told her. It already was disrupting Liz's life, he had clued in that Gia was what had triggered the nightmares. "Why wouldn't you let Emily tell me?" He asked his wife.

"I didn't want you to know what had been done to me." Elizabeth explained quietly. "You didn't look at me and see a victim. I didn't want to change that." She admitted. He found out anyway, and she realized her original fear was unfounded.

"I don't see anything but a strong beautiful woman when I look at you." Jason told his wife. "Its been that way since that night at Jake's." He smiled before laughing. "I'm amazed you haven't hit her yet, you are well within your rights."

"It was years ago Jason." Elizabeth looked up at him. "We've all moved on. Yes it hurt, but I said I would be fine when we got together. I would have kept my word. I want Johnny happy, and she made him smile."

"Talk about it with Johnny." Jason told her. "Let's have a snack."

"I had one earlier. Patrick made me step out and eat something." Elizabeth had stood in the scrub area stuffing a banana in her mouth and then having some water. "I was annoyed until I saw the banana, and then I was starving." She said laughing. "They all know."

"I don't like Patrick, but I appreciate that he did that." Jason would try to hold his temper the next time they were together.

"He said to get used to it." Elizabeth leaned into Jason's warmth. "I'm going to nap when Johnny leaves. That's going to be a regular occurrence, an afternoon nap. We may need to get that nanny sooner rather than later. When I was pregnant with Jake I had a lot of people around to watch Cam. We can contact an agency."

"I can work from home in the afternoons until we get things worked out." Jason assured her.

"After Johnny leaves, I want to talk to you before the boys come back." She'd been giving some thought to her future and had come to a decision.

"That sounds serious." Jason said arching an eyebrow.

"It's a good serious." She promised as the phone rang. "He's here."

"Yup." Jason let her go to tell the guards to let their friend in.

* * *

Johnny walked into the living room and looked his friend over. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." Elizabeth assured him, she figured Frannie leaving was the only reason he wasn't here too. It really as impossible to keep a secret here. "Go ahead." She told him.

"Why?" Johnny wanted to know. "Why didn't you tell me what she did?"

"Because you didn't need to know." Elizabeth told her friend. "She did it to me, not you."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Johnny said calling her out.

"No it's not." Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "Just like you guys make it a point to not involve me in business matters, I made it a point to not involve you in the drama that was my personal life. It didn't concern you."

"How did it not concern me? I was dating her." Johnny just looked at his friend like she was growing a second head.

"You were dating her, not me. If you were dating me then I would have told you." Elizabeth told him shrugging. She wasn't going to change her mind. "Lucky had no right to tell you my personal business."

Johnny growled in frustration. "So you told Jason?"

"No." Elizabeth knew she was on shaky ground there. "I should have. I'm sorry Jason. I was going to tell you tonight."

"You knew I would tell Johnny." Jason said grinning he understood her silence. He knew how his girl thought. "You think I was going to punch him?"

"No, but I was worried you would ask him to choose." Elizabeth admitted.

"I would have chosen you." Johnny said exhaling deeply. He got it. "That's what you were trying to avoid."

"I figured Gia was a phase. Hopefully a short one." Elizabeth said smiling. "I was not going to put myself in the middle of your relationship. It wasn't fair to you or Gia. She could have changed in all the time she's been gone. She hasn't, but I still had no right to change how you viewed her. I know what it feels like to have everyone sticking their noses in your private affairs. People did that to me at every turn most of my life." She finished quietly and took a calming breath. "If I never asked Jason to choose between me and Carly why would I do it with you and Gia?" She asked him.

"For the record you were wrong there too." Johnny told her what he'd always thought. "If you had asked him to choose you could have saved us all a lot of trouble. Don't do something like this again. I don't need you protecting me." Although he had to admit it felt good to be cared for.

Elizabeth just kept quiet.

Jason got what she didn't say. Elizabeth never asked him to pick because she thought she would have lost. He really had messed up. The only thing he could do was be better about letting her know her place in his life. Because the truth was if she had asked him to choose he would have picked her.

"Have you broken up with Gia?" Elizabeth cautiously asked. She couldn't help that she felt guilty about that.

"No." Johnny said and could tell Jason was surprised. "She was not available when I called. I'm not breaking up with her over the phone. I will see her later tonight."

"You don't have to." Elizabeth wanted him to know.

"Yeah I do, I can't overlook her hurting you. What she did speaks to her character." Johnny couldn't get past that.

"Carly did some pretty awful things." Elizabeth said drawing a parallel.

"Carly has shown genuine remorse." Johnny gave voice to the thing that bothered him the most. "I don't think Gia feels bad for what she did. I think she sees it as doing what she had to." He could tell by how she spoke about that time, and Elizabeth. He didn't trust her to not do something else mean and spiteful. Which was why after they broke up she would be leaving Port Charles. He had already set that in motion. Jax had not been pleased to learn what Gia had done, she was being transferred effective immediately. At the first available opportunity she would be fired. And if she tried something stupid, she'd end up in the ground.

"You don't think so either." Jason saw it in his wife's eyes.

"It was years ago." Elizabeth told them both. She wasn't going to bring up the insincere apology. There was no need to pile on to what was happening. "I'm tired. I need to go lie down. You are welcome to come back and have dinner if you want. It's just me and Jason." Elizabeth told Johnny.

"I'll be fine. I'll be here for brunch." Johnny said giving her a kiss on her forehead. He waited until she left the room. "Gia will be leaving tonight."

"Jax?" Jason guessed.

"Yes, aside from being pissed at what Gia did. He is worried that Carly will end up in jail if Gia is here when they return." Johnny said grinning. He was going to go for a drive and shake this off. "See you at Mass."

"Yes." Jason said walking his friend out and then heading upstairs to find his girl.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 17

Jason locked up and headed to the master suite. Walking up the stairs he had to smile as he passed photographs of their family. Mostly of the boys, including Cameron's first ever school photo, but of other family members as well. At the very top was the family photo that they took the day after Jason's last birthday. It was pretty traditional. Him and Elizabeth each with a child on their lap, smiling at the camera. He smiled every time he passed it. He couldn't wait until they had a new photo with the baby in it.

The bed was empty, but the bathroom door was open. "You okay?" He asked watching as she reached for her toothbrush.

"I think I'm going to be getting sick in the afternoons and not the mornings." Elizabeth was a bit shaky. Throwing up sucked. She knew pregnant women who didn't get sick once. She was jealous of them. "I'll keep crackers in my bag. I'll need to tell Piph. I can't bolt from surgery to hurl." Elizabeth stated before brushing her teeth.

Jason stood in the doorway and watched her. "I'll get you some juice. Want some crackers too?" They'd be eating in a bit so he wouldn't make her a full meal now.

"Apple juice please." Toothpaste and orange juice didn't mix. "No crackers."

"With ice?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "Something cold would be wonderful."

"Be right back." He said grinning. During their next shopping trip he'd get some chocolate milk. The desire to drink cold beverages was probably why his girl wasn't drinking hot chocolate. Thinking back he recalled she didn't drink her cider, the night in front of the fireplace, until it had cooled off. He was back quickly and joined Elizabeth on the bed. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Elizabeth took a large swallow. "Can you check on Johnny tomorrow?"

"I will, but he's going to be fine." Jason sat so his back was against the headboard. "You were right Gia was just a phase. Rebound."

"I hadn't factored in Lucky coming back." Elizabeth drank more juice. "I seriously want to kick his ass."

Jason just laughed. "He told Johnny he felt he owed you."

"So he comes back and sticks his nose in my business?" Elizabeth's temper was spiking. "He's still a selfish ass." She snorted. "He didn't think about what his telling Johnny would lead to. No he just opened his mouth, and blabbed."

"It's done." Jason shrugged.

"I never wanted Johnny to have to choose between us." Elizabeth repeated. "I was a horrible person as a teenager." She said shaking her head. "Scheming and self-absorbed. I would hate to have to answer now for my behavior back then." Although Liz hadn't ever done anything that hurtful. It was more attitude and a smart mouth. "I'm sure Gia never thought this would be an issue ever again. I certainly didn't."

"I know the feeling." Jason said looking over at his wife. If they were going to talk about paying for past sins, then there was no way he should be here with her, Cameron, and Jake. The person he had been did not deserve this life. "I think the difference is that we both feel remorse for the mistakes we've made and offered apologizes. We've learned and are trying to do better." Jason observed.

"Yeah." Elizabeth finished her juice and put down her glass. She scooted over until she was able to sit between Jason's legs. "I'm ready to talk now." It was time to put Gia away.

"Okay." Jason pulled the blanket up so that it covered their legs.

"After the baby is born I want to take a leave of absence from the hospital." She said looking up at him.

"You do?" Jason hadn't expected that.

"I want to go back to school." Elizabeth had been giving this some thought since Jake was born. Last year she hadn't felt ready now she did. "Being a mom and wife, working, and going to school will be too much. Since we are talking about getting a nanny, she can be with Jake and the baby while I'm in class. I'd see about taking courses online so I can be home as much as possible."

"If you are going to school, I'd rather you go to live classes. If you are here, your focus will be divided." Jason wanted her to have this. He wanted her to pursue this dream without feeling guilty because she wasn't making the kids lunch. "What will you be studying?"

"I want to get my doctorate." Elizabeth said for the first time out loud. Her stomach was jumping, but she knew she could share this with Jason.

"You want to be a doctor?" He said smiling. She'd be an awesome doctor. "What kind?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't want to be a doctor, like Em or mom. I want to get my doctorate. In nursing." She explained.

"I didn't know such a degree existed." Jason admitted.

"It's called a Doctor of Nursing Practice, or DNP." Elizabeth started explaining. "I'd would be able to see patients on my own. I could diagnosis diseases, and map out a course of treatment for my patients. I would even be able to write prescriptions. I have my Masters in nursing." She'd gone to school at night after graduating from the Nurse Training program at General Hospital. "And enough hours worked, so I'm a good candidate for this degree."

"Would you be able to work at General Hospital? Or would you work at a private practice?" Jason wanted to know how this would work.

"I could stay at the hospital. It was mom who first suggested that I look into this. I talked with Piph and she also agrees this would be a good move for me." Elizabeth got that at some point both Monica and Piph figured she would be head nurse at the hospital. "I'm looking at specializing in long term care." Meaning dealing with patients who suffered from chronic illnesses.

"Can I ask a question?" Jason didn't want to upset her. Clearly she'd been giving this a lot of thought.

"Sure." Elizabeth was starting to relax. Being cuddled up with her husband was nice.

"Why don't you just get a traditional doctorate?" It sounded like she would be doing a lot of the same things.

"I love being a nurse." Elizabeth started to explain. "I know when I first entered the program after I had Cameron, I told you I wanted a job to provide for my son. That was true, art was still my primary passion. Over the years that's changed. I still love art, but I love my job too. I love working with the patients, and giving the best care I can. I'm proud to be a nurse, and I don't want to leave the profession. I just feel I can do more. I can offer more."

Jason had to smile. He could feel the passion in her words. "When were you looking to start classes?"

"After the baby is born. With my due date being in September, I would miss an entire semester if I start now. Once I enroll I want to not have to stop." Elizabeth explained. "So I was thinking the winter semester after the baby comes. I'll go out on maternity leave and not return until I have my degree. It usually takes five semesters, so a year and half if I take the summer off. Or until I'm ready to do my practical. I will talk to mom and Piph before I make the final decision, but I think that will be the best."

"Day classes only please." Jason requested.

"Okay." Elizabeth could give him that. "I don't want to be away from home at night. Will you help me study?" She said giving him a saucy grin.

"I certainly will. You should take a lot of anatomy classes." Jason said laughing.

"I'm sure there will be at least one." Elizabeth certainly hoped so. "I'm sleepy."

"Have a nap." Jason shifted so that they were lying down with her in his arms. "I'll nap too. That way I'll have enough energy to deal with the monsters when Em brings them home." He laughed. "She's probably filling them with sugar as we speak."

"Edward is probably helping her." Elizabeth said in a sleepy voice.

"Rest." Jason whispered kissing behind her ear. "I'll make dinner when we get up. Anything you want." He promised.

"Kay." Elizabeth said slipping into sleep. "Love you."

"I love you too." Jason placed a hand on her stomach. "I love you too baby Morgan."

* * *

Johnny found Gia in her office, already packing up. "Gia."

"Johnny, hi." Gia paused cleaning out her desk. "I'm being transferred." To California. She hadn't even put out an issue yet and she was being demoted to fashion editor. From editor-in-chief of her own magazine to fashion editor reporting to three different people. It didn't make any sense. Being sent anywhere other than New York City, Paris, or London meant she was being punished, and she had no clue why. It wasn't her fault that the model they had booked for the February issue backed out.

"That works well, because we can't see each other anymore." Johnny wasn't going to circle the drain.

"Long distance isn't ideal, but there is no need to break things off." Gia pointed out. "I'm sure I'll be on the east coast often enough. It's the headquarters for the magazines." None of the magazines were actually produced in New York that was where Kate Howard ran the Jacks magazine empire. Gia was being taken out of Crimson and sent to work at Couture.

"Your transfer isn't why we are breaking up. Elizabeth is." Johnny worded this carefully he wanted to see what Gia's reaction would be.

"That bitch!" Gia threw the book she was holding in the box. "She looked me in the eye and said she was going to let this go." Clearly she had not. "I guess she couldn't resist sticking it to me. Are you even going to let me tell you what really happened?"

Johnny was holding onto his temper with his fingertips. He had never intentionally caused physical harm to a woman in his life, but Gia was testing him. "Elizabeth didn't tell me anything. And I'd love to hear how you justified sending photos of my friend to the man who raped her."

"I never sent pictures directly to Tom Baker." Gia told him. She hadn't. She'd sent them to the prison knowing he'd end up with one. She did however make sure he knew where to mail the picture to.

"Technicality." Johnny said in a cold voice. He'd killed men for things they hadn't technically done. "You were responsible for him getting the picture and Elizabeth's address. You did all that and you didn't even win." He said rubbing against a wound he guessed was still hurting.

"Emily." Gia rolled her eyes. "It figures. I knew I that bitch wouldn't be able to resist trying to hurt me." Gia didn't love Johnny, and if this was his choice she was fine with it. There were plenty of men who would love to spend time with her. California meant Hollywood, she would be fine. She just didn't want him listening to Emily or Elizabeth. "Why you would believe anything she told you about me I have no clue. You know she hates me."

"Lucky Spencer is here. He saw us having lunch and decided I needed to have my eyes opened to your true nature. After speaking to him I went to see Liz, who told me it was none of my business." Johnny passed along.

"Then why are you breaking up with me? I apologized to Liz." Gia was glad she had.

"Because you didn't mean it. I didn't even ask if you had apologized because I knew that if you had it would be insincere. You're arrogant, it was one of the things about you I found attractive." Johnny told his now ex-girlfriend. "But hurting someone so you could win a modeling contract is not something to defend. It's something to be ashamed of, especially when it didn't even work. Considering you owe everything you have to Elizabeth stepping aside, the least you could do was mean it when you said you were sorry."

"She never would have been able to do the job." Gia shrugged. "Laura would have figured that out eventually. By then it would have been too late. I had a modeling offer before Laura made her announcement. I still would have ended up here, because I wanted it more than Liz did." Gia told Johnny. There was no point in hiding her true feelings since the secret was out.

"Enough to do whatever you had too." Johnny thought some of the people he worked with were cold. Gia topped them all. "Enjoy California." He said before walking out of the office. He would give her time to get settled before he started taking everything she valued from her.

When the elevator doors closed she reached for another book, and that was when she realized she never told Johnny where she was being transferred to. Yet he had told her to enjoy California. The shiver that ran through her body was totally involuntary. He knew where she was going, which meant he was behind the move. While she wasn't ever going to regret what she'd done, because it had opened the door to international fame, Gia was beginning to worry about what it was going to cost her. Johnny was a man who believed in family, and revenge. Not to mention who Elizabeth was married too. Gia fell into her chair on weak legs when she thought about the fact that Liz's close friend was Carly Jacks. Wife of the man who signed her paychecks. Without even trying Liz had gotten the last laugh. She was going to be the reason Gia probably lost everything.

* * *

Jason sat and watched as his wife used a tortilla to wipe her plate clean before popping it into her mouth. When she woke up from her nap she'd been starving. And wanted one thing. So they'd gotten into the car and came to Kelly's. "Good?" He said still surprised she ate the whole thing.

"Delicious. I see why you like it so much." Elizabeth said sipping her herbal iced tea.

"I thought you hated huevous rancheros." He was drinking coffee. He'd ordered a burger.

"Honestly, I've never even tried it before tonight." Elizabeth said grinning. "I can't eat it with a runny egg like you do." Her eggs had been scrambled. "It's not good for the baby, but it was really good." They'd have to come back so she could have it again. "I'm stuffed."

"Then we should head out. Emily and Matt will be bringing the boys, and Edward, back to the house soon." Jason put money on the table and pulled his wife's chair out. "So was this a craving?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth said slipping into her coat. "Blueberries and huevous rancheros. I wonder what they would taste like together."

Jason just made a face. That sounded disgusting.

"We should get some blueberry juice." Elizabeth liked the thought of a tall glass of ice cold blueberry juice.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." If not he'd get them a juicer. "Want to stop off and get some blueberry ice cream?"

Elizabeth smiled wide. "That would be great later." She really was stuffed at the moment.

"So how long does this last? The need for blueberries?" He didn't really care because she'd have them even if he had to fly them in. He was just curious.

"No clue." Elizabeth let him open the door to the SUV for her. "When I was pregnant with Jake, I had this intense craving for sardines that last one day."

"Sardines." Jason said starting the car. "The supermarket is open twenty-four hours a day so if you want something you let me know."

"Believe me I will." Elizabeth said laughing. "I love you." She just had to say it.

"That's because I promised you blueberry juice." Jason said laughing, before leaning over and kissing her. "I love you too. Let's go get the ice cream."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 18

"Mommy, we are home!" Cameron yelled as he came through the door. The little boy was holding the biggest candy cane his parents had ever seen in their lives. "Look what Aunt Em bought me." He said holding up his treat.

"That's really big." Elizabeth said glaring at her smiling sister.

"Its cherry flavored." Em said without the least bit of guilt. The puppy chewed up another pair of her shoes today.

"You'll have to brush your teeth really well after eating that." Jason said trying not to laugh. "Did you guys have fun?"

"We did." Cameron said speaking for him and Jake.

"What about you Pop-pop, did you have fun?" Elizabeth asked a grinning Edward.

"I always have fun with Cameron and Jake." Edward was enjoying watching his great-grandson's grow up.

"Give your aunt a kiss, its bath time." Jason announced.

"Where is Matt?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Emergency surgery." Emily was on her own for the rest of the night. Normally she'd hang out but she couldn't leave the puppy gated in the laundry room. Despite the lost shoes she was going to miss the little thing when it left. Hers and Matt's schedule didn't lend itself to pets at the moment, but maybe next year when they got a house.

"You're welcome to stay." Elizabeth said as she packed up some cookies for Em to take home.

"I'm bushed. Those guys ran me ragged." Emily said taking the box. "I'm gonna go home, put up my feet, and eat as many of these as I can before falling asleep. Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?" Elizabeth wanted to know. She could tell by Em's tone it wasn't a question about the baby.

"Lucky is back in Port Charles." Emily had indeed crossed paths with her former brother in-law. They didn't speak but had very briefly locked eyes from across the street. She was hoping that Elizabeth did not see him at all. Her friend didn't need the stress.

"I am aware of that. As long as he doesn't come into the hospital tomorrow we will be fine. I'm off for a week starting Christmas Day, I have no plans to leave the house without Jason or Milo. I don't think Lucky will bother to come over even if he does see me. Cameron hasn't asked for him in over a year. Port Charles was Lucky's home before it was mine, Maxie has family here. It's not surprising that he eventually returned." Elizabeth said putting away the rest of the cookies.

"Did you talk with Johnny?" Emily wasn't going to keep secrets from Liz.

"Yeah, he's angry but he didn't yell." Elizabeth wasn't surprised Johnny had spoken to Em first. He would want Lucky's story confirmed.

"I for one am glad that witch is getting what she deserves." Emily said with real heat. "You are too nice."

"She's leaving Port Charles." Elizabeth had gotten that out of Jason on the car ride to Kelly's.

"So I don't get to give her a smack down? Too bad." Emily said pouting as she opened the container and took out a cookie biting the head off of Frosty.

Elizabeth just laughed. "Go home. Tell Matt I will see him tomorrow."

"He's off tomorrow and Christmas Day. He worked Thanksgiving and is working New Year's Day." Emily explained walking out of the kitchen. "Good night grandfather!" She called out.

"Night Em. Drive safely." The older man returned already comfortable in the recliner.

"You know he may not leave after the holiday. You are spoiling him." Emily said slipping into her coat. Over dinner he had told her how Liz was doting on him. Making all his favorite foods.

"It's not like we don't have the room." Elizabeth joked. "He'll go home. He will miss being surrounded by Lila's things."

"Good point. Okay, I'm leaving." Emily gave her sister a hug. "Have fun getting Cameron to sleep." She said with an evil grin before walking out the door.

Elizabeth just shook her head. "Edward would you like some decaf?"

"I'd love some." The older man said getting up.

"Don't move I'll bring it in. Then we can talk about you letting your granddaughter buy that candy cane." She said giving him her best stern mommy look at which he just grinned wider.

Elizabeth was in the kitchen when Jason came downstairs. He joined his grandfather in the living room. "Are the boys asleep?" Edward asked his grandson.

"Jake was asleep before I changed his diaper and Cameron fell asleep on his bed while I was changing Jake." Jason said laughing. "I had to pry the candy cane out of his hands. It's going to take months to eat that thing."

Edward looked over his shoulder. "We saw Lucky this evening."

"I know." Jason told his grandfather. "The guards reported in. Lucky didn't come over so clearly he is now smarter than when he left." He still didn't understand how the other man had thrown away Liz and Cameron. But he was grateful that it had happened when Cameron was too young to be hurt badly by the action. Jason also expected that at some point during this trip home Lucky would approach Elizabeth. Hopefully he would behave himself.

"Does Elizabeth know?" Edward asked looking at the ticker tape scrolling across the bottom of the television.

"She does." Jason answered also watching the stock report. "ELQ did well last quarter."

"Of course it did." Edward said grinning. He no longer ran the company day to day but he still got reports. "We are doing much better." They had weathered the Enduro scandal well. Ned had been calm in the crisis and kept everything afloat. Edward still wished that AJ would come on board, but had to respect his decision. "Quartermaine Media is doing well also. AJ is thinking of going public."

"I know. We talked about it." Jason and his brother met for lunch once a week, and the conversation usually turned to business.

"How is your security company coming along?" Edward asked about Jason's newest legal venture.

"Good. It's a growing industry. Spinelli's grandmother was thrilled that he will be doing something legal with his skills." Jason passed along. While he no longer worked on the mob side of things the hacker had a marketable skill. He had been happy to hear from Jason, and happier to receive a job offer.

"Have you given my granddaughter her jewelry yet?" Edward wanted to know.

"I have not. I promised you could be there." Jason reminded his grandfather.

"Now is a good time." Edward prodded.

"I'll go get the box." Jason thought his grandfather looked like Cameron did last Christmas.

"Where is Jason?" Elizabeth came into the living room with three mugs. It had taken her a bit to get her tea cool enough. To make sure this didn't happen again tomorrow night she had tea steeping on the counter. She would sweeten it and put it in the refrigerator before they went to bed.

"He went upstairs to get something." Edward said taking his mug. "Thank you."

"Just the way you like it. Two sugars, a splash of half and half, and a splash of brandy." Elizabeth said dropping him a wink.

"You spoil me." Edward said tapping his mug to hers.

"I will of course deny it if asked." Elizabeth said taking a swallow of her drink. Monica knew about the brandy. Liz would never do anything to jeopardize Edward's health. The cardiologist said a nightcap wouldn't do Edward any harm. "No cookies though because I'm sure you had enough junk while out."

"Not hardly. Emily is worse than her mother." Edward grumped, but he loved that his granddaughters fussed over him. "She only gives treats to Cameron, and I'm sure Jake when he gets big enough."

"Jake looks more like Jason every day. I'm glad his eye color never changed, it's like we have another piece of Lila with us." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Speaking of pieces of Lila, Jason your timing is perfect." Edward put down his mug and moved to the front of the chair. "Put it down here." He pointed to the table.

Elizabeth recognized the box Jason carried in last night when Edward arrived. She still had no clue what was in it, but it looked like she was about to find out. Jason did as instructed before coming to sit next to her.

"Did you know that Lila had an older brother?" Edward asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, his name was Hal. I learned about him from Lila during one of our teas. Monica mentioned his passing this time last year. Not too long after Jake was born. You went to the funeral." Elizabeth said leaning into Jason.

"I did. Hal was a good man, a lot like my Lila." Edward said smiling. "Jason is the only heir to the Morgan estate." He could see that news surprised Elizabeth. "Now you my boy take this next part, and I'll jump back in a bit." Edward said turning the floor over to Jason.

"I didn't know about these until I went to pick up grandfather. I didn't know my great-Uncle Hal." If Jason had been closer to his family that might have been different. Just another regret. He would have wanted to know the man because Lila loved him. "As the only heir I received all the Morgan holdings. We now own an estate in England. I'd like to go visit next year."

"I'd like that too." Elizabeth would love for the boys to get in touch with that part of their heritage.

"I also inherited the contents of the jewelry box." Jason pulled the box closer. When he opened the lid Elizabeth gasped softly. "These are the Morgan family jewels. They have been passed down, and added to, for fifteen generations." The Morgan family tree was larger than the Quartermaine family tree. "Now they belong to you."

"Me?" Elizabeth said shocked. "They should be Emily's." She said echoing her husband. Both men laughed. "What?"

"I said the same thing." Jason grinned. He looked at Edward.

"Emily is not a Morgan." Edward said simply. "Lila told me when Jason changed his last name, that someday he would find a woman worthy of being a Morgan bride. When he did, he would never let her go. I know up in heaven she is smiling at his choice. She always loved you, we have all always loved you." Edward said covering her hand with his.

"I love you too grandfather." Elizabeth was almost sobbing by this point.

They all had to wipe their eyes, because yeah Jason was crying too. "Now if I may?" Edward removed the velvet trays. "There are some pieces in here you will recognize. Lila brought some with her when she left England. This brooch was one of her favorites." It was a sapphire and diamond butterfly.

"I remember her wearing that. Emily wore it when she graduated from medical school. She said it made her feel like Lila was with her." Elizabeth gently touched the delicate item. "I'd like for Emily to have this." She looked at Jason and Edward who both nodded.

"Lila loved this necklace." Edward held up a string of black pearls. "She wore it often in the early years of our marriage. She said it was daring and bold. She is wearing it in the picture in my office." It was so wonderful to share these memories.

"I love that picture. Lila looked so happy. These are for Tracy." Elizabeth said smiling as well.

"I think she would like to have them." Jason agreed. Black pearls were beautiful, but not really his girl. He'd spied a string of green pearls that he wanted to see her wear.

"These diamond earrings were the ones she wore on our fifteenth anniversary. We stayed in New York City and danced under the stars." Edward recounted holding the tear drop diamonds. Six carats in total weight.

"Lila told me about that trip. Monica should have these." Elizabeth thought maybe her mother would wear them if she and Howie one day married. "I'd like to find pieces to give to Skye, Lois, and Keesha as well. Lila loved them all."

"She would love that, but you have to keep the rest." Edward told her. Even giving those pieces away Elizabeth still had a lot of jewelry. "They are Morgan jewels and while Lila would love that you are sharing, she would want you to have them."

"I understand. Someday Cameron and Jake will give them to their wives." The new baby would also have some pieces she mentally added. "Then they will pass them to their children as well."

"The Morgan family could not have a finer matriarch, my dear." Edward told her.

Elizabeth hadn't ever thought of herself as the matriarch of a bloodline, but she was. She and Jason were the head of the Morgan family. It was amazing to realize that they were the reason the lineage wasn't dying out. "I will make Lila, and Hal, proud."

"My dear one, you already have." Edward assured her. "Let's look at more of your pieces. Jason did you bring the manifest down with you?" Hal's attorney had sent papers that detailed the history of the gems. It was necessary for insurance purposes.

"I did." Jason reached over and picked up the envelope he'd brought down. As they sat in the living room and talked about the contents of the box, with Edward adding stories where he could, all three of them could feel Lila's spirit in the room. Elizabeth even swore she could smell roses. The jewels were stunning and yes she would find the opportunity to wear some of them, but the greatest gift she received from the Morgan family was Jason himself. It was Lila who was the reason that Jason found his heart again. A heart that Elizabeth was grateful he had given to her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 19

When Elizabeth came out of the bathroom Jason held up the blanket so she could slide under. She cuddled up close and they both just relaxed. "I'd like to have a family tree done of the Morgans to hang in the house. I want our children to know where their name comes from."

"I'd like that. According to Lila we had quite a few rogues in our family. She said that was why she fell for Edward." Jason laughed remembering that conversation.

"You have a bit of rogue in you as well. I can imagine that if you lived back in the time of the Ton, you would have disgraced your share of ladies." She said smiling. "Or I could see you as a pirate. Ravishing women, and leaving them heartbroken."

"I don't think I'd be a good pirate. Maybe a bandit." He said poking fun at himself. "Yeah, I'd rather have a horse than a boat."

"Do you ride?" Elizabeth asked sitting up. It was an activity she never thought of them doing.

"I haven't in years, but I know how. Would you like to go sometime?" Jason asked his lovely wife. If she took to it they had more than enough room to build some stables.

"Maybe after the baby is born. I also haven't ridden in years. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, are we going on a sleigh ride again?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"We are." Jason grinned because she looked just like Cam had when he asked. "Luckily living in upstate New York snow is a given." There was already five inches on the ground, with more forecasted for next week. He was glad Elizabeth was on vacation so he didn't have to worry about her driving around in heavy snowfall. "So Lady Morgan, tell me more about this Ton."

"Lady Morgan." Elizabeth repeated giggling. "Are we role playing? Are you some dashing Lord who has snuck in my window and I will have to keep quite lest my father hear us?"

"You read too many romance novels." Jason said laughing as well. "How the heck is a guy supposed to compete with that?"

"You have a Harley. You will win every time." Elizabeth assured him.

"Good to know, not that I was worried. I know you only like me for my bike." Jason said pulling her closer so that her head rested on his shoulder. "I inherited a title as well as the estate." He told her.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth said her head coming up quickly.

"Seriously. I'm Jason Morgan Baron of Warwickshire, according to the registers." He said smiling. "Which makes you the Baroness Elizabeth Morgan. Cameron and Jake will be addressed, formally, as 'The Honorable'. So will our other children. It only works if we are somewhere that recognizes titles though."

"I am aware of that." Elizabeth said surprised. "Is it wrong that I'm not really impressed by having a title?"

"No, I wasn't impressed either." Jason told her. "Apparently Hal's grandfather received the title for service to the realm. It was decreed to be hereditary, so upon my death Cameron will inherit it. If he doesn't want it, I think we can transfer the title to any of the kids who do. The good thing about the title and estate is that it makes it easy for me to do business in the United Kingdom." Not just England, but Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland too. It would be a great place to expand their legal businesses.

"I am excited to go to England. I've never been." Elizabeth had read a lot about the country.

"Since you are now a Baroness maybe when we go you could wear one of those corseted dresses. Like you see in the movies." Jason said rolling Elizabeth to her back and letting his hands roam down her body. She was in silk and the material was warm from her skin.

"You mean the ones that push my boobs up?" Elizabeth lifted her chin so Jason could kiss her neck. If she was still breastfeeding that would be quite a sight. "Would you wear breeches? The kind that lace up the front for easy access?" She hooked a leg over his hip and ran her foot across his calf.

"I am all for easy access." Jason murmured gathering up the hem of the nightgown. "You aren't wearing any panties." He said as he cupped her mound.

"I thought we might celebrate the new baby." She said ending on a gasp as his fingers stroked her damp center. "I didn't want anything in the way."

"So smart." Jason said as he kissed his way down to a hard nipple and bit it lightly through the fabric. Elizabeth hissed in pleasure so he did it again on the other side. He pushed the cloth aside and sucked on her peaked flesh.

"Hmmm." Elizabeth arched beneath him and hummed in pleasure as her fingers fisted in Jason's hair. He was still wearing it long for her.

"Open your legs for me so I can pet you." He growled switching plump mounds. When she did and her essence covered his fingers he moaned. "You're so wet." He said circling her pearl. "Are you close baby?"

"Yes." Elizabeth was moving her hips in time with his fingers.

"Will you come for me?" Jason asked on a whisper. He loved watching as she found her pleasure. He slid two fingers inside her core feeling the muscles pulse as she moved closer to climax. "Let me feel it on my fingers." He said against her ear.

"Yesss!" Elizabeth cried out as she fell over the edge. "Don't stop." She begged riding the wave of pleasure until she simply collapsed breathing hard.

"Feel good?" Jason asked with a wicked grin.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled.

"Wanna feel good again?" Jason asked his mouth hovering over hers.

"With you this time." Elizabeth said already pushing down his shorts. Jason occasionally wore silk boxers to bed, but the thing she loved him in the most were his black boxer briefs. Something about them made her nuts. She grasped his rigid shaft and started to pump.

"That feels so good." Jason moaned starting to shake with the need for release. "You need to stop." He said not moving her hand.

"Aren't you enjoying it?" She teased knowing he was. She'd gotten really good at this during the weeks after Jake was born. It made her feel powerful that she could leave him weak.

"You know I love it when you hold me." Jason said burying his face in her neck reaching for control. "Being inside you is better."

"Then come to me." She said releasing him.

"It's hot when you get demanding." He grinned pushing his shorts all the way off and coming over her. "Put your legs around my waist." He instructed. When she did he lined them up and pushed home. "I have never felt anything better than you holding me inside your body." He said pumping slow.

"Oh my god, Jason!" Elizabeth cried out. This was amazing and it wasn't going to take much to have her cresting again. "Harder."

"Yeah." He totally agreed with that sentiment. He stroked faster moving deeper insider her. She was whimpering in pleasure and it was driving him nuts. "I can't hold on anymore." She was stripping him raw.

"Go over and take me with you." Elizabeth said urging his mouth down to mate with hers.

Jason moved faster and groaned deep in his chest when he exploded inside her. He heard her answering moan and hissed as her internal muscles squeezed him tight. They were both breathing hard when he rested his forehead against hers not moving right away. "How is it that sex between us gets better every time?" He wanted to know opening his eyes and looking down at her.

"I have no clue, it shouldn't be possible." She was sweaty and felt incredibly sated. Jason shifted and she tightened her legs. "Don't go yet."

"My arms are shaking, I'll collapse on you if I don't move soon." He said sliding from her body and stretching out next to her. Making love with his beautiful wife was a full body experience. It often left him trembling. "Come closer." He urged her with a hand on her hip.

"I'm sweaty." Elizabeth said. "I should clean up. Wanna shower with me?"

"Sounds like fun." Jason said grinning. "I can reach those hard to clean spots."

"My breasts aren't hard to clean." She said laughing.

"No, but they are pretty irresistible." Jason said kissing one then the other. He heard her breathing increase. She was becoming aroused again. They often made love more than once a night. "Not that I try to resist them." He grinned.

"Why deny yourself?" Elizabeth asked running her fingers through his hair and listening to him purr in delight. Jason was a sucker for a scalp massage. "I'd like to shower." She told him.

"Well whatever the Baroness wants she shall have." Jason said scooping her up and heading into the bathroom.

"If you are going to be my manservant then I could get used to being royalty." She said laughing as she placed her head on Jason's shoulder. "Especially if it means being carried everywhere."

"That would drive you up the wall." Jason said laughing at her. He placed her on the vanity before turning on the showerheads. They had an electronic control panel for the water and Jason simply pushed the button with her name next to it. The shower was pre-set to her liking. When he turned she was naked having stripped off her nightshirt. At the moment there were no physical signs of the pregnancy but Jason knew that would change. He was looking forward to watching it happen. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She said hopping down and walking into the glass chamber. Steam was already rising around them and she closed her eyes in bliss.

"Want me to put on the massage setting?" Jason knew she often used that after work to loosen sore muscles.

"No this is good." Elizabeth said letting the water cascade over her skin. There was nothing like a hot shower to make a girl feel good. And she never had to worry about running the tank out, not that she took a lot of long showers, but it was nice to know.

"You look like a water nymph." Jason said caging her hips and pulling her forward.

"Another fantasy?" Elizabeth teased. "Want me to get a mermaid's tail?"

"You don't need anything else than what you already have." Jason said serious. He saw his words sink into her bringing tears to her eyes. "The fact that you are mine, that I can be here with you like this, is more than enough."

"Jason." She sighed his name as his lips took hers. "Be with me?" She asked softly. She didn't want to wait.

Instead of speaking Jason lifted her and backed her up against the tile. He braced his feet apart to make sure he was stable and slid inside her. This time was slow and he rocked inside her gently. The entire time they loved one another they kept their eyes open. Seeing one another's pleasure. Deepening the intimacy of the act they were sharing. This time she fell first and he followed, her name falling from his lips like the softest prayer.

"I'm tired." She said leaning against him as her feet hit the floor again.

"Let's get clean and go to sleep." Jason said reaching for body wash from the dispenser. It wasn't that late, but she did have work in the morning. His girl needed sleep to be sharp.

Gently he washed her and after she rinsed he urged her to sit on the bench in the stall while he got clean. He grabbed towels from the heated rack and dried them both wrapping her in a dry one so she didn't get cold. The bathroom was warm but he wanted to be sure.

"I should start leaving my robe in here." It didn't take much for her to catch a chill, although with pregnancy came a higher body temperature so that might change. She normally hung her robe back in the closet after dressing.

"Do you need another hook?" Jason would install it tomorrow while he was home.

"Nope just need to use the one I have." She said grinning. As they stepped out of the shower the temperature difference registered and not a minute later the room started spinning. "Jason." Elizabeth said as she stumbled.

He was right there keeping her from falling. "I have you." He said picking her up and putting her in bed. "What happened?"

"Dizzy." She said closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "I got a little cold when we walked out of the shower."

Jason frowned. He didn't like thinking of her falling in the bathroom. She could badly hurt herself. "Could it be the difference in water temperature and the room temperature?" He asked thinking out loud. It would be warmer in the glass box. Jason reached for his tablet and typed in the question. "What is your shower setting?" He asked his wife.

"One hundred and ten degrees." She liked a hot shower. "I don't turn pink." Which would mean the water was too hot. She'd had to experiment with the system and in the beginning she'd set it too high. Her skin had been sore after, so lesson learned.

"According to this article that is too high." He said reading. "One hundred and four is the max you should be at. You might want to check with Dr. Meadows." Jason suggested.

"I'll ask tomorrow." She said opening her eyes and finding the room still. "I feel better already."

"Good. Let me get you a shirt." He said heading to the closet.

"One of yours." She called out.

He came back and got her situated, before he pulled on sweats in case they got a late night visitor. "Night." He said cuddling up. When she was out Jason rolled over and picking up his tablet began reading the next of his baby books.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 20

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening." Epiphany was standing at the main hub singing to the music that was on the overhead system. Elizabeth was standing next to her humming along. Piph had a great voice, but she rarely sang outside of church. Monica was trying to figure out how to get the head nurse to sing at this year's Nurses Ball. "So what are the festivities at the Morgan house tonight?" Piph asked.

"Sleigh ride." Elizabeth said doing a happy dance. "Everyone is very excited. Edward will be with us this year so Cameron is thrilled about that. The sleigh will bring us here to the hospital, from here we go to Mass, and then its home to get the cookies and milk out for Santa."

"What are this year's cookies?" Epiphany remembered those days with Stan. Her son refused to leave anything but Oreos, saying they were the best cookies.

"Oatmeal." Elizabeth said grinning. "Currently Jake's favorites. Cameron said since Jake will be awake this year he should pick the cookies."

"Cameron is a good big brother." Epiphany said smiling.

"At the moment. We shall see how things go when Jake starts getting into his brother's things. I am hoping they have divergent interests." Although that didn't mean peace. She and Sarah had nothing in common, yet still found things to fight about. Jason was hoping the age gap would help, which only made her worry about Jake and the new baby being so close in age. "I'm going to take the ER schedule downstairs and check to see how things are going."

"No trauma patients." Epiphany told Elizabeth.

"Yes ma'am." She said saluting before stepping down from the hub.

"Jason is on speed dial." Piph said arching an eyebrow.

"I totally believe you." Elizabeth said calling for the elevator and stepping inside when it came.

* * *

Most folks would think that the Christmas holiday would mean a busy ER, but Elizabeth found the opposite to be true. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day were two of the slowest days all winter. New Year's Eve and Day were a completely different story. It would be hopping in the trauma department. That was also the day the hospital saw the most emergency surgeries. Piph's rule about Liz not assisting on non-scheduled surgeries would be tested for sure.

"I have the schedule for next week." Elizabeth told Felix coming behind the hub and hanging the paper up.

"Good I get to complain about my shifts first." The nurse said coming over. "Dang, that's actually a decent schedule. Whatever shall I bitch about now?" He joked.

"Lack of paisley scrubs for the male nurses?" Elizabeth suggested. Female nurses had a wide selection of colors and patterns to choose from. The male nurses didn't have nearly as much variety.

"Paisley is so last spring." Felix joked. "Besides it doesn't matter what you put me in, I always look good. It's the curse of being one of the beautiful people." He said smiling. He liked working with Liz.

"It's a burden you carry well." Elizabeth said laughing. "How is trauma treating you?"

"Good." Felix had graduated in last year's nursing class and now had a bit of seniority with a new class coming in. "I actually like being down here. Being a floater sucked." He answered honestly. "I had a chance to work all the departments while training. I'm good being here." He looked around and then leaned in to whisper. "Maybe you can let Piph know and I won't have to go back up on the wards." Felix had an intense dislike of bedpans.

"I'll see what I can do." Elizabeth whispered back. Actually Piph would be thrilled to hear that. Felix was an outstanding nurse and would be an asset to trauma. That he didn't mind working down here was great, most of the staff hated it. "Have you seen Sabrina?"

"She's in pediatrics today." Felix told her. "Piph pulled her because they are short due to a call out. Don't you know where your staff is?" He teased. They were laughing when the trauma door slid open and a wide eyed Cody Paul rushed in.

"Kelly's in labor." He announced trying not to panic. He was a Marine, and had seen combat. His wife in labor shouldn't scare him.

Elizabeth and Felix both rushed over. "Where is she?" Elizabeth asked because Cody was standing there alone.

"You did bring her right?" Felix asked because it wouldn't be the first time the pregnant wife got left behind.

"She's in the car." Cody pointed over his shoulder as it registered he should go get her. "I'll get her."

"I'll go too." Felix said manning a wheelchair. He'd bring Kelly in and turn her right over to Liz, he didn't do babies. "Wait here." He told his supervisor in case she was considering running off.

"I'll call Joyce." Elizabeth said reaching for the phone. Not a minute later Felix was back with Kelly. "Where's Cody?"

"Parking the car. I'll send him up." Felix promised.

"He didn't call a driver?" Elizabeth asked pushing her friend toward the elevator.

"I drove." Kelly said as a contraction passed. "He would have killed all three of us." The unflappable doctor said.

"How far apart?" Elizabeth asked as they headed up to Labor and Delivery.

"Two minutes. My water broke while I was standing next to the car." She may have driven, but walking into the building wasn't going to happen. "You could have mentioned that this hurt so much." She panted through another contraction.

"Kelly did you think all those women were screaming for the hell of it?" Elizabeth asked her friend. "Room?" She asked the nurse on duty.

"812." Was the response. "Dr. Meadows will be up shortly. She's delivering a baby."

"Tell her to take her time, we've got this." Kelly said grimacing.

"You do realize you're the patient today." Elizabeth wondered how bad it was going to be Kelly was a class one control freak. She drove Joyce crazy at every appointment. "Call Maggie, I want her on, and where is Al?"

"I will page him." Dr. Albert Cooper was Kelly's Fellow. Elizabeth got her friend into a gown and helped get the monitors set up.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here." Cody rushed in with the bag. "What do you need?" He asked his wife.

"Get some ice chips so dad has something to do." Elizabeth instructed one of the interns who was working the floor today. "You going to pass out?" She asked her friend.

"No. I'm good now." Cody had told himself to get his act together while parking the car.

"Okay. If you pass out we are going to just roll you under the bed until the baby is here." Kelly told him.

"There is no we, Kelly." Elizabeth said gloving up. "You're the patient." She said again. "All you get to do is yell at Cody and push when we say so."

"When did you get so bossy?" Kelly asked bearing down on her husband's hand as a contraction hit.

"It came with the promotion." Elizabeth grinned. When the contraction passed she did the exam. "Five centimeters and fully effaced. You want drugs?"

"You didn't have drugs." Kelly announced.

"I'm badass." Elizabeth told her friend. "Plus it was my second time. I was experienced."

"No drugs." Kelly said as Cody wiped her forehead. "I'll just scream at my husband."

"You were there when this happened too." Elizabeth said rubbing Kelly's stomach. "I'm going to call Piph to check in and then I'll be back."

"Call Jason, so Cody has someone to talk to when I throw him out of the room." Kelly said starting to pant again.

"I'm on it." Elizabeth said and stopped before she reached the door. "Cody if she starts throwing things duck, remember Kelly is the pitcher on the hospital softball team." The woman had wicked aim.

Epiphany told Liz to stay with Kelly. The head nurse figured Joyce would need the backup. Kelly was, like most doctors, a problem patient. After getting her orders Elizabeth called home. "Hey babe."

"Hey, how's work going?" Jason was watching cartoons with the boys and Edward.

"Good. Kelly's here." Elizabeth told him.

"I'm guessing she isn't visiting?" Jason said taking Jake off his lap and looking for his sneakers. "I'll be down shortly. Cody still in one piece?"

"After a brief moment of panic he has pulled it together." Elizabeth reported.

"Should I bring anything?" Jason considered himself fortunate that they were already at the hospital when Elizabeth went into labor. He probably would have driven them into a tree.

"Nope. You may want to send out a text message to let folks know what is going on." The Morgan Corelli and O'Brien crew was one big family. This baby was highly anticipated.

"I'm on it." Jason promised hanging up. "Kelly is in labor so I'm going to go down to the hospital."

"We will be fine." Edward assured his grandson.

"If it looks like it's going to be a while I'll head back over." Jason told Edward as his phone rang again. "Morgan."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes wait for me to arrive. Elizabeth is afraid that Edward and Cameron will eat all the cookies." Matt was calling from his car.

"So she's sending you?" Jason started laughing.

"She still doesn't know that I'm the one who ate most of last year's cookies. She thinks it was Dillon." The young filmmaker had been visiting over the holiday. Matt happily threw him under the bus. "Since you had your fair share I'm guessing my secret is safe."

"Unless I go down, then I'm taking you with me." Jason told his brother in-law. "I'll wait." He turned to tell Edward the change in plans.

* * *

Elizabeth came back to check on her friends. "I popped in on Joyce, she's almost done. I told her we would page her when you were ready. Do you need more ice?"

"No." Kelly was already exhausted. She had done most of her labor at home while Cody watched trying not to panic. They had been at this a long time now. "I'm tired." The doctor admitted.

"If you get an epidural you can take a short nap, maybe even two and be rested enough to push. If you keep going like this you'll end up having a C-section." Elizabeth gave Kelly her options. Not that Kelly didn't know them. "How long have you been in labor?"

"Active labor?" Kelly asked her friend.

"Twenty-five hours, eight minutes, and twelve seconds." Cody answered for his wife. "She wouldn't let me bring her in." He wanted to when the contractions were five minutes apart.

"We probably would have sent you back home." Elizabeth admitted. "Until your water breaks you don't get to stay."

"I want to get up." Kelly told them both.

"Okay." Elizabeth said unhooking the monitors.

"Okay?" Cody said not liking that idea. "She needs to stay put." He protested.

"Babe, you know walking helps labor to progress." Kelly said trying to keep him calm. They had taken the birthing classes. "When is Jason arriving?"

"After Matt gets to our place, so in about thirty minutes." Elizabeth told her friend. "Do you have a robe?"

"In the bag." Kelly said getting to her feet and leaning on the bed. She rocked a bit trying to get comfortable. "Really Elizabeth, how come you were so calm?" Kelly figured from watching her friend this wasn't that bad. She chalked everyone else up to drama queens.

"I guess it's just my nature. You're doing really great." Elizabeth assured her friend. She wasn't surprised Kelly was not into dramatics. "You coming?" The nurse asked Cody.

"I'm not going to let her walk by herself. How long?" He said supporting most of Kelly's weight as they got started.

"I'll check in fifteen minutes. Go down the hall and then come back up." It was a nice long walkway.

* * *

Jason stepped off the elevator and looking down the hall saw Cody walking with Kelly. That brought back memories of Jake's birth. In less than nine months they'd be doing it again. Elizabeth was at the hub so he went there. "How is she doing?"

"Good." Elizabeth said rubbing Jason's arm. "Cody is staying calm so that is helping."

"How bad was it?" Jason was looking forward to teasing his friend when the baby was here.

"I've seen worse." Elizabeth hedged.

"No really how bad was it?" Jason wanted to know. Very little threw Cody, and Jason figured this did.

"She drove them in." Elizabeth said quietly.

Jason coughed to cover his laugh. "Don't tell Johnny." He told his wife.

"Someday this will be him." Elizabeth bet Johnny would fall apart too. These big bad mob guys were putty where their women were concerned. Jason had been terrified but did his best to hide it. "You get him, I need to give Kelly an exam." The last time she'd been at seven centimeters. They were getting close.

"Ready?" Elizabeth asked as the couple reached their room.

"I want to push." Kelly knew that meant they were probably ready.

"Let me do a check." Elizabeth helped her friend get into position. "I'll page Al, and Joyce too."

"No, just Al is fine." Kelly said panting. "Between the three of us we'll be fine.''

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth said calling Dr. Cooper. She would let him argue with his boss.

* * *

"So I guess this means you won't be at brunch tomorrow?" Jason asked his friend.

"I think we will have to cancel." Cody said watching the doorway. "She had to drive us in." He confessed to his friend. "I totally freaked."

"It happens." Jason said trying to keep his friend calm.

"She was rock solid and I panicked." Cody wasn't going to let himself forget this. If they had more kids he would do better.

"She's a doctor." Jason pointed out. "A baby doctor. She knows the drill. What matters is that you do well with the baby. Want to tell me what you guys are having?" Kelly was too anal to not know the gender of her baby.

"A boy." Cody said smiling. "I'm having a son. I was terrified we were gonna have a girl. I think I'd kill the first boy who looked at her." He said laughing.

Jason looked to the door and tried to figure out what he'd do with a daughter. He had told Elizabeth that their daughters would kick ass like their brothers, but it was still a terrifying concept that he might have a girl. A daughter who might one day bring someone like him home. Before he could go too far down that path the door opened.

"Okay Cody it's time." Elizabeth said smiling.

The enforcer rushed into the room.

"I'll start making calls." Jason said heading to the lounge.

* * *

Four hours later Brady Daniel Paul was born. He weighed eight pounds, nine ounces and was twenty inches long. He had all ten fingers and all toes, both parents counted. He also had a really good set of lungs which the staff agreed he got from his mom.

Cody took a picture and sent it out to all their friends and family who were anxiously waiting for an update. "How did he do on his APGAR test?" Kelly wanted to know.

"Nine, because like his parents he is an overachiever." Elizabeth said smiling at the newest member of their extended family. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Kelly said rocking her son. The tears started and she leaned against Cody who was crying too. "We're a family now."

"I love you." Cody said kissing his wife.

"I love you too." Kelly said looking back at her miracle. Elizabeth silently slipped from the room to give the new family some privacy. Down the hall Jason was still waiting.

"I told Milo I'd drive you home." Jason figured she was tired. "You can nap."

"Yup. Then it's on to all the festivities." Elizabeth said letting him put his arm around her. It was going to be a great night.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 21

Elizabeth got home, threw up, and then crawled into bed to take a nap. Jason sat in the sitting area of their room reading and watching his wife rest. The door was open and Cameron came to visit while Jake also had a late nap. The curly haired little boy told his dad that Pop-pop was also sleeping downstairs, which made Jason smile. Elizabeth had mentioned the other day that Edward liked to "rest" in the afternoons.

When all the members of the family woke up Elizabeth got Jake dressed while Cameron changed from his jeans and t-shirt into Khakis and a button down shirt like his dad. Elizabeth showered and changed, while Jason sat in the bedroom in case they had a repeat of last night. Even though they would be out in the sleigh she still opted to wear a dress, because she never wore pants to church. That was a lesson from childhood that still lingered. The sea-blue dress with a fold over ascot style collar and slightly flared skirt made her feel pretty, the knee high black leather boots made her feel tall.

Dinner was fixed and consumed after which everyone bundled up to wait for the horse drawn sleigh to arrive.

"Pop-pop have you ever been on a sleigh ride before?" Cameron asked getting more excited as the minutes passed.

"I have but not for a really long time." Edward was happy to be here to share this. Maybe next year he would be invited to join them again, even if Monica or Tracy was home. Being so involved in the lives of his great-grandson was a gift that the older man was grateful for.

"I'll sit next to you so that you will know what will happen." Cameron didn't want his Pop-pop to be nervous. "The horse is big, but you don't have to be afraid."

"I'll keep that in mind." Edward said grinning. It was so like Cameron to want everyone to be okay. The little boy reminded Edward of a young Jason Quartermaine. Protective and caring.

"Mom, how come the horse is able to pull all of us?" Cameron wanted to know.

"The horse is really strong." Elizabeth said tightening his scarf. It also didn't hurt that the sleigh, which looked really ornate, was made of a lightweight fiberglass that weighed very little. Also because the horse was taking them into town Jason made arrangements for the animal and carriage to be driven out to the house. When the driver knocked on the door the large truck that transported them would be gone so the boys would think the horse came by itself. Elizabeth wouldn't enjoy herself if she thought the Clydesdale was being overworked. They also made sure to use a company that underwent regular inspections to make sure they treated their stock well.

The knock came and the family happily left the house. Edward got in first and Cameron sat next to him, Elizabeth got in and Jake was put on her lap, and finally Jason got in and the sleigh door was closed. The entire family got under the blankets provided and when the driver took his place they set off. The guards followed behind in a couple of the SUVs.

Because the Morgan house was at the edge of the city they were able to take a winding route, some of it through the woods, back into the main part of the town. Along the way, they sang songs, the boys drank some hot chocolate, and Cameron kept up a steady stream of chatter pointing things out so that Edward wouldn't miss them.

"You warm enough?" Jason leaned in and asked Elizabeth.

"I am." She promised looking over at him smiling. Feeling good she gave him a quick kiss, and heard her son snort.

"They are kissing again." Cameron told Edward. "They do that a lot." The little boy was not a fan of kissing at the moment.

"When get older you will understand why that is." Edward assured his great-grandson.

"No, I won't." Cameron said shaking his head. "Kissing is gross."

Edward just laughed at the statement. "We can talk again in a few years." He told the small child before launching into another carol.

* * *

At the hospital they piled out and headed upstairs to the pediatric ward. For years Elizabeth's grandfather read The Night before Christmas to the children who were patients, and their gathered family members. After his death Alan took over. After he passed away for the first time a non-Chief of Staff did the honors, Edward as head of the hospital board had stepped in. In September Edward had stepped down from the hospital board simply stating that it was time. He had been replaced at the head of the board by the man who was going to read the story this year.

"Nervous?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"A little." Jason admitted to his wife. "I've been practicing." He told her.

"You'll do great." Elizabeth was so proud of him. She was recording this so that Monica could see it.

"Ready?" Emily walked over and asked her big brother.

"I am." Jason said giving her a hug. He looked at the clock. "It's time for me to read." When he was done, Matt would emerge dressed as Santa to hand out presents. Walking across the room Jason took a seat in the large chair that had been used since he was a young child, he picked up the book before getting comfortable and cleared his throat. "Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house." He began reading the tale.

* * *

"Well done." Edward was smiling wide as Jason rejoined their small group.

"Thanks. It felt good." He said getting a kiss from his wife.

"You did great." She said softly. "I'm going to go up and check on Kelly. When I get back we can start saying our goodbyes and we can head out." It would take a while. "So that we can get over to the church."

"Okay." Jason said looking around for Cameron, the little boy was standing across the room talking with a friend of his from school whose mom worked at the hospital. "Jake and I will make the rounds."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth walked down the hall to the elevator and Milo joined her.

"The boss did a good job with the reading." The guard said grinning. Three years ago Jason never would not have had such a public role in this celebration. Normally he just donated money to buy presents. Elizabeth was good for him.

"He was great." Elizabeth said feeling proud. "Have you seen the baby?"

"I did. I stopped by earlier." Milo told her. "I gave Cody my gift. A month of delivered meals."

"That is a very thoughtful gift Milo." Elizabeth thought it was perfect for the couple. "One less thing to worry about."

"That was my thinking." He said as the elevator doors opened. He waited while Elizabeth punched in a code to open the locked doors of the maternity ward. "You ladies pretty much covered everything the baby needed at the shower."

"Kelly did get a sizeable haul." Elizabeth smiled remembering the shower. Not only gifts from the hospital staff, but the guys had sent stuff as well. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hey." Cody stood up and came over. He got a hug from Liz and shook Milo's hand. Kelly was sleeping. "Come in." They gathered around the bassinet and looked at the snoozing baby. "He's doing really well. The hearing test was an hour ago. He passed with flying colors."

"Excellent." Elizabeth whispered. "You guys need anything?" She and Milo wouldn't stay for too long. Cody should sleep as well.

"No, we're good. Johnny stopped by, and brought dinner." Cody knew most of the guys would visit tomorrow and the day after. Once they got home everyone would give them some space to get settled. "Kelly's mom is arriving the day we go home, so we'll have some help." Which was good because neither he nor his wife knew about caring for a baby. Kelly had joked her job was over once they popped out.

"You can call me too, if you need to." Elizabeth offered.

"Thanks." Cody would have no problem doing so. He didn't want to screw this up.

"We are going back down. Get some sleep while you can." Elizabeth advised.

"I just put him down before you stuck your head in." Cody told her.

"Bye." She said and Milo waved.

"Cute kid." He said as they walked off the ward.

"All babies are beautiful." Elizabeth said wondering what hers and Jason's newest one would look like. They stepped off the elevator on the pediatric floor and found themselves face to face with Lucky and Maxie Spencer.

"Hello Elizabeth." Lucky said to his ex-wife. "Milo." There was no point in ignoring the guard.

"Lucky, Maxie. How are you?" Elizabeth asked being polite.

"Good." Maxie answered trying to make the best of an awkward situation. They had come to the hospital to visit, but had hoped to not run into Elizabeth. Maxie had visited the doctor who did her transplant along with Monica. They made it a point to not stop by the party figuring the Morgans would be there. "And you?"

"I'm good too." Elizabeth could feel tension rolling off of Milo. She and Lucky had not ended on a good note. Even before she had discovered he was cheating there had been the pills he was taking. He had also treated both her and Cameron borderline abusive.

"How is Cameron and the new baby?" Lucky asked after the children. Elizabeth had been pregnant when he and Maxie left. The fact that he walked away from Cameron still gave him moments of guilt.

"Great." Elizabeth wondered how long it would be before Jason showed up. Just because Milo didn't take out his phone didn't mean he hadn't contacted his boss. So she should wrap this up. "It was good to see you both."

"You too." Maxie knew the couple's history. Lucky had come clean and promised that he would not be repeating the behavior. Maxie believed him, but had been relieved when Lucky suggested they move from Port Charles. She didn't harbor any jealousy towards Elizabeth, but thought the distance would be good for everyone.

"Elizabeth, can I speak with you? In private?" Lucky asked as he gently squeezed Maxie's hand. He had already told her that if the chance arose he planned on apologizing to his former wife. It was long overdue.

At that moment Jason appeared at the top of the corridor. His eyes locked with Elizabeth's as he looked for signs that she was upset. Not seeing any he slowly made his way to where the group was standing. "Lucky, Maxie."

"Jason." Lucky had once been friends with the mob boss, but that was before Helena. Everything had been different before then.

"Hi Jason." Maxie said hoping her husband wasn't about to get beaten up.

"Lucky, I think that I should go." Elizabeth told her ex-husband. "I wish you, and Maxie both, all the best." She said smiling.

"I'd like the chance to apologize." Lucky told her, since privacy wasn't going to happen.

Elizabeth felt a brief spurt of anger, that he would say that after blabbing her business to Johnny. If he was going to apologize for anything it should be that. He shouldn't have stirred up that particular hornet's nest. She figured he was working the twelve steps, one of which was making amends. "I accept." Elizabeth would give them both closure. "Thank you."

"Be happy." Lucky told her as the elevator Milo called opened. The visit was over.

"You too." Elizabeth said taking Jason's hand and walking away.

"Are you alright?" The mob boss asked his wife.

"I am. I had a brief urge to pop him one." She admitted with a rueful smile. "But that passed. I don't expect that we will be speaking again." Even if they crossed paths before he left they would not stop to talk.

"You can if you want. I'm not trying to control you." Jason wanted that clear. He would rather she stayed away from Lucky, but it was her choice.

"I know that." Elizabeth said stopping. "I have nothing else to say to him. Look up."

Jason did and grinned. Leaning over he placed his lips on hers. They were standing under a sprig of mistletoe. A flash made them pull apart and when they looked over Robin was standing there with a camera grinning. "Merry Christmas, I'll send you a copy." She laughed before moving away to find Patrick.

"Let's get the boys." Jason said trying not to blush. "And head to the church."

* * *

They sat with Johnny who was a bit quiet. He and Jason had a brief chat before they moved to the pew. O'Brien wanted his friend to know Gia had left the area. After the service he promised to see them tomorrow as gifts were exchanged.

At the house Jason and Edward watched as Elizabeth along with Cameron and Jake put out the snacks for Santa and the reindeer.

"Are you sure reindeer like carrots?" Cameron checked. "Toby is putting out dog biscuits." The little boy told his mother. They could do that because Toby had a German Shepard.

"We looked it up remember?" Elizabeth said as she poured milk in a thermal cup to keep it cold. "Just so we would know what to leave. Okay. I think it's time for certain people to get into bed or else Santa might not come." It was already an hour past their normal bed time. Jake was flagging and so was Cam. "Since everyone had baths earlier its right into jammies."

"Come on dad." Cameron said running out of the room.

"Be back in a bit." Jason said taking Jake.

"I'll make us something to drink." She was looking forward to tea sweetened with blueberry juice. "Are you joining us Edward?"

"I wouldn't miss it. I'm looking forward to watching Jason put out the gifts." Edward was making memories to share in his talks with Lila. He wouldn't stay up too long so that the couple could have some time alone.

"I noticed there is no gift to the boys with your name on it in the pile." Honestly that was making her a bit nervous. So was the twinkle in her grandfather's eyes.

"It's being delivered tomorrow by one of Santa's helpers." Edward grinned. Jason was going to kill him.

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth said trying not to glare. Jake already had the steely gaze down, and Cam did a great version as well. "Have a seat and I'll bring everything in."

"Before I get comfortable I have a request." Edward said taking Elizabeth's hand in his. "In the chest Jason gave you last night, there are a pair of ruby and diamond earrings. Not the long ones, these are in a cluster pattern. Would you wear those tomorrow? Lila wore them every year at Christmas. I'd like to see them again."

Elizabeth couldn't help it, she started crying as she hugged the older man tight. "I will. And you are forgiven in advanced for whatever your gift is." How could he not be, and how could she refuse such a request? "Go sit down."

"Thank you." Edward said kissing her cheek and moving off to the front room.

Elizabeth just took a moment to enjoy the fact that she was here, surrounded by family, and loved. Calming some she wiped her face before setting about making them drinks.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you Trina Tiffany!

* * *

Chapter 22

Elizabeth woke up early on Christmas morning. Six a.m. to be precise. She wiggled out from under Jason's arm and went to the bathroom. When she came out Jason hadn't moved but by the time she reached the side of the bed again he was holding the blanket up for her. "Sorry I woke you."

"Everything okay?" He meant was her stomach calm. Last night around eleven he'd needed to make a trip to the kitchen to get some crackers because Elizabeth's stomach had been uneasy. It looked like morning sickness wasn't going to an issue with this baby. It was the rest of the day they needed to worry about.

"I'm good." She said cuddling close. "Have I mentioned that I love how warm you are?"

"Yes, you have." Jason said smiling. "About the same number of times that I've mentioned that I love how soft you are. Or that I love how you feel in my arms. Or that I love how you feel pressed against me." He said on a growl kissing her soft lips.

"I can feel you." She said wiggling against his growing hardness.

"Do you think we have time?" Jason could do a quickie if he had to.

Before she could answer the doorknob rattled. Unable to help it Elizabeth leaned her face against her husband's shoulder as her body shook with laughter. "Nope." She said, stating the obvious.

"Mommy, daddy are you awake?" Cameron yelled through the door. "Did Santa come?"

"Stay put." Elizabeth said throwing back the covers. Jason needed a bit to get his body under control. She was in full pajamas a rarity for her, but she knew the day would start early. Their eldest son hated mornings like she did, but on Christmas day he got up with the sun. "Good morning Cameron." Elizabeth said looking down at the curly haired child.

"Can we go downstairs and see if Santa came?" He asked hopeful.

"Let me go get your brother." Elizabeth said stepping out into the hall. Not that Jake had a clue what was happening. He'd most likely sleep through most of the morning and wake up in a few hours. Then he'd be more interested in playing with the boxes than the toys.

"Okay." Camron said running into his parent's room. "Daddy, are you ready to go downstairs?" The little boy crawled up the bed and across his father until he was sitting on Jason's chest.

"Where did mommy go?" Jason asked smiling.

"To get Jake. We need to get Pop-pop." Cameron said climbing off the bed. He didn't notice his father groan as knee landed in his solar plexus.

"Cameron James Morgan, hold it right there." Jason didn't even need to raise his voice to make his son stop.

"Yes sir?" Cameron asked wide eyed. All three names was a warning to be heeded.

"Do not disturb your Pop-pop." Jason said getting out of bed. "He'll be down when he wakes up." Which should be soon because Edward was an early riser anyway. "I know you are excited but that's no reason to be rude. Go put on your robe and slippers."

"Okay." Cameron hurried to his room just glad he wasn't in trouble.

Jason got out of bed grinning as he got his robe. He could remember the excitement of Christmas morning when he was Cameron's age. He'd been just as anxious to get down and open the mountain of gifts waiting for him. Jason put on his slippers and when he walked into the hall Elizabeth was coming out of Jake's room. "I'll take him."

"Thanks, let me grab my robe." She ducked into their room.

"Good morning." Edward came out of his room grinning.

"Good morning." Jason said shifting a sleeping Jake.

"Where is Cameron?" Edward looked for his eldest great-grandson.

"Getting his robe and slippers. We didn't wake you, did we?" Jason was guessing not.

"No. That room is incredibly quiet." Edward remarked. It was further down the hall than the rooms where Jason and the boys slept. The older man also guessed it was soundproofed. "So do we open gifts first or eat first?"

"Gifts." Jason said smiling. "I won the coin toss last year that set precedent." Last year during their first Christmas as a family they had begun establishing traditions for how their family would do things.

"Did you cheat?" Edward asked with a sly grin.

"Nope." Jason hadn't cheated. He would have been happy either way. "Just had things turn out my way."

"Good." Edward grinned wider. "Never cheat your girl."

"You don't have to tell me that old man." Jason said laughing.

"Okay." Cameron came back out. "Pop-pop, you're awake!" How awesome was that?

"Good morning Grandfather." Elizabeth said giving Edward a kiss on the cheek. "Let's head down, and I'll make coffee."

The family trooped downstairs, and the first thing Cameron did was check to make sure the cookies, carrot sticks, and milk were gone. "He ate all the cookies!" The little boy said excitedly. "And the reindeer ate all the carrots. You were right mommy."

Actually she had eaten the carrots, and the milk had gone into the coffee that Jason and Edward had last night, the cookies had gone back into the tin. "Bring me the dirty dishes." Elizabeth told her son, who quickly did. With mugs for the adults in hand she followed the chattering child into the living room. "Okay. Have at it."

* * *

The adults sat back and watched the excited little boy tear open his presents. The kid had gotten an impressive haul. The ATV from his grandmother had him buzzing with excitement to ride. But since he couldn't do that right away it was the hand held game system from Uncle AJ that he settled down to play with. "I think that's the cue for the adult gifts." Elizabeth said getting up. She had taped Cameron opening his gift for Monica, because they agreed she shouldn't call. Jason would use the opportunity try to find out what she and Howie were doing. "Don't move." She went upstairs and came back with her gifts. "Edward this is yours. Jason these are yours." She said handing her husband two envelopes.

"Pop-pop you first." Cameron wanted to know what they had gotten.

"Alright." Edward already knew he was holding a painting, but he didn't know what of. Not wasting a moment he tore the paper and was struck speechless. He had to wipe his eyes and clear his throat before he could speak. "Thank you my dear."

Elizabeth was crying too. "You're welcome grandfather."

"Isn't it amazing?" Jason was so proud of how talented his wife was.

Edward turned the canvas so his youngest grandson could see the portrait. "It's my sweet Lila sitting in her favorite place. These roses that you've captured are the Lilabelles. It's the first rose hybrid she ever had recognized." Edward gently touched the likeness. "Thank you my dear."

"Lila once told me that you encouraged her to grow the roses. She said that the first few plantings had not gone well, and that she was extremely frustrated. The estate in England has a rose garden and Lila was determined to have one here as well." Elizabeth shared.

"Her roses are in England. She had to fill out all manner of paperwork to be able to send them over, but Hal wanted them there." Edward passed on. "We went the spring after they were planted, and Lila just lit up at the sight of them. Thank you again." Edward felt he had taken up enough time.

Elizabeth blushed a bit. "Now you." She said to Jason.

"Okay." He opened the square envelope and found a picture of his ATV. "Sweet." He said laughing.

"The box is at the warehouse waiting for you to call and say you want it brought over." Elizabeth told him.

"You can ride with me daddy!" Cameron thought that was awesome.

"You want to help me put it together." Jason asked his son who nodded. "Let's see what's in the other envelope." He tore it open and smiled wide. "You bought me a garage?"

"John Zacchara sold it to me, he is leaving the area in a few days." John had agreed to run it until the shop closed for the holiday. The younger man was moving to California wanting a fresh start. "I know you owned one before." When they first met in fact. "I thought you'd like one again. I don't know how often you'll get over there." She said shrugging.

"Thank you." Jason leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. There was nothing better than taking a car apart and putting it back together again.

"Mommy open your gifts." Cameron said interrupting his parents.

"Okay." Elizabeth said laughing. The first gift were the handprints from the boys. She kissed on Cameron who squirmed to get away.

"Bring over the box by the tree." Jason told his son laughing.

Cameron brought it over and gave it to his mom. "It says to the Morgan family from Santa."

"The Morgan family." Elizabeth said ripping open the paper. "A Vitamix." She was grinning wide. "We can make milkshakes." She told Cameron.

"Awesome!" Cameron loved milkshakes.

"An appliance?" Edward hoped Jason had something else.

"It says to the family." Jason pointed out. Nope he wasn't stupid. Getting up he walked over to the tree and took the two envelopes with Elizabeth's name down.

"I'm going next." Edward announced handing over an envelope as well.

"Thank you grandfather." Elizabeth opened the parcel and smiled. "ELQ stock?" Cameron and Jake owned stock, but neither she nor Jason did.

"Lila's stock." Edward had been holding onto it for all these years.

Elizabeth just beamed. "Thank you."

"ELQ, needs some heart." The older man knew she would use them wisely.

"Now you daddy." Cameron nudged his father. So far mommy's gifts were boring.

"Merry Christmas." Jason handed her a green and a red envelope. "Green first."

"Okay." Elizabeth opened it and pulled out the plastic card inside. "A spa membership."

"Use it." Jason told his wife.

"I will." She promised before opening the red envelope. She read the letter inside and was shaking by the time she was done.

"It's okay right?" Jason asked smiling.

Elizabeth just nodded too overcome to speak.

"What is it?" Cameron wanted to know.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Mrs. Morgan." She started. "It is with great pleasure that Port Charles University informs you that beginning with the incoming fall class we will be awarding six full scholarships in your name. Three in the field of The Arts, and three in the field of Nursing to deserving students based on financial need and academic merit. These endowments will continue to be handed out with each new incoming class. We would like to thank you for this wonderful opportunity to ensure that those who want an education can receive it." Because of Jason six students would go to school and not have to worry about how to make it happen.

"I remember you working and going to school, I wanted to make it easier on others if I could." Jason explained. "And I wanted to honor you at the same time."

"The Elizabeth Morgan Grant." She said reading the name of the endowment. "Thank you Jason." She said softly before sliding over and hugging him. The man knew her so well. He knew that this was the type of thing she would love the most. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." He said kissing her again.

"My turn." Cameron needed to stop them before they got carried away. "Me and Jake picked this out."

"You did?" Elizabeth said taking the box. "I thought you were just giving me the handprints."

The little boy just shook his head. "Daddy took us to the mall, and we went in a bunch of stores. This was the best thing we found." Cameron said excitedly. He was also nervous because he wanted mommy to like it. Normally he just made stuff, but this year he wanted to buy something like Michael and Morgan were doing. He was a big kid now, and that's what big kids did.

"I'm sure it's wonderful." Elizabeth opened the box and removed a wooden animal. It had about twenty five holes bored into it. She smiled wide even though she had no idea what she was looking at. "Thank you Cameron." She said to her smiling son. Looking over at Jason she saw him struggling not to laugh.

"I knew you could use it." Cameron said smiling even wider.

"It's perfect." Elizabeth saw Edward was confused as well.

Satisfied Cameron went back to paying his game.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked in a whisper.

Jason just grinned. It was actually a really useful gift. His son had not just picked something at random. Still Jason knew that Elizabeth would have no idea what the thing did. "It's a wooden hedgehog pencil holder." He explained.

Elizabeth's smile only widened. "So when I put in my pencils, they create the quills."

"Exactly." Jason told her. "We saw it in the display window of one of the shops. Cameron thought you could put your watercolor pencils in the holes."

"It is a perfect gift." Elizabeth said beaming with pride. Like his dad Cameron was shaping up to be an original gift giver.

"Get Pop-pop's and dad's gifts." Elizabeth told her son.

"Okay." Cameron rummaged under the tree. Edward got a framed picture of his grandsons. "You next daddy."

Jason ripped open the box and found a football in a case. His love of the sport was well known. Looking down he saw a signature. "No way! Jim Tressel!" He said wide eyed. Cameron had help from his mom on this one.

"Merry Christmas daddy!" Cameron was happy his dad was happy. He wasn't sure why a name on a ball was so great but daddy was okay with it. "Mommy helped some." He didn't want to take all the credit.

"This a game ball from the BCS bowl. That was the greatest game I've ever seen." Jason's eyes got wider. "Thank you." He gave his son a big hug. "I'm going to put this in my office." Here at the house so he could see it.

* * *

Jason was still in awe over the football when the doorbell rang ninety minutes later as they were finishing breakfast. "That's for me." Edward said walking down the hall. Jason looked at Elizabeth who shrugged.

"I should tell you that I forgave Edward in advance for whatever that is." Elizabeth said smiling as she explained about the earrings.

"You forgave him. Not me." Jason knew his grandfather was up to something. What exactly they all found out at the same time as the chocolate lab puppy came running into the kitchen.

"Puppy!" Cameron pretty much fell to the floor in joy, while Jake clapped happily from his highchair.

"Merry Christmas Cameron and Jake." Edward said coming back into the room

"Thanks Pop-pop!" Cameron said sitting on the floor as the puppy licked him all over his face.

Elizabeth was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her cheeks. While Jason glared at his grandfather who just stood there smiling. Finally he shook his head and watched his son roll around with the dog. "What are you going to name her? Or him?" He wanted to know. If he said no at this point it would crush his son.

"Her." Edward happily provided. He was in trouble and knew it. But there was no way his grandson was not getting the thing he wanted the most.

"Dusty." Cameron told them.

"That's a fine name." Edward said giving his approval.

"A dog is a lot of work Cam. So you need to be responsible." Elizabeth said wiping her cheeks. She really should have seen this coming. Edward knew Cameron wanted a dog, and there was no way he was going to let that go by. She was going to have to protect grandfather from Jason for the rest of the stay. Liz took Jake out of his highchair so he could play too. "You have to share with your brother."

"I'll take good care of her mommy. I promise." Cameron said laughing as the dog knocked him over.

"I'm going to go get dressed." Edward said chuckling at the look on his grandson's face.

Without a word Jason went to see if they had newspaper and to grab a baby gate. For now they would restrict the dog to the kitchen for easy clean up. Later he was going to have a talk with Edward about following the rules of the house. Jason had been clear that no one was to buy a dog. By the time he reached the garage the mob boss was grinning. Leave it to Edward to swoop in at the last minute and give the best gift of the day.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 23

The caterers showed up at nine, and with another glare at his grandfather, Jason moved the puppy down the hall to the laundry room. It was a smaller space but later when everyone was gone the creature would have run of the house. Dusty didn't seem to mind because she curled up on the blanket Elizabeth put down and went right to sleep. Tomorrow they would need to go get some things for the pet. Right now all they had was the leash and a small bag of puppy food.

Emily arrived with Matt and grinned at her brother. She proceeded to tell him that the dog liked to eat shoes, which let Jason know where the dog had been for the past few days. Matt simply moved into the den to see what games were on. He wasn't getting in the middle of that one. The sibling glared at one another before Emily snorted and walked off. Jason didn't scare her. Emily headed upstairs to bug Elizabeth. "I'm here." The doctor said walking into the room.

"That sweater is hideous." Elizabeth said laughing at the red and white snowflake nightmare that was her sister.

"I know." Emily grinned flopping down on the bed. "Matt gave it to me. You should see what he's wearing." The couple took great joy in finding ugly sweaters for one another.

"I can't wait." Elizabeth said pulling on her red cashmere sweater, sans snowflakes. "Did you know about the dog?"

"That shoe eating beast has been living in my house for the last three days." Emily passed along. This morning she gave it to a guard to bring up to the house. "Grandfather will be forking over some cash before the day is over. Did you have a good Christmas morning?"

"I did." Elizabeth said putting on the requested earrings. "I have something for you."

"Giving me my gift already?" Emily grinned. Later there would be gifts exchanged among the adults.

"No. Come here." Elizabeth held out her hand.

"Grandmother's earrings." Emily said smiling when she came over. "They look wonderful on you. Grandfather gave them to you?"

"Not exactly. Jason, and Edward, gave me the Morgan family jewelry. Which included some pieces that we saw Lila wear. Like this one." Elizabeth held out her hand on which the butterfly rested.

"I loved her in that piece." Emily said letting the memories come. It was one of Lila's favorite items. "I still miss her."

"Me too." Elizabeth looked at Emily. "This is yours."

"Mine?" Emily said surprised. "Elizabeth you don't have to give this to me. I think Lila would be happy that you have it." There was no jealousy between the two women.

"I would be happy if you had it." Elizabeth said pinning it onto the truly hideous sweater. "Someday you'll pass this down and tell your daughter about her great-grandmother."

"Thank you." Emily said gently touching the wings. She would treasure this piece of her grandmother.

"It's a stunning piece, but even it can't help that sweater." Elizabeth said laughing. She twisted her hair and pinned it up so that the earrings were on display. Edward was going to get his wish. "Was anyone else downstairs when you came in?" Jason was the greeter.

"No, we were the first to arrive." Emily relayed. "How many are coming?"

"Nine." Elizabeth said slipping on her shoes. "Which means everyone is taking food home, because I planned the menu for a lot more people than that." She also sent a matching amount of food to the food bank, and both meal centers that were feeding the homeless today.

"I'm not going to argue. Neither Matt nor I have time to cook these days." Emily said looking Elizabeth over. She looked happy and rested. And yeah she was glowing. This baby was getting a shower. Elizabeth had refused one for Jake, saying no one had a shower for a second baby. Emily was going to get her way this time.

"We should get downstairs." Elizabeth said stepping away from the mirror. "Jason makes Sabrina nervous so I want to be the one to let her in."

"Is she here for anyone in particular?" Emily wanted to know.

"Are you asking me if I'm matchmaking?" Elizabeth feigned surprise at the idea. "Me?"

"Yes you." Emily just gave her fellow brunette a look.

"Milo is interested." Elizabeth said before holding up a finger.

"I won't say a word. They would make a cute couple." Emily liked the pairing. "I think he'd make her smile more. That whole situation with Robin was rough."

"I know. I get how Patrick feels on some level. He never expected his dead wife to return, so he moved on with his life." Elizabeth peeked into the kitchen to see how the caterers were doing. "He opened his heart to love again and just after he proposes Robin turns up." They moved into the living room.

"Patrick doesn't even speak to Sabrina anymore." Which Emily thought was wrong.

"What would he say? Other than I'm sorry." Elizabeth leaned back on the sofa. "Robin hasn't exactly be Ms. Sunshine where Sabrina is concerned."

"No she hasn't." Emily concurred. Their friend had come back different than when she left. There was a bit of coldness to the petite doctor. "It will be good for Sabrina to date. Where are my nephews?"

"Cameron is probably in the laundry room, and Jake is most likely watching football with the guys." Elizabeth knew all her boys well. "Let's talk about that candy cane." She arched an eyebrow at her sister.

"It wasn't even the biggest one there." Emily said in her defense.

"Really?" Elizabeth had a hard time picturing that.

"Really. I figure you would break pieces off and give them to Cameron over the next few months." Emily grinned. "If Matt babysits he will certainly eat some." Her guy had a raging sweet tooth.

They were laughing when the doorbell rang. Elizabeth opened it to find a smiling Epiphany, Stan, and Zoe. "Come on in." Coats were hung up and hugs exchanged.

"Elizabeth, I'd like for you to meet Zoe." Stan said making the introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Emily and Maya both talk highly of you." Elizabeth said smiling in welcome.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too. Maya said you were super friendly at dinner. You have a lovely home." Zoe was only a bit nervous about meeting the rest of her family.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said moving everyone into the front room. She wanted to put Zoe at ease. She thought the young woman and Stan made a cute couple. It was clear Piph was happy with Stan's girlfriend. "The game is on in the back, which is where the guys are, but ladies are certainly welcome. Can I get anyone a drink?"

"I'm good." Piph said taking a seat. Her guy couldn't make it today.

"Me too." Zoe said sitting as well.

"I'm going to check out the game." Stan gave his girl a kiss, and his mom too before heading back. He'd been here on multiple occasions and knew where the guys were.

"Why is it no matter how old we get, the girls always end up in one room and the guys end up in another?" Emily had to ask. All the ladies laughed before moving onto a different topic.

* * *

Sabrina arrived next and joined the ladies in the front room. The doorbell rang twenty minutes later and it was Milo. "Let me see." Elizabeth said taking his coat. He looked good in the sweater.

"Is she here yet?" He whispered.

"In the front room. Come in and I'll introduce you to Jason's cousin." Elizabeth said tilting her head before walking off. "Milo's here."

"Hey." Emily said to the guard who had become a friend over the years.

"Emily." Since he was off duty first names were fine.

"I think the only people here you don't know well are Zoe and Sabrina." Elizabeth said to the group trying to not be obvious.

"I met Zoe the other day." Milo said smiling.

"We met when Stan was helping me pick out a tree." Zoe explained to the room.

"We know each other some from the hospital." Sabrina said smiling. He was cute. Before Patrick made it known that he was interested she thought that Milo was, but the guard never said anything. Of course that could have been because every time they saw one another they were both working.

He wanted to say she looked nice outside her scrubs but he didn't want to come off like he was staring at her while she was working. "Where is everyone else?" Milo asked his hostess.

"Watching the game." Elizabeth said pointing over her shoulder.

They heard footsteps and turned to see Jason and Jake. "Hey, I was just coming down to check to make sure no one needed anything." He just remembered his host duties.

"Ma!" Jake held out his arms seeing his mother.

"There's my sweetie." Emily swooped in a grabbed her nephew. The little boy laughed, and gave her a wet kiss.

"I know you aren't planning on hogging that baby." Piph said making faces at Jake which made the little boy laugh harder.

"It's a good thing I brought him out, I don't think his ego was getting stroked enough with the guys." Jason said laughing. "Milo."

"Boss." The young guard responded.

"Jason, this is Zoe." Elizabeth knew the two hadn't met.

"Welcome to Port Charles." Jason said putting an arm around his girl's waist. "If you need anything you can call me."

"Thank you." Zoe said trying not to be nervous. She knew that her cousin was Stan's boss, and a mob boss. While she didn't feel threatened, it still made her nervous. "Maya is planning on coming. She is working a shift at the hospital."

Matt came out next. "If I go in the kitchen to get a drink will the caterer kill me?" Cook at the mansion didn't allow anyone in her kitchen.

"Yup. I'll get it, what did you want?" Jason asked his brother in-law.

"Soda is fine." Matt said coming over to smile at the ladies. "Jason broke him out of the baby jail."

"It's not a baby jail." Elizabeth said poking Matt with her elbow.

"It's a plastic containment cell." He said rubbing his side. "You can barely see the kid past the sides. I swear he was banging his Sippy cup against the walls. Who bought that for you anyway?" What Matt was talking about was an interlocking plastic play gate that sectioned off part of the den. It gave Jake a safe area to play unsupervised in. It was lightweight and could be moved anywhere in the house.

"We did." Emily said to her husband.

"We are baby jailers." Matt said shaking his head, as Jason came back with a cola.

"I'm heading back, you want me to take the kid?" He said pointing to their youngest son.

"Do you want Piph to hurt you?" Elizabeth asked laughing.

"Nope." Jason said giving her a quick kiss. "Johnny called he's running behind." Work stuff was left unsaid. "Milo you coming back?"

"Sure thing." He wanted to stay with the ladies, but that would be a bit odd. Hopefully there would be more time to talk with Sabrina later.

"Is Cam okay?" Elizabeth asked checking on their eldest.

"He is sitting with Edward trying to figure out how to get a dog for Jake." Jason told his wife. That wasn't happening. "I told them both to quit while they were ahead. One dog is enough."

"You got a dog?" Sabrina loved dogs.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said smiling. "Chocolate lab courtesy of Edward."

"I thought you said no pets." Epiphany looked from one parent to the other trying not to laugh. "How did he get that past you?"

"Emily? Would you like to take that?" Jason said looking at his sister.

"I was coerced." Emily said watching Jake look at her butterfly.

"Yeah right." Jason wasn't buying to for a second. The house phone rang and he answered it. "What? Did you check it out? I'll be right up."

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth could feel the tension rolling off of him.

"There is a courier with a package." Jason wasn't expecting anything, and he knew Elizabeth wasn't. "I'm going to go up and see what it is."

"Let me go." Milo said moving to the door. He had his gun, and the guys at the fence would be armed as well. "You stay with your guest."

"We'll go together." Jason didn't ask his guys to do anything he wouldn't do himself. "Stay in the house." He said to the ladies who all nodded.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Elizabeth said hoping so. "This time of year all kinds of things come."

"We'll be back." Jason said as they headed to the door.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the door opened and Milo came back in first. He was trying to keep a straight face. "The boss is coming now."

Not five minutes later Jason came in carrying a bundle of fur. He was less than pleased. "This is for Jake. From Tracy."

Elizabeth had to cover her face to hide the grin. "It's adorable. Look at that face."

"What is it?" Sabrina wanted to know. It looked like it was smiling.

"It's a black lab." Jason said handing Elizabeth the note and the puppy.

"You have two kids, you can't have one dog. Cameron can have the one from daddy. Love Tracy." Elizabeth said trying to contain herself. The dog immediately licked her hand.

"I'm going to watch the game." Jason muttered. He was a crime boss and couldn't even get his family to obey the rules he laid down. If another ball of fur arrived he was going to shoot someone.

"Welcome to the family." Elizabeth said to the dog, who promptly licked her again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 24

Cameron was ecstatic at the new arrival and said he needed to think up a name for her too. Jason was the one who put a stop to that. He told his oldest child that the new dog belonged to Jake while Dusty was his, so mommy got to name her. While Jason would expect the boys to share as they got bigger, he also wanted Cameron to begin learning that not everything that came into the house was for him. Cam wanted to know if he could still play with the puppy and Jason said 'of course'. That most likely the two dogs would play with one another anyway.

Elizabeth decided on Millie, and after reviewing the paperwork to make sure she was healthy she careful put the new family member down on the laundry room floor. Jason then made her step out. If the two dogs were gonna fight he didn't want his pregnant wife getting bit trying to separate them. Turned out they worried for nothing. The dogs sniffed one another and then cuddled up together to sleep. So it looked like that for the moment they were fine. He'd be sure to check again.

"They doing okay?" Elizabeth asked when Jason closed the lower half of the door.

"So far. They fell asleep." He said enjoying the brief moment of privacy. "I'm going to speak to Tracy when she gets back." Jason told him wife.

"That won't be for a month." Elizabeth suspected that by then Jason was going to be attached to the dogs just like everyone else in the house. "I can send one to the rescue if you think it's too much."

"No. We have the room, and this time of year lots of dogs and cats end up at the shelter because they were given as gifts to people who don't want them." Jason pulled his girl into his arms. "They are cute." He conceded.

"Dogs are a good way to learn responsibility, although Jake is too young for that lesson." Elizabeth cuddled closer.

"Do you think he'll be okay with a dog that big? That was why I didn't want a dog right now, Jake is still really small." Jason was running his hand down her back because not touching her wasn't an option. Having her close was causing his body to stir. He was going to have to let her go back ahead of him.

"Labs are really gentle with kids. We will keep a watch over the next few weeks. If they need obedience training, we can have someone come out. From what I know the breed is supposed to be easy to manage, so it should be fine." Elizabeth was getting a bit sleepy. It was just past one and the urge to nap was pressing down on her. "You have to stop that, I'm going to fall asleep."

"You can go nap if you want. I'll cover for you." Jason told her.

"No, I'm going back out front." Elizabeth said moving out of Jason's arms. She missed his warmth almost immediately.

"Okay, how is Milo doing with Sabrina?" He asked with a half-smile. His girl thought she was slick.

Elizabeth tried to look innocent. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She said turning and heading back to the living room.

Jason just chuckled. He'd stay here a few more minutes to make sure the dogs really were okay.

* * *

"I can't believe Aunt Tracy bought Jake a dog." Emily said laughing quietly. "I wonder where it's been all this time. She left like a week ago."

"I wonder why your grandfather couldn't leave his dog there too." Matt muttered. "Walking the puppy at the crack of dawn was not fun."

"We will need a yard if we get a pet." Emily noted.

"Do you want to buy something or build something?" Matt was open to either option.

"Don't know. Rumor has it I'm inheriting the mansion." Emily wasn't sure how she felt about that. She still felt AJ should get it.

"If we build something you love, then your mom will be forced to give the mansion to AJ." Matt suggested. He didn't want to live there. Jason's house was big, but the mansion was freaking huge.

"I'll think on it. AJ didn't build a house he just bought one." Emily was wondering if her brother wanted the mansion. She'd have to ask him. "In the meantime I'm happy at the loft."

"Me too. It suits us." Matt was hoping that next year they'd have a reason to start building a house.

"For now it does." Emily was thinking the same thing.

* * *

"No, no, no, no!" Maya said as her car sputtered, and then coughed. As she eased it to the side of the road it shuddered, and then stopped. "Shit!" She said thumping the steering wheel hard. Edward's offer to use one of his cars was looking great at the moment. Maya huffed as the got out of the vehicle and walked to the hood. She was on a private road that ended when it met the woods. True at the bottom of the road was Jason's house, but all the guests were most likely already there so help probably wasn't coming from one of them driving by.

Walking wasn't going to happen. Both the mansion and Jason's house sat on acres of land. Right now she was still on Quartermaine property. The fence that separated the two properties was still up the road a bit. It would most likely take more than thirty minutes to get to Jason's house and it was freaking cold.

She'd have to call a tow truck and see if the driver was kind enough to drop her off. Or call Keesha because she hadn't gotten around to getting anyone else's phone numbers yet. Well actually she could call Zoe. Working all those shifts must be getting to her because she should have thought of that first.

Before she called anyone she would take a look under the hood and see if it was an easy fix. Driving a piece of crap meant knowing a bit about cars. Of course if she wasn't so stubborn she could have a nice car. Money was something of a sticking point with her. She had grown up in the upper part of upper middle class. Hadn't wanted for anything, as a result she felt she needed to prove that she could make it on her own. Scholarship to college so her parents didn't have to pay. Apartments in less than stellar locations because that's what the job she had afforded, and the piece of crap car. Zoe had a nice car because she let her mother give her one.

Maya was muttering to herself when the sound of a powerful engine caught her attention. Someone was headed this way. She closed the hood and placed a hand over her eyes to block the sun. It was a red sports car, and the engine was getting quieter as it approached not louder, which meant it was slowing.

The odds that is it was a serial killer were slim, but all those self-defense courses were running through her brain. Maya got in the car and locked all the doors. She was reaching for her cell phone when a knock sounded behind her.

"Hello." Johnny said smiling. He wasn't one for playing Good Samaritan, but on this road a stalled car was not the norm. He was guessing whoever was driving was headed to the Morgans. He was glad he did stop because the driver was very nice to look at.

"Hi." Maya said looking up into the greenest eyes she had ever seen in her life.

"Can I help you with your car?" Johnny offered pointing to the hood.

"I'm fine thanks." Maya hadn't rolled the window down. While he was well dressed and wearing a cashmere coat that didn't mean he wasn't a serial killer trolling for victims. Nor did his hotness mean he was harmless. Yeah, she was tired because she shouldn't be talking to herself about the hotness of the strange guy standing outside her car.

She was smart, he'd give her that. The door was locked and the window rolled up. Her car was an older model but it was clean, with new tires, so he guessed she did her best to care for it. "Are you going to Jason's house?"

"Yes." She said hoping that if he was a lunatic the fact that she knew Jason Morgan would make him back off.

"Me too." Johnny pointed to his car seeing if she wanted a ride. He saw the phone in her hand. "Go ahead and call them. Tell Jason, that Johnny is willing to drive you to the house. I'll wait." He instructed.

Maya didn't hesitate. She called Zoe. "Hey is Elizabeth there?"

"Hold on a second." Zoe said walking over to her hostess. "Sorry to interrupt." Elizabeth was talking to Sabrina. "Maya is on the phone." She said handing it over.

"Milo could you refill Sabrina's drink for me please?" Elizabeth asked the guard hoping they would talk on the way over to the bar the caterer had set up. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, hi. My car broke down." Maya started explaining.

"Where are you? I'll send Jason to pick you up." Elizabeth said looking over at her husband, who instantly walked to where she was standing.

"Um, I stalled not too far from the property fence." Maya continued. "Johnny is standing outside my car offering me a ride."

"Oh, good. I'll send a tow truck to get your car." Elizabeth told her cousin.

"Liz? What does Johnny look like?" Maya had no proof he was who he said he was. Even a driver's license, if she asked to see it, could be faked.

"Tall, dark hair, really green eyes." Elizabeth described her friend. "You can get in his car." She added.

"Okay. Thanks." Maya said hanging up the phone before stepping out of the stalled vehicle. "Thank you for the offer of a ride. I accept."

"Good. Tow truck coming?" Johnny wanted to be sure.

"Liz is calling one." Maya said following him to his car. "Nice."

"Thanks." Johnny said opening her door.

"I'm Maya, by the way. Maya Ward." She said extending her hand.

"Johnny O'Brien." He said shaking it. "Get in its cold." She did, and he came around the other side. "What's wrong with your car?" This was one of Jason's cousins. He had heard two of them were moving here, and that one was dating Stan.

"It's old." Maya told him.

"I'm surprised you called Liz and not Stan." He said as they got under way.

"I know Liz better from work." Maya answered. "But my sister's boyfriend seems nice." She answered smiling. The name Johnny O'Brien was one she had heard around the hospital. He worked with Jason, but she wasn't going to use that too automatically pigeon hole him. Since meeting her cousin Maya got that mobster didn't automatically mean thug.

"Doctor or nurse?" Johnny asked his passenger.

"Doctor. Well intern." She said grinning.

"Good to know." Johnny said smiling back. He liked her smile, and he wondered if Jason would kill him if he asked her out.

They pulled up in front of the house and Maya reached for the door handle. "I'd like for you to not do that." Johnny said to the intern. If he did his math correctly she would be twenty six or twenty seven. The same age as Liz, which would make her eight years younger than him. He found himself curious if that was too much of a gap for her. Hopefully not, assuming she was at all interested.

"Do what?" Maya didn't have a problem sitting in the car longer. The view from her seat was pretty spectacular.

"Open your door." Johnny said smiling. "I'd like to do that." He explained.

She recalled him opening the door for her when she got in the car. It was old fashioned and she liked that. Manners were something of a dying art. "Okay." She moved her hand away.

Johnny got out and came around to open the door. By the time they reached the house Jason was waiting for them. "The car is on its way to the garage. I'm going to run down to the mansion and get you one of Edward's cars. Any preference?"

"I have no idea what he has. I'd feel nervous driving something super expensive. I'm an intern so I can't afford detail work on a Bentley if it gets hit." Maya pointed out. "Or to replace it if it gets stolen."

"You're family I'd give you a discount." Jason said laughing. No one would steal it. "Go in its cold."

"Want a ride down?" Johnny offered.

"Seems a shame since you just got here." Jason was watching his friend watch his cousin.

Johnny looked over at Jason. "Will this be a problem?"

"Only if you hurt her." Jason said smiling. Elizabeth would love this. "She's family."

"Come on. Let's go look at your grandfather's cars." Johnny said heading back to his Porsche. He wouldn't bother telling Jason he wouldn't hurt Maya. Words were easily contradicted. The proof would be in his actions.

* * *

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked taking Maya's coat.

"Yup, I got rescued by a hot man with a nice car." Maya grinned. Johnny had said to call Liz so they probably knew each other well. "Can you tell me about said man?"

"What do you want to know?" Elizabeth said smiling wide. This was unexpected but nice.

"Is there a princess to go with my knight?" Maya asked her cousin.

"Nope." Elizabeth told her.

"Good." Maya responded. "I'm starved."

"Come on, I'll show you to the grub while I tell you all the reasons Johnny will be the best boyfriend you ever have." Elizabeth said linking arms with Maya.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 25

She made it to four before her stomach simply wouldn't stay calm. At three Liz started eating crackers and sipping ginger ale. It appeared to be working and then her hormones decided it wasn't. Luckily she was able to hold off on vomiting until she made it to their room upstairs. There was no need to nauseate anyone else.

After getting sick she brushed her teeth and walked out to find Emily waiting for her. "I thought for sure it would be Jason." Elizabeth was still feeling a bit shaky.

"I asked him to let me come up." Emily walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. "Lie down."

Elizabeth sat on the side of the bed and kicked off her shoes. "Don't let me sleep for more than an hour."

"Sounds good." Emily knew the drill. She'd done this with her sister during Jake's pregnancy although the afternoon naps hadn't been proceeded by vomiting. "You getting sick in the morning too?"

"Nope. This baby likes the mornings. It's the afternoons I am having issues with." Elizabeth said yawning. "I guess I'll be taking late lunches at work and napping in the on call room."

"As long as you snack during the day no one will fight you on it." Emily sat next to Liz. "So Johnny and Maya seem cozy." Elizabeth would fall asleep faster if someone was with her. Otherwise she might try to get up and do something. Like the time at the mansion Alice busted Liz doing laundry when she was supposed to be sleeping.

"I know. I wasn't even thinking of them as a couple, but they look good together." Elizabeth could feel her eyes closing.

"They do. Can you imagine how cute their kids would be?" Emily said smiling. "We are going to have to help that along."

"Which of your grandfather's cars did she get?" Elizabeth was fading fast.

"Jason picked a Cadillac. Edward loves them so he had a newer model." Emily explained and when she looked over her friend was sleeping. Quietly she went back down and found Jason. "Liz is sleeping, she said an hour which is how long she usually napped with Jake. I can have this place cleared out by then if you want."

"No, it's fine." Jason told his sister. "She will feel bad if she doesn't get to say the goodbyes and hand off the take out bags. I'll go up and check on her in about fifteen minutes. Can she get something for the nausea?"

"Probably not. If it was extreme Joyce would give her something, but what she's experiencing is normal." Emily assured her brother.

"I can't find what causes it." Jason had been doing some searches.

"No one really knows, but some studies say that women who suffer morning sickness have healthier pregnancies. If this time goes like the last at around twelve weeks this will stop. Trust me Piph is going to have Liz on the scale regularly if this keeps up, so don't do it here. Let us fight about that with her. I'll let you know if there is an issue." Which they were expecting based on the last two pregnancies.

"The crackers aren't helping." Jason had hoped they would.

"Try a different type." Emily suggested. "Sometimes you have to experiment. Try plain crackers and see if that works. In the meantime you and I are going to keep this party going. Any games planned?"

Jason just looked at his sister. He wasn't playing party games. "No, but I do need to walk the mutts."

"Please, you and I both know those slipper eating machines are pure bred." Emily told her brother. "Our grandfather and aunt wouldn't get anything else. Go take the dogs out and I'll man the guests."

"This isn't the Wild West Em, I doubt anyone is going to break a chair over another person's head." Jason teased his sister.

"You never know. That Dr. Hunter is a trouble maker." She said smiling. "Actually you should take him with you. He can show you how to walk the dogs."

"I think I can figure it out." Jason said laughing. "Matt is occupied with teaching Jake how to escape from the baby jail."

"Matt graduated top of his class." Emily said watching her husband with a fond smile. "He's a good catch."

"I graduated at the top of my class too." Jason said laughing harder. "Those are the ones you need to watch out for. I'll be back. Don't let him teach Jake to climb over the gate." The little boy was already learning that from watching Cameron do it.

Emily just smiled watching him go. He was a lot lighter now, and it was wonderful to see.

* * *

By five Elizabeth was back down stairs with her guests. "You feeling okay?" Johnny asked coming over. He'd been worried when she disappeared, but the lovely Maya gave him a crash course on pregnant women and their need for naps. Maya was interested in high risk obstetrics which meant she'd be working with Kelly.

"I'm fine, I promise." Elizabeth smiled up at him. "How are you today?" He didn't seem down anymore and she just bet that was Maya's doing.

"I am spectacular." Johnny said giving her a wide smile.

"Did you ask her out yet?" Elizabeth said trying not to laugh.

"Not yet. I figure it was bad taste to hit on her in your house. So I've left it at subtle flirting. When I walk her to her new car after this shindig breaks up I'll ask her then." Johnny explained his strategy.

"Will you be following her home?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"Not unless she is having trouble with the car." Johnny said frowning some. "I should tell Jason to suggest she drive it around a bit so if there are any issues we can address them now." Although Jason had told him the car handled well on the ride over.

"You are just looking for a reason to get dirty." Elizabeth chided him.

"Always. I'd have a reason if a certain person hadn't scooped me on a certain garage." Johnny said mock glaring at her.

"It's not my fault John Zacchara has a crush on me. I'm much prettier to look at during closing." Elizabeth said batting her eyelids.

"That's just wrong." Johnny told her.

"I know." Elizabeth said laughing. "Go talk to Maya." She said giving him a small push.

"Liz?" Sabrina came over now that her friend was free.

"Hey, having fun?" Elizabeth noted that after filling her glass Milo hadn't let the nurse get too far away.

"Yeah, actually I'm going to go." Sabrina said as she turned pink.

Elizabeth wondered what that was about. Not the leaving, but the blush. "Okay."

"Milo and I are going to go get some coffee." Sabrina said starting to smile.

"Oh." Elizabeth couldn't help but smile too. "I'll pack up some things for you both to take with you." Including some extra cookies to have with their drinks. It was Christmas Day and nothing was open so that coffee was happening at his place or hers.

"I can help." Sabrina offered. Actually she was hoping to speak to Elizabeth alone.

"Sure." Elizabeth picked up on the unspoken message. "Come on." The caterer had placed all the containers out so that Elizabeth could pack whatever her guests wanted. She knew what Milo would want and quickly put it together. "What would you like?"

"Whatever." Sabrina said shrugging. "It was all really good."

"That it was." Elizabeth agreed.

"Thank you, for inviting me today and for telling Milo to give it a shot." The guard had been very upfront in the fact that he asked Liz for help. Sabrina thought that was just the sweetest thing ever.

"He's a great guy." Elizabeth told her friend. She guessed that Sabrina was nervous. It was a big step to put yourself out there again after having your heartbroken.

"I'm going to take some time and find out." Sabrina told her friend. She was ready, it was time to get her life back. No one said she had to marry Milo but if she didn't even try how would she find the place her heart belonged. "I'll see you tomorrow at work right?"

"Nope I'm on vacation for the next week. I'm going to connect with my inner slug." Elizabeth joked placing the containers in bags.

"I'll tell you how things went when you come back." Sabrina was hoping she had something good to report.

"If you want, I'd be happy to be nosy." Elizabeth said walking back out with her friend. Milo was in the hall with both their coats. "This is yours." She told the guard. "Merry Christmas Milo."

"Merry Christmas Liz." Milo said leaning over and hugging her. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Drive careful you two." Elizabeth said standing in the doorway and watching as they got in their cars.

"Hey, get out of the doorway. It's cold." Jason said putting his arm around her waist to draw her back into the house. "What did you do to make them leave? And will it work on everyone else?" Jason asked laughing.

"It hasn't been that bad." Elizabeth said looking up. "We are under the mistletoe."

"Why do you think I stopped us here?" Jason said pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

"Ki!" Jake yelled from the doorway.

"They are in the hall kissing." They heard their oldest child announce. "Again." He added on after a brief pause. Elizabeth started laughing and placed her head on Jason's shoulder.

"I can't wait for him to bring someone home for the first time." Jason said holding his wife close. "I will tell them all about how Cameron hates kissing." He told her plotting his revenge. "My mother did that to me. The first girl I ever brought home Monica pulled out my baby pictures. I was mortified."

"The first guy I ever brought home my mom told him he could do better and later that week I caught him kissing Sarah." Elizabeth confessed.

Jason forced himself to stay relaxed. He was working on his anger at Elizabeth's family. With the exception of her brother Steven they had treated Elizabeth horribly while she was growing up. Now her parents were doing better, but they still had a long way to go. Jason felt that they should try to do more than a making call on major holidays and on birthdays. "I'm sorry about that, but I can't help but be grateful he screwed up. If he turned out to be prince charming you wouldn't be here now."

"Yeah, I would." Elizabeth said enjoying having Jason close. "This is where I was supposed to end up." Just then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her leg. Looking down piercing blue eyes looked back up at her. "Hi Jake."

"Ma." The toddler said smiling.

"Hey buddy." Jason leaned down and picked up his son. "Did Uncle Matt set you free?"

"He's probably a bit hungry." Elizabeth had stopped breastfeeding, but she still pumped because Maggie recommended breast milk until Jake was at least eighteen months. However her son was a biter, and those little teeth were sharp, so he now got his milk in a cup.

"I'll take care of that, you go in with our guests." Jason told his wife. He knew she had pumped a few hours ago.

"You are using our son to hide from company." She accused. Honestly Jason still wasn't one for being around a lot of people. All afternoon he'd been taking small breaks which she understood.

"Yup. Come on. Cameron did you want a snack?" Jason called out. The older of the Morgan boys had been too excited to eat much.

"Okay daddy." Cameron said following his dad into the kitchen.

"Elizabeth." Epiphany appeared in the hallway. "I need to head into the hospital for an emergency surgery. I had a great time enjoy your vacation."

"Thanks for coming." Elizabeth gave the older woman a hug. "I'll send your stuff with Stan."

"Sounds good." Piph said heading to her car.

Stan and Zoe left next, they had a date to see some friends. Maya and Johnny followed not long after. Maya wanted to leave before she got too tired and Johnny wanted to make sure she got home okay. Elizabeth packed them all some goodies and waved as they pulled out. Emily and Matt hung around for a bit before they too called it a night. The youngest Quartermaine child couldn't help throwing out that she was going to her dog free home. Which made Jason glare at Edward as he remembered he needed to walk the dogs, again.

This time Cameron bundled up and went along to learn how to start caring for his new pet. Edward took the opportunity to escape to his room, but not before telling Elizabeth how wonderful she looked in those earrings. "I'll get Jake ready for bed and you handle Cam, then meet me in our room." Elizabeth whispered to her husband.

"It's a date." Jason told her. When he finally made it to their private suite he found his wife under the covers asleep. He just took a moment to look at her. His wife, the mother of his children, and the only woman to truly hold his heart. She was the reason for everything he did. "Night baby." He whispered kissing her softly before heading in to get a shower.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 26

It was early when Elizabeth woke up, and she was cuddled up with Jason. Last night she had all but passed out after getting under the covers. Unfortunately that would probably happen more often, so they would have to make the most of these early morning hours. She didn't think her hubby was going to complain. Kissing his neck she slowly started waking him.

"Morning." Jason said opening his eyes. Waking to Elizabeth's lips on his skin guaranteed a great start to the day.

"Morning." She said pulling on his t-shirt. "Off." She said still dropping kisses underneath his jaw.

"You will have to stop that." He said grabbing her bottom and moving her so that she was straddling his waist. Her center was over his very hard cock and he couldn't help but push up against her.

Elizabeth sat up as she ground herself against him. All she was wearing was one of his shirts and panties. Still rotating her hips she pulled her sleepwear off and flung it to the side. While he watched she placed her hand over her stomach and let her fingers drift up until she was cupping her breast. "Hmm. I'm sorry I feel asleep last night."

"Uh." Jason said enjoying the show. As he watched her hand drifted back down her still flat tummy until it was just touching the waistband of her panties. "Keep going." He told her.

"Don't you want to touch me?" Elizabeth let her finger tease the elastic.

"I will, but I want to see you touch yourself first." Jason gave her a wicked smile. "It's hot." It was also something she rarely did in front of him.

Biting her lower lip she gave it some thought. She had wanted to tease him a bit, and hadn't intended to do that in front of him. Slowly she rose to her knees. Reaching out her hand his was right there to help her keep her balance. When she pushed the cotton down he helped her remove it. Now she was naked and kneeling over him. "Beautiful." He said on an awed whisper. Unable to stop himself he sat up and kissed her lower belly where their baby was growing. He was struck with the urge to have her now. Without a word he rolled until she was under him. "We can play later, I need you." Sometimes it was like this for them. Urgent and passionate.

Elizabeth didn't answer but instead pushed his sweatpants down until she could hold his hardened shaft in her hand and stroke. After a few pumps she guided him to her center. "I'm already wet for you." She said knowing he could feel that on the head of his shaft.

"I love that you are ready." Jason said pushing until he was half way inside before pulling back.

"More." Elizabeth needed him filling her all the way up, not teasing her. Reaching out she ran her fingers through his hair and tugged. Instantly she got the response she was seeking. Jason buried himself deep inside her. "I'm close."

"I can feel it." Jason said stroking long and slow. Now that he was inside her body he didn't want to rush to the finish line. He wanted to draw out the pleasure until neither one of them could stand it any longer. "Feel good?"

"So good." Elizabeth said arching to take more of him inside her. "It's always so good."

Jason grasped her hips and pulled her tighter against him. "You drive me mad." He growled pumping just a bit harder. "I see you and I want you. I think about you and I get hard. I have you and I can't wait to have you again. I'm yours, I'll always be yours." He promised.

"You have my heart Jason." Elizabeth promised pumping her hips in time with his. "I belong here with you." Unable to speak anymore she bit her lower lip and whimpered in pleasure.

He could feel her inner muscles pulse as she approached the edge. "Go over baby." Jason told her needing to feel her holding him tight.

"Yes!" Elizabeth tipped her head back and gave herself over to the feelings he ignited.

"Mine." Jason growled as he too stopped fighting and let his release roll through him.

Feeling him coating her insides with his essence had Elizabeth coming again, holding him tight as the sensations stole her breath. Jason rolled to his side and gently separated them before pulling her close. "Best wake up ever." He said rubbing his cheek on her hair.

"I'll see if I can't top it tomorrow." Elizabeth said letting him keep her close. Jason was a cuddler something she adored.

"Is this going to be a regular occurrence?" Jason would love to start everyday with them loving one another.

"I think so, at least for now. I've been getting tired earlier in the evenings. That probably won't change." Elizabeth told him. "I shouldn't fall asleep as early as I did last night." The party had tuckered her. "You won't have to do bath time every night." They usually alternated the boys.

"I don't mind. You are caring for our new little one. I can handle the boys." He would do whatever she needed him to. "When can we tell Cameron?"

"When you want everyone else to know." Elizabeth said laughing. "He still can't keep a secret."

"I just worry. We need to be careful with you." Jason didn't want Cameron accidentally hurting her or putting a knee in her stomach. He was a very physical child.

"I'm not made of glass." Elizabeth wondered how often she would have to say that.

"I know. I also know you did this alone twice." Jason said as his hand rubbed her tummy.

"I wasn't alone either time." Elizabeth didn't want him beating himself up. "I was with Sarah for Cameron's birth." The sisters had been in a good place. Unfortunately that hadn't lasted long after Cameron's birth. "And I had a lot of help with Jake. I expect that same support system will be in place for this little one. But I'll also have you this time too." She leaned up and kissed him. "That will make it better."

"I'm going to be with you." Jason swore to her. "But now I have to walk the mutts."

"You should look at fencing in part of the back. That way the dog have space to run." Elizabeth suggested.

"I'll look into it." Jason reached for his sweats. He would shower when he came back in. "You going back to sleep?"

"No. I need to pump." She was starting to hurt some. Her milk supply hadn't lessened at all. "Then I figured I would get breakfast going." For so early she was very alert which was odd for her. She wondered if her baby was a morning person.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen then." Jason said giving her another kiss.

* * *

Elizabeth was cleaning up when the cramping started in her stomach. "Ugh." She said dropping the glass she was holding and placing a hand on her belly.

"What happened?" Jason came in at the sound of the breaking glass. "Elizabeth?"

"I." Was all she got out before another cramp occurred. "Stomach." She said as the fear that something was terribly wrong gripped her.

For a moment Jason was paralyzed in terror and then he snapped out it. "GRANDFATHER!" He yelled moving quickly to Elizabeth's side. "How bad?"

"Sharp." Elizabeth said almost afraid to breathe as she waited for another cramp to come. She'd had two miscarriages before and the fear of another one haunted both the pregnancies with the boys.

"Why did you yell daddy?" Cameron asked running in.

"What's wrong?" Edward looked into Jason's eyes and saw fear.

"I need to take Elizabeth to the hospital. Can you stay with the boys?" He was already lifting her into his arms.

"Absolutely." Edward had no idea what was going on, but he would keep his great-grandsons safe.

"Call Emily and tell her to call Dr. Meadows." Jason said as he headed to the garage. He didn't bother with coats. He just strapped his wife in her seat and rushed around the car. "Another one?" He asked hearing her gasp.

Elizabeth just nodded as the tears started. "I'm sorry." She said feeling like she was failing him.

"Don't." Jason said starting the car. "You haven't done anything wrong." He would stay strong and let her lean on him. "Call Milo." He said into the hands free phone.

"Giambetti." The guard answered on the first ring.

"I'm taking Elizabeth to the hospital. I need you there." Jason said trying to concentrate on driving.

"I'm on my way." Milo said hanging up.

No sooner did he end the call when the system rang again. "Morgan."

"What's wrong?" Emily asked her brother.

"Sharp cramps." Jason said not even trying to drive the speed limit. "We are about ten minutes out."

"I'll be in the ER." This was not Emily's specialty so she would just be providing support.

"Thanks." Jason said.

"Liz how many?" Emily wanted to know.

"Four." Elizabeth answered as another one passed.

"One to ten?" Emily wanted a pain level. Any were a bad sign but the more information they had the better.

"Five?" Elizabeth said starting to go numb. She wasn't bleeding so that was a good sign, maybe they could stop whatever this was.

"Baby, I'm right here." Jason said wanting to hold her hand, but he needed them both on the wheel. "We're here." Jason said braking hard at the entrance. He hadn't even gotten out of the car before Elizabeth was being assisted onto a gurney. He followed right behind tossing his keys to one of his guys. Milo had called for backup. Jason was surprised to see Cody in the lounge.

"We were leaving when Kelly heard Liz was coming in. She's pregnant?" The former solider asked.

Jason just nodded. He was afraid to go into the cubicle, but he couldn't let his wife go through this alone. Walking in he reached for Elizabeth's hand. She turned terrified eyes to him before looking away. Kelly was massaging Elizabeth's tummy while she waited for a portable ultrasound.

"What happened?" The doctor wanted to know.

"I was cleaning up and I started cramping." Elizabeth told her friend in a flat voice.

"Okay, we need to get you into a gown while we wait." Kelly pulled the curtain and let Jason assist his wife in changing.

"The ultrasound is here." Felix said softly, hoping his friend was going to be okay.

"Let's have a look." Kelly said turning on the machine and squirting gel on Elizabeth's stomach. Dr. Meadows came in but simply looked over her colleagues shoulder. "There." Kelly said smiling. The fact that the baby was still there was only half the battle, they needed to stop the cramping. "Okay I need you to tell me what you did this morning. Everything." Something was causing this.

Elizabeth shifted trying to figure out how to say she started her day off with great sex when her stomach cramped. The action caused her breasts to leak some and the gown got wet. She didn't notice, but Kelly did.

"Liz are you still breastfeeding?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, Maggie said until Jake was eighteen months old." Elizabeth told her friend.

"Okay. You need to stop immediately." Kelly commanded. "Had I known you were pregnant when I was in labor I would have mentioned it." She was always in doctor mode, pushing out a baby wouldn't have stopped that. "Normally it wouldn't be a big deal, but you have a history of miscarriages. When you breast feed it causes uterine contractions. You can't have that." Kelly told her friend.

"I'm just pumping." Elizabeth explained.

"That will cause the same thing." Kelly told her friend. "We are going to admit you and keep watch overnight. This should stop soon. Right now the baby is where we want it and you aren't bleeding. I want a monitor on Liz's stomach and I want the readouts closely monitored." Kelly called out instructions. "The first cramp was the strongest?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth said still worried but she trusted her friend. Her friend who just had a baby. "Should you go home?"

"I am leaving now. But I'll be calling to check in." Kelly was hopeful that this was not going to be a long term problem. "We are still going to do blood work just to be on the safe side, but I'm fairly certain it's the breastfeeding."

"Why didn't it happen before?" Elizabeth asked gripping Jason's hand tight.

"No clue." Kelly answered honestly. "It might not happen again." The female body was not always the easiest thing to work with. "But to be on the safe side no more breastfeeding."

"Okay." Elizabeth would do whatever was necessary to protect the baby. She'd deal with the guilt of not giving Jake what the doctor said he needed later.

"I know it's hard, but I need you to relax." Dr. Meadows was watching the monitor. "Your blood pressure is up, which is perfectly understandable, but I want it lower."

"The room is ready." Emily would be checking in as well. If things looked bad she would call everyone and tell them to come home.

"Let's get her upstairs." Kelly said giving her friend a smile.

"Grandfather is with the boys." Jason hadn't planned very well.

"We are slow so Piph cut Sabrina just as your call came in. She volunteered to go over to the house." Emily told her brother. "Matt and I will stay overnight."

"Thanks. I'll see that Sabrina gets paid for her time." Jason watched as they got Elizabeth ready to be moved.

"I'll be up in a bit." Emily said giving him a quick hug.

* * *

Upstairs Piph was waiting. "Hey." She said smiling as she got the monitors hooked up. "You need to start drinking some water." They needed to keep Liz hydrated. "Let me know when you need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay." Elizabeth said in a voice that only shook a little.

Epiphany squeezed her friend's hand in support. "Most likely you are going to have more cramps, but they should get less intense as the day goes on. Then they will fade all together. We are going to take the best care of you we can." There was a reason Liz was not on the maternity ward. Piph wanted to oversee her care personally. "Call me if you need anything." She said walking out of the room.

"Thank you." Jason said to the head nurse.

He immediately sat next to Elizabeth and she moved into his arms. Gripping him tight she cried out her fear and he didn't even try to stop his own tears from coming. It looked like the staff knew what this was, but they weren't safe just yet.

"Lie down with me?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Drink your water first." Jason handed her the cup. When it was empty he kicked off his shoes and they settled in to wait.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 27

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said after they had been lying still for several hours now.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Jason said brushing his lips across her forehead.

"I'm a nurse. I should have known about the problems breastfeeding could cause." She could feel the tears gathering again.

"I've been reading baby books for the last few days, and I never saw anything on this." Jason wasn't going to let her blame herself. "We know now. Any more cramps?"

"No." Elizabeth said softly. "How long?" They were timing the length between them. Per instructions someone was in every fifteen minutes to look at the read out.

"Ninety minutes." Jason said smiling. That was the longest stretch so far.

"Good." Elizabeth said closing her eyes. "They are slowing down, and there wasn't any bleeding so that is good." She was relaxing and starting to believe that the baby would be fine. "I can't breastfeed anymore."

"Jake is healthy. He'll be fine." Jason gathered her close. "You fed him for a year. Isn't the same amount of time you fed Cameron?"

"The guidelines were different then." Elizabeth was in a guilt spiral. She was beating herself up for the choices she had made.

"Cameron is bright, and healthy. Jake will be fine." Jason tilted her head up and placed a kiss on her lips. "Everyone is going to be fine." His voice shook as he let himself believe that. Jason looked up and saw Milo standing in the doorway. The younger man held up a brown paper bag.

"Is that lunch?" Elizabeth said looking over and smiling at her friend.

"I didn't send for anything." Jason said sitting up.

"Your sister dropped it off." Milo said coming in the room. He was hoping that everything worked out well. "She said to make sure you ate."

Jason took the bag and looked inside. "One sandwich?"

"I can't eat anything solid." Elizabeth told Jason. "Em's probably getting me some soup." Sure enough the young doctor walked into the room followed by Matt.

"Come on we'll go eat lunch." Matt said to Jason.

"I can't eat up here?" Jason said frowning. He didn't want to leave Elizabeth.

"Go with Matt." Emily told her brother, putting the bowl of soup down. "I'll stay with Liz. Take a breather." When they went home in the morning Jason was going to be hovering so he needed a break now.

"It's okay." Elizabeth told her husband. She couldn't count the number of times she's advised a loved one to take a few minutes for themselves. It really did help, but from a patient standpoint it sucked because she didn't want him to leave. He was holding her together.

"You'll stay with her?" Jason didn't want to come back up and find Elizabeth alone.

"Until you return." Emily promised.

"I'll be back up as soon as I'm done." Jason said kissing Elizabeth. "I love you. Both of you."

"We love you too." Elizabeth told him before watching him walk out with Matt.

"How are you doing?" Emily asked reaching for Liz's hand.

"I'm terrified." Elizabeth needed to let this go. She couldn't spend the rest of her pregnancy like this. "He's going to freak when Joyce says I'm now high risk." Elizabeth knew it was coming.

"Yeah, he will." Emily grinned at her sister. "Be ready to get duck taped to the couch."

Elizabeth giggled and it felt really good. "I know. I have a feeling Milo will be just as bad."

"Yup." The guard said from out in the hallway.

That made both ladies laugh. "I need to make some calls."

"I know, that's why I brought lunch up now. I'll take mom, and Aunt Tracy." Emily volunteered. They weren't going to be able to keep this quiet.

"Sure leave me with Johnny and Francis. I'm the sick one. Milo will you help?" Elizabeth called out.

"Sure thing." The younger man said sticking his head in. "You want me to call Francis?"

Elizabeth grinned. "I want you to call Carly."

"Not gonna happen." Milo said happy to see her looking better. "I'll call Palermo." He said pulling out his phone.

Elizabeth reached for the room extension.

"O'Brien." Johnny said putting his feet up as he answered the phone.

"I'm in the hospital." Elizabeth started there.

"Why?" Johnny was already reaching for his coat.

"Uterine contractions. We are okay right now, but Emily, Milo and I are just letting everyone know." Elizabeth figured he'd be here in about twenty minutes.

"I'm on my way now. You need me to bring you anything? Lunch?" He asked looking at the clock.

"Covered." She told him. "See you when you get here." Hanging up Elizabeth took a deep breath and started dialing.

"Hello?" Carly said barely awake.

"Hi." Elizabeth hadn't factored in the time difference.

"Liz?" Carly said sitting up. Jax was sitting up too.

"I'm pregnant!" Elizabeth said trying not to start crying. "And in the hospital."

"What's wrong?" Carly reached for Jax's hand and listened as Elizabeth explained everything. "We will be home as soon as we can."

"There is no need, I just know you will pout if no one calls you." Elizabeth told her friend.

"Is this Gia's fault? Because we can stop off in California and I can kick her ass." Carly would be happy to do so. She owed Elizabeth at least that much, as well as the apology she would give when they got home.

"No, the doctor's really do think it was the breastfeeding." Elizabeth promised. The labs all came back clear. "You don't have to come."

"That's my godchild of course we are coming home." Carly said getting out of bed.

"You already have one." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I'm greedy." Carly responded. "Rest and tell Jason to take care of you until I return." When she hung up she took a shaky breath before explaining the situation to Jax. He immediately called for the plane. Carly knew the pain of losing a child, and she was going to pray her friend didn't have to go through that nightmare again.

* * *

With her calls done Elizabeth hung up the phone only for it to ring. "Hello."

"How are you?" Monica wanted to know.

"Scared." Elizabeth told her mother. "Jason is eating lunch."

"Howie is making arrangements for us to come back." Monica would be there to help keep Liz from killing Jason when he hovered. Or patch him up whichever was necessary. If she went home then Edward could come back to the mansion. They didn't need houseguests right now. Liz would need to rest.

"You don't need to. Joyce is feeling optimistic that this will pass." Elizabeth didn't need to tell Monica that. Even though babies were not her specialty as Chief of Staff she knew a great deal of general medical knowledge. "I'll give her permission to brief you."

"Has anyone told Jason that you are now high risk?" Monica asked her daughter.

"No, I'm hoping Joyce won't mention it until tomorrow." Elizabeth just wanted to get through the night without her husband having a panic attack. "You don't want to come back right now, you're in a bit of trouble."

"Emily already told me that Jason is upset with my asking you to pull the guards." Monica chuckled. "We'll see you in a few hours."

Milo walked into the room and handed Elizabeth his phone. "Francis." Was all he said.

"I'm okay." Elizabeth started before he said a word. "Don't come home."

"I already called the plane." Francis said ignoring her. "Diane will kill me if we stay in Italy. Where is Jason?"

"Eating lunch." Elizabeth explained.

"The take a walk thing." Francis had been in the hospital as a patient and family member more times than he could count. He knew the drill.

"Exactly. He should be back up momentarily." Elizabeth told her friend. "I'm sorry your visit is being cut short."

"It's fine." Francis promised her. "My sister showed up so leaving is not an issue." His sister specialized in drama. She had been irritating their mother, and Diane, since her arrival. There was a reason she hadn't been invited to come visit this year. "We'll come to the hospital when we land."

"Visiting hours will be over then." Elizabeth pointed out.

"See you then." Francis said ending the call to get ready.

"Aunt Tracy is freaking out. She can't leave at the moment." Emily was holding the phone away from her ear as her aunt shouted. "They all have food poisoning."

Elizabeth had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing as she handed Milo back his phone. Not that everyone was sick, but Tracy was using a steady stream of profanity. She used the F-bomb six times in one sentence. It was fairly impressive.

"Okay I'll tell her." Em said hanging up. "When Tracy can fly she'll be home. It doesn't sound like they had a good trip."

The trio looked to the door at the sound of running footsteps. Jason appeared slightly winded. "Why didn't you tell me you are now high risk?" He asked looking at his wife in what could only be described as contained terror.

Matt slowly followed his brother in-law into the room as his wife and sister in-law shot him dirty looks. "I thought he knew."

"Come sit down." Elizabeth patted the bed.

"We are going to go." Emily was giving her husband the hairy eyeball. "Eat your soup."

"You haven't eaten?" Jason said looking at the bowl.

Elizabeth pulled the rolling tray over to her and picked up the spoon. She really hoped Johnny got here soon. "I was calling the family."

"Oh. That didn't even occur to me. Did you call Edward?" Jason asked picking up the spoon before she could and loading it with the warm broth.

"Not yet. I'm guessing Em will." Elizabeth opened her mouth and let him feed her. "You can check after we talk." She needed to calm him down.

"High risk means what exactly?" Jason could have asked Matt if he had stayed at the table. The minute the words were out of the other man's mouth Jason was up and running from the cafeteria.

"In my case it will mean more doctor's visits. I don't foresee Joyce curtailing any of my activities at this point. With the exception of the contractions nothing else is presenting as abnormal." Elizabeth said holding his free hand. "If it is the breastfeeding I may not be labeled high risk." Given her history that was a long shot.

"Could it have been the sex?" Jason wanted to know. That had been in the back of his mind all morning.

"I don't think so. Sex would most likely cause pelvic pain, but we can ask." Elizabeth wouldn't ever stop Jason from asking. "We may be put on general restriction for the next week or so as a precaution which would mean no sex." She really hoped not.

"I will do whatever is necessary to keep the both of you safe." Jason told her. "I have never been so scared in my life. Even when the plane was going down I wasn't as scared as I was this morning."

"I know." Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "You were amazing. When I go into labor I don't have to worry about you melting down." She was going to think positive. "Two hours." She said smiling.

"Yeah." Jason pushed the table aside since the soup was gone and took her in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you." Elizabeth repeated leaning against him. "Johnny should be here shortly. I couldn't stop him from coming."

"That's fine." Jason kicked off his shoes and stretched out next to her. "He'll have coffee. I can use some."

"Make sure Milo gets another day off since he is working today." Elizabeth requested.

"Yeah, Sabrina is at the house." Jason told Elizabeth.

"Okay. We need to talk about getting a nanny soon." She wasn't even going to argue that would make Jason feel better.

"And a house keeper." Jason added on. They weren't messy so between the two of them they kept the house clean. He didn't want her doing anything strenuous.

"Okay." Elizabeth responded settling in.

"Do you want a cook?" Jason offered.

"No. Mostly because I have a feeling our freezer is about to become pretty well stocked." Too many of their friends cooked for that not to happen. "It's nice to be loved."

"Yeah, it is." Jason said running his hands down her back. Milo knocked just as Johnny walked in. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah." He handed over the coffee cup. "What happened?"

"Pumping out milk caused uterine contractions." Elizabeth explained.

"Have they stopped?" Both his friends looked tired, but calm.

"Yes." Elizabeth told Johnny.

"What can I do?" He wanted to help. "Besides light a candle." That was a given.

Elizabeth smiled. "Jason needs to run home and see the boys. Cameron is probably scared." There had been a lot of yelling as they were leaving. "Could you sit with me?"

"Absolutely." Johnny said taking off his coat.

Jason slipped his shoes back on. "I shouldn't be too long." He didn't want to go at all, but he did need to make sure Cameron was okay. He didn't think Jake understood what was happening. "I'll walk the dogs too." He leaned over and kissed her. "Call me right away if anything happens."

"I promise." Honestly she didn't want him to go, but this was important. When he walked out with one last look back she turned to Johnny. "So how did things go with Maya?" Some gossip would keep her from worrying.

"Really well. We are having dinner this weekend." Johnny said smiling. They had talked some as he walked her to the door of the house. That was when he asked her out. Why wait? She had smiled wide as she accepted. "Where should we go?" He'd let Liz help him plan the date while they waited for Jason to return.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	28. Chapter 28

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 28

Jason jogged up the front steps and let himself into the house. He found Edward and Sabrina in the parlor. "Hey."

"Hi." Edward was instantly on his feet. "How is Elizabeth?" He still wasn't sure what had happened this morning.

"She's good. We are pregnant." Jason told his grandfather.

"Congratulations." Edward's smile was wide before dimming a bit. "There's a problem." It wasn't a question.

"We had a scare this morning, but as of right now things look good." Jason had to clear his throat. "Elizabeth has to stay overnight, but hopefully in the morning I can bring her home. Em and Matt will stay to offer you back up."

"I can stay until they arrive." Sabrina had been listening to Jason talk. She already knew Liz was pregnant. The whole hospital knew.

"Thank you. I'd like to pay you for your time today." Jason told the young nurse. "I know Epiphany had cut you before I called. We appreciate you coming over." It was one less thing they needed to worry about.

"You're welcome. You don't have to pay me." Sabrina realized this was the first real conversation she had ever had with Liz's husband. He still made her nervous but not so much anymore.

"Both Elizabeth and I would feel better if we did." Jason explained. He'd be happy to let Epiphany fight this battle for him if it came down to it. "Consider it home patient care. Where is Cam?"

"With the dogs." Edward told his grandson. "Jake is napping. Cameron is worried and trying not to show it. He said he wanted Jake to know everything was okay."

Jason nodded very proud of his eldest son. "I'll go talk with him, and then we'll walk the dogs. After I need to go back to the hospital. I'm planning on staying tonight." Which Em and Matt coming over would have clued his grandfather into already.

"We'll be fine. We can eat the candy cane Cameron has for dinner." Edward said hoping his grandson would laugh.

"Don't tempt Emily." Jason said smiling before heading back. He heard Cameron before he saw him.

"I know you guys are scared because daddy was yelling and mommy looked scared, but it's okay." Cameron had both dogs cuddled close. "Daddy is going to take care of mommy. He's really good at that. He takes care of all of us really good. So we don't have to be scared." He told them.

Jason took a minute before walking over to the door of the laundry room. "Hey buddy."

"Daddy!" Cameron jumped up and ran over.

Jason leaned over and picked him up. He held the little boy tight just giving him comfort.

"Is mommy home?" He wanted to know.

"Mommy has to stay at the hospital, but I can bring her home tomorrow." Jason told his son. He walked into his office and took a seat in his chair. Cam got comfortable on his lap. "Mommy is having another baby."

"Okay." Cameron said looking up at his dad. "Are you mad?"

"No." Jason promised. He knew how the youngster thought. "I wasn't yelling because I'm not happy. This morning something happened and mommy and I were scared the baby was hurt."

"Is it okay?" Cameron wanted to know.

"It is." Jason hoped it stayed that way.

"Is it a boy?" Cameron really liked Jake, even though he couldn't really play anything fun yet.

"We don't know." Jason said smiling. "It's too early to tell."

"I don't think I want a sister. Jimmy has a sister and she doesn't like worms. Worms are really cool, how could you not like them?" Cameron liked all manner of bugs. Uncle Matt said that some people became bug doctors and that sounded really cool.

Jason found himself laughing at the earnest look on his son's face. A sister was apparently a fate worse than death. "It might be a girl, and if it is I'm sure you will love her as much as you love Jake. Even if she doesn't like worms."

"I guess." Cameron said shrugging. He was going to be hoping for a boy. If he had known about the baby before now he could have asked Santa's helper to give him a brother. "When is the baby coming?"

"Near my birthday." Jason thought that would be a wonderful gift.

"How come I'm the only one with a birthday when it's warm?" Cameron felt a little left out. Jake's birthday was near mom's, and the new baby's birthday would be near dad's.

"Pop-pop's birthday is only a few days after yours." Jason pointed out.

"That's right." Cameron said smiling. "Aunt Carly's is before mine."

"Yup. We will need to be careful with mommy when she comes home." Jason told Cameron.

"Like with Jake?" He remembered how he had to be careful of mommy's tummy.

"Yes, but maybe even a little more careful. When she comes home she is going to need to rest. We are also going to be getting someone to help with you and Jake. I need you to promise me you'll behave." Jason wasn't expecting any acting out. The boys were always good with the guards, so a nanny shouldn't be an issue.

"Okay." Cameron promised.

"I also need you to tell me if you don't like the new person." Jason would take into account how his boys felt. If they didn't like the nanny he or she would have to go.

"Okay. I can help Jake be careful with mommy." Cameron told his dad. He really did like being a big brother. "Can we call mommy later?"

"You bet. Talking to you will make her feel a lot better." Jason figured she would be missing them. "Now we need to walk the dogs." He said putting his son on the floor.

"They made a mess earlier." Cameron told his dad.

"Not surprising." The dogs had been the last thing on his mind this morning. Sabrina really did need to be paid. "After that I'm going back to the hospital to sit with mommy."

"Okay." Cameron said holding his dad's hand as they went to put on their coats. "We are going to walk the dogs Pop-pop." The little boy told his great-granddad.

"Sounds good, we can have a snack after." Edward said smiling. "Monica just called, they will be home later today. She will check on Elizabeth before coming to get me."

"You are welcome to stay." Jason said shrugging into his jacket.

"A house guest is not needed right now, but I'll be by to visit often." Edward promised.

"Come on daddy." Cameron had a leash in each hand.

They walked the dogs who enjoyed being outside, then Jason checked on Jake. He was going to try to get back again later tonight to do bath and bedtime. He wanted to spend some time with his youngest child. With a new baby coming time with his older kids needed to be a priority as well.

* * *

Jason stood in the doorway of his wife's hospital room and watched her sleep. Johnny got up and joined him in the hall. "She's been out for about thirty minutes. No cramps while I was here."

"Good." Jason said rolling his shoulders. "Thanks for staying."

"The boys okay?" Johnny figured they were since Jason came back.

"They are." Jason rubbed the back of his neck. He was sore from the tension. "Milo." He turned to the guard. "I have relief coming for you. Let me know what day you want off to replace this one."

Milo wasn't even going to argue. He knew that was coming from Elizabeth. "Okay. Will I be getting special instructions?" He meant because of the baby.

"I have no clue. We will know more tomorrow. After that I can let you know." Jason told the guard.

"Sounds good." Milo said leaning against the wall.

"I'd like to know too." Johnny would help however he could.

"I have a feeling everyone will know." Jason said still amazed at how many people he now had in his life. Before the plane crash he never would have looked to Monica for support. Now she was one of the first people he called when he needed something. Lots of things were now put to rights. "Go home." He told Johnny.

"I need to run some errands." The Irishman said grinning. "Liz gave me some tips on romancing Maya."

"Please we both know you need more than a few tips." Jason said making fun of his friend. "If you screw this up you will have a lot of women coming after you."

"Lots of women with access to medical equipment." Milo helpfully added.

"You're in the same boat." Johnny pointed out.

"Which is why I intend to go slow." Milo said as a comeback. Sabrina had been badly hurt which meant he needed to work twice as hard. First to earn her trust and then to keep it. "I will be getting this right." The young man vowed.

"Go in so that when she wakes up you're the person she sees." Johnny told Jason. "I will check in later."

"Yup." Jason said walking into the room and taking the empty seat. The only reason he didn't curl up with his wife was because his skin was still cold from outside. After he warmed up a bit they could spoon up.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Epiphany asked checking the readout.

"Good. It's been almost six hours without any contractions." Elizabeth was smiling and so was Jason.

"That's what we want to hear." Epiphany said looking her patient over. Elizabeth looked a bit pale. Without a word the nurse leaned over and grabbed the trash can handing it to her friend right before Elizabeth threw up. When she was done Piph had her rinse and spit before removing the liner. "Is that normal?"

"Yes." Jason answered. "I should have brought crackers from the house."

Epiphany grabbed Elizabeth's chart and made a notation. While unpleasant the fact that she was still having sickness right on schedule was a good sign. Looking over at the readout Piph nodded and made another notation. "That didn't cause any cramping. Let someone know right away if that changes."

"Okay." Elizabeth felt shaky. Jason moved from his chair to sit beside her on the bed and she leaned into him. "What time is your shift over?"

"I will be here until six." Epiphany answered. By then Monica should have arrived. Care of the patient could be turned over to the Chief of Staff who would no doubt stay for a bit. "Call if you need anything."

"We will." Jason answered because Elizabeth was already asleep. "This is normal too."

"Sleep is the best thing for her." Epiphany assured Jason. "A nap might be a good thing for you too."

"Yeah." Jason was almost afraid to sleep. He felt like he should be watching them. "I won't be able to rest, too much foot traffic."

"Page me if you need anything." Epiphany said walking out of the room. She arrived at the hub as the elevator doors opened and Monica along with Emily stepped out. "She's sleeping."

"Okay, that's good. Emily said the contractions have stopped." Monica wanted the most recent report.

Piph looked at her watch. "Exactly six hours without one."

Both doctors smiled. "Good." Monica said relaxing some. "I paged Joyce, I'm going to go down and peek in."

Both Drs. Quartermaine stuck their heads in and when Jason waved them forward they quietly walked over to the bed. First they looked at the readout and once satisfied they turned to the curled up couple. "I'm going to talk to Joyce when she comes down."

"Okay." Jason said shifting a bit.

"I'm done for the day." Emily told her brother. "So I'm heading to my place to pack and then going over to your house. Matt will come over after his shift is over. He's off tomorrow and will stay at your house, which luckily is childproofed." Her husband was a big kid.

"I'm going to stay here." Monica wouldn't be able to sleep for worrying. "Do some paperwork and hover in my free time. Tomorrow when you leave I will as well and take Edward back to the mansion."

"Sorry we interrupted your trip." Jason said trying to mean it.

"No you aren't." Monica said calling him out. "Howie understood and I promised him I'd take a week off in the spring to go to Aruba with him." Puerto Rico had been grand. Monica hoped to go back again soon to see more of the island. She and Howie had not done much sightseeing.

"Crap." Emily said suddenly. "No one called AJ." She said shaking her head. "Let me do that now."

Jason started to protest and then stopped himself. His brother would be hurt if everyone else got a chance to be overprotective and he didn't. "Sit with Elizabeth, I'll call AJ."

"Okay." Monica was so happy that her sons had a good relationship.

Jason stepped out into the hall and called his brother. "Hey."

"Hey." AJ was watching Keesha who was talking on the phone with Maya. Elizabeth's name had come up several times. "What's wrong with Elizabeth?" No point in waiting.

"I'm sorry we didn't call sooner. Elizabeth is pregnant and we had a scare earlier in the morning." Jason told his brother. "Everything looks good now, but the family is converging on us. How did you find out?"

"Maya is talking to Keesha." AJ's feelings weren't hurt.

"Mom is home." Jason told his brother.

"Is she tan?" AJ hoped so.

"No." That hadn't escaped Jason's notice.

"We will be home as soon as possible. Where is grandfather?" AJ figured he would take their houseguest off their hands.

"My place. He's fine, but tomorrow he might need someone to get into trouble with. Michael should do nicely." Jason laughed.

"The last time they were left unsupervised several things in my house were shattered and they are still blaming each other." AJ said laughing. "He and the boys can stay with us, but not the dogs."

"How do you know about the dogs?" Jason wanted to know.

"I'm a Quartermaine, I can smell a plot from ten miles." AJ said laughing harder. "Keesha is already packing our things. I should go help her. Tell Elizabeth we love her."

"I will." Jason hung up and walked back into the room. Emily was in the corner quietly making a call.

"Zoe." Monica answered his unspoken question. "Maya called her."

"Johnny must have said something." Jason said absentmindedly.

"Maya and Johnny?" Monica said surprised. "What happened to Gia?"

"Long story." Jason figured Em would fill their mother in. "AJ said they are headed back."

"I should plan something for New Year's since we are all together." Monica would love to have the family over. "Something low key."

Jason just gave her a look. Quartermaine and low key didn't even belong in the same sentence.

"I need to start showing the mansion in the best light. It's going to be hard convincing Keesha to move in." Monica explained.

"You know Em doesn't want it?" Jason wondered if much got by his mother.

"I know. I also know AJ does." Monica gave Elizabeth a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to wait for Joyce." She gave Jason a hug. "We are all here for both of you."

"Thanks mom." Jason said squeezing her. This felt really good. To have family felt really good.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 29

"Okay, it's been exactly twenty-four hours with no contractions, so I am going to let you go home." Joyce told the couple. Monica, Emily, Maya, and Piph were standing behind her. "With some restrictions."

"Okay." Elizabeth said looking at Jason. She would behave.

"What are they?" Jason wondered if he should take notes.

"I want you on the couch, or in bed. Feet up and resting. No lifting of anything heavier than a gallon of milk, no up and down the stairs. On your feet to go the bathroom only. No breastfeeding or pumping." Joyce said listing the conditions. "One week, and then I want to see you back in my office for a check-up."

"I'm due back to work in five days." Elizabeth told the doctor.

"Wow, she didn't even make it out of the hospital before arguing." Emily said grinning.

"You are due back in seven days." Monica told her nurse.

"Yes mom." Elizabeth said trying her best not to stick out her tongue.

"Based on what I see at the follow up exam we will outline work conditions, as well as physical activities. Until you return no sex." Joyce told the couple and watched them both blush a bit. "Any contractions call on your way to the ER."

"Okay." Jason said holding Elizabeth's hand.

"I'll get discharge paperwork started." Joyce said smiling. The second set of labs this morning had also come back clear so they were going with the breastfeeding being the root cause of the contractions. It would be noted in case the Morgans decided to have more children after this baby.

Jason let out the breath he had been holding. It had been a long twenty-four hours, and he wanted to go home and rest. Or rest as much as a person could with two small children, two puppies, and most of their family members underfoot. "I brought you some clothes to wear home." He had gone to the house last night to see the boys before they went to bed.

"Hey there." Diane said sticking her head in the door. "Sorry we are late." Weather had forced them to leave Palermo after midnight east coast time.

"Did you come right from the airport?" Elizabeth asked her friends. Letting them both give her a kiss.

"We did. How is everything?" Francis wanted to know.

"Good. The doctor is drawing up discharge papers now." Jason told his friends. His family members had followed the doctor out. No doubt they were huddled up trying to figure out the schedule for who was going to be checking up on Liz.

"What can we do?" Diane wanted to know.

"Nothing." Elizabeth told her. "I feel bad that you left Italy."

"Don't." Diane said making a face. "You saved me from a homicide charge. I have no idea where in the gene pool Francis's sister comes from. I just feel bad leaving his mother alone with her. We should have brought your mother with us." Diane told her husband.

"Different dads. My mother's second husband was strange." Francis said laughing. "So restrictions?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth said on a heavy sigh.

"I will be back on the fourth now." Jason would be on hand to make sure his lovely wife didn't decide that she had rested enough. Although he didn't think she would do anything other than what the doctor ordered because this was about their baby and not about her.

"Take as long as you need." Francis told his friend. "We are going to go home and nap. How about if I send dinner to the house?"

"We have plenty of leftovers from the party." Elizabeth didn't want them stressing. Diane didn't do well with the time change so Francis should be focused on her. "You can come over later and meet the dogs."

"You got dogs?" Diane said surprised.

"They were gifts for the boys. One from Edward and one from Tracy." Jason explained.

"Okay. I have the paperwork." Joyce said coming back in followed by the family. "Jason this is your set with the restrictions."

"Thanks." He said reading them over. Nothing new had been added.

"Let's leave them be so Jason can help Liz get changed." Piph said urging everyone out the door. "I'll be back with a wheelchair."

"I can carry her." Jason would love to have her in his arms.

"Hospital policy." Monica said smiling. "Howie is meeting me for lunch so I'm going to go." She was still technically on vacation. "I'll be by the house later tonight."

"Okay. Thanks mom." Elizabeth suspected they would have a house full of guests later. Until Jason threw them all out.

* * *

He brought yoga pants, a soft cotton t-shirt, thick woolen socks, and no shoes. If Elizabeth needed proof that he had no intention of letting her get away with anything there it was. With her coat on he pushed her down to the waiting car which was being driven by Milo.

At the house Jason carried her inside and placed her gently on the couch. Immediately Edward was there with a blanket. "What can I get for you?" He wanted to know.

"A glass of water please." Elizabeth wasn't thirsty but it was clear he wanted to be useful.

"I'm going to hang up your coat." Jason told her standing with the blue wool in his arms. He didn't even take one step before the doorbell rang. With a grin he looked at his wife.

"Uncle AJ!" Cameron's voice floated into his parents. He, Matt, and Jake had taken the dogs out when Jason called to say they were heading home. Matt wanted Jason to have a chance to get Liz settled without small people underfoot.

"I'll go let them in." Jason said smiling as he walked off. "Come in, she's on the couch." He said to his brother and sister in-law. "Where are the kids?"

"Zoe and Stan came by and took them to lunch." AJ explained. "I don't feel like fighting with Michael and Morgan about getting a dog." The older boy would no doubt tell Morgan when he got home. "Their mother can do that."

"Please, just give up now." Keesha said laughing. "If you get one then you won't have to deal with the small breed nightmare Carly will pick out. Get something big that way our dog can eat hers." Keesha did like Carly, but everything about the woman was high maintenance. Any pet she picked out would be the same.

"Your wife has a point." Jason said watching as his boys ran up the steps. "Slow down so you don't slip."

"Okay daddy. Is mommy home?" Cameron asked excited.

"Ma!" Jake yelled.

Jason knelt down to help them out of their winter gear. He had Cameron while AJ took Jake.

"Do you know how long it took me to get them in those outfits?" Matt complained good-naturedly. Both boys were in snow suits. While they were being helped he was wiping down the dogs.

"Yes, your mother is home." Jason said laughing. It did take a while to get the kids suited up. Especially since they didn't like to stay still. "Remember to be gentle with her." Keesha had already gone into the living room to run interference.

"I remember daddy." Cameron promised. "But Jake might not."

"I'll bring Jake in." Jason said to his oldest child. "Go in, Aunt Keesha is in with mommy."

"Kay." Cameron said walking quickly down the hall. Running wasn't allowed in the house, although he sometimes forget. "Hi mommy." He said coming over to the couch. He was trying not to cry, but he'd been scared last night. The only other time mommy had been in the hospital was when Jake came. Cameron was old enough to know that Jake coming was good, while this time had been bad.

"Hi baby." Elizabeth leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Want to come up?" She patted the couch.

"No. Daddy said we have to be careful." Cameron told her.

"He didn't mean that you couldn't sit with me." Elizabeth assured her son. "You can sit here and there will be room for Jake on my other side."

As if on cue Jason walked in holding Jake. He put their youngest son between the couch and Elizabeth. Jake immediately leaned into her and smiled. The boy loved his mother. Cameron carefully climbed up on her other side. "We were walking the dogs." The curly haired child told her. "They like the snow. They were eating it."

"Did you give them breakfast?" Elizabeth asked checking.

"Yeah." Cameron told her. "They like cereal."

AJ just snickered. His nephew would be sure to find out what else the dogs like.

"No people food for the dogs." Jason told Cameron. Visions of emergency vet visits were bouncing around his head.

"We are hungry. Right Jake." Cameron looked at his dad. "Can we have pizza?"

That was Cameron's favorite food. "Why don't we see what's in the fridge?" Jason responded.

"Pizza." Elizabeth said grinning. "That sounds wonderful. With pineapple and onions." Everyone looked at her like she was nuts.

"Mommy, that's weird." Cameron said not understanding why you would put fruit on pizza.

"Not blueberries?" Jason asked and when they looked at him he explained. "She's been wanting blueberries with everything."

"Oh, blueberries, pineapple, and onions. That would be perfect." Elizabeth told her husband.

"With cheese?" He asked not sure.

"Of course you can't have pizza without cheese. Mozzarella." Elizabeth said her mouth starting to water.

Edward looked at his grandson and smiled. "The place on Pine Street does a great thin crust." He loved pizza Monica didn't let him have it. "I don't want what she's having."

"Me either." Cameron was wrinkling his noise. "Me and Jake want cheese."

"What do you guys want?" Jason asked his other guests.

"Pepperoni." Matt responded.

"Sounds good." AJ seconded. "Babe?" He asked Keesha.

"Cheese." Keesha told her husband. "Although I have to try a slice of Elizabeth's concoction."

"Really?" Jason looked at his sister in-law. "Are you pregnant too?"

"No." Keesha told Jason. "But no one else is ever going to order a pizza like that again. How could you not try it?"

"Pretty easy." Matt said quickly and all the guys nodded their agreement.

"Suit yourselves." Elizabeth thought it sounded delicious.

"I'll also have cheese." Edward would only have one slice.

"Let me go order it." Jason would probably have to send the blueberries over.

* * *

By the time the pizzas arrived so had Johnny. He too found Elizabeth's creation to be wrong. Saying it was against the laws of nature to have blueberries on a pizza. Elizabeth ate three slices. Keesha had a few bites and said while pretty she couldn't stomach it. Jason just put the rest in the refrigerator so Elizabeth could have it for lunch tomorrow.

At four she got sick and right after Jason took her upstairs so she could nap. His intention was to just stretch out with her until she fell asleep. But being curled up with his girl was too good and he ended up napping alongside her. The stress from yesterday was finally being let go.

When Elizabeth woke up she was delighted to see her husband in bed with her. Jason rarely slept while she was awake. It was like he had some internal sense that alerted him to her eyes opening. So she took this chance to study him. He was very easy to look at. While most people focused on his stunning blue eyes her favorite feature on her husband's face were his lips. She absolutely loved kissing him.

"Done looking?" He asked as the corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

"Not even close. How long have you been awake?" She asked putting her head on his shoulder.

Jason looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes. I don't need to nap as long as you do." He said turning his head and kissing her lightly. "How do you feel?"

"Good." Elizabeth said smiling as her eyes filled up with tears. "We are both good."

He turned to his side and held her close. The tears didn't surprise him. The hormones played a part, but mostly it was relief. He knew how she felt. Last night while she was sleeping he held her close and shed his own silent tears that everything was saying that their baby was okay. He rubbed her temple lightly to help stave off a headache. "Better?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth said wiping her face.

"Let me get you a washcloth." He said rising from the bed. He came back quickly and just like all those years ago at Jake's he gently cleaned her face, only this time when he was done he kissed her. "Ready to go downstairs and see how many more of our relatives have arrived?"

"I'm almost scared to." She told him laughing.

"I'm not going down alone." Jason said laughing as well. "Mom is planning a New Year's Eve party. You can help her with that, and I'll take the guys into the study to find some sports."

"Okay. I need to ask Keesha about nannies." Elizabeth looped her arm around his neck and he lifted her. "It's too late today, but tomorrow I can call the service that cleans Johnny's place." It would have been thoroughly investigated.

"Sounds good." Jason said as they went down the stairs. In the living room almost everyone who loved them was waiting. Maya had arrived and was sitting with Johnny. The Corellis were here. Even Piph and Milo had stopped by. "I'm going to drop you off and run." Jason said laughing.

"Put me on the couch first, and then run." Elizabeth said laughing as well.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	30. Chapter 30

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 30

After breakfast Jason put Elizabeth on the couch with Jake. He and Cameron took the dogs out for a romp in the snow. After Cameron and Jake went into the basement to run off some energy. Edward offered to supervise so that Jason could focus on Elizabeth.

"You can go downstairs with the boys if you want." Elizabeth told her husband.

"I don't want you to get lonely." He said kissing her.

"You think I'm going to get off the couch." She said pouting.

Unable to resist Jason sucked her lower lip into his mouth before kissing her until they both were breathless. "I know you will not do anything to endanger the baby." He said smiling at her. "Edward likes spending time with the boys." His grandfather liked sitting back and watching them. They had talked the older man into not leaving until today.

"I'm going to behave." Elizabeth told him.

"There is no need to be lonely while being good." He said reaching for the remote. "So what do you watch when you're home during the day?"

She looked at the clock. "This early it would be Sesame Street." Elizabeth said laughing. "After that it's Arthur for Cameron, then we would play a game because I'd have everything cleaned and straightened by that point. In about thirty minutes I can call the cleaning service Johnny uses. How often do you want them out?"

"Twice a week." Jason figured that should be fine to start. If Joyce wanted Liz on long term rest they could always have the service come out more often. He was hoping that Elizabeth would let the service stay after the new baby arrived. There was no need for her to clean the house.

"I will call Keesha later, I ended up helping Monica plan the party and never got around to asking about nannies." Elizabeth told Jason. "I want to get moving on that right away as it will probably take time to find the right person."

"Sounds good." The house phone rang and Jason answered it. "Send them up." He was grinning when he looked back at his wife. "The Jacks are here." He had fully expected Carly to show up at three in the morning. "I'll let them in." Jason said heading to the front door.

"Where is she?" Carly asked walking in. Jason had the door open before they parked their car.

"Living room on the couch." He said taking her coat.

"How is she?" Jax asked as his wife kept going.

"Good." Jason told his friend. "Where are the kids?"

"We dumped them on AJ." Jax said grinning. "And ran. I don't think your brother was completely awake."

"Mornings are not AJ's best time." Jason answered. "Coffee?"

"Thanks." Jax said following Jason to the kitchen.

"How are you?" Carly asked sitting down and giving Elizabeth a big hug. "Really?"

"I'm good. We are both good. Yesterday, and the day before, I was terrified." Elizabeth admitted to her friend.

"We got in late last night, but Jax wouldn't let me come over." Carly said keeping her friend's hand in hers. "When do you go back to the doctor?" Having had two high risk pregnancies Carly knew the drill. After Joss was born Kelly said no more.

"On the third. I'm hoping to be taken off the high risk list." Elizabeth told Carly.

"Even if they downgrade you, Jason isn't going to let you sneeze without wanting you to get checked out." Carly warned.

"I know." Elizabeth would let him hover some and try really hard not to snap at him. "I hope he makes it to my due date without having a stroke." She said giggling.

"It was close with Jax." Carly was also laughing. "I was dreaming of taking a baseball bat to him by the time I was ready to give birth."

"They love us." Elizabeth said giving a one shouldered shrug.

"They do." Carly was glad she grew up. Jax was a good man. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"The Face of Deception." Carly told her friend.

"We already talked about that." Elizabeth had let that go.

"I had no idea what she was doing." Carly said leaning back onto the sofa. "But I didn't even try to make her behave. I was all for her making you miserable, because I wanted to beat Laura."

"It's over Carly." Elizabeth was glad that she didn't have to see Gia again, but would have found a way to be happy for Johnny.

Carly just smiled at Liz. It might be over for her friend, but Carly was just getting started. Gia had no idea of just what was coming her way. She would be in California for the next few months. Then when she got comfortable she was going to be sacked and word was going to get out to hire here was to be on the wrong side of a lot of people. "So when does your nanny start?"

"I have to get the name of Keesha's agency first. Last night I helped Monica plan her gathering on New Year's Eve." Elizabeth explained.

Carly pulled out her phone. "Keesha gave me the name of the agency so I'll just text to it you. Monica left me a voice mail about the party. I'm in charge of the food. Let me know if you have any dietary restrictions. Do you need the name of a cleaning service?"

"Johnny gave me the name of his." Elizabeth saw how this was shaping up. If Jason wasn't watching her then her friends would be. "Before you offer. Francis is going to send stuff over to reheat, for when Jason can't cook. But I don't expect Joyce to put me on bed rest so that shouldn't be an issue."

"What about work?" Carly wanted to know.

"We will discuss that at the visit." Elizabeth was going to end up strangling Carly. She'd been like this with Jake too.

"Hopefully you will still be able to have sex. That damn near killed me." Carly had been told at five months no more sex. When she finally got the all clear no one saw her and Jax for an entire day.

"Too much information." Elizabeth said laughing.

* * *

That was how Jason and Jax found their wives. "Were are the boys?" Jax wanted to know.

"In the basement." Jason was thinking maybe they should hide out with them. That was when one of the dogs barked.

"You have a dog?" Jax asked surprised.

"Two." Elizabeth explained about the gifts.

"Morgan has been asking for a dog. I told him Joss needed to be a little bit older first." Carly knew that Cameron and Jake having dogs would start the battle again.

"AJ and Keesha are considering getting a dog." Jason said with an evil grin. He liked getting his big brother in trouble. "A big dog."

"If they get one Morgan will be insufferable." Carly huffed.

"Michael will probably move out." Jax knew his eldest son wanted a dog too. He was just being more subtle than his brother. "Labs are good dogs." Jax had grown up with dogs, and really liked them.

"Monica needs our help with a project." Elizabeth would get Carly on another topic.

"What?" Carly wanted to know.

"Monica wants Keesha to see the mansion in a better light. AJ wants to move in eventually. If she is happy to live there then Monica will leave the mansion to him." Elizabeth explained. "You'd also be helping Emily, who is terrified she will inherit it."

"Why is the mansion Monica's anyway? I know she owned it when Alan was alive, but how did she get it?" Carly remembered Monica yelling on more than one occasion about throwing people out of her house.

"My dad bought the mansion as a wedding gift for my mother." Jason cleared up.

"I thought Edward built it for Lila." Carly said surprised.

"No. That is why one of us will get it and not one of Tracy's kids. I shouldn't say us. I was taken out of the running when I built this house." Jason said smiling. Like his father the house was all about the woman who owned his heart. "AJ is the only one of us who actually wants to live there."

"Why doesn't Keesha like it? Is it because it reminds her of Jason Quartermaine?" Carly asked looking at Jason.

"No, I just don't think she sees it as a family house. It's huge." Jason pointed out.

"Maybe she's afraid AJ will want to fill it." Elizabeth said laughing.

"She does have guests." Carly pointed out. "Maya and Zoe wouldn't ever have to move out."

"They both have gentlemen friends, as Lila would say. So them staying home is not a given." Elizabeth passed along.

"Who is Maya dating?" Carly was always up for some gossip. "When we left she was single."

"Johnny O'Brien rescued her when her car broke down. They are going out soon." Elizabeth passed along.

"I like him with anyone who isn't Gia. Keep me up to date." Carly said getting to her feet. "We need to go rescue AJ, and I want to see Michael. I missed not having him around at Christmas. I will call later to check in." She said hugging Liz again. "If she needs anything give a holler." Carly told Jason. She didn't hug him, they were no longer that close anymore.

"I'm glad you are doing well." Jax said giving Elizabeth a kiss on the check. "We are around if you want to drop the boys off." He said assisting his wife into her coat.

"We will keep that in mind. After the next trip to the doctor we will know if visits by the boys are okay." If Joyce wanted Elizabeth to rest they would have to figure out how to have the kids over without disturbing her.

"Let us know." Jax said as they were walking out. Between all the family members visits could still happen regularly even if the Morgan house was taken out of rotation.

* * *

The boys came up and everyone watched Finding Nemo which was the current favorite in the house. Cam was slowly moving out of his Chuggin Charlie phase so they rarely watched those cartoons anymore. Jake was too young to show an attachment to any one thing yet, so they didn't have to worry about the boys arguing over what to watch. For his part Jason hadn't seen most of the more recent children's movies and he was loving them all.

After the movie Edward kept Elizabeth company while Jason, Cameron, and Jake walked the dogs. When they returned Jason commented that Millie was doing very well with Jake. The dog seemed to understand that her owner was young and didn't even tug on the leash when Jake walked her. Dusty was also very well trained as she always came when Cameron called her. Elizabeth looked over at Edward who winked at her and smiled.

Lunch was sandwiches for the guys and warmed pizza for Elizabeth. She proclaimed that her fruit and onion pizza was better the second day. No one else wanted to try to back that claim up. By three-thirty she was nibbling on crackers and by four-thirty she was throwing up. Jason took her upstairs and got her settled before heading back to play with his sons.

* * *

"Hey." Jason stuck his head in the door and saw that his wife was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." She was still a bit sleepy, but her stomach was calm.

"Edward left while you were napping. He said that he'll be by to check on you later in the week." Jason said picking his wife up and carrying her downstairs to the couch.

"I'm sorry I missed him. Honestly if I wasn't napping he wouldn't have gotten away. I tried to talk him into staying the rest of the week." Elizabeth admitted.

"I did too." Jason said smiling. "I know that the boys loved that he was here. I liked it too. We had some good talks late at night. Dinner is almost ready, how about if I get you a glass of milk while it's finished heating?"

"That would be wonderful. I am a bit thirsty." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Coming right up." Jason said leaning in and kissing her.

"Mommy you're up." Cameron came in with Jake following behind. "We were drawing, in the kitchen." Cam showed her the picture.

"That's really nice. We need to put that on the wall." They had a special place in the kitchen to hang art projects.

"Can we paint tomorrow?" Cameron loved standing at the easel and painting.

"You can, but I won't be able to paint for a while." Elizabeth explained as Jason returned.

"Why not?" He handed her a cold glass of chocolate milk and helped Jake up onto the couch.

"The paints aren't safe. So I am stuck with my pencils, since I don't like watercolors as a medium." Elizabeth said taking a sip and putting the glass down. "But all the art things are set up in the studio so Cameron you can certainly make something. I bet Pop-pop would love it if you painted something for him."

"I know he would." Jason would go online tonight and find some paints Elizabeth could use. Eight months was too long to go without painting. "Drink your milk."

"Okay." Elizabeth said taking another swallow and making a face. "Is this spoiled?" It tasted odd.

"I don't think so." Jason took the glass and had a sip. "It's fine." He said looking at her.

"I think I'd rather have some regular milk." Elizabeth thought that sounded wonderful. A glass of regular milk.

"Really? You don't like regular milk." She was the only one in the house who wouldn't drink it.

"That tastes funny." Elizabeth told him.

Jason just looked at the glass and then his wife. It was her favorite brand of organic chocolate milk, but clearly she wasn't enjoying it. He and the boys would drink it. Maybe she'd prefer whole milk chocolate milk. He'd put it on the grocery list. "Dinner should be ready. Go wash up." Jason told Cameron. He would wash Jake's hands in the kitchen. "I'll be back for you shortly."

"Okay." Elizabeth was looking forward to getting off the couch. One day in and this already was boring.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 31

Elizabeth was dressed in her pretty party outfit of dark green taffeta overlaid with black lace and sitting on the couch waiting for the boys to come down. In two days they would go see Joyce, who would hopefully say that it was okay to move around again. Tonight she was getting a chance to leave the house as they were going to the mansion to ring in the New Year.

This was not a holiday Elizabeth spent a great deal of time celebrating. Most years she was in bed long before midnight. The year she divorced Lucky she and Jason had spent a quiet evening on her sofa and he had kissed her at midnight. They almost didn't stop there. Last year they hadn't stopped at kissing, and she had hoped that this year would be the same. Last night Jason had promised her a rain check. She planned on cashing it at the first available opportunity.

Cameron came down first. "Look mommy."

"Don't you look handsome?" Elizabeth made a fuss over her eldest child. He was in khakis, a button down shirt, and a bow tie. Lately he had taken to watching Bill Nye and Cameron really liked the scientist's ties, so they had gotten him some.

"Are the dogs going to be okay? It's cold outside." Cameron asked worried about his furry friends.

Yesterday a crew had come out and fenced off a large area behind the house. From the mud room you could get direct access to the doggie area that had been created. While they were doing that another company was out to install an electric fence. This was so the dogs would have run of the property. While the dogs were well trained, Edward had confessed that they were trained before being brought to the house, no one wanted them running away.

"The dogs will only be out while we are gone, as soon as we get back they will come in the house. Also do you remember what was delivered yesterday afternoon?" Elizabeth asked smoothing out Cameron's curls.

"The dog house." He told her.

"That's right." Elizabeth confirmed. Johnny had gifted this to the Morgans saying he knew someone was going to buy Cameron a dog. The thing was huge. The boys could fit inside it with the dogs. It also came with a solar powered heating and cooling system, which she found to be amazing. Johnny figured that the dogs would need to be outside at some point during the winter so they may as well be warm. For the summer the air would keep them from overheating. Last night Jason had looked into how to provide them with fresh water via a fountain. Dog sitting would be breeze for whoever they asked.

"I like sleeping with Dusty. She is warm." Cameron told his mom. "When can Jake sleep with Millie?" He felt bad for the other dog.

"Millie sleeps in Jake's room." Elizabeth pointed out. "In the special bed we got for her. When Jake gets a big boy bed she will most likely sleep there."

"Okay, we are all set." Jason came in carrying Jake. The youngest Morgan son was in footed pajamas. It was already close to his bedtime and there was no point in dressing him up and then having to change him. Jason was in dark blue dress pants, and a light blue button down shirt.

"You look so handsome." She loved him in that shirt. Elizabeth almost pouted over the fact that he looked so good, and she couldn't have him.

He saw her eyes darken and smirked. Turnabout was fair play. She looked beautiful in her green dress, and he wanted her. Hopefully in two days he would have her. "You look beautiful. I like your earrings." Teardrop green jewels which were probably emeralds.

"They were Lila's. Because she was also petite her drop earrings are not too big for me. I thought Edward might like to see them." Elizabeth explained.

"I remember her wearing them once. To the first Nurse's Ball." Jason smiled at the memory. The house phone rang and Jason cleared their visitor up.

"Who is coming?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Johnny." Jason said walking out to open the door. "Cam." He called back and the little boy came running. Jason came back to the living room.

"Where are the boys?" Elizabeth asked as he picked her up.

"Johnny is putting them in the car. Extra hands were needed. I didn't want to leave the boys in the car alone while I was getting you." Jason explained.

"The first batch of nanny candidates are coming out on the second." Elizabeth was hoping they didn't have to do many interviews. "You'll be nice right?"

"I promised to be fair." Jason said walking into the garage. Johnny was leaning against the car chatting with the boys. Fair, but tough. He wanted to know that whoever he left his kids with was trustworthy. The boys would still have guards, and they would be watching closely as well.

"Hi Johnny. Is Maya going to be there tonight?" Elizabeth asked as Jason put her in the car.

"Daddy has to carry mommy everywhere until the doctor says its okay." Cameron explained to his uncle. "I think the baby is making her tired." He thought that was what babies did when they were inside their mommies. Why else was she sleeping so much?

"Having a baby is a lot of work." Johnny said grinning at Cameron. "Maya will be coming closer to midnight." He was looking forward to seeing her. For the last two days it had been phone calls only. "I'll see you there."

"Thanks." Jason said walking around and getting behind the wheel.

"Is he coming back to the house after the party?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

"Nope. Francis is." Jason told her as he started the minivan.

* * *

"You have to try this." Carly said sitting next to Elizabeth. Emily was on her other side.

"What is it?" Elizabeth looked at the chocolate confection Carly had carried over.

"Our pastry chef decided to use tonight as a test run of one of his newest desserts. It's a dark chocolate box, filled with whipped chocolate mousse, and topped with chocolate whipped cream with cocoa powder. He is calling it chocolate indulgence." Carly held up the plate. "I can't wait to get your opinion."

Elizabeth looked at the very pretty sweet, and had no desire to eat it. In fact the thought of sampling it was a bit off putting. She frowned before looking at her sister and then at her best friend. "I think I'd rather have some of the Dulce de leche cake."

"What?" Emily looked at Elizabeth in shock. "You're turning down chocolate?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Carly also asked in concern.

"I feel fine. I just don't want that. I'd rather have some caramel." Elizabeth was also surprised at the words coming out of her mouth. She was known for her love of chocolate. Every year on Mother's Day Emily gave her a big box of truffles that Elizabeth made herself eat slowly.

"That looks divine." Diane came over and joined the trio. Her husband was talking soccer with Jax and Johnny.

"You can have it." Elizabeth took the plate from Carly and offered it to her friend.

"Aren't you going to eat it? I can get another one." Diane pointed to the table were several others were plated.

"Elizabeth is not in the mood for chocolate." Emily told the older woman.

"Really?" Diane wasn't sure what to say to that. "Are you ill?"

Elizabeth giggled. "No. I haven't had a craving for chocolate at all in weeks." Even before she took the pregnancy test she hadn't wanted anything chocolate. "I should have known something was up when I started making blondies instead of brownies." Blondies with caramel topping.

"I'm sure this is just a phase, it will pass." Carly patted her friend's knee.

"Really guys." Elizabeth was still laughing. "Its fine, I'm not upset. I just don't want any chocolate."

"She's having a boy." Carly predicted. "There is no way a girl doesn't eat chocolate."

"We placing bets on gender already?" Matt had wandered over.

"No. The betting doesn't start until week sixteen. You can't get a good read on the gender before then." Emily reminded him. That was standard for the baby pools at the hospital.

"Is the pool for hospital personal only?" Diane wanted to know.

"Yes." Emily answered before Matt could. "But the family will have one as well. That one will start at week twelve."

"There will be plenty of action at the hospital." Matt beamed.

"Why?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"You didn't tell her?" Matt looked at his wife.

"Totally forgot. Robin is pregnant." Emily looked at her sister. "She announced it today." Emily left out that the doctor waited until Sabrina was around to do so. The nurse didn't even blink. Even if it did hurt Emily was glad Sabrina didn't give Robin the satisfaction of a reaction.

"So I'm going to be an uncle again." Matt was happy for Patrick. Despite the tension between them a baby was a blessing. Mostly he was happy for the opportunity to make fun of his brother. The calm neurosurgeon was already starting to show signs of nerves.

"I will have to call and offer congratulations." Elizabeth would do that tomorrow. After she checked on Sabrina. If she got a chance she'd ask Emily later how their friend was.

"When are you getting knocked up?" Carly asked Emily.

"That was so smooth." Diane said laughing.

"Hopefully later this year." Emily said looking at Matt and smiling.

"I look forward to hosting your shower." Elizabeth grinned.

"Who is going to host yours?" Diane loved a good party.

"I don't need a shower." Elizabeth said and both Emily and Carly snorted.

"I am hosting, as she is my sister." Emily announced.

"And it's being held at the Metro Court." Carly announced.

"I think you and Frannie should have some kids." Elizabeth told the feisty lawyer.

"I'm not good with small people." Diane said making a face. "At least not ones that I can't give back. I am very much looking forward to shopping with Meg and Joss. Teaching them the finer points of couture. I can also do the same for the young gentleman. Good grooming and being well put together is not just an art for the ladies."

"Francis has been looking mighty sharp since you two got together." Matt said to stir up trouble.

"I have polished him some." Diane said with pride. "I'd be happy to help you as well."

"And that's my cue to leave." Matt said walking off.

"He's fine." Diane assured Emily. "I just like the look of terror that comes into his eyes when you mention shopping. Jason is the same way."

All the ladies laughed. "Where is Monica?" Carly noted Maya's arrival and how the intern went right over to Johnny. The other ladies were looking as well.

"Mom snuck away with Howie for a bit." Emily said in a hushed whisper. "I think they are making out in her office. I'm not sure if Jason or AJ have noticed she is gone."

"AJ's noticed." Keesha said joining the ladies in time to hear the last comment. "I had to threaten to ban him from the bedroom if he went after her, or let Jason go after her."

"Good one." Carly said grinning. "Making him pay for Jason's actions. Turn them on each other."

Keesha turned to her sister in-law. "You don't want the mansion?"

"No. I don't." Emily said shrugging.

"What about my house?" Keesha wanted to know. "Do you like that?"

"Your house is lovely." Emily very much enjoyed the view from the back porch. It was a farm style house with a small grove of fruit trees out back. In the warmer months the kids went out and picked them bare.

"I'm going to tell AJ that it's fine if we move into the mansion." Keesha would give him this. "So would you like my house? If you buy it now, you can make any changes you like before moving in. It's a twenty minute drive to the hospital." She had timed it yesterday.

"Let me talk with Matt." Emily would love to live there. "If he says yes, then you have a deal."

"I don't want to move just yet though. Probably in a few months." When the weather was nicer.

"We are in no rush." Emily assured her sister in-law.

"Here comes Maya. We can grill her on whether Johnny is a good kisser or not." Carly said gleefully.

* * *

"I'm going to go find where mom went." Jason told his brother.

"It's almost midnight they will be back shortly." AJ said clearly unhappy.

Jason just looked at AJ. "You are okay with the fact that she left with Howie, almost an hour ago?"

"No. But if I leave, or let you leave, my wife will be upset. And I can guarantee yours will be as well. Keesha will make sure of it." AJ explained.

"We have to get control of this situation back." Jason said knowing AJ was right about the ladies reactions.

"To get it back we would have had to have control at some point." AJ said frustrated. "They are blocking us at every turn." AJ had to give it to them, they were dangerous together. "Your wife and mine are enjoying this entirely too much."

"Don't forget our sister. The baby will take up a good amount of mom's time." Jason said plotting. But they had to wait months for that, they needed something now.

"Can you ask her to babysit Jake more often?" AJ was plotting on how to fill up his mother's free time. "I'd ask but we have a nanny." While she worked days, it was in her contract that she had no problem babysitting during the evenings also.

"We are getting a nanny." Jason said thinking. "We need to give her a project. What if we fund an expansion at the hospital?"

"That would work." AJ said grinning. "When they built the new wing for research she was really busy." He hadn't been in Port Charles, but Monica had talked about it. "What does the hospital need?"

"We could use a couple of things, but let me find out which is the most pressing." Jason would like to see the ladies block that one.

"It's almost midnight. I'm going to get my wife." AJ said moving off. They would talk more about this later.

Everyone bundled up and headed out to the terrace. At midnight the couples kissed and there was a lot of hugging and kissing of friends. Then they all looked up as the fireworks display sponsored by ELQ lit the night sky. A new year had begun and everyone was hoping it was filled with happiness.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 32

"Don't be nervous." Elizabeth said holding Jason's hand. She wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself. "There haven't been any more contractions since we came into the ER."

"I know." Jason said kissing her knuckles. "I just want you both to be healthy." He said as his worried blue eyes looked into hers. His free hand was resting on her belly.

"Good morning." Joyce said coming into the room and smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Well." Elizabeth told her friend and colleague.

"If you don't mind Kelly wants to be on speakerphone." Joyce asked her patient. Since the pregnancy was possible high risk Kelly would oversee it when she returned.

"That's not a problem." Elizabeth said smiling. "How did you not kill her during her pregnancy?" The nurse wanted to know.

"First do no harm." Joyce responded laughing as she cited part of the Hippocratic Oath. "It ran around in my brain in a loop during her visits. She is a wonderful colleague." Which was true as the head of Obstetrics Joyce love having Kelly on staff. "Her next baby will have a different doctor. Let's get her on the line."

"Hi." Kelly said answering the phone. "Is she on the table? Skype would have been better."

Elizabeth turned her face into Jason's shoulder to hide the fact that she was laughing. When she was in control she spoke up. "You are not putting my belly on the internet."

"Doctor's Skype with patients all the time these days." Kelly huffed out a response. "What do we have?" She was speaking to Joyce.

"Blood pressure is normal, which we like. Weight is a little on the low side, down three pounds from the weight on your yearly physical. We will chalk that up to morning sickness, but I don't want to see it lower." The doctor admonished. "At this point I'd say a bigger breakfast since you are getting sick late in the afternoon. A snack after you are sick wouldn't be a bad idea. Urine test came back normal." The doctor said looking at the chart.

"I fall asleep almost immediately after getting sick, when I wake up we have dinner." Elizabeth told them how things were going.

"Then a snack between dinner and bedtime." Kelly suggested. "Chocolate pudding or ice cream."

"I don't want chocolate these days." Elizabeth answered.

Joyce gave her an odd look. "Seriously?"

"I know." Elizabeth said grinning. "It's gotten to the point where just the thought of eating chocolate evokes a negative response."

"Wow." Kelly wasn't sure what else to say to that. "Can you still make brownies, because I was looking forward to wolfing down a dozen when I returned to work in five weeks?"

"I find the smell off putting, so unless things change no." Elizabeth told her colleagues.

Jason made a mental note to take the chocolate milk off the grocery list.

"Okay, well that brings up cravings. Any yet?" Joyce wanted to know. It wasn't too early. While they normally didn't tell a patient things were off limits some cravings could in fact be harmful. One of her patients was suffering from Pica, and had gotten sick from it needing to be hospitalized. So Joyce would check.

"Blueberries, I've been thinking a lot about caramel the last two days, and I could really go for an order of huevous rancheros." Elizabeth told both doctors. "No desire to eat dirt." She knew what they were asking about.

"Just checking." Joyce said turning on the ultra sound machine.

Jason made a mental note to put caramel on the grocery list.

"Pica isn't just dirt, it's not even primarily soil. The most common substance is ice. I've even read reports that said women ate chalk. So anything odd, aside from not wanting chocolate speak up." Kelly instructed.

"Will do. Even if I didn't Jason would." Elizabeth said looking at her so far silent husband. It wasn't that he was afraid to talk. It was just that at the moment he was taking all the information in and waiting to hear the baby was okay.

"Lie back." Joyce instructed. She bared Elizabeth's stomach and squirted on some gel. "Let's see. A nice full bladder which helps with the imaging. Okay now, you still won't see much at this point." Joyce warned the parents. "The uterine wall is nice and thick. See this dot?"

Jason nodded.

"That's the baby. When you have your eight week ultrasound you will see a lot more. Technology is amazing. You used to have to wait until twelve weeks to see much of anything." Joyce said smiling. "Looks good. Kelly I will shoot the images to your email."

"It's too early for pictures for us yet." Elizabeth told Jason. His blue eyes were shining and she knew he was feeling emotional.

"They're okay?" He just had to ask.

"Your wife and baby are fine." Joyce assured him and watched as Jason took a deep breath in and let it out slow. "So now restrictions." The doctor hit a second button on the phone. "Piph?"

"I'm ready." The head nurse said. She knew if she was getting this call, then Elizabeth was being cleared to come back to work. That meant things were good with her and the baby.

"Okay, Kelly is on the line too." Joyce said looking at her patient.

"Of course she is." The head nurse laughed. "And right now she's sticking her tongue out at the phone."

Kelly just snorted at being busted.

"Restrictions." Joyce said getting everyone back on track. "At this point you are still considered high risk, and you will stick with that diagnosis until twelve weeks."

"But?" Elizabeth was hoping that she might get a little leeway since she was doing better.

"But we are going to scale back some things on the don't do list." Joyce told her. "You are no longer on bed rest. You may return to work on light duty, which means no lifting of anything over twenty-five pounds. That includes your children. Take the elevator not the stairs, at home no more than twice up and down the steps. You are currently on surgical only status which is fine. I want you sitting and resting between surgeries." The doctor said going down the list. "Any dizziness, excessive nausea are to be reported right away. And you may resume sexual activity, barring anything extreme. Bleeding or spotting after sex call right away. Any cramping or contractions call right away."

"So Elizabeth and the baby are good, but we are being cautious." Jason wanted to clear up.

"Exactly." Joyce told Jason. "Between all of us we will make sure she behaves, but I don't expect Elizabeth to be a problem like some people are." The doctor said poking fun at Kelly.

"I'm tired of being abused." The doctor said laughing. "This is good news. I'll be back by mid-February and when I come in we'll do another full work up." Kelly would want fresh numbers, not that she didn't trust Joyce.

"Any questions?" The doctor asked and got two nos. "So returning to work tomorrow." Joyce made a notation on the chart. "Enjoy the rest of your day. Back in two weeks." She said before hanging up the phone and leaving the exam room.

Alone Jason leaned forward and kissed his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth said scooting to the edge to the table and wrapping her arms and legs around Jason. She knew he'd been scared all this past week, but he had still been her rock. Had still made sure that she and the boys were taken care of. "Thank you for this past week."

"You did the hard work." Jason said holding her close. "Want to go home and celebrate?" The boys were with Emily and Matt. His sister had shown up without warning this morning saying that he and Liz needed some quiet.

"I want some huevous rancheros." Elizabeth said totally serious. "Then I want to go home and celebrate."

"Sounds like a plan." Jason said as he helped her down off the exam table.

* * *

They had breakfast at Kelly's before heading home. Jason took care of the dogs while Elizabeth went upstairs to their bedroom. When he walked into their private space he had to stop and smile at the picture in front of him. His wife lying their bed in a very pretty red silk nightgown.

"I had planned on wearing this for New Year's Eve." She said giving him a coy smile. "But we weren't allowed to be together. So I'd like to cash in my rain check now if you wouldn't mind."

He pulled his shirt over his head and then opened his pants pushing them and his underwear over his hips. Finally the socks went and he crawled up the bed until he was over her. "You look incredible." He said softly.

"I know you like me in red." Elizabeth said softly. It was not a color there was a lot of in her wardrobe, but it did show up often in her underwear and lingerie.

"I love you in red." He said coming down beside her and urging her closer. "You feel so good." Jason let his hand slide down her body and over her curves. Her body had changed after having Jake just like it did after she had Cameron. He thought she was sexier now than when he first saw her all those years ago.

Not wanting him to feel left out Elizabeth placed her hands on his abs and slowly slid them up his chest. His body never failed to arouse her. He took good care of himself and she made sure to show how much she appreciated his efforts. He closed his eyes in pleasure humming deep in his chest. "I love your hands on me."

"I love having my hands on you." She said before placing a trail of soft kisses on his chest. "I love having my lips on you too." She looked up at him through her lashes and asked in a sultry whisper. "Do you like that Jason? Do you like my lips on you?"

He had to swallow hard before he could answer. "Yeah." It still came out hoarse.

"Where do you like my lips? Here?" She kissed his jaw. "Maybe here?" She kissed the hollow of his throat. "How about here?" She placed a kiss in the middle of his chest. "Hmm?" He was trembling and that made her smile. "Would you like me to keep going?"

The circuits in Jason's brain were blown by the sexy woman kissing her way down his body. The things she made him feel were just so huge. She left him in awe. Using his hand he urged her up and covered her plush lips with his. He rolled them so that she was on top of him but never let her mouth go. With his free hand he pulled her nightgown up so that he could cup her bottom with nothing between them.

He squeezed the firm flesh and Elizabeth moaned in pleasure. Pulling her mouth free she panted as his lips moved down her neck. His fingers found her center and slowly stroked. "Oh my god, Jason!" She moved her hips silently demanding more and he didn't hesitate to obey. He pushed two fingers deep inside and pumped slowly.

"Come for me baby." He demanded. "I need to be inside you, but first I want you to come for me." He needed to give her as much pleasure as possible.

"Yes!" Elizabeth cried at as the climax moved through her. She felt Jason pull his fingers out and push his cock inside her.

"I still feel your muscles pulsing." He told her. "They are massaging my cock and making me even harder for you. Do you feel that baby? How you have to stretch to take me in? How I fill you all the way up?" His hands her holding her hips still as he tunneled inside her.

"I feel it." She said riding a wave of ecstasy as he pushed her higher and higher. She loved it when he talked during sex. Dirty or clean it didn't matter. She just loved the sound of his voice. "I'm coming again." She said digging her short nails into his shoulders as she exploded.

"Oh god Elizabeth." Jason groaned as he came deep inside her. Feeling her squeeze him tight. They collapsed together, both of them breathing hard. "You okay?" He had tried to not get too out of control.

"Fantastic." Elizabeth promised putting her head on his chest and listening to his heart. "How long till the boys come home?

"Emily said dinner time." Jason ran his hand down her body.

"So we have time for another round." Elizabeth said softly.

"Seeing as it's only ten-thirty I think that can be arranged." He told her. When she didn't answer he looked down and saw she was sleeping. With a small chuckle Jason gently rolled them over before covering her with a blanket. "After nap." He said kissing her and leaving the bed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	33. Chapter 33

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 33

Elizabeth walked out of the OR and into the washroom. Patrick was already scrubbing. "Another successful operation by the team of Drake and Morgan." He said grinning.

"You did great. Which of course you already know." Elizabeth said grabbing the soap. Patrick was his biggest fan. "How is Robin, I haven't seen her in a few days."

"She's great. Right now she is the middle of a research project so you won't be seeing much of her for a while." Patrick told his friend. He was glad that Robin was in the lab, less chance of her running into Sabrina. He wasn't blind to the fact that his wife wasn't being nice to the nurse. Who it appeared had moved on with one of Jason's guys.

"How is the baby doing?" Elizabeth was happy for her friends.

"Good. The morning sickness is done so that's a relief." Patrick had felt helpless watching his wife get sick every day. "Got any advice?"

"What? The great Dr. Drake is admitting he doesn't know something." Elizabeth said laughing as they walked down the hall. "I should mark this day on my calendar."

"Ha ha." Patrick said calling an elevator.

"I'm sure you are going to do fine. I do hope you have a girl because karma's a bitch." Elizabeth said with an evil grin. "I'd love to have to watch you stare down some boy who comes to take out your baby girl."

"You know by wishing that on me you are borrowing trouble." Meaning she was almost guaranteeing she would have a girl. Patrick liked the thought of that. Jason Morgan with a girl. He was for anything that stressed the mob boss.

"You need to have a girl so that Jake will have someone to marry." Elizabeth said stepping behind the hub.

Patrick realized that there was no way his baby wouldn't play with Elizabeth's kids. No way was his precious girl marrying one of Morgan's sure to be thug kids. True they'd have some of Elizabeth in them, but Jason would probably deck him at the playground.

Elizabeth just smirked at her friend. Teach him to mess with her. Looking up at the clock she realized that Jason would be arriving shortly. "Don't you have a post op patient to check on? Your epilepsy patient from yesterday." Actually she just wanted him gone before her husband arrived.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow in the OR." Patrick confirmed.

"No, you won't. I'm on Monica's service tomorrow." Elizabeth told her friend.

"Why?" Patrick stopped in his tracks. He hadn't fought so hard to get Liz put on the surgical rotation to share her.

"Because she requested it. She is the Chief of Staff. Kinda hard to say no to her. So I'm on Monica's service tomorrow, and then Matt's, after that then I'm back on yours for two days." Elizabeth read her schedule.

"When was the schedule changed, because on Monday you were with me all week?" Patrick looked at the screen.

"Yesterday when I came in it was like that." Elizabeth hadn't been aware it had been changed. The surgical nurse shrugged. Yesterday she had been with Patrick.

"I'm going to go find Monica." Patrick said hurrying off.

As he walked away the elevator doors opened. Jason smiled at he looked at his lovely wife. "You're wearing green scrubs." He noted.

"I am." She had dressed with him in mind.

"You can take a break." Jason told Milo.

"Sure thing." He was going to go see if Sabrina could take one as well. Over the past two weeks they had been spending a lot of time together. He was liking her more with each passing day. "Call me when you are done."

"We will." Elizabeth said walking up the hall with her husband's hand in hers. "He is going to visit Sabrina. It's going well."

"Good." Jason was happy for his friend. "I hired a new assistant today."

"Did she get Gina's seal of approval?" Elizabeth would miss Gina. The older woman had decided to retire. She and her husband were moving to New Mexico to be closer to their son. As a farewell and thank you gift Jason had purchased a house for them. Their son had helped by sending the listing of the one they wanted.

"She did." Jason said as they walked into Dr. Meadow's reception area.

"Hey Liz." The receptionist called out marking down that the Morgans had arrived.

Elizabeth waved and took a seat. "Nervous?"

"No. Everything's been going well." Jason leaned in and kissed her. Elizabeth was five weeks along and not much had changed from the last visit. The biggest difference was she wasn't craving blueberries anymore although she did still want them occasionally. Since she had ordered that pizza her desire for pineapple had been steadily on the rise. So Jason was keeping that in the house now. Elizabeth still had no interest in chocolate.

"So what is your new assistant's name?" Elizabeth would have to make sure to stop by and met her. Welcome her to their little family. She would also have to talk to Phillip, who was Francis's assistant, and get his opinion. If nothing else she would met her at Gina's going away party.

"Melissa." Jason had only met her briefly this morning. Gina said she would be a perfect fit at the office, and with Jason's personality. He didn't like to be bothered much at work, so he expected an assistant who could work unsupervised. He also expected them to be very organized so he could find things when they weren't there. Jason occasionally worked late, but preferred his assistant did not. Best of all Melissa could keep her mouth shut about things she saw or heard. She had worked for another family in Rome and wanted to move stateside to be closer to her family in Pennsylvania. But not too close, a short plane ride away was good enough. She said living in New York was better for the life she wanted to lead.

"Elizabeth come on back." Leyla was working in obstetrics. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. You remember Jason." Elizabeth said hopping up on the scale.

"Of course." Leyla said noting the weight. You didn't live in Port Charles and not know who Jason Morgan was. "Here is your cup, you know what to do with it." Leyla said smiling at her co-worker. "Leave it in the bathroom and I'll be right in."

"Yup." Elizabeth and Jason went into the exam room and she got into a gown. She left her sample in the bathroom and came out. Jason lifted her onto the table stealing a kiss as he did. "Are you trying to raise my blood pressure before Leyla takes it?" She asked laughing.

"It's not my fault you are sexy and irresistible." He said ending on a growl. When she blushed a pretty pink he smiled wider. They were having their third child and she still blushed.

Leyla knocked before coming in. She got the blood pressure machine going and stepped into the bathroom. "Urine is good." Leyla said throwing out her gloves. "BP is right on target." Liz could read the machine herself but Leyla treated all patients the same. She found that the more information they had the less stressful these visits were. "Okay. Joyce will be in shortly."

"Thanks." Liz said as her friend stepped out. "Five weeks." She said kissing Jason.

"Will there be an ultrasound this time?" Jason couldn't find much information on what would happen at an appointment this early in the pregnancy.

"Only if Joyce is concerned." Elizabeth told her husband. "The visual wouldn't really change much since the last visit."

There was a knock and Joyce stepped inside. "Hello Morgans."

"Hi Joyce." Elizabeth smiled.

"Dr. Meadows." Jason said holding his wife's hand.

"Everything looks spot on. Your weight is only two pounds under your physical which means no weight loss. BP good, no proteins or sugars in your urine. Stretch out for me." Joyce instructed. She rolled up the gown and gently massaged her patient's stomach. "That is a pregnant uterus." Joyce said smiling. "Don't be surprised if you start showing earlier than with Jake."

"Ten weeks?" Elizabeth guessed repeating what she said to Piph.

Joyce smiled. "Try eight."

"That early?" Elizabeth was surprised, but when she looked at Jason he was grinning. "That makes you happy?"

"I can't wait to see the bump." He admitted looking like an excited kid. "You were beautiful with Jake."

"I think that's lovely." Joyce said smiling. It was a sentiment she heard a lot. Men seemed to love pregnant women. "You are doing great, taking your vitamins?"

"Every night. With Cameron I learned I do better taking the vitamins at night, I did so with Jake too." Elizabeth explained.

"As long as you are taking one every twenty-four hours I'm fine." Joyce had other patients who did the same. "With everything looking so good, and you being here five days out of seven, I'm going to say three weeks for your next appointment with the same restrictions in place."

"Any issues call." Elizabeth said before the doctor could.

"I may have to fight Kelly for you when she gets back." Joyce said smiling. "Make your appointment at the desk."

"Thank you Dr. Meadows." Jason said as the older woman left. He helped Elizabeth down and watched while she put her scrubs on, which required him to take some deep breaths to keep his body in check. Jason called Milo so the guard would meet them back at the hub. "What are you doing for the rest of the afternoon?" It was almost one. Her shift ended at three.

"Exploratory surgery with Dr. Phillips, he is our newest neurosurgery fellow." Elizabeth said as she collected her appointment card.

"Neurosurgeons can do surgery in under eight hours?" Jason thought all of the specialists operations took all day.

"Yes, this is just a look around, shouldn't be more than an hour." Elizabeth said tilting her head up for a kiss as they returned to the hub. "I'll spend my last hour in Piph's office doing some paperwork because she is working nights this week so I was in charge today." The nurses gave her the same respect they gave Piph. They learned early on that Liz was just as tough as their boss. "I'll go throw up, get changed and be home in time to nap." Milo was driving her these days.

"I'll pick up the boys." Jason told her. They were interviewing nannies still so for this week Carly's and Keesha's nannies were joining forces to watch Jake, Meg, and Joss. Cameron would come over when school let out. Today they were at the Jacks estate. Both Keesha and Carly were enjoying the arrangement because their girls were getting to play. AJ had suggested renegotiating the contracts of both women to keep the arrangement going. All the parents were mulling the idea over.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth had started the crock pot before she left this morning. Dinner would be ready thirty minutes after she woke up. The best thing however was that the house would be clean when she got home. As much as she had fought against the idea of a house cleaning service she was loving it. "One more kiss."

Jason leaned down and granted the request. "Behave."

"Okay." Elizabeth gave him her most angelic smile. "So how was your visit?" She asked Milo.

"Very nice. We had coffee in the cafeteria." Milo told Elizabeth. "We are going out Friday night. The boss said you guys were staying in. Any thoughts?" Guarding Elizabeth was great, not only was she not a diva but she had some great date ideas.

"It's supposed to be warmer than normal so you should cook her dinner. Women love a man who can cook." Milo was an excellent cook. "Then go on a sleigh ride." Elizabeth said excited.

"Sleigh ride." Milo wasn't feeling that enthusiastic about that.

"You, her, at night having to sit close to maximize body heat." Elizabeth painted the picture for him just as they reached the washroom.

"A sleigh ride." The guard said smiling. "I'll be in the gallery." This was the only OR the neurosurgeons used so Milo could watch. He was a big Grey's Anatomy fan so this was fascinating for him, and Dr. Phillips always explained what he was doing to the residents, and interns, so Milo didn't get lost. So far Elizabeth hadn't worked in an OR without a gallery so his job was pretty easy right now.

"Call Jason and tell him to give you the number of the company we use." Elizabeth said before heading down the hall to scrub up. "We meet again." She grinned when she passed Dr. Drake.

"Yeah." Patrick was annoyed his meeting with Monica had not gone well. The Chief said he had to share Elizabeth.

"Didn't get your way?" She said trying not to laugh. She knew that it was sharing with Matt that Patrick really didn't like. The two brothers were highly competitive.

"No, but I'm not above bribery. He isn't going to win." Patrick said already forming a plan. With those parting words he walked away.

"This ought to be interesting. Hopefully they can keep from hitting one another this time." Elizabeth said to herself and headed in to wash her hands.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	34. Chapter 34

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 34

Elizabeth was standing in her closet trying to find something to wear. She was seven weeks pregnant and not a lot of her clothing fit anymore. While she wasn't showing yet her waist had thickened. Joyce had been right, Elizabeth was almost positive that by this time next week she would be sporting a small belly. "I should have gone upstairs and pulled out my maternity clothing from storage." Although to be honest she didn't have anything in the attic that would work for this occasion. Party dresses were not needed during her last pregnancy. "I guess you'll have to do." She said pulling out a vibrant blue sheath dress. It wouldn't fit as well as it normally did, but she needed to start getting ready.

"I'm back." Jason said walking into the bedroom. He had taken Cameron and Jake over to the mansion for a sleepover. He tried not to frown over the fact that Howie was there. Almost every time he went to the mansion lately the older man was there. A thought came to him and he frowned. "Howie isn't living at the mansion is he?"

"What?" Elizabeth said distractedly. She had slipped on the dress and yeah it was tighter than normal. She liked dresses that highlighted her curves, which normally this one did. Tonight however she looked like stuffed sausage.

"Is Howie living at the mansion?" Jason said walking into the closet and stopping short. His wife was smoking hot. She was a bit curvier now that her body was changing. He had noticed and was doing his best to show his appreciation. Tonight she was dressed in something form fitting and he was having trouble stringing words together.

"No." Elizabeth asked as she turned in front of the mirror trying to find an angle that looked flattering. Her ass looked huge. She was one of those pregnant women whose hips spread in the first trimester. JLo could carry this look off. She could not.

"You look…" Jason wondered if he was drooling.

"I know." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "I don't have anything else to wear. I guess I need to get my stuff from the attic, and to go shopping." She slipped on her shoes. Hopefully at no point tonight would she have to bend over for anything. "The boys get dropped off okay?" She asked getting her earrings.

Jason's eyes were glued to his wife's ass and he almost missed the question. "Yeah they hardly even noticed me leaving. Monica, and Howie, were telling them all the fun things they had planned."

Elizabeth heard the change in pitch at Howie's name. Both he and AJ were about to be stunned. Last week Monica signed the mansion over to AJ. He, Keesha, and Meg were going to move in at the end of February. Maya and Zoe had agreed to come as well. Keesha asked Edward to stay which made him happy. The day after that Emily and Matt purchased AJ and Keesha's farmhouse. Once the family moved out Emily was having some changes made. Not many but it would delay them moving in for a few weeks.

AJ and Jason both knew about those house swaps. What they didn't know was that Monica and Howie had purchased Emily and Matt's spacious four bedroom loft, and the loft next door that had two more bedrooms. The couple had decided they wanted to be together every night. The Chief of Staff had joked that neither one of them was getting any younger so why wait. The second unit was because Monica wanted enough room for all her grandkids, and future grandkids, to be able to all stay at once. Howie totally agreed. So far only the ladies knew that, when the brothers found out it was not going to be pretty.

Once Emily and Matt moved Monica and Howie could begin combining the two units. That was most likely when the news would break. Keesha and AJ were taking Michael, Morgan, and Meg to Disney that week. Elizabeth was thinking it might be a good week for them to travel as well. Even if they couldn't Monica would only have to deal with one of her sons at a time.

"Okay. I'm ready." Elizabeth gave herself one last look. It wasn't going to get any better. Hopefully she would be able to resist the urge to tug on the dress.

* * *

Downstairs Jason helped his wife into her coat, and hoped that no one hit on Elizabeth. As good as she looked it was a distinct possibility. He helped her into the car and slid behind the wheel. "I'm going to miss Gina." Elizabeth said as they pulled out.

"She didn't want us to make a fuss, but I told her she simply couldn't just leave. All the guys really adore her, she's like everyone's grandmother. Fussing over them when they are sick. Making baby blankets for new arrivals. She's family and she doesn't get to go quietly." Jason said grinning. This was one party he was looking forward to even though it was bittersweet.

"It was nice of you to close Polluzo's for the night." Elizabeth looked over at him and smiled. He was wearing his blue suit and she loved him in blue.

"It's Gina's favorite restaurant. I think she'll miss that as much as she misses the rest of us." Jason laughed. "Cody called. He and Kelly will be there tonight. He'll be a nervous wreck."

"Their first night away from the baby." Elizabeth marveled at how these big bad mob guys melted around the kids. Even Johnny and Francis were putty and none of the kids belonged to them. Francis and Diane were not having children, but Elizabeth was hoping that Johnny one day would. Maybe even with Maya, but she was getting ahead of herself. They would be there tonight and she was looking forward to seeing them together now that a few weeks had passed. "I remember your first night away from Jake and Cameron when we moved into the house."

Jason only blushed a little. "I missed them." He was never going to live down the fact that the he had gone to the mansion and got the boys. That first night in the new house was supposed to be for him and Elizabeth. It just seemed wrong for the family to be apart. "I've gotten better."

"I love that you love our sons so much." Elizabeth had to look away. She could feel herself tearing up.

Jason reached over and took her free hand. He was so in tune with her that he understood she was trying not to cry. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. At the restaurant he helped her out of the car and escorted her into the building.

* * *

Inside with their coats checked they stepped into the main room. Gina was all the way on the other side of the large space and Elizabeth knew to head straight for her would be an exercise in futility. She was going to get stopped multiple times before getting there. So she would stop and say hi along the way. Jason had already found himself in a conversation with Gina's husband Bill who was at the bar refreshing his and his wife's drinks.

"Elizabeth you look lovely." Diane came over smiling. She liked that the younger woman had worn something a bit daring. The petite brunette always looked good, but tonight between the dress and the glow from her pregnancy she was killing it.

"Thanks." Elizabeth just figured that her friend was being nice. "Next week would you be up for some shopping? My clothes are not fitting." Elizabeth figured the dress she was wearing proved her point.

"I never turn down a shopping trip." Diane said laughing. "Have you met Melissa yet?"

"No, I have been meaning to get over to the office. It hasn't seem to happen yet." After work she napped and by the time she got up it was too late. Last week on her days off Cameron had not been feeling well. Thankfully he never got really sick, and this week the weather had been awful so they stayed in. Elizabeth had planned to surprise Jason by taking him out to lunch, but that never happened either. "What's she like?"

"Really nice. Very smart, and a sharp dresser. She is a good fit with Jason." Diane was glad that she didn't have an attitude. Gina had told her that one of the girls she interviewed acted like she was too good to work there. Jason would have been ready to fire her after an hour.

"Good." Elizabeth liked knowing Jason's assistant would not be stressing him out.

"Go work the room, and say hi to Gina. I need to find out where Hank's wife got that bag." The lawyer said moving off.

Elizabeth had been about to ask her to point Melissa out. She was sure the woman was here somewhere. About ten minutes later she came across the Pauls. "Well hello there."

Kelly looked Elizabeth over. She was owning the room in that outfit. Jason may very well keep his wife pregnant if she made the entire time look this good. "Liz, you look amazing. How are you feeling?"

"Since I tried to find something to wear I have felt pregnant. How are you handling your first night out?" Elizabeth said her friends.

"I've only called the house four times." Cody said proud of himself.

"How long have you been here?" Elizabeth asked them.

Kelly looked at her watch. "Thirty-eight minutes. We are going to keep the night short." The fact that her husband was so nervous about leaving their son was hot. In one week the doctor expected to get the all clear and she planned on celebrating with a break every two hours to breastfeed.

"I understand. It gets easier." She promised Cody. "Let me see some pictures." Cody handed over his phone and Elizabeth cooed over her godson. "He's adorable. Those cheeks are too cute."

"I know. I just want to eat him up." Kelly knew she was biased. "He's a good baby. A really good sleeper."

"He gets that from me." Cody said laughing. "His appetite too."

"You guys are naturals." Elizabeth beamed.

"Yeah, I've only called you about twenty times." Kelly laughed. It was great to have so many friends she could call on. Her mom had gone home two weeks ago and after a moment of absolute panic Kelly realized she wasn't alone. She also realized that she and Cody could do this.

"Call anytime you need to. Will you be at my next appointment?" Elizabeth was going again next week.

"I'll be at week ten or eleven." Kelly told her friend. "I come back two days after Joyce sees you."

"We'll have lunch before then. You can criticize what I'm eating." Elizabeth said smiling.

"It's a date." Kelly promised.

"I have to go talk to some more people." Elizabeth said before moving off.

* * *

After what seemed like forever she made it over to the guest of honor. "Gina." Elizabeth said hugging the older woman. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too. You'll send me pictures of the new little one?" The older woman asked. She was so happy for Jason. Elizabeth made him smile, something he needed.

"Absolutely." Elizabeth told her. "When are you leaving?"

"At the end of next week. I'm spending the time in between having lunch with friends and relaxing. I don't even have to pack." Gina laughed. Jason was sending a crew to handle that. Johnny's company was transporting her and Bill's things and unpacking them on the other end.

"I know Jason has said this to you, but if you need anything call us." Elizabeth was hoping that this would be the start of a grand adventure for her friends.

"We will." Gina said getting another hug. "Let me introduce you to Melissa." She spotted the other woman. "Mel!" Gina called out.

A stunning blonde, who was also dressed in blue walked over smiling. Elizabeth tried not to feel insecure at just how beautiful the woman was. For some reason she had been expecting someone older. The woman walking their way appeared to be in her early to mid-thirties, close to Jason's age. "Hi Mrs. Morgan, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Uh, you too." Elizabeth said smiling and extending her hand.

"Jason has pictures of you and your sons all over the office." Melissa explained how she knew who Elizabeth was. "He also talks a great deal about you." It was a relief to work for someone who was so devoted to his wife. Her last boss had spent way too much time courting a sexual harassment lawsuit. It was why she was happy to leave.

"He's been mentioning you frequently now as well. How are you fitting in?" Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how well the dress Melissa was wearing hung on her petite frame, and the urge to tug on her own dress was hard to resist.

"Great, everyone is really nice. Phillip is a riot." Melissa was thinking this would be a job she could stay at for a long time. The Morgan Corelli business had a real family feel to it. Port Charles was also nice. The best part however was the fact that she had already met someone she was interested in. They were going out next week, and Melissa was hoping this was the start of something good. She had been single for almost a year now, it was time to start dating again. Jason of all people had been the one to introduce them.

"I'm glad to hear you are settling in okay." Elizabeth said keeping her smile on her face. The woman reminded her of Sarah. It wasn't just physical either, they both exuded confidence in who they were. It was not a skill Elizabeth had ever fully mastered. Although based on this first meeting Melissa seemed nice, but Sarah could be nice when it suited her.

"There you are." Jason came up and put his arm around his wife's waist. "I swear people have been deliberately trying to keep us apart." He laughed looking over at her. "Mel." He greeted the other women. "Gina are you enjoying your night?"

"I am Jason. Thank you." Gina said linking fingers with her husband.

"If you want to stay just say the word. We can find a spot for Mel." Jason was joking and everyone laughed.

"It's good to know I'll still be employed." Mel said knowing her boss was kidding. He reminded her of her cousin who she grew up with. They were close enough to feel more like siblings. Jason gave off the big brother vibe.

"You don't let an employee with your skill set go." Jason said totally serious. If Gina changed her mind about leaving he would let her keep her job, and find another place for Melissa.

"I told you he was a good boss." Gina said elbowing Melissa.

"That you did." Melissa replied. "I'm going to work the room a bit and make some more new friends."

"Wait let's get a picture together first. You, me, and Jason. I will hang it in the new house." Gina wanted a reminder of the friends she was leaving. "Elizabeth you too."

"Okay." Jason stood between his new and former assistant and smiled. Elizabeth came over and stood between Gina and Bill.

"What did you think?" Jason asked Elizabeth after Melissa moved off.

"She seems great." Elizabeth said with more pep than she felt. Her husband's new assistant was already a hit with the office staff, Philip had spent ten minutes talking about Melissa. Johnny even liked her. In time Elizabeth was sure she would as well. "I'm going to go chat with Maya." And forget about Melissa, Liz said as Jason's name was called. With a final look at the blonde woman she moved off.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	35. Chapter 35

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

MTF is a Liason fanfic site on yuku.

* * *

Chapter 35

Jason rolled over and found the other side of the bed empty. Looking at the clock he saw it was five. The bathroom door was open so he knew his wife wasn't in there. One of the changes this pregnancy brought was that Elizabeth was now more of a morning person. It was a rare night she was up past ten, but her days were starting much earlier than they used to.

Grabbing his sweats he rolled from bed and went to see what she was up to. The first stop was the studio, which was empty. So was the living room, and that meant she was probably in the kitchen. Walking in Jason found her drinking a glass of milk. "If you were thirsty I would have come down for you."

"You were sleeping. I haven't been up long. I just wanted some milk." Elizabeth said rinsing the glass before putting it in the sink. "I can come back up."

"Okay." He held out his hand and led her back to their bedroom. Since he was up he made a trip to the bathroom. Another change was that they were making love more often in the mornings. Coming back out he saw Elizabeth was already in bed. Shucking his sweat pants he joined her.

Elizabeth cuddled up enjoying how wonderful he felt next to her. "You feel nice."

Jason let his hands roam a bit. "So do you."

When she lifted her head he granted her unspoken wish for a kiss. His hands were still gently caressing her and when they swept across her tummy he stopped. Pulling his mouth from hers he let his hand run across her stomach again. Gently he rolled her to her back at the same time he pushed the blankets down. It was warm in the room so he didn't worry about her catching a chill. For the third time his hand moved across her normally flat tummy. Only this morning it wasn't flat anymore.

His eyes met hers and in them she saw pure joy. Elizabeth smiled at him as his hand rested on the very tiny swell on her tummy. You couldn't even really say she was showing. Once she put on her clothes, the new ones she got last week with Diane, you wouldn't look at her and think pregnant. Mostly because these cloths fit. However when she was naked the change was obvious to her. It didn't surprise her that Jason noticed. He knew her body almost as well as she did.

As she watched Jason leaned over and kissed her stomach. The tears that had been threatening started to fall. He had missed all this with Jake. She had started showing after his memorial ceremony. In fact she had never shared this part of her pregnancy with anyone. When she was carrying Cam she had been alone in the first part. Now she was going to share all the changes with Jason. Elizabeth was only a little worried that he wouldn't like her changing body. She knew that he loved the final stage, she learned that with Jake. But the middle part where all the changes happened was what was making her nervous.

"Our baby." He said on a whisper.

"Our baby." She repeated putting her hand over his. When he looked up again she saw the unshed tears. "What do you want a boy or a girl?"

Jason shook his head. "I want you to be healthy. Both of you." He had told her that before. "Having a girl is still scary, but I can handle it." Another person to love was growing under his hand. His thumb was still gently sweeping over the soft skin. "Do you have any names picked out?" His eyes were taking in the other subtle changes of her body.

"No." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "Do you have names you'd like?"

"Lizzie." He said with a wicked grin. There was no way his wife would go for that.

"I don't think so." Elizabeth knew he was causing trouble. "That is just borrowing trouble."

"You should pick." Jason said looking back at Elizabeth's stomach. "You've done an amazing job with our first two children's names. If it is a girl, I'd like her middle name to be Rose."

"To honor Lila." Elizabeth said running her fingers through his hair. "I like that. Maybe we will use an A name to honor my Gram."

"That's good." Jason said placing his cheek on her tummy. "If the baby is a boy I'd like his first or middle name to start with an A." He didn't have to explain that it was for his dad.

"We could name him Alan." Elizabeth offered.

"No, if AJ has a boy he will use the name Alan. I also don't really like Alan Morgan. It just doesn't work for me." Jason knew he didn't need to explain further.

"I'll go online and start looking at names." Elizabeth offered. "If I pick something you absolutely hate you need to speak up." The mood of the morning had shifted and they weren't going to make love now, but this was just as special. They were spending time bonding with their youngest child.

"I love you." Jason said kissing her tummy. "Your mommy and I both love you. We are so excited that you are a part of our family. You have two big brothers who are going to play with you and help you learn things. You're not getting a dog though. We already have two so you'll have to share one."

Elizabeth laughed out loud. She couldn't help it. "I doubt anyone will give us a dog as a baby gift."

"I want to start reading to the baby. At night." Jason said looking up at his wife.

"I think that will be wonderful." For her too because his voice soothed her, when it didn't arouse her.

"Any requests?" He asked coming back up so that Elizabeth could put her head on his shoulder. He left his hand covering her belly.

"We would love to hear about Italy." Elizabeth told him. He was always so warm. Her eyes were drifting shut. If she stayed still for any length of time she fell asleep. It was normal, her body required rest.

Jason placed his cheek on the top of her head and listened as his wife's breathing evened out. The boys wouldn't be up for another hour so he would just lie here and dream about what their newest child might look like. A little boy who looked like him, a girl who looked like her mother, or maybe somewhere in between. Curly blonde hair with dark blue eye, or straight brown with his eye color. No matter what this child was welcomed, and loved already.

* * *

The next morning while Elizabeth was getting dressed she watched Jason peeking at her tummy. It was too cute. He only left the room because Cameron knocked on the door. Their oldest knew not to go downstairs alone. He had a habit of getting into things. Last night Jason had in fact read to them. She fell asleep pretty quickly but he told her that he finished the chapter for the baby. "Okay all set for work." Elizabeth said coming into the kitchen.

"I'll be at the hospital in time for your appointment. If I'm running late I'll tell Milo to take you the office and I will meet you there." Jason told his wife giving her a kiss.

"You don't have to come to this one." Elizabeth said fixing herself a mug of herbal tea. "It won't be exciting. There isn't even an ultrasound scheduled." She didn't want him feeling guilty if work kept him away.

"I'm the cheering section, the pep squad. I have to come and tell you how great you are doing." He said smiling wide.

"Is that right. Are you going to wear a sweater with a giant M on it and carry a bullhorn?" She asked him.

"What color would this sweater be?" He asked playing along.

"Green of course." Elizabeth put the lid on her travel mug.

"I look horrible in green." Jason said shaking his head no. "What about blue?"

"Hmm. I love you in blue." Elizabeth said stretching up and kissing him as the house phone rang. "Milo is here. I'm sure he will be glad when the afternoon sickness stops so he doesn't have to play chauffeur."

"Milo doesn't mind driving you." Jason assured his wife. He had checked and wasn't surprised by the younger man's answer. Milo preferred having Elizabeth, and the boys when it was necessary, in his truck. It kept them close and made it easier to protect them. Elizabeth in her own car was a risk. "See you this afternoon."

"This afternoon." Elizabeth kissed both her sons before walking to the front door. Jason was dropping them off at AJ and Keesha's place. The two nannies had been happy to take a temporary pay raise to watch the boys. Cameron's guard would pick him up for school in about an hour. Elizabeth agreed the arrangement could stay in place until they found a nanny of their own. With a new baby coming she wanted her own child care provider. Newborns were a lot of work, and it wasn't fair to expect the ladies to do more than they already were.

* * *

Jason was whistling as he walked into his office. "Good morning Mel."

"Good morning Jason." Mel replied. Her boss was in a good mood, which was nice because she was in a great mood. "Your mail is on the desk. I forwarded a few emails that you will want to look at before you leave for your appointment at the hospital. And I made sure Mr. Davenport knew that you could not be held up this afternoon." Mel let Jason know.

"Great. Thank you." Jason said taking off his coat. Gina had been right Mel was a great fit.

"Jason." Mel waited until he looked up.

"Yes." He said giving her his full attention.

"I wanted to say thank you. Not just for the job, but for the introduction." Things in her personal life were looking up.

"The date went well?" Jason asked smiling wider.

"It did." Melissa tried to keep from giggling. "We are going out again in a few days. I've never had a boss play matchmaker before."

"I figured I'd save my wife some time." Jason shrugged. "I want you to be happy with your decision to move here and work for me." Happy employees caused less grief.

"Well so far I have no complaints." Melissa promised him.

"Wait until the next snowfall." Jason said laughing.

"I heard the same thing from my date." Melissa said before returning to her desk. Although with someone to cuddle with, snow might not be such a bad thing.

* * *

Elizabeth was on the table in her gown when the door opened and Jason walked in. "I'm so sorry." He said a bit winded. He had ran through the hospital. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, Joyce hasn't even come in yet." Elizabeth told her husband. "You didn't have to rush if your meeting ran late."

"It didn't. It finished early. I went back to the office to see Mel, and got hung up." Jason had time so he wanted to drop off the contracts. While he was there Ritchie had dropped by to tell him about a problem at the warehouse. He did put the issue to rights quickly, but it needed Jason's immediate attention because Francis was at a meeting.

"Oh." Elizabeth didn't really know what to say to that. Her husband was late because he was with Mel. Her feelings about the other woman hadn't changed. There was something about the blonde she didn't like. "If you need to go back I'll be fine."

"No, I'll go right back to the office to see her when we are done here." Jason shrugged his coat off. Mel would have the information he requested on the client that was causing the problem by the time he got done. "You have my undivided attention."

Joyce knocked and walked in. "Hello Morgans."

"Hi Joyce." Elizabeth said stretching out on the table.

"So everything looks good. You are back to the weight you were on your physical which I liked seeing. Still getting sick?" The doctor asked as she began her exam.

"Yeah." Elizabeth answered.

"That should stop in a few weeks, but it doesn't always." Joyce cautioned. "In your first two pregnancies it did so that is a good indicator it might. I see I was right about when you would start showing."

"It's like you've done this before." Elizabeth said being cheeky.

"A time or two." Joyce replied laughing. "Want to have a look?"

"We get an ultrasound?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"You certainly do. If Kelly keeps you at high risk you will get one every other examine." Joyce squirted on some gel and placed the wand on Elizabeth's stomach.

This picture was easy to see. A clearly defined oval shaped sac with a darker center. "The baby." Jason said holding Elizabeth's hand in his.

"It's still too early for gender identification, but everything is looking good so far." Joyce loved this part of her job. "Today you get pictures." She said pushing a button. "You'll have to help most of your friends with what they are looking at, but your family will get the drift." Because they were medical personnel or had babies of their own. "Okay, so I'm going to say four weeks back."

Elizabeth smiled wide at that. Joyce was confident that things would stay calm. "I'll make the appointment."

"It's been a pleasure having you as a patient Elizabeth." Joyce wanted the nurse to know that.

"I knew I was in good hands." Elizabeth told her colleague. Joyce stepped out and Liz looked over at Jason who staring intently at the ultrasound images. "Can you make it out?"

"I can." He said his heart filling with love. "Our baby is beautiful."

"Oh Jason." Elizabeth just had to kiss him for that. "Our baby is." She agreed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	36. Chapter 36

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 36

By week ten Elizabeth was clearly pregnant. Her belly was a lot bigger than last time and it took oversized shirts and larger scrub tops to hide it. She had also started wearing Jason's t-shirts to bed and not taking them off until she was under the covers. This self-consciousness was a new thing for her. For the first time while pregnant Elizabeth was stressing over how she looked. At her next appointment she was expecting Kelly to say she now weighed too much. She'd never been this heavy this early in a pregnancy. It made her feel unattractive.

Add to that she also had another worry. She and Jason hadn't made love at all since her belly started growing. He was working a lot, staying late most nights and leaving earlier in the mornings. The other day when Elizabeth called to ask him to pick something up on his way home Mel answered the phone. It was nine at night, she should have been gone for the day. Jason always made Gina leave at five. He said he liked having the office quiet. But clearly that wasn't the case with Mel. No she got to stay. Why wouldn't he want her around, she smart, and pretty with perfect skin, and skinny.

It was driving Elizabeth crazy. She hadn't ever taken an instant dislike to a person before. Or at least not without a valid reason. Everyone else really liked Mel. So why didn't she? Just the other day at lunch Diane talked about going shopping with Jason's assistant. How Mel had impeccable fashion sense. Elizabeth had barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes.

She wasn't worried, even if Mel was perfect. Elizabeth trusted Jason more than anyone else, and she knew he was being faithful. It was just that even the thought of the blonde woman was enough to make Elizabeth want to hit something. She wasn't violent by nature, so it was a bit perplexing. "Get a grip Morgan." She said going to the bathroom, again. She avoided looking at herself in the mirror while washing her hands, she didn't need a reminder of how bad she looked.

She was in the living room when the front door opened. Getting to her feet she walked to the hall arriving just as Jason walked by. "Hey. Sorry I'm late." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I got the potato chips you wanted." It was the first junk food she craved.

"Thanks." She wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'm surprised you aren't upstairs asleep." It was almost eleven.

"I couldn't seem to turn my brain off tonight." Elizabeth said looking over at him. "I guess I can't sleep without you next to me."

"Is that right." Jason liked hearing that. "I don't sleep well when you aren't home either. It doesn't happen these days, but the nights you had emergency surgeries I never went back to sleep. The bed seemed too empty. Come on we'll go upstairs, I'll shower and we can both get some sleep." It was killing him to lie next to her all night and not have her, but she hadn't been the least bit interested in sex lately. She didn't even want to cuddle. He figured she was tired and he wasn't going to make her feel guilty for not being up for sex when she was almost three months pregnant. This was normal for the first trimester according to his readings.

"Yeah, sleep." Elizabeth said softly. "I am tired."

"You're working hard." Jason said coming over and giving her a hug.

"Are you going to be late tomorrow night?" She asked as they headed upstairs.

"Probably." Jason was thinking that after this client's contract was up in a few months he would not be renewing. The fact that Mel spoke fluent German was actually making his nights shorter. He felt bad asking her to stay. He and Francis had spent the better part of every night this week redoing the shipping schedule to make this client happy. Neither one of them was thrilled that the guy was wanting extra shipments to come in. Not only did it affect other clients but the odds of getting busted went up with too many ships docking.

It had been Francis who came up with the solution of bring the extra merchandise in through Baltimore. The Douglas family had been happy to get the business. The client was also pleased because he was saving on ground transport because his inventory was headed to North Carolina anyway. So after this week they should have everything worked out.

Jason put Elizabeth in bed and showered when he came out he curled up behind her and placed his hand over the swell of her stomach. "You're bigger." It was amazing to watch her grow round with their child. He knew that in the coming weeks her stomach would rapidly expand. He was looking forward to that.

Elizabeth nodded but didn't say anything.

"Night baby." Jason said closing his eyes and drifting off.

Elizabeth didn't get to sleep for a long while.

* * *

The next day at the hospital Elizabeth was picking over her salad in the cafeteria when Kelly joined her. "I know you are having more than that for lunch." She said looking at the small salad and bottle of water on Elizabeth's tray. "Where's your protein and calcium?" The doctor asked her friend.

"Not very hungry." Elizabeth said shrugging.

Kelly was a very good doctor. She had been practicing long enough to know what moods pregnant women went through. Her own pregnancy only helped increase that knowledge. Her friend was blue. Which was pretty common among mommies to be. "Even when you aren't hungry your baby is. At least have some juice or a piece of fruit. This is baby number three I shouldn't have to give you this speech."

"I'm only going to throw it up." Elizabeth said quietly. "Besides I'm huge, the baby has plenty to snack on."

"Huge?" Kelly said stopping her fork halfway to her mouth. "Why on earth do you think you are huge?"

"I'm not even three months and I'm in maternity pants. I didn't need them until the end of my last pregnancy. I already look five months pregnant and I know I'm only going to get bigger. I know everything happens sooner, but this is ridiculous." Elizabeth said blinking to stop the tears from falling. "I see myself when I get out of the shower. It's no wonder Jason isn't interested in sex."

"Whoa." Kelly stood up. They needed to move somewhere more private. "Come on." This was not a conversation to have in the cafeteria and it was clear Elizabeth needed to talk. They took their food, along with a bottle of juice for Elizabeth, up to Kelly's office. "Okay talk to me. Not as your doctor, but as your friend. You and Jason aren't having sex?"

"He got this new assistant, you saw her. Looking at her he probably realizes that he can do better than his whale of a wife." Elizabeth told Kelly. "He's working late all of a sudden and I barely see him anymore. We haven't spent time together because we aren't home, and awake at the same time. I'm watching what I eat, but I'm still gaining weight too fast." Elizabeth was crying now. "I'm huge! There is no way he thinks I'm attractive."

Kelly just looked at her friend. "I threw Cody out of the house, at sixteen weeks. He came home smelling like perfume. I didn't let him explained just called him a cheating bastard and threw him out. He went to Jake's for the night. The next morning this woman who had to be seventy came to the house with a tin of cookies to thank my husband for changing her tire the night before. She had hugged him which was why he smelled like her sachet." Kelly had felt like an idiot.

"I feel like I'm going crazy. Jason wouldn't ever cheat on me. I know that for a fact." Elizabeth was looking at her friend. "But he likes sex and we aren't having any."

"He is more in tune with you than any husband I have ever seen, including mine." Kelly told her friend. "He might be picking up on the fact that you don't feel like yourself right now. I'm guessing he doesn't know what is causing you to feel that way."

"So I am not crazy? I've never had a guy around before while I was pregnant. I never had to worry about being attractive while growing another person." Elizabeth wasn't vain by nature, and this was exhausting.

"Nope, you're not crazy. Lots of mommies to be worry that their spouses won't find them attractive." Kelly said trying to relax her friend. "Okay, I'm going to switch to doctor mode." She stood up and took Elizabeth to an empty exam room. "Hop up." She patted the table and when Liz laid back Kelly did a massage. She hadn't seen Elizabeth in a medical capacity so this was the first chance she got to see her tummy. "Are you sure about your conception date?"

"Yeah, why?" Elizabeth turned worried eyes to her friend.

"Hop down." They went down the hall and Kelly put her on the scale. "You've gained two pounds in not quite two weeks." Since Liz was underweight to start it wasn't a problem but with her still getting sick it was surprising. "Let's check your blood pressure." Kelly figured it would be up some because she could see her friend was nervous. "But first I'm going to call Jason, you are right you are big even for a third pregnancy. Let's get you into a gown and get some blood taken. And while we are walking back I want you to take some deep calming breaths. Jason isn't the type of guy who cheats. I had one so I know. Even if he was, he's not cheating with Mel." Kelly had seen the blonde woman on a date the other night and thought that Mel and her date made a cute couple. "I'll send in the nurse to get some blood."

* * *

Kelly made two calls. The first was to Jason, he would come and no doubt bring the guys with him. The second was to Piph, because Liz was going home after this appointment, who would no doubt alert Elizabeth's family members. The waiting room would be packed. Kelly was pretty sure she knew what was going on, so at least everyone would find out at the same time. The blood work was just in case Kelly's guess was wrong. But she was so good she knew it wasn't.

* * *

Jason was shown back to the exam room. His heart had almost stopped when Kelly called him and said to come over. This was the second scare and he wasn't sure how many passes the universe was going to give them. "Hi." He said taking Elizabeth's hand. "What happened?" He was trying to stay calm, so that he didn't upset her further.

"Hi Jason." Kelly heard the question and took it upon herself to answer. "We were in the cafeteria and Elizabeth remarked that she was fat so we came up to have a look." Her wording was deliberate. Having Jason defend how she looked should help Elizabeth feel better.

Jason's brow furrowed as he looked at his wife. "You aren't fat. You're pregnant. Did someone say something to you?" He wanted to know.

"Kelly said I'm too big." Elizabeth told Jason.

The mob boss looked at the doctor and glared.

"I said you were bigger than I would have expected at almost eleven weeks." Kelly clarified.

"It's her third baby." Jason spoke up. "The book said everything happens earlier."

"She's big even for that." Kelly said turning on the ultrasound machine. "The blood work is being rushed but going just by feel, and my awesomeness, I think there is more than one baby in there." She announced looking into two pairs of stunned blue eyes.

"But we did an ultrasound." Jason said looking at his wife's tummy.

"Some people make it to the delivery room before we find the second baby." Kelly said urging Liz back down. "Babies are sneaky. I know a few tricks, we'll try them." She squirted gel on Liz's stomach and picked up the wand. Leyla came in and smiled at her friends. "I need you to work the wand while I manipulate the uterus a bit."

"Sure thing." Leyla took the probe. "What are we looking for?" The nurse asked.

"There is the baby." Kelly pointed to the screen. "I think there is another baby behind it. These ultrasounds you've been having are early, and the babies are small so they can easily play hide and seek. As they grow they need more room and usually the second one pops out by twelve weeks. However like I said sometimes the second kid stays hidden the entire time." The whole time she was talking Kelly was gently pushing on Elizabeth's stomach. It took a few minutes but as they watched a second sac emerged from behind the first. "Ta da! It's the only magic trick I know." She said laughing. "Damn, I'm good." Kelly said patting herself on the back.

"Oh my god." Elizabeth said crying. "Twins."

"You almost made it off the high risk list." Kelly said printing out some pictures.

"Wanna go for three?" Leyla said laughing.

"I am your boss." Elizabeth reminded her friend.

"Yeah, and your husband introduced me to the person who is probably going to be the love of my life. So if he wants another baby, I will find you one." Leyla said cleaning her friend's stomach.

"What?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"I found someone perfect for Leyla." Jason found he liked playing matchmaker. He did so well with Kelly and Cody why not try again. He was thinking that Ritchie could use a social life too.

Elizabeth looked at her friend. "I'm glad to hear you are dating again." She knew her fellow nurse had been lonely since her last relationship ended.

"I'm hoping there isn't another one in there. Triplets are a nightmare. The labs should tell me if we need to go looking for more." Kelly looked at Jason. "Show off. You know Cody is going to take this as a challenge right?" She joked.

"Twins." Jason said looking at the picture Kelly handed him. His lovely wife had two babies inside her. "Fraternal twins."

"Not necessarily." Leyla told Jason. "Identical twins can each have their own sac." Leyla was training to be an ultrasound tech. She would go for her certification in the fall.

"I'm going to see how big your fan club in the waiting area is. The two of you need to talk." Kelly gave her friend a pointed look.

"Jason?" Elizabeth started when they were alone. "How come you don't want to have sex? Is it because you don't find me attractive right now?"

"What?" He asked putting the picture down. "Why do you think that? It's not true." He cleared up. "I want to have sex."

"But you haven't seemed like it. Even when you are home, you don't seem interested." Elizabeth told him.

"I was trying to be considerate. I'm hard most of the night. I'd be an asshole to wake you up when I come home so we can have sex. Especially since I'm spending so much time at work these days." Jason told her feeling guilty. He hadn't been giving her the attention she needed.

"You could wake me up in the morning before you leave." She suggested as her cheeks flamed. "I've missed you. Missed feeling close." Elizabeth finished quietly.

"I could do that." Jason said smiling. Leaning forward he kissed her. "I want you Elizabeth, all the time." That should clear things up.

"You don't have to say that." Elizabeth dropped her eyes.

Jason would be happy to show her if that would help clear this up. "Get dressed and I'll take you home. We have time to get in some sex before you get sick. We have to get started on our back log." Jason said smiling wider.

"Back log? That's sexy." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

"We can wait." Jason knew she wasn't going to have that.

"I don't think so." Elizabeth said walking into the bathroom to get her scrubs.

Jason took a deep breath and let his system settle. "Twins." He said again trying to wrap his brain around that.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	37. Chapter 37

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 37

They came out to find their friends and family members waiting. "How are you?" Emily was the first one to ask. She had wanted to go back and check for herself.

"Everything is fine." Jason answered before Elizabeth could. They had to announce the pregnancy early, but this they were keeping for themselves. Even if it was just for one week.

"That's all we get?" Carly didn't like that answer, she was looking her friend over.

"Everything is fine." Elizabeth understood what he was doing. And considering it was her meltdown that dragged him from the office she would keep quiet.

"We can just look in your file." Emily pointed out. She wasn't satisfied with that answer either.

"No, we cannot." Monica said turning to her daughter. "Elizabeth is a patient of this hospital and you are not her doctor." Monica was fully in Chief of Staff mode. "Which means she is entitled to her privacy." She wanted to know what was going on too, but clearly the kids were not sharing just yet. "Kelly flag Elizabeth's chart, I want to know if anyone who should not be looking at it accesses it."

"Yes ma'am. As Elizabeth's doctor I can say that she is fine." Kelly wasn't going to blab. "So unless you guys have an appointment you should clear the waiting room." The doctor said to the crowd. "I will see you at your scheduled appointment." She said heading back to her office. "Jason." The doctor stopped.

"Yes." He looked at Kelly, and so did everyone else.

"Elizabeth needs to eat lunch." The doctor grinned before walking away.

"Go home. I will tell Patrick you left early." Monica told her nurse. "Epiphany already knows. If Kelly decides that you are done working have her send me an email." Monica noticed that neither Jason nor Liz seemed upset so that had her relaxing.

"Thanks mom." Elizabeth felt really bad that her mini tantrum had scared so many people.

"What do you want to go eat?" Jason asked his wife. He was going to have to get some books on twins.

"Peanut butter and fluff." Elizabeth looked up at him. That sounded wonderful.

"Fluff?" Jason asked surprised. "You don't allow the boys to eat fluff." Actually it was just Cameron who wanted it.

"That's not true, I don't allow Cameron to have fluff as much as he wants it, which is every day." He had it over at Carly's where Michael ate the gooey food stuff with Nutella. "I know there is some in the house. I want some."

"Alright." Jason wasn't going to argue. "With pineapple juice?"

"Do we still have some blueberry juice?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

"Yeah. Peanut butter and fluff with blueberry juice. Potato chips on the side?" He was guessing.

"Yup." Elizabeth couldn't wait to get home and have lunch. Too bad she was going to throw it up.

* * *

Jason had a ham sandwich while Elizabeth had her requested lunch. "That was delicious. Maybe I'll take one to work tomorrow for lunch."

"Uh-huh." Jason would make it himself if she still wanted it. So far the cravings had only been a little strange. He was bracing himself for worse. "Would you like anything else?"

"No, we are good." Elizabeth placed her hand on her belly. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's fine." She had been apologizing about every twenty minutes. "Promise me you won't hold something like this inside again. Just come and talk to me."

"I'm not sure I could have made you understand." Elizabeth said quietly. "I kept telling myself you loved me no matter what and then I would look in the mirror."

"Come with me." He said standing and holding out his hand. They would deal with the dishes later. When she did he walked with her upstairs to their bedroom. Reaching up he unbuttoned the shirt she had changed into before leaving the hospital. When it was open he pushed it off her shoulders and watched as she blushed slightly. Her shoes and pants went next before he took her into the bathroom and stood them both in front of the mirror. He was behind her as their eyes met in the mirror. "When I look at you I see an incredibly beautiful and sexy woman."

His hands dropped down to cover her belly. "This only makes you more beautiful. Our babies are growing inside you. That is absolutely amazing. To know that we created two lives leaves me fumbling for words. It is an absolute pleasure to watch you grow round." He placed his chin on her head. "You don't need to hide this from me, I don't want you to hide this from me. I noticed you've been wearing oversized shirts. I'd like you to stop. I want to see our babies. I've missed you too. Not just the sex, but the closeness."

"Jason." She sighed and wiped away tears. "That was beautiful. I've never shared the more intimate parts of a pregnancy with anyone before. I'm so glad it's with you." She stretched up and gave him a soft kiss.

"Me too." He said holding her close. "Will you come to bed with me?" She nodded and he picked her up and carried her from the bathroom.

* * *

"You are so good at that." Elizabeth said just relaxing against her husband. They were both still coming down from the passions they had excited in one another.

"You inspire me." Jason said letting his hand stroke the soft skin of her back. You should remember that the next time you make me go a week without sex." He said sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

Elizabeth laughed at her husband while hiding her face against his neck. "You do that as well as Jake." She looked up at him. "I'm s-" Was as far as she got before he kissed her.

"No more apologizing." Jason said when he pulled back.

She needed to a minute to get her breath back. "I wasn't going to apologize." She said wiggling against him as she felt him harden against her leg. If she needed proof of his interest there it was. They had finished making love not ten minutes ago and he was already up for another round.

"No?" Jason said cupping her bottom and pulling her closer.

"No." Elizabeth's breath was coming faster. "I was going to say that I'm sorry my phone isn't up here so I could take a picture of you pouting."

"Oh." He said kissing her again. "My bad." He said nuzzling against the skin of her neck. "Let me make it up to you for doubting you." He rolled her to her back and sucked an already hardened nipple into his mouth which made her moan. His fingers traced the slope of her stomach which made him harder before finding her damp center. "You are so wet."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip and groaned deeply when his fingers began to move. "I need you." She said tugging his hair until he brought his mouth back to hers.

"I need you too. I will always need you." Jason told her. She was already big enough that he was worried about being on top of her. The first round he had spooned up behind her this time he wanted to see her face. So he rolled them again so that Elizabeth was on top.

Rising up she took him inside and then leaned back so that her upper body was supported on her hands. She rolled her hips and he groaned in pleasure. "Hmm, it's so good the way you feel inside me." Elizabeth said feeling the power of her inner temptress.

Jason placed one hand on her hip to help her balance and pumped as fast as the position would allow. With his legs closed he couldn't really get much power, but he didn't need it when they came together like this. The angle of penetration had him stroking her g-spot so in this case speed was what was needed to get her off.

She looked down the length of her body and watched as he fought to stay in control. Squeezing her channel around him he swore low and she smiled. "Come for me Jason."

"You first." He said starting to sweat with the effort to hold off. No self-respecting man came before their woman did. But it was gonna be close. He reached between them and strummed the nerves at the center of her being.

"JASON!" Elizabeth screamed as she shattered.

"So good. Elizabeth!" Jason shouted following right behind her.

Slowly she sat up before coming forward to cuddle against him. "That was amazing." She was drifting off to sleep.

"It was." Jason said wrapping her in his arms keeping her close to his heart knowing the sound would lull her to sleep. Gently he pulled from her body as he grabbed the blankets and covered them. It was a little early for her nap but she was worn out. Before they made love again he would have to check to make sure her being on top wasn't too much work. "Sleep well." He said softly as he reached for his tablet, to download some more books.

* * *

"Wha?" Elizabeth said coming partially awake.

"Go back to sleep baby." Jason said softly, tucking the blankets around her so she would stay warm. He needed to shower and go pick up the boys. They were at his brother's house today and once in the car Jason began to mentally prepare himself for the grilling that was sure to come. AJ was as stubborn as he was, and he was going to want some answers about what happened this afternoon.

Pulling up he was relieved to see that neither Carly nor Jax was here. He didn't think he could fend off a joint assault. The door was opening as he stepped onto the porch. "The kids are finishing up a movie, come back into the office."

"What are they watching?" Jason was hoping to hide behind his sons.

"The Incredibles. Michael is doing homework." If AJ had known that was all it took to get his eldest child to do his French he would have put the movie in weeks ago. "What happened?"

"We are not talking about the pregnancy until Elizabeth is twelve weeks." Jason told his brother. There was no point in playing dumb.

"Look at me Jason." AJ waited until his brother did as requested. "She's okay?"

"I promise you she's fine." Jason was still at times amazed at how well he and his brother were getting along. He just wished Alan could have seen it. "Tummy is good too." He said smiling.

"Alright. I didn't hear about the scare until Emily called me and she said you guys were on the way home."

"I didn't call anyone. I just bolted from the office." Jason said feeling his heart increase just remembering the panic. "I didn't even call Em."

"By product of working in a hospital." AJ sat down and Jason did the same. "I want to talk to you before Keesha arrives to ask about Liz."

"What's up?" Jason asked stretching out his legs.

"I have no clue, but I'm pretty sure the ladies are keeping something from us. Keesha was on the phone last night with Em, and when I walked in the room she changed the topic they were talking about. I would think it was a surprise party but the only person in the family with a January birthday is Emily so that doesn't fly."

"You think it has something to do with mom?" One of the most surprising thing to both brothers about their new closeness was just how much alike they thought.

"More specifically mom and Howie. I just can't figure out what they are hiding." AJ was worried they were eloping.

Jason saw the thought in his brother's eyes. "No way would she get married and not tell us."

"Has Howie given any indication that he's thinking that way? If he is would he come talk to you like he did before?" AJ wanted to know.

"I haven't seen Howie in weeks. Things are crazy at work, and I've been working late a lot lately." Jason told his brother. "I can make time to go talk to him."

"Working late?" AJ repeated. "Uh, yeah you don't work late when your wife is pregnant." It was easy to forget that Jason hadn't played a role in either of Liz's other pregnancies. "Your pregnant wife will start thinking all kinds of strange things."

"Really?" Jason said grinning. "You get thrown out of the house?"

"Locked out of the bedroom. My assistant in England was stunning, and single. Much like yours." AJ grinned. He hadn't ever cheated on his wife, but before Keesha he hadn't exactly been the best behaved where women were concerned. "Our couch is comfortable when you turn comes around."

Jason just grinned. He was going to have to check with Jax and see if he went through that too. He was glad that his girl wasn't worried about that. She knew he wouldn't ever cheat on her. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll ask Elizabeth if she knows anything about mom. She won't tell me but I can ask. Actually." Jason said sitting up. "I won't ask my wife, I'll go see mom. She's already in trouble from ditching her guards so it probably won't be hard to get her to confess. I'll let you know what I find out."

"Sounds good." AJ looked at the clock. "The movie should be done. I'll help you get the boys in the winter gear that way you can leave before Carly arrives." AJ said grinning. "I bet all those times you wished Carly and Liz were friends you never saw this."

"No, I never saw this." Carly was as protective of his wife as he was. It gave him a whole new perspective on how Elizabeth felt for all those years. "Come on. I need to go home and start dinner."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	38. Chapter 38

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 38

By the time she came downstairs dinner was ready. "Sorry I slept so long." But it had felt wonderful.

"Not a problem." Jason came over and gave her a soft kiss. "Have a seat." He said holding out her chair.

"Hi mommy." Cameron was already at the table.

"Hi baby. How was school?" Elizabeth said shaking off the last of the sleep.

"We made letters." Cameron pointed to the refrigerator. He really liked going to school every day like his cousins did. It made him feel like a big boy.

"Very nice." Elizabeth said smiling. It was amazing to her how big he was already.

"Ma!" Jake said wanting his share of attention.

"Hi baby." She leaned over giving him a kiss and her youngest son smiled. He had his father's grin which just melted her heart.

"Beef stroganoff." Jason said putting the plate in front of her.

"Yum. Thank you." She dug in and cleaned her plate in no time.

"You ate fast mommy." Cameron said laughing.

"I did." Elizabeth said blushing a bit. "The babies were hungry."

"They like noodles too?" Cameron asked looking at his mom's stomach.

"Yes." Her son hadn't noticed the change from the to they. Elizabeth answered trying to decide if she wanted more. That's when it dawned on her that she hadn't gotten sick this afternoon.

"What?" Jason asked at the look on her face.

"I wasn't sick." She shared with him. "This afternoon."

"Maybe its passing." Jason hoped so, according to his reading his wife was still underweight. With twins she needed to start taking in more calories. She was also going to have to change her work schedule even more.

"That would be nice." Elizabeth looked at the stove. "I think I'd like some more please." She must have worked up an appetite after lunch.

Jason got up and gave her a second serving. "I'm going to do some work for a bit." He didn't want to leave Francis doing everything.

"Okay. We'll hang out in the basement and play some. How does that sound?" Elizabeth asked her boys.

"Would you mind if I walk you up and down?" Jason had been doing good controlling his hovering urges. The steps from the first to the second floor were big and carpeted. The ones into the basement were a bit narrow and wooden. He made Cameron and Jake go slow and hold the railing. Maybe it was time to get them redone.

"No, I don't mind." Elizabeth gave it some thought. "How about if this weekend we do a bit of remodeling. We can swap out the playroom and the den?" With the basement finished she didn't feel like she was putting Jason in a dungeon. "That way you won't worry, and I can be in the playroom with the boys. We can go full on man cave downstairs."

"That sounds great." Jason liked the sound of that.

"I'll do clean up, and you take Cam to deal with the dogs." It was time for a walk.

"When I'm out late do you put them in the yard?" Jason hadn't really thought about the dogs when he'd been cursing over the schedule.

"The first night I took the boys out so that dogs could run. Milo had a cow and made me come back in the house." Elizabeth told her husband.

"I will have to thank him." Milo now stayed until Jason called from the gate to say he was home. "It's too cold for you to be out at night walking the dogs."

"That's what he said." Elizabeth said grinning. "After that we let them out back."

"Cameron get the dogs." Jason told his son.

"Jake come with mommy. We'll do some blocks." She took his hand after Jason took him out of his booster seat. The little guy babbled a mixture of the words he knew as they walked down the hall.

* * *

Jason took a break to do bath time. He took Jake, because more lifting was involved, and Elizabeth took Cameron. Stories were read and when the boys were out they headed back downstairs. "I need to do a bit more work."

"I understand." Elizabeth said giving him a kiss. "I'm going to put my feet up and watch some television. I'll probably fall asleep." She gave him a rueful grin. "I think tonight I'll dream about not getting sick again tomorrow."

"I'll be in later, if you are asleep I'll carry you upstairs. If you aren't I'll ravish you on the couch." He said laughing.

"Backlog?" She wanted to know.

"Absolutely." Jason said heading to his office.

An hour later he was done for the night and walking out of his office he heard noise coming from the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Elizabeth was in the pantry moving things around.

"I could have sworn we had cashews." She said looking on the next shelf.

"I ate the last of them the other night while watching basketball." Jason told her.

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at her husband. "I wanted some. I saw a commercial and they looked really good. I'll stop by the store tomorrow."

It wasn't that late and she should have a snack. In fact Jason could use this to his advantage. "Hold that thought." He pulled out his phone. "Mom, do you guys have any cashews?" He laughed. "Yeah, it's a craving. Good. I'll be down shortly." He said before ending the call. "I'll be right back. You sit on the couch and get comfortable."

"Jason, you don't have to go out. There is plenty for me to snack on. I'll have an orange." Elizabeth protested.

"I need to talk to my mother anyway." He gave her a kiss and covered her with a blanket when she sat down. "Be right back." It would be closer to thirty minutes but she knew what he meant.

* * *

At the mansion Monica was in the living room with a container of the nuts. "Cashews for my pregnant daughter. I thought Cook was going to murder me in my own kitchen, but I said they were for Liz and all was forgiven."

"Thanks. I need to talk to you as well." Jason told his mom.

"Alright. Have a seat, but you don't want to keep Liz waiting too long." Monica said laughing. "Pregnant women can get mean if their cravings are not satisfied. What did you need?"

"Don't ask Elizabeth to help you ditch your guards again." Jason started there.

"Emily said it caused a fight between the two of you. For that I am sorry." Monica had tried to apologize to Elizabeth, but her daughter said it wasn't necessary.

"But you're not sorry for making the request." Jason picked up on what she left unsaid.

"I'm your mother Jason, you don't get to know what I do in my private time. I expect the same respect I give you." Monica told him.

"Because you are my mother it makes you a target." Jason needed her to see that. "You were in my territory, but out of the country. Someone could get to you easier."

"Elizabeth explained that, and she also explained that Johnny's guys would take over. Your guys were there to keep me safe, but they were also there to tell you what I was doing with Howie." Monica saw the flush creep up his cheeks. "This isn't the medieval times where women have to answer to their sons if their husband is dead."

"Yes ma'am." He had overstepped. "AJ and I worry."

"For no reason. Howie is a good man, if he wasn't you wouldn't let him around your kids. You are however correct. I shouldn't have involved Elizabeth. Emily said you made her cry." Monica gave her youngest son a pointed look.

"That wasn't my intention." Jason still felt guilty about that.

"Elizabeth said it was probably the baby hormones." Monica said letting him off the hook. Since he was here it was time for her big news. "Howie and I are moving in together." Monica thought it was best if her sons heard this from her.

Jason's mouth dropped open. "I don't think so." He said when he could finally talk.

Monica just shook her head. "Yes, I will tell AJ tomorrow." His reaction would probably be the same. "We bought your sister's loft. When she moves out we'll make some changes and move in."

"Are you getting married?" Jason wanted to know.

"Not at the moment, possibly not at all. We will let you know." Monica said with a smirk. She couldn't wait to see what roadblocks Jason and AJ tried to throw up. "You should take the cashews home."

Jason stood up and looked at his mother. "We'll talk more about this when I have the time. I love you." He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too. Tell Liz I said hi." Monica said trying not to laugh. She would go up to her room and call Howie. He should be warned that the boys were in the loop.

* * *

Jason started his car, and hit the phone app.

"Quartermaine." AJ answered on the first ring.

"Mom is moving in with Howie." Jason told his brother. "They bought the loft Emily and Matt live in."

"Son of a bitch." AJ was in his office and Meg was asleep so cursing was allowed. "How did you find out?"

"Mom told me. She said she's telling you tomorrow." Jason informed his brother. "I went to the mansion to get cashews."

"When are they moving?" AJ was already planning. It was entirely too soon for his mother to be living with Howie.

"When Em moves into your place then mom is having work done on the loft and they will move after that." Jason had an idea. "Can you stall leaving your house?"

"I can try, but Keesha is on team mom. She is going to try to counter anything I do." AJ knew Jason was in the same boat. "We don't want to screw up our marriages over this."

"Agreed." Jason was driving slowly back to his house. "The hospital is considering expanding in two areas. Neurology and Orthopedics. As head of the board I can announce plans to build a Neurological Institute at the hospital." It would benefit Patrick which sucked, but they did have the top two neurosurgeons in the country. May as well showcase them.

"New building?" AJ said grinning.

"New everything. Building, equipment, OR, and labs. It would give us another area where we can teach as well as perform state of the art procedures." It was already on the horizon. "Mom would need to be directly involved as Chief of Staff."

"That's only going to slow them down." AJ pointed out.

"I'm fine with that. They haven't been dating long enough to talk about living together." Jason wouldn't let a daughter of his move this fast, so his mom didn't get to either.

"When can you bring it up to the board?" AJ would be happy to help with fundraising.

"End of next week at the scheduled meeting. The ladies are going to try to come up with a way around this." They needed to think defensively.

"Carly is on the board. She will let the other's know before she leaves the building." AJ warned. His ex-wife might have matured, but she could still play dirty with the best of them.

"We will be ready." Jason grinned. "I'm home I have to go. We should meet for lunch and talk more."

"Let me know when." AJ said ending the call.

* * *

Elizabeth was in the hall waiting for Jason when he walked inside. "I would have brought the nuts into the living room."

"A wife can't greet her husband when he comes home?" Elizabeth said sweetly as she reached for the canister. She turned heading into the kitchen to get a bowl. "Want to share?"

"Sounds good. What would you like to drink?" Jason said getting down glasses.

"Water is fine. How is your mom?" Elizabeth said putting the jar in the pantry. Monica had sent out a text letting everyone know she told Jason her big news. Based on the time the message went out, and how long it took Jason to make the drive, AJ knew as well. Which meant the brothers were going to try something.

"Good, she's moving in with Howie." Jason said pouring the beverages.

"She said there was no point in wasting time since they weren't getting any younger." There was no need to deny knowing. "She was moving anyway."

"Why?" Jason asked following his wife into the living room.

"She didn't want to be underfoot when Keesha moved in. It will be her house, and Monica wants Keesha to feel that way. Not like they are moving in with her husband's mom." Elizabeth shared.

"If she didn't want to stay in the mansion there are other houses on the grounds." Jason said grabbing some cashews.

"She shared that space with Alan. I think your mom wants something fresh with Howie. I thought you were okay with them being together?" Elizabeth asked arching a brow.

"I am." Jason answered slowly. "I just didn't expect them to move this fast."

"At least they are staying here." Elizabeth said sitting next to Jason. "Monica has been toying with retiring, if she does they could move somewhere warmer." Elizabeth planted that seed. Keesha was doing the same thing at her house.

Carly had been the one to suggest their next move and it was simple but effective. If the boys wanted to play dirty they were about to learn how it was done. Tomorrow the architect was going over to look at the two lofts. During their next days off Emily and Matt were moving out, and into the cottage on the grounds of the mansion, so that work could start right away. Monica and Howie would be the first to move. Emily and Matt could stay at the cottage until the work on the farmhouse was done. So if AJ tried to keep them in the house longer, which would be the logical first move, he would be inconveniencing his sister. Of course no one expected this to be the only thing AJ and Jason came up with. No they would do something big, it was in their blood. Now the ladies needed to sit back and find out what.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	39. Chapter 39

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 39

"Hello Morgans." Kelly said walking into the exam room and smiling at her friends. "You are officially twelve weeks today. How are you feeling?"

"Good." Elizabeth told her friend.

"And you dad? How are you feeling?" Kelly looked over at Jason.

"Good too." He answered looking at his wife and smiling.

"Fantastic." Kelly pulled up Elizabeth's chart on the monitor. "We will do all the boring stuff first, and then we'll listen to the babies heartbeats. No ultrasound this appointment."

Both Elizabeth and Jason were excited to hear their children for the first time.

"All the blood work is back. Everything looks good. Hormone levels are where we would expect for twins. Blood pressure is good. Weight is low for multiples so we are going to want to watch that. Still getting sick?" Kelly wanted to know.

"Yeah." Elizabeth sighed. "I had one really great day and that was it."

"What did you do on that one really great day?" Kelly had been blessed with not one day of morning sickness, so she couldn't sympathize with her patient here.

"It was the day we found out about the twins." Jason spoke up.

"So what did you do differently that day that you didn't do before or since? That might be what helped you. Or it could have just been dumb luck." Kelly believed in her patients listening to their bodies. One mother swore that a grated ginger steeped in one cup of hot water every morning kept her from getting sick. It didn't hurt the baby so Kelly said go for it.

"Aside from the drama it was pretty typical." Elizabeth said thinking back.

"Actually." Jason said grinning. "I was home in the afternoon that day."

"You were." Elizabeth said blushing just a bit.

"Ah." Kelly said catching the drift. "I am a big believer in my patients maintaining active sex lives for as long as possible. I have patients who swear that sex cured their morning sickness." Kelly loved that Liz was blushing, and Jason was not. "I would suggest that you try it again and see what happens. If Jason sexing you up keeps you from getting sick, I would be happy to prescribe nooners." Kelly smiled wide.

"I'm willing to try if you are." Jason said laughing. "Alternative medicine is great."

"Jason." Elizabeth laughed and swatted her husband.

"I'll let you two discuss this later. So Mrs. Morgan I have to say you are a great friend, but as a patient you give me fits. Two pregnancies that just missed being high risk. Two miscarriages in your past, and now twins. Which put you officially on the high risk list. Because of your record I am going to draw a pretty hard line for you." Kelly would be talking with both Epiphany and Monica later. She was within her rights to do so because Liz worked at the hospital and there were things that placed her health, and her children's health, at risk.

"How hard?" Elizabeth asked chewing on her lower lip. She knew that Jason was going to make sure that she followed every rule to the letter.

"You are starting tomorrow part time." Kelly started with the big one.

"Part time?" Elizabeth hadn't expected that. "I'm the assistant head nurse I can't work part time, it's a full time position." She protested.

"Then you need to step down." Kelly could be a bitch when it was called for. "No more than four hours straight on your feet." Was the next thing the doctor announced.

Elizabeth just huffed.

Jason looked between his wife and her doctor. "Doesn't that take her off of Patrick's service?"

"It takes me off pretty much everyone but the general surgeon's service." Elizabeth shot daggers at her friend.

"Everything happens faster with twins. I'm sure Jason could give you one of his books." Being married to one of his guys Kelly had gotten to know the blonde man better. He was big on research. On knowing everything he could about any given situation. There was no way he hadn't been reading about twins. "Your ankles will swell if you are standing for too long, that pushes your blood pressure up. If that happens you will be put on bed rest. Ask Carly, it isn't fun." Kelly threatened.

"You will stop working completely at twenty-eight weeks. Twins often come early, so by thirty-two weeks we will start watching. With this being your third pregnancy you have a good shot of making it to thirty-six weeks which would be ideal." Kelly kept going. She knew Elizabeth wasn't liking what she was hearing, she also knew her friend would behave. There wasn't anything Elizabeth wouldn't do for her children.

"You need to be consuming roughly twenty six hundred calories a day. Exercise should be light, I would recommend water based activities since they will be easier on your body." Kelly told her friend. "Total weight gain should around forty five pounds for you since you are starting behind. Try to keep it healthy, but the occasional pig out won't hurt you. Based on what some of my other multiple mommies have said you might want to get some antacids. Heart burn is common with two or more babies."

"Stairs?" Jason wanted to know. That had been a restriction before.

"At the moment they are fine. We will revisit that if Elizabeth's blood pressure starts rising." Kelly answered. "Common sense will keep you out of trouble. If it seems risky then don't do it. If you have a question call me here or at home." Kelly said looking at Jason. "Keep stress to a minimum. So don't do anything stupid."

What he and AJ were planning on announcing at the board meeting briefly crossed his mind. Yes his lovely wife would be annoyed with him, but it shouldn't raise her blood pressure any. His mother's blood pressure would be another matter. She was going to be pissed at both of them. She would be proud as well.

Jason just nodded at Kelly.

"Anything else?" Elizabeth was already calming down. She should have seen this coming. Kelly was right, her history with pregnancies would give any doctor cause to put in place those restrictions. At least they could still have sex, so that was a positive. Elizabeth was looking forward to testing out the theory about intercourse stopping her sickness.

"Any odd cravings?" Kelly asked getting out the fetal monitors. "I love hearing about some of the things my mommies eat."

"I've been eating a lot of cashews lately." Elizabeth told her doctor.

"They are good for you. Watch the salt." Kelly cautioned.

"Dry roasted and unsalted." Jason added to the conversation.

"Good. My weirdest craving was root beer. I had it at every meal. I never want to see the stuff again." Kelly laughed at herself. "I don't think Cody does either. It was the object of a two a.m. grocery store run. Have any of those yet?" Kelly asked Jason.

"Not yet." He grinned, he was sure it was coming.

"So are we telling everyone about the twins?" Kelly wanted to know.

"Not until we have to." Elizabeth answered for them both.

"Emily will need to know for the shower." Kelly pointed out.

"No she doesn't. We can afford to get the second set of everything." Jason pointed out.

"By the time I'm seven months we aren't going to be able to hide the fact that I'm huge." Elizabeth told her husband. "We will most likely announce it around four months." But she got that he didn't want to be pushed to tell anyone.

"Okay, let's have a listen. We should hear three heartbeats unless one of the babies is in sync with either its twin or mom. If we only hear two we will take a peek." Normally at three months Kelly would do an ultrasound but Liz just had one last week.

She turned on the speakers and they heard three distinct heartbeats fill the room. Elizabeth turned her face into the space between Jason's neck and shoulder as the tears came. To be able to share this moment with him was such a gift.

Jason placed his hand on his wife's round belly and let the awe of the moment fill him. He had missed this with Jake so to be here now was a blessing. He could very well have still been sitting on that deserted island. Instead he was standing here listening to the heartbeats of his two youngest children. When Elizabeth looked up he gently kissed her before placing his forehead against hers.

"They sound good." Kelly was noting the number of beats. "One has a slightly faster heartbeat than the other."

"Is that bad?" Jason asked looking over.

"No, both babies are safely in the range we would want to see. If you are a believer in old wives tales then you might say you are having a mixed set." Kelly teased her friends. "Next month we will be able to peek in and if the babies are feeling cooperative maybe you'll get some genders." Kelly turned off the speakers and took off the monitors. "Okay today will be your last full time shift. So enjoy it."

"When do you want us back?" Elizabeth asked sitting up.

"Four weeks, since you work here." Kelly told her. "When you get to twenty-four weeks we will switch to every two weeks. That will change if I see anything that worries me before then." Kelly cautioned. "When you get to thirty weeks I'm going to want to see you weekly. I want you getting your blood pressure checked every two weeks. Anyone of your various relatives or friends can do it. Not you though."

"You don't trust her?" Jason asked smiling.

"She's the patient. Also I want you on a scale in two weeks. If you haven't gained at least two pounds call me. Have Jason look at the numbers." Kelly wrote down Liz's current weight. "If the sex does stop you from getting sick it will help with the weight gain. Let me know how that works out."

"For scientific reasons of course." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"That and I'm nosey." Kelly answered without a bit of shame. "Get out, I have real patients to see."

"Wait, no pictures?" Elizabeth asked her friend. She hadn't seen Kelly all week. Normally they ran into one another at least in the halls.

Being a proud mommy she could not resist pulling out her phone.

"He looks just like Cody." Elizabeth said delighted.

"It's the bald head." Kelly laughed. "Brady's hair is slowly coming back in. He's got a nice layer of black peach fuzz going now. Its a few pictures later." Kelly said looking at her phone.

Elizabeth showed a picture to Jason. "Cody has them on his desk." His enforcer had a digital photo album, and at some point this week Jason was picking one up too. "He updates regularly."

"The man is a marshmallow where his son is concerned. It's sexy." Kelly said with a saucy smile. "Okay, get out." She repeated.

Jason helped Elizabeth down and she adjusted her scrubs. They stopped off to get an appointment card. "Where are you off to?"

"I have a board meeting in thirty minutes." Jason told her.

"Will you be able to tell me why you and your brother have been meeting every day this week?" Elizabeth had come right out and asked what was happening. Jason had told her it was hospital business and he wasn't at liberty to tell her before the board knew. So she had backed off. However something about the gleam in both men's eyes had her worried. All the ladies were worried. "Come find me when you are done."

"I will. We have a theory to test out." He said before kissing her again.

She stood in the hall and watched him walk away. Because the board was meeting Jason was in a suit today. It was a look she very much appreciated. Not that she didn't love him in jeans. The man had an ass that was made for denim. 'Sex everyday at four was not going to be a hardship'. Elizabeth thought to herself.

Instead of stopping at the hub she walked further down the hall to Epiphany's office. The head nurse was at her desk. "So how did the visit go?"

Elizabeth stepped inside and closed the door. "Kelly said today is my last day working full time."

"Not surprising. Twins make the pregnancy high risk." The older woman said calmly.

"She put that in the email?" Elizabeth didn't think Jason wanted Monica to know yet.

"No." Epiphany smiled at her friend. "I have been doing this a long time. Even for baby number three you are big. Those large scrub tops didn't fool me. Kelly hasn't contacted me yet." It would probably happen soon though.

"I'm sorry Piph. I feel like I'm letting you down." Elizabeth said sitting before Piph told her to.

"Why?" The older woman asked confused.

"I took the assistant head nurse position on the understanding that I would be here full time." Elizabeth explained what she was thinking.

"Just because you are part time here at the hospital doesn't mean you can't keep your position." Piph could make this work.

"I'm going out at twenty-eight weeks." Elizabeth told her boss. "I would feel better stepping down. I should tell you that I planned on taking off some time after the baby came to go back to school."

"To get your doctorate?" Epiphany hoped so.

"Yes." Elizabeth confirmed.

"Good." Piph said smiling. "Elizabeth you are young so even if you step down as my assistant head nurse, which I want to officially state you don't have to do, there is plenty of time for you to have my job. The doctorate puts you in a really good position to make that happen. Think about it and let me know. Talk with your hubby."

"Thank you Epiphany." Elizabeth felt better. The guilt was gone, well mostly gone. She would talk to Jason and get his opinion. The final choice would be hers. She placed her hand on her tummy. "I'm still wrapping my brain around the fact that I have two babies inside me." She said laughing. "We heard the heartbeats today."

"How did that feel?" Epiphany asked smiling too. Elizabeth had been through a lot of heart ache, she had earned this time of happiness.

"Wonderful." Elizabeth rubbed her tummy. "Jason loved it too."

"Did you have lunch?" Epiphany asked her nurse. She was thin for someone carrying twins.

"I did. Jason watched me eat it. He's picking me up at three-thirty." If she knew her husband he would make her have a snack, and then go home to have sex.

"After the board meeting." Epiphany figured.

"The meeting ends at two, but they generally stay and talk after so yeah." Elizabeth scooted to the edge of the chair and stood up. "I'm going to man the hub. Maybe later you can protect me when I tell Patrick I'm off his service."

"I'll bring a broom to beat him back." Piph said laughing. She'd make sure to check Elizabeth's ankles in about an hour.

"Bring two." Elizabeth suggested heading back out onto the floor.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	40. Chapter 40

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

New poll on my profile page.

* * *

Chapter 40

The board of directors for General Hospital meet as a whole four times a year. There were several sub committees within the larger body that met more often. Like the finance committee which met once a month to make sure the hospital stayed on budget or the audit and the physicians committee that met twice a year to review staff contracts.

The five voting board members were all busy, outside of the work that happened in this room, so they tried to maximize their time when they got together. The meeting generally lasted no more than ninety minutes and stuck to the schedule. Because he planned on bringing something special before the board Jason had sent out emails earlier in the week alerting everyone that this meeting would be longer, and that they would have non-board members speaking.

When Jason walked in everyone was already waiting. Carly Jacks, Tracey Quartermaine, Amanda Barrington, Nikolas Cassadine (whose family no longer owned the hospital having sold it to the Quartermaines) and Jason made up the voting block. Monica Quartermaine and Russell Ford were the final two board members. They represented the staff and patients, but had no voting powers.

They got right down to business. Reviewing the minutes of the last meeting before launching into new items. Health inspections by the state had just been completed and needed to be covered. Items that needed to be replaced or repaired were discussed. Even new scrub patterns that the staff wanted to wear were handled. When all the usual items were finished Jason rose to begin his presentation. As the head of the board new projects were generally launched on his say so.

"General Hospital is considered one of the foremost leading teaching hospitals in the country. In order to keep that reputation, we need to make sure we are one of the leading practicing hospitals in the country." Jason saw the board members nodding. "We have on staff the top two neurosurgeons in the country and we are wasting them. I know that Patrick gets at least one offer a month to move to hospitals that have newer and more advanced facilities than we do. It is only a matter of time before he accepts one of those offers if we don't make some changes."

"What are you proposing?" Amanda asked. She headed the audit and compliance committee. While Jason was right, they did needed to step it up in some areas the money just wasn't there. Not without staff cuts.

"A Neurological Institute here at General Hospital." Jason told the board.

"While that sounds great, it will cost money that we don't have." Amanda knew Jason was aware of the money situation and found it odd that he of all people was bringing this up.

"Actually we do." Jason said walking across the room and opening the door. AJ, and Johnny both walked into the room. AJ began handing out folders while Johnny fussed with the A/V equipment. Ned's face popped up on the screen and he smiled at the board.

"Hello, I'm AJ Quartermaine, this is John O'Brien, and on the screen behind me is Ned Ashton. If you open the collated report in front of you, I'll begin to explain how the three of us along with my brother Jason, and Francis Corelli are going to underwrite this new endeavor." AJ waited until everyone had opened the reports.

"Jason came to us earlier in the year and outlined his vision for the center. He also mentioned that the hospital was not in a financial situation to make this happen. As someone who has benefited from cutting edge neurological work I was excited that we could bring that to my home town." AJ had spent some time in wheelchair, and without access to the best doctors would still be there.

"So." Johnny took over. "When we were approached about funding, we were happy to lend assistance."

"We being who exactly?" Tracy wanted to know. She was the COO of ELQ, so if the funding was coming from that source she should have been informed.

"Quartermaine Media is giving the biggest chuck of money." AJ said proudly.

"O'Brien Enterprises, is giving as well." Johnny added.

"Morgan Corelli Inc. is also giving funding." Jason added grinning.

"And ELQ is donating to the project." Ned spoke up.

"ELQ?" Tracy looked at her son. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"The money is coming from the philanthropic trust that was set up in Lila's name. The person who oversees that is Edward. Since this isn't business you didn't need to be consulted." It was no secret that Ned and his mother didn't always get along, and rarely saw eye to eye on business matters. However that relationship kept the company running smoothly since she didn't let him make decisions without having a reason why. Still he liked getting one over on his mother.

"Why would you give us all this money?" Nikolas said looking at the numbers. The four companies were covering the entire cost of the project.

"I want naming rights." AJ said honestly. "That's why I gave the most money."

"Tax write off." Johnny said shrugging.

"It's a good cause." Ned added.

Jason just smiled. "The hospital needs it." Which was true, but he had no intention of telling them why he was really doing this.

"We can trust your money?" Nik asked bluntly looking at Jason and Johnny.

Johnny just smiled. Jason however answered. "As much as you can trust Ned's." ELQ had recently gotten in trouble over something Tracy had done years ago. The company had weathered the storm, but it had undergone major federal scrutiny. Neither Jason nor Johnny would use dirty money in the hospital.

"Good enough." Nikolas nodded. The Cassadine money wasn't squeaky clean either.

"So who is overseeing the project?" Carly asked looking at the men in the front of the room. While this looked like something great for the hospital, she smelled a rat. AJ and Jason were coming off a bit too smug. "This is a major undertaking and will require a lot of time and energy."

"Actually we are in a really great position there. We have a board member who has been directly involved in not one but two projects of this nature here at the hospital." Jason told the assembled group.

Monica just glared at her sons. She was going to find a way to make sure they both paid for this stunt. From the minute they started talking she knew this was where they were headed. She narrowed her eyes as she glared at the smirks on both their faces. They were assuming they had found a way to curb her time with Howie, but for every move there was a counter move and she would find it.

"Who?" Amanda was the newest board member, just six months, so she had missed previous expansions.

"My son is talking about me." Monica spoke up. "I over saw the installation of the Steve Hardy Trauma center, as well as the Lila Quartermaine pediatrics wing. While I didn't work directly on the projects I was also on hand for the Stone Cates AIDS wing development and construction as well as the new research facilities."

AJ just smiled. "As Chief of Staff I'm sure you can attest to how those additions benefitted the hospital as a whole. I'm sure you will also not have a problem giving your time to this newest endeavor." They had her. She was in a position where she couldn't say no.

"What about Monica's patients?" Russell Ford asked. While Monica represented the hospital staff on the board, Russell represented the patients. "She has a thriving practice that needs her attention."

"We recognize that." Ned spoke up. "But we also recognize the need for the hospital to stay abreast of the changes in medicine."

Jason and AJ only felt a bit guilty that Ned had no clue why they hatched this plan. But his help was proving invaluable. "The last thing any of us wants is for General Hospital to become obsolete."

Carly was already trying to see a way out of the corner the brothers had boxed their mother into. The problem was that both AJ and Jason were master planners. They would have looked at this from every angle to find cracks. "When were you thinking of breaking ground?" Carly needed to know how much time they had to plan their next move.

"May first." Jason said playing their ace.

"That's just over four months!" Monica said stunned.

"With all the money guaranteed you don't need to fundraise." AJ pointed out. "That is what generally holds up the start time on a project of this scale. Once you find a contractor you can break ground while you assemble the other parts. Four months is plenty of time to find someone to construct the building." Or it would be if Monica didn't have patients taking up her time as well.

With a thriving business of his own Howie already had his calendar full. And it was about to burst to overflowing because AJ had pulled a few strings and Dawson Air was about to get a new client. One that would double the older man's business. Major League Baseball was looking for a new charter company and Howie was going to get the call. It was not a contract that would be turned down.

With them both busy at the moment that should curtail the time they had for one another. They didn't want to end their mother's relationship just stop it from moving at Mach One.

"That's true." Nikolas had to agree. "If you start at that time, the entire exterior can be constructed during the warm months negating weather issues."

"If you find a contractor quickly, we might be able to start in April." Ned brought up.

"So how does the board vote?" Jason wanted to get this issue settled.

"I agree." Nikolas had no reason to object.

"Its sound." Amanda had been looking over the numbers. All contingencies has been covered, including an emergency fund in case the project ran over budget. "So I say yes." In the end this would increase the profit margin of the hospital significantly.

"I want more time to think about it." Tracy said to be difficult. She had already lost and she knew it. "So no."

"I also say no." Carly wasn't going to give any reason, but Jason and AJ knew why she was objecting. She could see it in their eyes.

"Jason?" AJ looked at his brother smiling. A majority was needed, and they had it.

"Since I'm backing the project my position is clear but for the record yes. Monica?" In board meetings she wasn't his mother. "When can you get started?"

"I will review my schedule and let you know by the end of the day." She was tired just thinking about the hours of work this meant.

"What are you going to name the center?" Nikolas asked out of curiosity.

AJ smiled again. "The Alan Quartermaine Sr. Center for Neurological Study."

Monica really couldn't argue now. She was as proud of her sons as she was angry.

"Okay, meeting adjourned." Jason grinned. Game, set and match.

* * *

Monica, Carly, and Tracy immediately left the conference room. They ended up in the Chief of Staff's office. "There has to be a way around this." Carly stated pacing the office.

"I don't see how. This is a major benefit to the hospital. As Chief of Staff I am expected to be involved." She knew when she accepted the position that it meant her practice came in second. So she was going to have to turn her patients over to other doctors. Even after the ground breaking there was a lot of work to be done.

"We are not giving up. Call Elizabeth and get her up here." Carly was already calling Keesha.

"Keesha Quartermaine." She answered in a chipper voice.

"Tracy call Em." Carly instructed before turning her attention back to Keesha. "We know what the meetings this week were for." She brought the other woman up to speed, ending just as Emily walked in.

"What's up? I have surgery in thirty minutes." The young doctor told the group.

"What did you need?" Elizabeth asked walking into the office. She was surprised at the assembled group.

"Keesha is on the phone." Carly said holding up the device.

"What did they do?" Elizabeth wanted to know. Based on those in attendance, the other shoe had finally dropped.

"We are getting a Neurological Institute." Monica began explaining for Em and Liz's benefit. "I'm overseeing the project."

"What about your patients?" Emily asked. The Stone Cates wing had been completed while she was in medical school. She remembered how much time it took out of her father's schedule.

"They will have to be divided up among the cardiology staff." Monica told her daughter.

Emily frowned at that. As a fellow doctor, and surgeon, she knew how long it took to cultivate trust with your patients. No one would be happy with this move. "Is there a way you don't have to be directly involved in the project?"

"You mean appoint a project manager?" Tracy had been thinking along those lines as well. "It would mean increasing the budget of the project, because they would have to be paid for their time."

"The emergency fund?" Carly asked thinking back to what AJ had handed out.

"That wouldn't be an emergency." Keesha's voice floated across the line. "If you have someone on staff who has the time the board will not approve the hiring." She knew about endeavors like this. The Mary Mae Ward Foundation had recently expanded to include a new headquarters. If she had more time then she'd offer to help.

"On staff." Elizabeth said and everyone looked at her. She was standing there with a grin spreading across her face. "I may have a solution."

"I know that grin." Emily said shaking her head. "Lizzie is about to come out and play."

"Lord help us." Carly laughed. "What do you have muffin?"

"I've been told that starting tomorrow I need to go part time." Elizabeth started.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Emily asked instantly concerned.

"No." Elizabeth told everyone. "Everything is fine. Given my history Kelly is being cautious. But the point is she wants me off my feet and in a less stressful environment. I think all that free time is going to stress me out." Elizabeth didn't take to being still well. With Jake enjoying his playdates with Meg and Joss he didn't need her hovering. "How about if I take over the project?"

"You?" Monica gave her daughter a good looking over. Her stomach was big for twelve weeks, and she had been wondering about the possibility of twins. "Can you handle this?"

"Not without some help." Elizabeth admitted. "But I think if you sat down with me and outlined my goals I can do it. I'll need to consult with you regularly, and Patrick or Matt will need to step in when it comes time to getting equipment but I can field bids for contractors. We know I can handle design, layout, and the interior decorating."

"I can consult with you." Carly offered wanting to do her part.

"So can I." Tracy wanted to stick it to Ned. "ELQ just expanded, I'll have our contractor call you."

"Actually." Emily said bringing the attention to her. "None of us needs to consult with Liz. We need grandfather to do it. He was instrumental in building the pediatric wing. His fingerprints are all over that. I just bet he would be happy to spend time with his favorite granddaughter." Emily laughed. Jason was going to be fit to be tied.

"That's perfect." Monica grinned.

"We need to check with Kelly first." Elizabeth told them. "If she says no, then we can't do it."

"I'll call her right now." Monica said lifting her phone. Ten minutes later she hung up. "Kelly wants you sitting at a desk regularly, and Piph will take your blood pressure once a week, but she says as long as you are doing okay she will approve this. And with a less physically active job you don't have to go to part time. We beat them at their own game!" Monica said fist pumping into the air.

"This probably isn't over." Keesha warned. "Not only will they try something else, but they have probably put something in play for Howie too. So he needs to be warned."

"That's fine. Howie doesn't do the day to day running of the company anymore. Not since January when he hired someone to replace the person who left. It's not something that is public knowledge, so AJ and Jason couldn't have planned for that, but I'll have Howie warn his COO." Monica told the group. She was thinking that whatever her boys did might have Howie busy in the short term, he would want to help out. But in the long run they would still be moving in together before spring.

"So can I be there when you tell Jason?" Emily wanted to know.

"No." Elizabeth said laughing. "I don't want to be there when I tell him." Her husband was not going to like this. "Girls really do run the world."

"Damn right we do." Carly was grinning from ear to ear. The boys had no shot at stopping them.

"Let me go home and tell daddy he's coming out of retirement." Tracy couldn't wait until her son learned about this.

"I'll let you know how AJ takes the news." Keesha said before ringing off.

Monica looked at Carly, Emily, and Liz. She had the best daughters in the world. And they kicked ass!

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	41. Chapter 41

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 41

Elizabeth helped her oldest son out of the minivan. They were having dinner at the mansion tonight. She had been standing at the hub smiling when Jason came to get her. They had gone home and proceeded to see it their theory was correct. After a very enjoyable time with her husband Elizabeth had nodded off to sleep and woke up feeling great. Not one bit of nausea, so for now it was looking good. Of course after dinner she might not be getting sex tomorrow.

"Hey there Cameron." Edward said greeting his great-grandson as he ran into the house. He had been the one to suggest that it might be best to tell AJ and Jason together, and the Quartermaine dining room was the perfect place for that. It seated a lot of people which meant that the Jacks family could be on hand as well. The older man might be wrong but he was very much enjoying this battles of the sexes. When Ned came to him he knew his grandson had no idea what his cousins were up to. Edward also knew that the ladies would come up with a countermove, still even he had been surprised at what they had planned.

"Hi." Cameron smiled up at his favorite relative, besides his parents. "Can we play trains later?"

"Absolutely. I got a new engine just yesterday. I've been waiting for you to come over so we can try it out." Edward beamed.

"Cool." Cameron couldn't wait.

"Your cousins are in the playroom." Edward said smiling as Elizabeth walked in. She got more beautiful each day. "You are glowing my dear." He said kissing her cheek as Jason glared. "You have something to tell me?"

"We are expecting again." Elizabeth knew he could see that for himself. Tonight she had gone with a dress that showed off her bump. The dark orange sleeveless dress had a pleated skirt that flared just a bit so that it was comfortable, while the belt was at just the right height to highlight the swell of her belly. Elizabeth paired it with a favorite pair of dark brown heels. She had seen the approval in her husband's eyes when she came downstairs.

"Wonderful." Edward said giving her another kiss. "I can't wait to meet our newest family member. My great-grandchildren keep me young. You will sit next to me at dinner so that I can make sure Jason is taking good care of you." His eyes twinkled as his looked at his grandson.

"Of course I will." Elizabeth took Edward's arm as he led her into the parlor where they would wait for everyone else to arrive.

"I'm standing right here." Jason muttered as he hung up their coats.

Tracy just smirked at him as she walked into the parlor as well.

* * *

Johnny was smiling when Maya opened the door to the house. Keesha and AJ had left already and Zoe was out on a date. She was glad they were alone because she had some questions for the man in front of her. She let him in and they stood in the foyer. "Did you know what AJ and Jason were planning when you gave them the money to build the new institute?" Emily had filled her in at work.

"I did." Johnny saw no reason to lie.

"I cannot believe you would help them hurt my aunt like that." Maya glared at the good looking man.

"They won't win." Johnny said shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked confused by his attitude.

"AJ and Jason are smart." Johnny would give them that. "But they are no match for the ladies." He thought that the group would make excellent mobsters. They'd have everyone else shaking in their boots. "Especially not Carly and Lizzie."

"Lizzie? You mean Elizabeth?" Maya had never heard her cousin in-law called that before.

"Yes." Johnny grinned because he knew his date wasn't angry at him anymore. "Elizabeth has a very wide fearless streak in her. It doesn't come out often these days because it doesn't have to. But when she goes to battle for someone she cares about watch out. Monica is very important to Liz, she isn't going to let Jason, or his brother, hurt her."

"And if you are wrong?" Maya wanted to know.

"I'm not." Johnny was confident about that. "But if I am I will apologize to Monica. I'm not wrong though."

"You are looking forward to Jason getting taken down." Maya clued into.

"Yup. Should be fun." Johnny said laughing.

"I thought he was your friend." Maya arched an eyebrow.

"He is. One of the best I have, doesn't mean I can't have fun at his expense. This is a win all the way around. The hospital gets an upgrade, Monica will not lose her boyfriend, and Jason gets egg on his face. I couldn't pay for this kind of entertainment. The only downside is I have to wait to find out what is happening." Johnny said trying not to pout.

"Actually you don't." Maya gave him a wide smile as she reached for her coat. "Cancel our reservations. I got an invitation to eat dinner at the mansion. The family is gathering."

It was the tone of her voice that alerted him to the fact that fireworks were going to happen. "I love dinners at the Q's." Johnny said reaching for a phone. Five minutes later the reservation was broken. "So do I get a hint?"

"Where is the fun in that?" Maya said smiling. "Let's go. The family should be sitting down just as we arrive, and we don't want to miss a minute of this."

Johnny opened the door. "After you."

* * *

AJ walked in and went to where Jason was standing with Jax. "Jasper. Jason can I speak with you?"

"Sure thing." Jason nodded to Jax and followed his brother across the room. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were getting a weird vibe from Liz." AJ asked his brother.

"If you mean the fact that she isn't at all angry with me for what we did this afternoon, then yes." Jason looked over to where his wife was sitting with their grandfather. "I expected at least a 'Jason how could you', but she hasn't even mentioned it."

"That and the fact that we are all here for dinner makes me nervous." AJ had expected Keesha to not even speak to him, but she gave no indication she even knew about the project. There was no way Carly hadn't called her. Or Tracy.

"Mom said she wanted us all here for the official announcement about the baby." Jason figured that would happen tonight however like his brother he suspected something else was going to happen as well. "There is no way they came up with a countermove this fast."

"Our wives, our sister and aunt, as well as my ex-wife are all very smart women Jason." AJ looked at them around the room. "Not to mention mom, but I agree that it is unlikely they came up with something this fast. It's coming though."

"Yeah." Jason didn't underestimate the women in his life. "We just have to wait for now." His eyes narrowed when Johnny walked into the room with Maya. His friend got a drink and joined them. "Why are you here?"

"Maya said the family was gathering and she wanted to come." Johnny said sipping his beer. It was the truth. "I had reservations at that new French place downtown."

"It's good Keesha and I went last week." AJ said absently watching his wife and sister laugh at something.

"Dinner is ready." Alice announced before making herself scarce. Dr. Monica has said that things might get loud so the maid might want to go to a movie once everyone headed to the dining room. As entertaining as these dinners often were, Alice wasn't dumb enough to ignore a warning like that.

* * *

The family gathered around the table. Monica sat at the head and Edward sat at the foot. Making good on her promise Elizabeth sat to the older man's right. Normally the kids ate with the adults, they were family and there wasn't a need to separate them out. However with the fireworks that were expected all the moms agreed that the kids needed to be in another room. So the younger members of the family were down the hall eating pizza and watching a movie. The ladies were on one side of the table while the men sat on the other. It was classic standoff positions. Jax had been informed earlier about what was coming and so he positioned himself to Edward's left wanting to make sure he had a good view.

"Where are the boys?" Jason asked looking at the doorway.

"Watching a movie." Elizabeth answered smiling. She didn't normally allow Cameron to eat in front of the television so she knew that move tipped her husband off to something being up. Although knowing him he already suspected tonight's gathering was about more than the baby.

Before Jason could respond Monica stood. Howie was sitting to her left and Emily was to her right. "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out this evening. It's always good to have us all together. We have several things to celebrate and I thought we'd start with Jason and Elizabeth's news." Monica looked at her son who was watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Elizabeth and I are expecting." Jason was still suspicious but he had to smile while making the official announcement.

"Congrats!" AJ said slapping his brother on the back as if he didn't already know.

"Babies are a blessing." Edward said covering Elizabeth's hand with his. "Do we know what the baby is yet?"

"No." Elizabeth answered. "It's too early, but Kelly said we might see at the next appointment."

"Make sure you let us know so we can come up with a theme for the shower." Emily said from down the table. "Me next!" She said standing up and looking at Matt. "I had my screening earlier in the week, and I'm still cancer free!" The test had come back this afternoon.

A round of applause went up because this was news everyone could be happy about. Matt dropped his wife a wink. Not only was she cancer free, but the tests on her eggs revealed they hadn't been damaged by her treatments so they could start trying for a baby whenever they wanted. That news had been celebrated by a throwing out of her birth control pills and his condoms.

"I have some news to share." Monica stood up again. "Howie and I have purchased two lofts and construction begins next week to combine them into one so in two months or so we will be moving in together."

"You bought the lofts already?" AJ asked confused. "I thought one was Em's."

"It was." Emily chimed in. "Matt and I are moving out tomorrow. Mom said we could use the cottage until you guys move into the mansion, and the changes I want to make to the farmhouse are done. She isn't even charging us rent."

"We won't either." Keesha said smiling at her sister in-law. "Right AJ?"

"Of course." AJ said looking at Jason, it was clear his brother didn't know about this.

"I'm excited about the move. Emily said we can get a puppy because of the access to the grounds." Matt missed Cameron's dog, and they decided this would be good practice for a baby.

"It's a good thing the cottage already needs the floors redone." Monica laughed. Emily's news was most welcome. Monica's clean bill of health had been celebrated at Thanksgiving.

"I do believe that is the cue for my announcement." Edward said smiling and standing. "Elizabeth my dear, would you join me."

"I would be happy too." Elizabeth said smiling wide as she got to her feet.

"Ladies first." Edward was almost giddy with excitement. This was as good as the last merger he handled before retiring. His poor grandsons had yet to learn the first rule of marriage, never plot against your wife because you never won.

"This afternoon I accepted the position of Project Manager for the Alan Quartermaine Sr. Neurological Institute at General Hospital." The shock on her husband's face made Elizabeth wish that someone had their phone handy.

"And I will be acting as her assistant." Edward beamed at the table. "I am very much looking forward to working with my granddaughter."

"I'm looking forward to working with you. I know you will teach me a lot over the course of this project. I'm so excited." Elizabeth told the room. "I know Alan is proud of his sons for this." She said pouring it on thick.

"I think he is certainly smiling down at all of us." Tracy added with a wide smile. "Well done boys." She saluted her nephews with her wine glass.

"Elizabeth, may I speak with you in the hall?" Jason asked getting up from the table.

"Sure." She said shooting a look at her co-conspirators.

AJ was glaring at the women sitting across from him. This move hadn't even been on his radar. He grudgingly had to admit that it was well played. He looked at his mother who actually stuck her tongue out at him which set all the women off. They all laughed. They had been beat, again.

* * *

"How could you do this without talking to me first!?" Jason asked his wife.

"I don't recall it saying in our wedding vows anything about me obeying." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Don't even try that." Jason shot back. "This isn't about me trying to control you."

"No, it's about you trying to control your mother." Elizabeth told him. "You two are trying to come between her and her boyfriend. I would think that after all the years of people trying to come between us wouldn't do something so low."

"This is completely different. I'm not trying to keep them apart. Just slow them down, they've been dating for a few months. That's too soon to be living together." Jason told his stubborn wife.

"I fell in love with you that first night at Jake's." Elizabeth said by the way he went still she knew she had surprised him. "I didn't realize it at first because it was so different from the love I had for Lucky. Then when I did I fought it, when I finally was ready to explore it the whole damn town found ways to keep us apart." She was upset and because of the hormones the tears started. "There is no time frame that is standard for things like this. They get to decide how fast or slow they want to move. You and your brother are acting like asses."

"Elizabeth." Jason stepped toward his wife and she took a step back. That hurt him more than he thought possible.

She shook her head. "I accepted the position because your mother was going to give up her practice to make this center a reality. Maybe you haven't noticed, but she is a hell of a doctor, and I'm proud to work with her. Her patients don't deserve to be sacrificed to the whims of two spoiled brats." Elizabeth wasn't holding back.

"What about the babies?" Jason remembered Kelly saying Elizabeth needed to keep her stress down.

"Kelly said its fine." Elizabeth wiped her face. "I checked first. Edward made it sound like I'm doing all the work but that isn't true. He is the one meeting with the contractors and overseeing construction. I'll be in the meetings of course but that is his half. I'm in charge of design, exterior and interior, as well as equipment. I'm not going to be working hard. Carly and Tracy have also offered to help. As long as you and your brother don't do anything else it should be fine."

"We won't." Jason promised. AJ would agree. He noticed she was shaking a bit. "Take a deep breath."

"My blood pressure isn't up." Elizabeth knew what his worry was. "Your mother can check if it will make you feel better. I'm angry and disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry." Jason told her. He wanted to hold her but he was afraid she would back away from him again.

"You need to apologize to your mother and Howie. You also need to tell Howie whatever it was that the two of you cooked up for him." She had to laugh at his surprised look. "Keesha figured that out."

Jason stuck his hands in his pockets. "I will. We should go back in."

"Go ahead. I want to wash my face." Elizabeth turned and walked down the hall to the bathroom. When she came out Emily was waiting. Without a word she held out her arms and her sister took her pulse.

"Okay then." Emily said relaxing. "Jason looks like someone kicked his puppy."

"He's certainly in the doghouse. I'm guessing AJ will get his dressing down at home." Elizabeth leaned against the closed bathroom door. "Jason said they won't do anything else."

"Good, because our next recourse is to take them to the Pine Barrens." Emily said giggling.

Elizabeth joined her. "I think we would need Johnny or Francis to help us with that."

"I don't know, I think Tracy might have a clue." Emily looped her arm through Liz's. "Come on, I'm hungry."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	42. Chapter 42

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is some confusion about the poll. I am talking about Johnny O'Brien not Zacchara.

* * *

Chapter 42

While the table settled down into a lively conversation, mostly around the new institute neither Jason nor Elizabeth said much. He did spend a good amount of the meal looking across the table at his wife, who spent most of her time ignoring his looks. Yeah, he was in trouble, and honestly she was right. He and AJ had taken this too far. After a meal where he didn't really eat much, the two brothers took Howie aside and told him of the contract that was his for the taking. The older man smiled and said he appreciated the business. He also said he had no intention of turning Major League Baseball away.

"We should go." Elizabeth said standing. It wasn't that late but she did want to get the boys home before Cameron needed to be carried into the house. "Go drag your son away from his great-grandfather and cousin." She said speaking to Jason for the first time in over an hour. She did not intend to hold onto her anger, they never went to sleep angry, but at the moment she was not ready to be forgiving.

Jason went down the hall and found Edward, Morgan, and Cameron with the train layout. "Cameron mommy said its time to go."

"Okay." The little boy said hopping off the stool he was sitting on, but giving Pop-pop a kiss first. "Bye Morgan." The little boy called out before running down the hall.

"Go say goodnight to your aunt." Edward told Morgan who did as instructed. "Is she talking to you yet?" Edward asked his grandson grinning. He remembered the days when Lila was unhappy with something he had done. The woman could give lessons in the silent treatment.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Jason asked glowering.

"Of course I am." Edward grinned wider.

"Just keep an eye on Elizabeth." Jason was only a little worried this would be too stressful.

"I won't let her overdo." Edward said removing his engineer's cap. "I think the institute will benefit from her input. Her heart will be what makes it so that it's not just a place for people to have doctor's looking at them. It will be a place that people come to heal." Edward said knowingly. "So how are you going to get back in her good graces? Chocolate is out, and flowers are expected."

"I'm not going to buy my way out of trouble." Jason huffed.

Edward was glad to hear that. With women like Elizabeth that didn't work. "Groveling?"

"Pretty much." Jason said starting to smile. "For at least the next few days."

"Good man." Edward clapped his grandson on the back. "Sending lunch tomorrow wouldn't be a bad move either."

"Already planned on it." This wasn't Jason's first time in trouble. "Any advice with mom?"

"Flowers." Edward said as they walked down the hall. "Your mother is a traditionalist." He didn't bother to tell Jason that the work wasn't necessary. He and his brother were building a center and naming it after their father. Monica had already forgiven them before she walked out of the boardroom.

Elizabeth was talking with Keesha and Carly when Jason came back into the parlor. Monica was kissing on her grandsons before they left. "Thanks for not asking me for money." Jax said saluting Jason with his drink. "I get into enough trouble on my own."

"Ha ha." Jason was tired of being poked at.

"Keesha already said I'm sleeping down the hall." AJ was in a lot of trouble with his beautiful wife. "Hopefully that will be temporary."

"Good luck." Matt said laughing. "Did you guys really think this would work?"

Neither brother said a word.

"Cameron, Jake let's get our coats on." Elizabeth said walking over. She was tired.

"Okay mommy." Cameron took his brother's hand and they followed her into the main hall.

Jason walked over to his mother. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. Your father would be proud of what you are doing at the hospital." Monica said giving her youngest son a hug. "He would be appalled at how horrible you are at being devious." She said laughing. "You're a Quartermaine by blood, you should have seen this coming."

Jason just rolled his eyes and hugged his mother back. "He makes you happy?" This was the question he should have asked when he first learned his mother was dating.

"He does." She said smiling.

"Okay. I'll be watching though." Jason let her know.

"I would hope so. I am your mother. It's your job to make sure he treats me good. It did make me really happy that you and your brother were working together on something. For too many years the two of you wouldn't even speak to each other." Monica told her youngest son.

"We are doing better now." Jason was going to do his part to make sure that didn't change.

"Well you are getting along. But considering how you crashed and burned I wouldn't say you were doing better." Monica said laughing. She figured she would be having this same conversation with AJ before he left. "Take your wife home. She has a busy day tomorrow."

"Rubbing it in isn't attractive." Jason said with a half-smile.

"You deserve it." Monica said laughing harder. "Go before your aunt is done with her phone call to Ned. If you leave now then she can spend the rest of the night irritating your brother."

"Neither one of us was that bad." Jason muttered before heading out to join his family.

* * *

"The boys are asleep." Jason said coming into his bedroom after reading to his sons.

"Jake was practically asleep in the tub." She had their youngest son tonight.

"Cameron was a bit hyper, but he calmed down once I started reading. It was Horton Hears a Who tonight." Cameron had talked about playing trains during his bath.

"At least you don't have to read the Grinch Who Stole Christmas. You probably had it memorized by the time the holiday came." Elizabeth was already in her nightgown and under the covers.

"I'm going to get a shower." Jason said before moving into the bathroom. Being at odds with his wife always left him unsettled. The shower helped him relax and when he got in bed Elizabeth scooted over and cuddled up. Jason let out the breath he'd been holding. "Elizabeth?" He asked once the lights were out.

"Yes." She was finally relaxed.

"Why did you back away from me?" This one thing wasn't letting go. "You know that no matter how angry I get I wouldn't ever hurt you. Right?"

"I know." Elizabeth hadn't realized that she upset him with that small action. "I needed to get that out, and I needed you to hear it. Having your arms around me can be distracting." She admitted. She was smiling and knew he could hear it in her voice.

"I apologized to my mother." He wanted her to know. "She said Howie makes her happy."

"We wouldn't have fought you two so hard if he didn't." Elizabeth told her husband. "It's pretty funny how far the two of you went to get your way. Only to fail in the end." She said laughing at him and his brother.

"Who came up with the idea of you as project manager?" Jason asked, he was thinking Carly.

"I did." Elizabeth knew that would surprise him. "Keesha said the board wouldn't approve hiring someone if a staff member had the time. With me going to part time, I was free to help."

"Who came up with Edward as your helper?" Jason wasn't even going to try to guess that one.

"Emily." Elizabeth turned her face into Jason's shoulder and laughed harder.

"My wife and my sister." He said pulling his wife as close as he could.

"I really am excited to be helping with the center." Elizabeth was drifting off.

"With you working on it, the institute will be the best on the East Coast." There wasn't anything his wife couldn't do. "Let me know if you need help."

She snorted. "I think you and AJ both have helped enough. I need to sleep, I have a busy day tomorrow." She said almost purring when he rubbed her back. "Night Jason."

"Night baby." He said kissing her temple softly and grinning into the dark.

* * *

At eight a.m. Elizabeth joined Edward in the conference room at the hospital. She was carrying a notepad and several pens. "I think I'm all set."

"I'm sure you are." Edward fussed over her a bit, getting her something to drink, before they settled down to work. "The first thing we need is a contractor." He had on his reading glasses as he reviewed the budget. "The boys were very generous."

"Tracy offered to send over the foreman for the company that handled the ELQ renovations." Elizabeth hadn't gotten the name last night.

"We used Johnny's company, and while they did great work we cannot use them here." Edward told her granddaughter. "With him being an underwriter of the project that would be inappropriate."

"So do we just announce that we are doing the project and wait to see who bids?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"That is exactly what we don't want to do. We will end up wading through a bunch of proposals that won't work and just wasting a lot of time. What we do, is invite companies to bid on the contract. We should start with the company who built the trauma center." Edward had requested all the information from that project and the pediatric wing construction.

"Should we do that for the design firm as well?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"There will be notes from Alan on how each company did. If his notes say they were good to work with, then yes. If they don't then we should find someone else." Edward explained. "I would propose that we spend the next few days going over his project notes as well as mine. That will give us a good idea of where to start." Both would have not only the names of those who won the bids but also the names of other companies contacted.

There were a dozen binders on the table top. Some blue and others green. "Are the projects color coded?"

"They are I'll take the blue ones which are my notes. You take the green ones which are the trauma center." Edward suggested. He could get through his notes faster and then help her with Alan's notes.

* * *

They were settling in to read and take notes when there was a knock on the door. "Mrs. Morgan."

She looked up. "Hello Melissa." Elizabeth got to her feet. "Is Jason in the building?"

"No. Your husband sent me over to help." Melissa said putting her laptop on the table. This sounded like a wonderful project and Mel was happy not only to be of assistance, but also to be closer to Leyla. They could maybe have lunch together.

"Oh." Elizabeth hadn't expected that.

"Who is your friend?" Edward wanted to know.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said trying not to frown. "Edward this is Melissa Bedford, Jason's assistant. Melissa this is Edward Quartermaine, Jason's grandfather."

"Mr. Quartermaine, it's a pleasure to meet you." Melissa smiled as she got out her laptop. "Where should I set up?"

"Um." Elizabeth looked at Edward. "I..uh." She floundered. Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say, she hadn't expected Jason to send anyone over. Honestly Elizabeth didn't want Melissa here. She and Sarah were stamped from the same mold. They were perfect at everything. Jason had mentioned more than once how great Melissa was at her job. Having her here day in and day out was not something Elizabeth wanted. "We weren't expecting someone else." She finally got out. "I'm sure that Jason could use you more than we can. Especially if he has to stay late." Elizabeth couldn't help adding.

"Nonsense, help is always welcome." Edward said turning on the charm. "What happened to Gina?"

"She retired." Melissa answered as she took a seat and pulled up a document. "The problem with the client is straightened out. I was only there to translate. He is German. Jason is worried about you getting stressed."

"You speak German." Edward said getting to know the young lady better.

"I actually speak five languages. Six if you include English." Mel said smiling. Jason often spoke of his grandfather. He said the older man was charming and he was right. "So where are we starting?"

"Of course you do." Elizabeth muttered. Sarah part two.

"Jason must find you indispensable." Edward had heard Elizabeth, but Melissa had not.

"He'd do fine without me. He is a great boss though. He even set me up on a date." Melissa told Edward.

"Matchmaking seems to be a new hobby of his." Edward smiled.

"He's very good at it." Melissa beamed. She was very glad Leyla was in her life. "Where would you like to start?"

"With contractors." Edward could see that Elizabeth wasn't happy and had no idea why. "Elizabeth dear, why don't you get familiar with those notes and Melissa and I will start compiling names." Edward would spend some time with Melissa and see if he couldn't learn more about her.

"Sure." Elizabeth said giving a smile that was brittle around the edges before returning to her binders.

* * *

They had a very productive morning. Edward and Melissa had the name of ten contractors to contact before lunch. Elizabeth had given them the list from Alan's notes. Melissa also started lists for interior designers, architects when they were ready to draw up blue prints, and vendors who would possibly have equipment that the doctors could use.

"Well that was a very good morning." Edward said when lunch arrived.

Elizabeth just smiled as she took a bite from her sandwich. She'd spent the morning reading notes and making lists. However it turned out that Melissa had experience with projects of this nature, and had made several recommendations each of which Edward said was wonderful.

"With Melissa's assistance we got more done this morning than I expected. By the end of the week we should be able to send out invitations for bids." Edward said eating as well. "She's going to start making some calls this afternoon. I didn't think we'd be at this point until Wednesday at the earliest. How is your reading coming?"

"Fine." Elizabeth answered. It was the first word she'd said in hours.

"Any questions about Alan's notes?" Edward said trying to draw his granddaughter out.

"No. Alan was very organized." Elizabeth said finishing her lunch. "I'm going to take a walk and get some air." She needed to shake off her mood before she opened her mouth and said something she shouldn't. It was Melissa's fault she reminded her of Sarah.

"I'll be here when you get back." Edward said rising as she left.

* * *

"You want to talk about it?" Milo asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth opened her mouth and closed it. Was there a way to say that she didn't like Jason's new assistant despite not knowing her without sounding like a total bitch. "Do you like Melissa?" She asked her friend.

"I don't really know her that well. We've had a few conversations but not enough to form an opinion." Milo answered. "Do you not like her?"

"I think I'm jealous." Elizabeth admitted.

"Jealous?" Milo asked confused. "You don't think that Jason is messing around with her, do you? Because he loves you." He said defending his boss.

"No, I don't think that." Elizabeth assured the younger man. "She's just so perfect."

"Perfect?" Milo wasn't getting what she meant.

"Perfect hair, her clothes are perfect, she's smart, and funny. Edward spent the morning laughing at her jokes. And she's pretty." Elizabeth huffed out. "I grew up with one of her. No matter what you bring up she'll know how to do it better than anyone else. It's nauseating."

Milo grinned. He wondered if Jason knew this. "That's kind of her job. To be good at a lot of things so that whatever the boss needs she can do. If she wasn't good at a lot of things then Jason would be working a lot more instead of at home with you."

"I don't need that rubbed in my face. He sent her down here to help like I couldn't do the job." Elizabeth pouted. "We don't need her help. If Monica was doing this he wouldn't send his Barbie doll over to help." Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest.

"Should we head in?" Milo asked thinking that this was kind of funny. Poor Jason, when Elizabeth finally exploded his boss wasn't going to have a clue why. "It's kinda of chilly." It was warmer than normal, but it was still January.

"Fine." Elizabeth stood up and so did Milo. "I'm being catty."

Milo wisely just kept silent.

"It's just I spent my entire childhood trying to be half as good as Sarah, now I have to deal with her clone." Elizabeth said stomping back into the building. She stabbed the elevator button. "He is so going to owe me for this." She mumbled.

Milo did his best not to laugh.

* * *

Mel was in the boardroom when Elizabeth returned. "Edward stepped out for a moment to make a phone call." The blonde had been sensing tension from Jason's wife all morning. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Elizabeth sat down and reached for another binder.

"Why don't you like me?" Melissa straight out asked.

"I don't dislike you." Elizabeth lied. "I don't know you very well, and I just wasn't expecting to see you today. Jason thinks very highly of you and his is the only opinion that matters."

"We both know that isn't true." Melissa said looking over at Jason's wife. "If you don't like me I don't get to stay."

"You fall under the category of business." Elizabeth said reaching for a pad and a pen. "I don't have a say in business matters." But if she did Melissa would be gone. Which was totally unfair. "Francis also likes you, so do Phillip and Diane."

Melissa didn't say anything else but sat down to wait for Edward to arrive.

"Okay ladies, where were we?" Edward was smiling as he walked back into the room.

"You and Melissa were going to start making calls, while I continued reading and making my lists." Elizabeth told Edward. Melissa could work with Edward, but when it came time for Elizabeth to start working on her projects the blonde was going back to Jason's office.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	43. Chapter 43

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 43

Jason closed the door behind him and walked into the house. His lovely wife should be upstairs waiting for him. He'd gotten a call stating it wasn't necessary to pick her up as she was leaving early. On the table in the living room were a stack of binders, so he was guessing she had some homework to do. The point of sending Mel to the hospital was to make it so Elizabeth didn't have to do too much. This first month would be the busiest for her and Edward.

He hung up his coat and headed upstairs. He stepped into the bedroom and was met with the sound of crying. On the bed Elizabeth was curled up in a ball sobbing. Over their many lunches between plotting about their mother AJ had given Jason a crash course in pregnancy, the stuff that the books failed to mention. The books said mood swings, what really happened was your wife crying over something and you had no idea why. AJ said Keesha cried at the drop of a hat while carrying Meg. Cody said the same thing about Kelly. This was two days in a row Elizabeth had cried. Yesterday it had been his fault. If his grandfather was correct today it was because of Mel.

Kicking off his shoes he got on the bed and curled around his wife. The minute his arms came around her she turned and hugged him tight. "I'm a bitch." She said through her tears.

"Why?" Jason wasn't going to argue, but instead he urged her to get it out.

"I don't like Melissa, and it isn't even her fault." Elizabeth said crying harder.

"Ssh. Relax." Jason said rubbing circles on her back. "Take a deep breath. Tell me why you don't like Mel." It surprised him to hear his wife say that. She didn't even really know Mel they had talked only the one time before today, at Gina's party. Snap judgments about people she didn't know weren't something his girl made.

"She's just like Sarah." Elizabeth said burying her face against Jason's chest. "It's not her fault she's perfect. With her six languages and super organizational skills. She was there ten minutes and Edward was telling her how glad he was she had come over. First she took you and now she's taking him."

Jason was surprised by that statement. "Mel hasn't taken me."

"Sure she hasn't. I know how women like her think. They think the world is theirs for the taking. They see a guy and it doesn't matter that he belongs to someone else they want him so they just take him. I can't compete with her, just like I couldn't compete with Sarah. Even if I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't be on her level." Elizabeth was so upset that she wasn't monitoring what she was saying. It was just pouring out of her in one emotional rush.

"Elizabeth." Jason said trying to raise her head so he could look at her but she wasn't having it. Not wanting to hurt her he simply scooted down until they were eye to eye. When she tried to turn her head he held her chin. "Look at me."

Elizabeth turned her blue eyes to him.

"Is this why you thought I didn't want to have sex, because I was interested in Mel?" Jason wanted to know.

"No, I know you wouldn't cheat on me." She told him.

"So you thought I was going to come home one day and say I was leaving?" Jason asked trying to get to the root of the issue.

"No." Elizabeth told him.

"Then what's the problem?" Jason was confused.

"Melissa is the problem. I just can't stand her." Elizabeth said crying again. "I'm sorry."

Jason gave in and laughed. "Don't apologize." He said holding her tight. "Did I ever tell you that Kelly threw Cody out one night?" Jason told his lovely wife. "The guys all went down to shoot pool and keep him company. He said his beautiful and pregnant wife had a case of temporary insanity. When he found out you were pregnant he told me to expect it. He ended up staying in Francis's guest room. I can tell him that while you did go off the deep end, you knew I wasn't cheating." Jason grinned at her. "Do you want me to let Melissa go?"

"No, that isn't fair to her but it would help if I didn't have to deal with her perfectness every day. At least until I'm not hormonal and crazy." Elizabeth knew it was irrational but she just didn't want to be around Melissa. Just being in the same room with the other woman had all her childhood insecurities bubbling up to the surface. "Edward will be crushed though. He really likes her."

"Melissa really can help you and Edward both." His grandfather had retired because the doctors wanted him to slow down. Jason didn't want the older man overdoing either. "So how about we try this? Half a day. Mel can work with grandfather in the morning and you can work on your part of the project. After lunch she'll come back to the office. Maybe you'll even find something about her to like." Jason suggested as a compromise. "I don't want you or Edward overworked."

"Alright. I'm willing to try." Elizabeth sighed. She couldn't argue with the fact that he wanted to take care of her. She also knew Edward needed to take it easy. If Melissa could help with that she could stay. "I've ruined our afternoon."

"No you haven't. I think that it's hot that you were jealous." Jason grinned. She had said he belonged to her. He loved hearing that.

"I said I knew you wouldn't cheat on me." Elizabeth repeated.

"I know." Just to clear the air he explained why his assistant was working late. "Melissa speaks fluent German, our problem client is German. Francis was in the office with us every night."

"Melissa mentioned that she was translating. You don't have to explain." Elizabeth trusted her husband.

"Thank you for trusting me." He said smiling.

"You're welcome. Thanks for not having me committed." Elizabeth said giving him a small smile.

Jason tapped his lips and she didn't hesitate to kiss him. "Let me get you a cloth." He came back with a warm cloth and wiped her tears from her face. "Now if I recall we are supposed to be working on seeing if sex helps with your nausea or are you too tired."

"No." She told him.

"Good." Jason said before tossing the cloth aside and kissing her. This afternoon would be slow and gentle. It was what she needed after the day of raging emotions. "I love you my pretty girl." He said on a soft whisper as he pulled the zipper on her dress down. "Have I told you I love that you are wearing clothes that show off your bump more? It's so sexy, I can barely concentrate when you are anywhere near me." He kissed her shoulders when the dress slipped down. He stripped her bare and then just looked at her. "Beautiful. If I could paint this is how I would show you. Soft and ripe with our children." Jason kissed her belly before lowering his head and bestowing upon her a more intimate kiss. After she came he stripped down and gently joined them.

"It's so good." Elizabeth cried out.

Jason's hand found her breast and gently massaged as his cock pushed deep inside her channel. She was making these breathy moans and it was driving him insane. Everything about her made him burn. "Now Elizabeth." The rounder she got the less control he had. She pushed him from calm to exploding in a matter of heartbeats.

Elizabeth gave a low groan and tightened around his engorged shaft. When he emptied inside her she came again. "So good." She moaned.

"It is." Jason put his arm around her and held her close. "It's always so good." He kissed behind her ear and she shivered. Just as gently as he joined them he pulled from her. "Sleep." After sex she always napped.

"Stay?" She asked relaxing.

"Until it's time to get the boys." He promised.

* * *

Elizabeth woke to giggles. Opening her eyes she saw Jake was on the bed watching her sleep. "Ma." The little boy said before laughing again. He was such a happy child. He was quiet by nature, just like Jason but he smiled and laughed often. Especially when he was with Cameron.

"Hi baby." Elizabeth gave him a sleepy smile. Jason must be somewhere close because Jake couldn't get up on the bed without help.

"She's awake daddy." Cameron yelled from the doorway.

"'Okay." Jason's voice floated up. He appeared carrying Cameron over his shoulder. "Hey you."

"Hi." Elizabeth rolled over and was thankful that at some point she had put on one of Jason's shirts. "What's up?" This was a wonderful way to wake up, but not usual.

"Its date night!" Cameron yelled.

"DA!" Jake yelled too. He didn't want to be left out.

"Date night?" Elizabeth said still shaking off the cobwebs.

"Kiss your mother Jake." Jason instructed and when his son did Cameron demanded to be set down so he could as well. "Aunt Emily will be here in a little bit."

"Emily?" Elizabeth really felt like she was missing some pieces.

"Emily and Matt are all moved in at the cottage, so they are having a sleepover with the boys to celebrate. The crew brought over the boys furniture from the mansion. While they are having their slumber party, you and I are going out to dinner. So you need to get dressed." Jason explained leaning over and kissing her. It had been a while since he took her out. He needed to do better.

Elizabeth sat up. "Jason you don't have to take me out." She said sitting up.

He kissed her again as his phone buzzed. "Hold that thought. Emily is here." He threw Cam back over his shoulder and grabbed Jake under his free arm. "I'll be back." The giggling boys were taken downstairs and passed over to their aunt and uncle.

While they were gone Elizabeth did a self-check. She felt good. Placing her hand on her tummy she talked to the babies. "Mommy went off the deep end a bit this afternoon. Don't worry I'm not usually like that. Normally I'm a lot more in control."

"You didn't go that far off the deep end." Jason said coming back. "Your mommy is fine." Jason said placing his hand over hers and talking to the twins. "She does however have a bad habit of holding things inside, just like daddy has a bad habit of not always paying attention. We are going to love you two with everything in us, but we aren't perfect. Now about tonight."

"Jason I know that you need to work late, and that sometimes Mel will have to stay." Elizabeth told him. "I trust you, I don't need you to take me out to dinner. I'd be happy to cook."

Jason smiled. "My taking you out to dinner isn't about what you said earlier. I know you trust me. Just like I know we haven't been out on a date since before Thanksgiving." He had actually winced when he realized that while she was napping. "We used to go out once a week. I like date night, I like having just us time."

"I do miss that, but around the holidays things can get a bit rushed." Elizabeth should have done better too.

"Not an excuse. You are so important to me, and I want you to know that. Date night is my chance to do that. You are always doing little things for me. Putting notes in my lunch, making sure that when the games are on I get to watch them uninterrupted, when my six ball's paint got chipped you replaced it. I didn't even realized you had noticed because the scratch was small. I know you are thinking of me. I need for you to know I am thinking of you. I need to show you that." He had been thinking on this since that day in Kelly's office.

"Promise me you won't feel guilty if we can't go out when the babies come." Elizabeth didn't want him to think that she needed to come before the kids.

"We are getting a nanny, so if nothing else we will have time to go get some coffee by ourselves." Jason told her. Making time for just them would be a priority. "Besides once the babies come we'll be lucky to even see them. I had to start throwing people out after Jake was born, and you remember what happened?"

Elizabeth giggled, sounding just like Jake. "They almost got away with it."

Jason shook his head thinking back. He had finally had enough of all the visitors so one afternoon when it seemed all their friends were over Jason had simply told everyone to get out. In all the hustle and bustle of everyone leaving Emily and Matt had put on Cameron's jacket and taken him with them. They didn't even make it to the gate before Jason noticed his eldest son was not in the house. "They tried to kidnap our son." He laughed.

"They did not." Elizabeth said laughing harder. "Em swears they would have brought him back before dinner. Our boys are loved."

"Yeah they are, go get dressed." Jason would use the bathroom down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked getting out of bed.

"It's a surprise." Jason grinned.

"How will I know what to wear?" Elizabeth just looked at her husband.

"I will lay out your clothing for you." Jason grinned back at her. Not all date nights were dressy. Her favorite ones were when they went on long bike rides. Something that wasn't an option at the moment.

"You're sexy when you get all sneaky." She said giving him a quick kiss. "I'll go shower."

When the water came on Jason walked into his wife's closet and pulled out a dress. She could pick everything else. Whistling he gathered up his things and headed down the hall. Date night with his girl, he couldn't wait.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	44. Chapter 44

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright in intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 44

Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom to find a raspberry colored dress waiting for her. That didn't surprise her, Jason loved her in anything in the red family. She slipped the garment on and smiled at how it showed off her bump. In deference to her pregnancy she wore a pair of kitten heels. Her makeup was light and her jewelry came from Lila's collection. Heart shaped earrings, and necklace. The exception was her wedding set. She'd need to pick out a chain to wear it on soon. With a final look in the mirror she heeded downstairs to find her husband.

* * *

He took her to a bistro downtown. They sat in the back, with guards situated around the room, and focused only on one another. "Having a good night baby?" Jason wanted to know.

"I am. I always have a great time when we are together." Elizabeth scooted her chair closer to his.

"I should have picked somewhere that had a dance floor." Jason loved dancing with his wife.

"No, this is perfect." Elizabeth loved this private little corner they were sitting in. "If we were dancing then I'd have to share you with the whole restaurant. This way I have you all to myself."

"What would you like for dessert?" Jason asked reaching for the menu. He had made sure to pick a place with a variety of options. She still wasn't eating chocolate.

"I will look at the menu, when I come back from the bathroom." She said on a small laugh. This would be her second trip of the night. "Be right back."

Jason stood and stole a kiss. "I'll be here." He watched as she moved across the dining room. One of the guys got up and discreetly followed her.

Elizabeth was washing her hands when the door opened and of all people Melissa walked in. "Hello."

"Mrs. Morgan." Melissa said trying not to feel awkward. "Small world."

"Yeah." Elizabeth reached for a towel. Of course the blonde woman was also wearing red. And looking stunning. "Date night?"

"Yes, my girlfriend and I heard really good things about this restaurant from Diane. So we thought we'd try it." Melissa said smiling.

Elizabeth hadn't realized that Jason's assistant was gay. If she had known that and Melissa hadn't mentioned a girlfriend Elizabeth would have told her husband to introduce his assistant to Leyla. Then she remembered Leyla mentioning Jason setting her up. "Leyla?"

"Yes." Melissa had briefly wondered if Elizabeth hadn't liked her due to her sexuality, but she dismissed that. She didn't see Jason married to an intolerant person.

"She mentioned that Jason introduced her to someone. I'm glad you two are getting along. She a good friend of mine and she should be happy." Elizabeth finished drying her hands. If she didn't get back out their soon then Sal was going to come into the restroom. The guys had no problem entering the ladies room.

"She speaks highly of you." Melissa was hoping that eventually whatever it was about her that bothered Elizabeth would blow over.

"Leyla's a nice person." Elizabeth was running out of small talk. "I need to get back to my table."

"Yeah, Sal looked a bit antsy. I told him I would holler if there was something wrong." Melissa said smiling. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

"You too. Tell Leyla I said hello. I'll see you in the morning." Elizabeth said heading to the door.

"Yes, you will." Melissa said watching her go. She sensed less tension this time and was hoping that carried over into the morning.

"Sorry I took so long." Elizabeth said to the guard.

"As long as nothing is wrong, it's not a problem." Sal said following her back out. "Mel didn't holler so I knew everything was cool."

Jason stood again as she came back to the table. "Leyla and Mel are here."

"I know. I saw Mel in the restroom." Elizabeth looked up at him. "She said they are having a good time. You are a good man."

"Really why?" Jason asked smiling at his wife.

"Because you want everyone who works for you to be happy." Elizabeth said kissing his cheek.

"Happy people are easier to work with. Speaking of being happy. What would you like for dessert?" Jason pushed the menu across the table.

"Key Lime Pie. I want something tart." She looked over and gave him a smoldering stare. "And I want it to go."

Jason raised her hand and kissed her knuckles. "That can be arranged." He was guessing that she was going to crash when they got home, but if she didn't he'd be happy to help her burn off the calories from dinner.

He was right, she was almost asleep by the time they got to the house. He carried her inside and helped her get into a nightgown. After locking up the house he joined her in bed.

* * *

The next morning he woke to her mouth on him. "Sorry about last night." She said moving across his abs. "I had every intention of having a nightcap." Elizabeth said bobbing her eyebrows and grinning up at him. "Your children sapped all my energy. This morning however I'm feeling really good."

"Yes, you are." Jason said watching her with eyes that were a darker blue than normal.

"Let me make that up to you." She said in a husky whisper before taking him into the wet, heat of her mouth.

"Shit!" Jason exclaimed running his fingers through her hair. "Your mouth is amazing."

Elizabeth twirled her tongue around the sensitive head before taking him deep again. She pulled back and when just the tip of him was against her lips she hummed. His hips bucked and she chuckled. The man was putty in her hands when she did this for him. It made her feel powerful and sexy.

"Come here." Jason growled. He needed to be inside her.

Elizabeth dipped her head again giving him another stroke with her lips before letting him slip free. The request didn't surprise him, rarely did she ever get to finish. Instead of moving up beside him, she kissed her way back up his body, feeling him tremble. "Yes?" She asked with a smirk when they were face to face again.

"You are so bad." He said before taking her mouth. He pulled free and groaned at her kiss swollen lip. "On your hands and knees."

"Okay." This was her favorite position. It worked well with her growing belly. Jason helped her up.

"Feel good?" He checked as he moved behind her.

"Come inside me Jason." Elizabeth said looking over her shoulder.

He pushed deep and held still letting her adjust. "My sweet girl." He said before starting to stroke. With this position he got deeper and if possible it was even better than normal. Now that she was pregnant he had to make sure to not get too crazy.

She purred as she countered his thrusts. He was holding back a bit, which wasn't at all necessary. While things between them sometimes got a bit wild, Jason never hurt her not even accidentally. She wanted him to know that she could handle however he needed to love her. When he pushed deep she tightened her muscles around him.

"Fuck!" Jason said gripping her hips tight. "Again." He loved how that felt.

Gripping the comforter to keep herself stable she did, and when he growled she smiled. It took three times for him to snap, and start moving more fully inside her willing body. "Yes, right there!" Elizabeth said as she started pushing faster against him.

Jason placed a foot on the bed, and pushed faster. "Come baby." He demanded.

"YES!" Elizabeth shouted and mewled in pleasure. "With me."

"Elizabeth." Jason moaned as he came apart as well. He made sure to keep a good hold on her as he separated them and then helped her down to the mattress. "I'm wrecked." He said lying down beside her.

"Did I break you?" Elizabeth giggled curling into him.

"I think you did. How am I supposed to find the energy to go to work now?" He asked smiling over at her.

"You can take a sick day." She suggested enjoying the silly conversation.

"And say what? My wife turned me out, and now I can't think about anything but having her again?" Jason said pulling her closer. He grabbed the blankets and threw it over them so she wouldn't get cold.

"You are insatiable. I like that." Elizabeth said laughing. "You will have me again this afternoon." She said ending on a whisper. "That won't get boring for you will it? Having sex everyday at the same time." It killed the spontaneity.

"Nope." He assured her. "I'm like Pavlov's dogs. I know I get to be with you and I can't wait." It was true, around four he started having trouble concentrating.

"Okay." Elizabeth would check again in a few weeks. "Oh!" She said laughing and putting a hand on her stomach. "The babies are moving."

"Really." Jason shifted and placed a hand on her stomach.

"It's too soon, for you to feel." Elizabeth said sounding sorry.

"What's it feel like?" He asked softly. It seemed wrong to talk louder in this moment.

"Like the softest tickle." Elizabeth tried to explain. She moved his hand a bit higher. "Right there, under your palm is where I feel it."

"Is it one baby?" Jason felt such a sense of awe.

"I don't know." Elizabeth moved his hand again, this time a bit to the right. "Now I feel it there. I think it's both of them."

"I love them." Jason's eyes shimmered with tears. "So much." Leaning down he kissed her belly. "Daddy loves you. And he loves mommy too." He come back up and kissed her softly. "Can you still feel it?"

Elizabeth nodded to overcome to speak. Finally she found her voice, because he needed to know this. "It felt stronger when you were talking to my stomach." It could have been her imagination, but she liked to think that the babies recognized their dad. That they knew the sound of his voice from his reading to them every night. He told her he read to them even if she was already asleep. "Now I don't want to go to work."

"I have a zoning meeting." Jason told her. "We are getting the permits for the construction at the hospital, as well as for my housing project. Diane and Francis are meeting me downtown. This afternoon you can tell me if you felt the babies move again."

"Okay." Elizabeth said giving him a soft kiss. "In a few weeks you should be able to feel it for yourself."

"I can't wait." He said urging her into his arms. "Let's go shower, and I'll drive you into work." Milo would meet her there.

* * *

Francis handed Jason a coffee, noting his partner was in a really good mood.

"Someone had a great morning." Diane observed poking a bit at her client.

"Elizabeth felt the babies." He was in such a fantastic mood it just slipped out.

"Babies? As in more than one?" Diane said stunned.

Jason didn't have it in him to be upset. He held up two fingers as he sipped his drink.

"Oh man, congratulations." Francis said grinning wide. "Does anyone else know?"

"No." Jason told his friends.

"We of course will not say anything until you do." Diane promised Jason. This just added to the excitement. "She'll deliver early." The lawyer guessed. She didn't know a lot about pregnancy, but she recalled hearing that.

"Most likely. Kelly is hoping we get to thirty-six weeks, but will be happy with thirty-two." Jason passed along.

"No genders yet?" Francis checked.

"Too early." Jason told his friends. "Elizabeth will announce it before the shower, otherwise Emily will kill us both." He was grinning wide.

Diane just smiled back at him. The difference between before the crash and after still sometimes caught her off guard. The Jason she used to know was never this happy. He seemed to think he didn't deserve it. This side of him was wonderful to see.

"Are we gonna get to come to the shower?" Francis wanted to know.

"I think it's for the ladies only." Jason told his friend.

"Modern showers are often co-ed. Elizabeth has some very good friends who are male." Diane saw no reason the guys couldn't attend. "As the father of the children in question you shouldn't be banned from celebrating along with everyone else. I will make sure Emily knows this."

Jason just laughed. "I was just planning on crashing."

"Works for me." Francis said grinning.

* * *

Elizabeth was in a great mood, as she sat in the conference room. Edward noticed and it took about an hour before he couldn't hold in his curiosity anymore. "What has you so chipper this morning?"

"Movement in my tummy." Elizabeth didn't even mind sharing this with Melissa. She did a better job of keeping their secret than her husband.

"Can I feel?" Edward wanted to know.

"Not yet. It's too early, but I'll be sure to let you know when that is." Elizabeth said beaming.

"Jason was floating as well." Melissa told Edward. "I stopped by the office on my way in and he was grinning from ear to ear."

"He was really happy." Elizabeth said touching her tummy.

"He missed all this with Jake, so he's enjoying every moment." Edward was happy that his grandson was home for this, and that he had a good relationship with the family that allowed them to be a part of this. "I'm guessing he will be here for lunch?"

"I doubt it. He is with city council today. Meeting to get the permits. I won't see him until this afternoon." Elizabeth explained reaching for another binder.

"Have you had morning sickness?" Melissa asked curious.

Elizabeth fought back a blush. "In the afternoons." Was how she answered. "After I leave here for the day."

"Hopefully it will pass soon." Melissa thought that they were doing well. It could be the excitement of the morning, but Elizabeth hadn't been as tense around her.

"Hopefully." Elizabeth said getting back on track. As if on cue the babies moved and she rubbed her tummy. She would remember this and tell Jason later. She started reading about the design firms Alan talked with.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	45. Chapter 45

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 45

"Elizabeth?" The nurse said smiling from the doorway.

"Over here." Elizabeth laughed as she let Jason help her up. Getting out of chairs wasn't always the easiest thing these days. The other day the couch tried to eat her which made Cameron crack up with laughter. Kelly wanted a detailed picture of the babies so she sent them to get a 4d ultrasound, which meant they were not in the office. Now that Elizabeth was 16 weeks they were hoping to be able to learn the genders as well.

"Come on back. This is dad?" The nurse asked smiling at the couple. She worked with Liz, but hadn't ever met her husband.

"Yes." Elizabeth said making her way back to the room.

"Okay, hop up on the table." The nurse waited while Jason helped Elizabeth up and then draped a blanket over her patient. "Your bladder is full?" The nurse checked. Liz should know the drill.

"Yeah." Elizabeth nodded.

"The tech and Kelly will be in shortly." The nurse said before heading out of the room.

"Excited?" Elizabeth knew that he loved the ultrasounds.

"I am." Jason wasn't even trying to hide it. He had picked her up early and from here they were going home. "I read up on this type of ultrasound, it's really clear. We'll be able to see all the details of both the babies faces."

"So what does the pool say?" Elizabeth knew they had one.

"The odds favor a boy. A couple of guys have remarked that you look big for one baby so twins are starting to gain a foothold." Jason grinned. They couldn't keep this a secret much longer. "We may need to fess up."

"I see another family dinner in our future." Elizabeth smirked remembering the last one.

"How about we send out a text and then not answer our phones for twenty-four hours." Today was Friday so they could avoid everyone until church on Sunday. "I'll tell the guards to lock down the grounds. We'll let the hounds out to keep us safe." He said laughing.

"You mean our fearsome guard dogs who will lick someone to death? Good luck with that. I do like the idea of a text. We will have to wait until after you pick up the boys otherwise Carly will hold them hostage." Elizabeth snorted. The kids were at the Jacks house today.

"I'll wait until Sal calls to say that they left to come home." Jason told his wife. They had finally hired a nanny, but the kids were still spending most of their time in the afternoons together. Siobhan fit right in with Mercedes, and Angel who was Meg's nanny. "The cars can withstand a rocket launcher, Carly will pose no problem."

"Knock knock." Kelly said coming into the room. "This is Bonnie she's going to be your tech and Leyla is training today so she'll hang out if that is okay?"

"Sure is." Elizabeth would let the entire class of student nurses watch if that got them moving along. She was going to need to go to the bathroom soon.

"Okay." Bonnie said grabbing the gel. "This is warm, because unlike the doctors we don't want to torture our patients." She squirted a blob onto Elizabeth's stomach before picking up the wand. "Which one first Kelly?"

"Baby A." The doctor said moving closer for a better look.

"You're blocking my view." Elizabeth said pushing her friend.

Kelly shot her a look but did step further to her left. "Can you see back there Jason?" The petite doctor asked her friend.

"Yeah." Jason answered in a voice filled with awe. He knew the picture would be clear, but even he hadn't expected to be able to see so much detail. There on the screen was the face of his child. Looking over he saw Elizabeth was crying. He squeezed her hand before turning back to the screen.

"Leyla tell me what you see." Bonnie looked over at her trainee. The nurse was sharp and would make a great addition to the staff when certified.

"Baby A will be the first one through the birth canal." Leyla began. "There's the heart." She said as Bonnie moved the wand. "There are the liver and pancreas. The intestines have formed. Kidneys and bladder look good."

"Do you want to know gender?" Bonnie asked the couple. If they said no she would turn the screen so that the exam could continue.

"We do." Elizabeth said excited.

Jason held his breath and watched as the wand was repositioned. He let it out slow when the legs came into view.

"Well there is no mistaking that." Kelly chuckled. "Your son is not the least bit shy is he." They had a perfect view of the genitals. "Baby A is 4 inches and just over three ounces." They did the measurements. "That's a good size." Kelly grinned. "Almost what we would see with a single birth. Let's have a look at Baby B."

Bonnie nodded and moved the wand. "Leyla?" She turned to the nurse.

Leyla took them through the same steps that she had with the first baby.

"Okay, Baby B is just under 4 inches and just under three ounces. Which is still big for a multiple." Kelly said smiling at what she was seeing.

"Is there any concern that one baby is bigger than the other?" Jason wanted to know. The books said it was normal, but he needed to hear Kelly say everything was fine.

"No, everything we are looking for is there. Honestly few twins are born at the exact same weight and height. With them each having their own sac there are less chances of uneven growth or poor nourishment distribution. They both look good."

"Gender for Baby B, coming up." Bonnie told the group. This one was bit trickier as the baby wasn't in the easiest position, so they waited a minute to see if Baby B was gonna roll over. "There we go."

"A girl." Kelly announced. "You have a mixed set. Congrats."

Elizabeth looked at Jason and reached up to wipe a tear from his cheek. She was crying too. "A son and a daughter."

"I love you." He said before kissing her softly. "We're going to get pictures right?"

"Of course." Bonnie said hitting the button to print out the pictures she had saved. Four shots of the babies faces, plus two pictures of both sacs. "Mom can make a dash for the bathroom now." She said as Leyla wiped her friend's tummy.

"Thank god." Elizabeth's feet hit the floor and she moved as quickly as she could to the attached bathroom.

Jason grinned. She was waddling a bit these days and he thought it was cute. "So now what?"

"Now you come down to the office for weight and blood pressure." Kelly told Jason. "I give you the results of your blood work and you go home."

"I left the sample in the cup." Elizabeth said as Leyla pulled on her gloves. It was just easier to test for proteins and sugars here.

Leyla came out. "Normal."

"Come on we'll go to my office." Kelly said walking out with the couple. Leyla was staying to get in more hours of training. "Everything with your blood was fine." She said as they moved down the corridor. "You are still high risk, because of the multiples, but other than that everything is fine. So after you hope on the scale and I get some blood pressure numbers make an appointment for four weeks."

"Sounds great." Elizabeth grinned.

They walked right back. Kelly stood next to Jason as Liz's weight was recorded. "Better. You could gain a pound or two but I'm not going to nag. I take it you haven't been getting sick?" They went into an exam room.

"No." Elizabeth said holding out her arm. The sex seemed to be doing the trick although they were having to get creative with their positioning. The blood pressure numbers were spot on. "What happens when you say no more sex?" The nurse had stepped out of the room.

"I have no clue. Most of my patients with multiples have sickness off and on throughout the pregnancy, but not all of them." Kelly answered the question. "At the moment I'm thinking the slap and tickle is gonna stop at seven months."

"All forms of intercourse or just penetration?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Definitely penetration, we will see about everything else." Kelly looked at her friends. "Keeping your blood pressure down will go a long way to not taking everything off the table but I'm not making any promises. The babies are more important than you two getting your jollies."

"Anything else we should avoid?" Jason wanted to know, he also wanted to change topics.

"I'm going to say once up and down the steps from here on out. Big daddy over there can carry you." Kelly pointed to Jason. "Keep up the meal schedule. What are you craving this week?"

"Hot dogs." Elizabeth said pouting.

"That's on the no list." Kelly laughed at her friend's face. Hot dogs, soft cheeses, and lunch meats carried a risk of listeria. So they were to be avoided.

"She isn't eating any." Jason had felt like a heel telling her no.

"For me week sixteen was bubblegum water ice." Kelly grinned. "Since it was fall and the water ice stands were all closed I really put Cody through it."

So far Jason had managed to avoid the hard to find items, but he figured it was coming. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to locate.

"Any other questions?" Kelly wanted to know.

"That's it." Jason said speaking for them both.

"Okay." Kelly handed over some brochures. "Here is all the paperwork about birthing and/or parenting classes." The doctor grinned. "You won't need most of them, but the Lamaze schedule is there as well. Are you going natural?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said quickly.

"No." Jason said at the same time.

Kelly just grinned. "I'll let you two fight that one out. Remember keep the blood pressure down. I'll need an answer by thirty weeks."

"You are not having a natural birth." Jason said when they got in the car.

"I did with Cameron and Jake." Elizabeth told him.

"I almost didn't make it to the end of Jake's birth." Jason said as they drove home. "I don't want to go through that again." It had been agony for him. Seeing her in pain was hard for him to tolerate. "It doesn't hurt the baby." He told her. All his research said so. "I would never suggest anything to hurt our children, there is no need for you to be in pain if it can be avoided." He said softly.

Elizabeth got that this was all about him not being able to make the pain go away. "I will think about it." She promised. "There is a good chance that Kelly may take the decision out of our hands if things are not looking the way she wants."

Jason nodded. He was trying not to think about the fact that two babies meant twice the risk. Everyone would be fine. He believed that in his heart. "Twenty-eight weeks?" He changed the subject.

"Yeah." Elizabeth looked at him. "I can take care of you." She had gotten good at that after Jake was born. "I can only imagine how you will reward me when I'm all healed." She said laughing. When Kelly gave them the okay after Jake was born Jason pulled out a piece of paper with one line for every time she made him come. It took a few weeks but he even things up which left her smiling.

He pulled the car into the garage and helped his wife down. Inside he let the dogs out for a bit and then locked up. Elizabeth was on the couch so he picked her up and took her to their bedroom.

Opening a few buttons he had her dress pooled at her feet on the floor. "It amazes how beautiful you are." He said taking her in.

Elizabeth blushed. "You make me feel beautiful." She admitted.

"That isn't a lot of work." Jason said opening her bra, as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off. When she kissed over his heart he hummed in pleasure. Quickly he opened his pants and pushed them down along with his underwear. Her panties were the last thing to go. "On the bed." He said guiding her across the room.

"Lie down." Elizabeth instructed, and when he did she let her hands glide across his skin. He was beautiful, but if she said so it would embarrass him so she didn't. Instead she dropped kisses across his chest working her way south. When she was at the juncture of his thighs Elizabeth grasped his cock tightly and stroked. He groaned and she kissed the tip of his shaft.

"Don't tease." Jason begged. He had been hard during the entire ride home .The afternoons were easily the favorite part of his day. They made love in the mornings, most days as well, but the afternoons were what he looked forward too. "Let me in." He said lifting his hips.

Elizabeth grinned before slowly letting her lips slide down his engorged flesh. She knew exactly what to do to make him erupt, and made sure to avoid that. These afternoons shouldn't be just about her. Besides teasing Jason made her hot.

"So good, baby." Jason groaned as his fingers tunneled into her head. "Suck me." He pleaded, not sure how much more he could take.

Letting him slip from her mouth she wrapped her hand around him and stroked again as he lips covered just the tip of his shaft. Lightly she sucked and swore harshly.

"You're going to fucking kill me." Jason growled starting to shake. "Up." He demanded.

Rolling to her side Elizabeth felt him spoon up behind her. Right now this was the position she was most comfortable in. Jason lifted her leg and opened her up to him. Gently he caressed her pearl making her hips pump. "Jason, now."

"Come for me baby." Jason said kissing her shoulders. He never had any trouble giving his wife orgasms, but now it was even easier. She was almost always ready for him. She came and as she floated down he pushed inside her. "Again, with me." He commanded. Thanks to her mouth he was really close, and he could already feel her starting to pulse around him.

"Yes." Elizabeth groaned as she peaked again. "Jason." She said softly.

"Hmm. Baby." He said pumping a bit harder and giving into his release. Gently he kissed her temple as he pulled from her. "Feel good?"

"Yeah." She said totally boneless and completely sated.

Rubbing her back he helped her calm and drift off to sleep. He covered her before grabbing a shower.

* * *

After dinner Jason took one of the ultrasound images with both babies and snapped a picture with his phone. He added all their friends and family to the send list, attached the picture then sent it out. "How long?" He asked his wife who was grinning at him.

"Twenty minutes before anyone arrives." She predicted. "Carly will be first."

"Emily will be first." Jason countered. His sister wasn't working tonight. "Loser plans the next date night." He suggested.

"Deal. I want Italian." Elizabeth said walking from the room.

Jason just grinned. He was going to win, and they were having steak.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	46. Chapter 46

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 46

"Where is she?" Carly didn't even bother with a greeting when Jason opened the front door.

"Couch." He said pointing to the living room. Elizabeth had given him a very smug grin when the guards called to announce the arrival of Jax and Carly. So he was planning there next date night around her request.

"Twins." Jax said closing the door and grinning. "Congrats." He slipped off his jacket hung it up. Carly never stopped to take off her coat.

"Thanks. You could have brought the kids." Jason said as they walked further into the house.

"They love you, but they love Minecraft more." Jax laughed. "You will see them at church, depending on which service you attend." AJ had Michael this weekend, and it was rare for Morgan not to go as well. So the boys would be at the later service.

"Thrown over for a video game." Jason shook his head. "Cameron has been asking. I've played with him and told him he could play with Michael and Morgan, but not on the open server."

"I'll let them know." Jax followed Jason into the kitchen for coffee.

* * *

"Twins?" Carly was standing at the end of the couch looking at her best friend. "Did you find out today?"

"No, we've known for a few weeks now." Elizabeth grinned. She knew Carly would be first because they had been through this before. The blonde woman had actually showed up at the appointment where Elizabeth learned her second child was a boy. "We just didn't feel like sharing our news."

"Bitch." Carly said with absolutely no heat. "That ultrasound is incredible, isn't it?" She had a 4d ultrasound with Joss.

"It is." Elizabeth looked over at her friend. "You've been here three minutes and haven't asked about genders."

"I'm trying to be more mature." Carly said laughing. "I figure you won't say anything until the rest of the crew arrives."

The phone buzzed and Jason walked by to let the next person in. Emily quickly appeared in the doorway. "Twins? I thought you were just having a big baby." The young doctor came in and plopped down on the coffee table. "We are going to need to move up the shower." Emily said to Carly. "Will that work?" They had a large private meeting room at the Metro Court booked for August.

"June and July are booked solid. Wedding season." Carly handled those events and she knew the schedule backwards and forwards. The grounds at the hotel boasted the Lila Quartermaine gardens and were a premiere wedding destination.

"We can move it to one of the houses." Emily suggested. They all had enough room.

"I'll be six or seven months pregnant by then." Elizabeth interjected. "Have it here."

"It's supposed to be surprise." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah, because jumping out at someone the doctor wants to keep their blood pressure low is a good idea." Elizabeth said laughing at them. "Have it here." She repeated. "Also the guys get to come."

"Baby showers are girls only." Carly said being stubborn.

"Jason and the guys come or there won't be a shower." Elizabeth didn't want a shower anyway, but her friends were insisting. "Bridal showers are girls only."

"You just want more gifts." Emily said sticking out her tongue. Actually she didn't care either way. Besides if Elizabeth had Jason, when it came time for her shower no one would give her grief about Matt attending.

"I do, yes." Elizabeth laughed as the phone rang again. This time Cameron ran by to open the door. He was carried in by Johnny.

"Two huh." He said dropping a kiss on her cheek. "What are they?"

"Babies." Elizabeth said being cheeky.

"Cute, Morgan." Johnny said shaking his head. "Where is your dad Cam?"

"In the den, it's downstairs now." He told Johnny.

"Come on we'll see if your da won't tell us what we want to know." Johnny said moving off.

"He picked Maya up from work yesterday." Emily leaned forward and whispered.

"They had dinner at the Metro Court last week." Carly added. "Lots of smiling and touching."

"Good." Elizabeth hadn't talked to her cousin in a while. Everyone's life was busy. Elizabeth had been spending all her time recently meeting with the interior designers to pick a firm, because ground was going to break on the project next month. Despite not wanting to admit it Melissa had been a huge help. Elizabeth still wasn't going out of her way to make a new friend, but she was no longer snarky either. "Johnny needs a woman with her own career, because he gives a lot to his job. Maya gets that because she is in the same situation."

"He needs a woman that isn't Gia." Emily said with an evil grin. "How is she?"

"Unemployed. She made a very big mistake at the California office and got sacked." Carly gleefully reported.

"Let it go Carly." Elizabeth didn't like Gia true, but there was no need to keep attacking her. The blonde gave a look that said it wasn't happening. "She paid for what she did, so let it go." Elizabeth tried again.

"Not going to happen." Carly said to her friend. A lot of her going after Gia was guilt for her own part in what had happened. The rest was revenge for just how far she had taken things. Over drinks Carly got the entire Tom Baker story from Emily, the man was sick and obsessed. What Gia did could have ended very badly. So the former model needed to pay. "Drop the subject before you get upset."

Elizabeth gave Emily a talk to her please look. The young doctor just nodding, not intending to do so. Gia should pay, and Carly was going to make that happen. "Who else is coming over?"

"No clue. Where are mom and Howie?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"At their place." They had moved into the loft. Keesha and AJ had moved into the mansion, and in a few weeks Emily and Matt were moving into the farmhouse. "If their phones are on they will be over." Emily was happy for her mom, she was glowing with happiness.

"Since we are updating, Milo and Sabrina are doing great. They have lunch together almost every day unless work interferes." Elizabeth passed along.

"How does that work, are you their chaperone?" Emily wanted to know.

"Milo has to call for relief, which Jason doesn't mind." Her hubby was doing his part to encourage the relationship. "I usually eat in the boardroom anyway. It's a shorter walk to the bathroom." Elizabeth laughed.

"I know that seeing Sabrina with Milo has made Robin back off." Emily told them. Carly just rolled her eyes. She and Robin still didn't get along.

Elizabeth kept quiet, while she didn't agree with Robin's behavior she saw uncomfortable parallels between that situations and how she was treating Melissa. Before she could speak on what anyone else was doing she needed to do better. The doorbell rang and Keesha walked in followed by AJ.

"Twins?" Keesha said grinning.

"That makes you really happy." Elizabeth noted.

"AJ and I had a bet, I won and now get to pick where we go to vacation this year." Keesha said doing a happy dance as she came over.

"Where are you going?" Emily wanted to know.

"Disneyworld." Keesha said sitting in one of the armchairs. "AJ's been resisting, but I've wanted to go my whole life. We'll have to go again because Meg won't remember this visit, but honestly this trip is about me."

"You are welcome to have Meg stay with us, if you want some time with just your hubby." Carly told Keesha.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." Keesha replied.

* * *

It took another hour but eventually everyone was accounted for. Tracy had swung by the mansion to pick up Edward, as he wasn't in when Keesha and AJ left the house. "So what are they?" Tracy wanted to know. Patience wasn't her strong suit.

"One of each." Jason announced while sitting on the arm of the sofa behind his wife.

"You're going to have a daughter?" Johnny said shaking his head. "The poor little angel won't ever leave the house."

"I'll let her out." Jason said hoping he could keep his word.

"Not if she's anything like Liz was as a teenager." Emily said laughing. "Lizzie was definitely a wild one." Emily was the only one in the room who knew Elizabeth at that age.

"You know what they say about karma." Carly joked wondering what Joss was going to put her through.

"Oh lord." Elizabeth was laughing hard enough to bring tears. "Can you imagine my daughter and yours together?"

Jax paled slightly at the thought of Joss being anything like the version of his wife that came to Port Charles.

"Meg will be there to calm them down. If Em has a daughter then Meg will have back up." Keesha commented.

That made Monica snort. "Because yeah Em was a complete angel."

All eyes swung to the young doctor, who just shrugged her shoulders. She had not been the best behaved. Drugs had been her biggest problem, and she'd been clean for years now. But those wild tendencies had gotten them in trouble and almost let Tom Baker hurt Liz for a second time. "I will make sure my daughter never hears about those years."

"How are you going to do that?" Tracy wanted to know.

"I'm open to bribery." Emily smiled wide. "Our daughters will have to know some skills as they will need them to break Jason's daughter out of whatever tower he locks her in." Her niece probably wouldn't date until college. "Names?"

"Have not been picked yet, and we are not taking suggestions." Elizabeth made that clear. Otherwise she'd be getting calls at all hours with suggestions. Carly had been the biggest offender when it came to naming Jake. So Elizabeth gave the blonde woman a look.

"Fine." Carly acknowledged "But Caroline really is a nice name. Or Carl."

"Look at the time." Jason said standing up. "Cameron needs his bath, so everyone get out."

"I guess those memories you got back don't include the manners grandmother taught us." AJ said laughing at his brother.

"I remember, just don't feel the need to use them." Jason said walking into the hall to grab everyone's coats.

In typical fashion it took another thirty minutes to get everyone out. Jason walked back into the living room to find Cameron leaning against his mother asleep. Jake had fallen asleep an hour ago, and was already upstairs. "I guess bath time will have to wait until tomorrow." He picked up the little guy and helped Elizabeth to her feet. "You coming up too?"

"May as well." Elizabeth commented heading to the stairs. "It's just easier to go to bed now before I'm too exhausted and you have to carry me." She had her binder for the project in her hands.

"I like carrying you." Jason was behind her on the steps in case she fell. Carly's fall down the mansion steps was never too far from his mind when Elizabeth went up or down the steps of the house. She was careful and always used the railing, but he still worried.

"I'll remind you of that." Elizabeth laughed. "You want help with the monster?"

"No, you go get comfortable." Jason watched her go into their room while he continued on to Cameron's.

* * *

In their suite Elizabeth got into her nightshirt and slipper socks. She couldn't put on her thick socks without performing a contortionists act so Jason had gotten her these to keep her feet warm. Dressed for relaxation, she went over to the sitting area turning on the fireplace before sitting on the sofa. Tomorrow she was meeting with her top design pick and hopefully they would be able to take the job. With that choice made it would be time to bring Matt on board so they could start getting equipment. Patrick only pouted a little about the fact that his brother was chosen to help. To keep them from killing one another Epiphany had pulled the name from a hat.

It was exciting to be helping to build a center that would keep General Hospital at the forefront of medicine. Also moving into this stage of the project meant that Melissa was no longer needed. Elizabeth was trying to be tolerant, and see what everyone else saw, but so far it wasn't working. Maybe when she went to working for Jason full time the space would help in that area. In the meantime Elizabeth just repeated to herself that Melissa couldn't help it if she was perfect.

"Cameron is in bed, I checked on Jake too." Jason came over and put his wife's feet in his lap. He started a gentle rub, not a full on massage because too much pressure could cause contractions.

"What are you reading to the boys right now?" Elizabeth closed her binder what Jason was doing felt too good for her to concentrate.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Cameron wants to know if we can visit the Oompha Loomphas. Jake just wants chocolate." Jason said laughing. "I'm reading the same story to the babies."

"You're such a good dad." Elizabeth said giving him a sleepy smile.

"It's not something I ever thought I would have the chance to be." Jason said rubbing her lower legs. "I was jealous that Sonny had Michael and Morgan in his life. Now I have you, Cameron, Jake, and our two little ones. It seems strange to be grateful for a plane crash, but I am. It gave me the chance to get my head on straight and be ready for this when I came home."

"That was one of the best days of my life. When you came home and said you wanted us. Wanted to be a family." Elizabeth couldn't stop the tears. "I still worry that this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up without you beside me."

Jason let go of her leg and came up to lie beside her. "Me too." He admitted. "But then I wake up and you are right there, my boys are down the hall, and I smile because I got a second chance." They relaxed into one another. "Are the babies moving?"

Elizabeth nodded. "They almost always move when you are talking. You should be able to feel it soon."

"I already feel it inside." He tapped to his chest over his heart. "But I can't wait to feel it under my hand." He gently kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket on the back of the sofa over them. "Rest." Sleeping all night here wouldn't work, but for a quick nap it was fine. In a bit he would carry her over to the bed, but for now this was perfect.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	47. Chapter 47

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 47

"Either I have the biggest mouse in the world in my kitchen, or my lovely wife wanted a snack." Jason said standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"The babies wanted some cheese." Elizabeth said nibbling on a slice of Monterey Jack. It was the only type of the dairy item she would eat. It was funny how specific her cravings could be.

"If they had said something I would have gotten it for them." Jason walked over and grabbed a glass to get some water. "Are the babies thirsty too?"

"Yes please." She said taking another bite. "Want some?"

"No thanks." He put the water by her plate on the island. Elizabeth almost always stood at the island to snack. "How were you going to get back upstairs? You've already gone up the steps once today." He wanted to know as he drank his water.

"I figured you would come down." She shrugged, rarely did she get up and he not wake as well. "I was going to wait, but I couldn't get the thought of the cheese out of my mind."

"If I didn't get up?" Jason wanted to know.

"I guess I would have gone to sleep on the couch." Elizabeth was obeying all the rules Kelly set in place. At just over eighteen weeks, she was not going to start going rogue now. They were just over half way to the goal the doctor set in place.

Jason frowned not liking that. "Next time ask me to get your snack. That's one of my jobs to make sure you are happy." Jason took his jobs seriously. Right now there wasn't much he could do besides be a good partner, and cheerleader. Elizabeth was doing all the work. "I don't want you sleeping on the couch. I'll get lonely."

"I don't want to be a bother." Elizabeth felt bad about waking him up because she had a craving.

Jason put his glass in the sink and wrapped his arms around her cradling her tummy. "You are not a bother." He started rubbing and she pretty much purred. "I love doing things for you."

"Okay." How could she argue with that? Elizabeth took another bite of her snack. "The ground breaking is tomorrow. I'm really excited. I get to see you in a suit."

Jason laughed. "All your hard work and that is what you are excited about. Baby, you saw me in a suit last week when we went to dinner." At the Metro Court, Carly had helped him set up the Italian feast Elizabeth wanted. It was a bit tricky as his pregnant wife now got heartburn from tomato products, but the chef made it work.

"You look good in a suit." Elizabeth said grinning up at him, as she popped the last piece of cheese in her mouth.

"Want more?" Jason would get it for her.

"Nope, we are good." She said finishing her water. Leaning back into husband's arms she just relaxed. The babies shifted and she smiled as Jason's hands stilled.

"Oh my god." He said reverently. "Was that them?" His heart started beating faster.

"It was." Elizabeth nodded. He finally felt them. She put her glass down and shifted his hands a bit. "Wait." She softly instructed.

"There it is again." Jason said feeling love move through him. The movement was slight but definitely there. They didn't move and under his right hand he felt a quiver. "Which baby is that?" Even seeing the babies on the ultrasound didn't help him much because right now they were both sideways, with their feet on the right.

"That is your son." Elizabeth wasn't sure how she knew but she did.

"Have you been giving anymore thought to names?" He wanted to know.

"I have." Elizabeth looked up at him. Before she could speak the babies moved again and Jason stilled. "Adam Edward for our son. Not only will the A honor Alan, but Adam means earth which honors Lila." The middle name was self-explanatory.

"Adam Edward Morgan." Jason said out loud and the baby kicked. "I think he likes it. What about our little girl?"

"Charlotte Rose." Elizabeth told him. "Charlotte was my Grams middle name."

"Charlotte Rose Morgan. I like that too. What does Charlotte mean?" Jason wanted to know.

"Little and womanly." Elizabeth giggled. "Which means she'll probably be the biggest tomboy on the block. I don't want our twins to have rhyming names. Or to have names that start with the same letter. They are two different people."

"I can't wait to meet them." Jason said rubbing her stomach again. "Will there be another ultrasound at the next appointment?"

"No, but we will hear the babies heartbeats again." She knew he liked that as well.

She sounded sleepy. Jason put her plate and glass in the sink. "Time for someone to go back to bed."

"I have to brush my teeth." Elizabeth said yawning.

"Okay, one bathroom stop, and then bed." Jason said knowing she would be asleep before they got to their room.

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready." Elizabeth waddled out of her closet. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful." Jason smiled at her.

"I'm all tummy." She said shaking her head. Empire waisted dresses were her new wardrobe staple. They were easy to get in and out of. This one was burgundy and made her feel pretty. "I've given up on heels." Elizabeth had ballet flats in every style, color, and material there was. Today it was black and white leopard print.

"We will make sure you stand in front so everyone can see you." Jason said taking her hand as they went down the steps. "I like the earrings."

"They were grandmother's." Elizabeth enjoyed looking through the jewelry and finding pieces to wear. "I thought grandfather might like to see them. Emily is going to wear her butterfly broach."

"You spoil him." Jason resigned himself to more flirting from Edward. The man was shameless.

"He flirts with Keesha and Carly too." Elizabeth said as she slipped into her coat. It was mid-May and the only reason she needed it was because it was windy out today.

"AJ must love that." Jason held the door open and hand in hand they walked to the limo. Milo was leaning against the vehicle and straightened up when they came closer. He wasn't driving, but was riding up front with Kyle who was driving.

"Hi Milo." Elizabeth greeted the guard.

"Elizabeth." He nodded to Jason. She had finally gotten him to start using her first name. "I thought you would like to know that your efforts are paying off." The younger man grinned.

"Is that right?" She said smiling wide. "Told you."

"I never said anything." Milo grinned as he held open the door between her and Jason everyone was going to be married off.

"What was that about?" Jason asked his wife.

"I thought Siobhan could use a friend." Elizabeth said congratulating herself. "So I introduced her to Ritchie."

"Ritchie, huh?" Jason could see it. "I was thinking of introducing Ritchie to Hannah." Who was Johnny's assistant.

"It's a good thing I got to him first otherwise we'd be going to his funeral." Elizabeth snorted.

"Why is that?" Jason wanted to know.

"First rule of matchmaking, make sure the person you are fixing up is single. Hannah is dating Shawn. I don't think he would be happy with Ritchie hitting on his girl." Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Jason. "I really like that you want the guys to be happy." Her side pressed against him and the babies moved.

"The babies are up." Jason said kissing her back.

"They will settle down, they move more at night." Elizabeth put her head on her husband's shoulder. "As they get bigger, it will be harder for me to sleep. Cameron and Jake both really liked to get going around one in the morning."

"It's a good thing you nap in the afternoons." Jason said bobbing his eyebrows up and down. Since today was the ground breaking they were both off from work, so they could go home and spend the rest of the morning in bed if they wanted. Jake, Joss, and Meg were at the zoo. When he came home they planned on spending some one on one time with him. They did their best to make sure both their older children were not threatened by the arrival of the babies.

"I love my naps." Elizabeth laughed. Since Jake also napped in the afternoon his being home today wasn't going to be an issue. "So the ground breaking, the lunch after, and then back home. Good thing I got a lot of sleep last night."

* * *

By the time they moved to the ballroom of the Metro Court to toast the new building Elizabeth had a bit of headache from the flash of the cameras. Of course this was covered by the local media and she must have posed for about a million pictures. Most with Edward, who gave a small speech before everyone got their ceremonial shovels out.

"Look at you!" Lois gave her cousin a hug. "I hear you have two in there." The CEO of L&B records was here because Ned had flown in for the groundbreaking.

"That would be correct. One of each." Elizabeth didn't know Lois well, but on the occasions they had met they got along.

"Congratulations, you make beautiful babies." Lois was happy for Jason.

"You are one to speak Brook Lynn is stunning. I have to congratulate her on her new album." Elizabeth had listened to the advanced copy the family got. Her second cousin was extremely talented.

"She gets that from her dad." Lois beamed. "They are doing a short summer tour together. Port Charles is on the docket, which should thrill Edward." Lois had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Edward's opinion on Ned's second career was well known. "Maybe he can sit next to you at the concert. I'm sure if anyone can loosen Eddie up it's you." Lois adored her grandfather in-law.

"I'll do my best." Elizabeth would love a night out although concerts weren't Jason's thing so maybe just the girls, and Edward, would attend.

"Ladies. Elizabeth you look lovely." Ned had finally tracked his wife down.

"Thank you Ned. I hear you'll be rocking out this summer." Elizabeth said smiling, as she spotted Jason heading their way.

"I will be, it'll be nice to dust off the leather pants." Edward who was walking by just scowled and kept going. Ned laughed as he got the reaction he was seeking. "Seriously I'm really proud to be touring with my little girl."

"You should be." Elizabeth told her cousin. "Dillon couldn't make it?"

"No, he got the opportunity to do another film. This isn't more important than that, although my mother is sure to give him an earful later." Ned had already warned his brother.

"Hey." Jason joined the group. "You should sit for a bit." She had been standing and talking to people since they arrived an hour and a half ago. "Also you should eat something." He fussed.

Ned and Lois just smiled at Jason. This new version of his cousin was not someone the CEO of ELQ knew well. Ned was one of the few family members that the old Jason Morgan voluntarily talked to. He was looking forward to the tour stop this summer so they could visit.

"Okay." Elizabeth wasn't going to argue. "Hopefully, I'll get a chance to talk to you again before you go." The couple and their daughter were flying out later in the day.

"Hopefully." Lois answered as Ned got pulled into another business conversation.

"How much longer do we need to stay?" Jason asked guiding Elizabeth into a chair. Milo discreetly moved into position behind her. The guard hadn't been too far away from his charge all afternoon.

"Seeing as you are a board member probably for the rest of the lunch." Elizabeth said patting his hand.

"Just because I'm a board member doesn't mean I have to stay. Nikolas didn't even attend." Jason pointed out.

"Nikolas is in Europe." Elizabeth reminded her husband. The prince no longer spent most of the year in Port Charles. Elizabeth suspected that her friend would soon be stepping down from the hospital board, Europe made him happier. "We could use my pregnancy to skip out early."

"Really?" Jason asked hopefully.

"I don't make it a habit of seeking special treatment because I'm gestating, but just this once I could be persuaded to do so." Elizabeth was ready to leave too.

"When we get home I have a surprise for you." He said to offer her more incentive.

"Okay, now we really need to go." Elizabeth couldn't resist a surprise. "Let's go tell everyone, if we just leave they will panic." Jason helped her to her feet and they started the process of making it to the door.

* * *

"Okay gimme." Elizabeth said as soon as they were through the front door.

"Elizabeth Morgan, I am shocked. You would never let one of our children act this way." Jason said shaking his head.

"I let you use my bump to get out of a lunch you should still be at, so gimme." She said holding her hand out, not the least bit ashamed for her lack of manners.

"Let's get our coats off first." Jason hung everything up and escorted Elizabeth into the kitchen. He got her a glass of water, because she hadn't drank much this afternoon and went down to his office. He returned quickly with a wrapped present. "I wrapped it myself."

"Good job." Elizabeth wondered how long it took.

Jason didn't feel that she needed to know that he had to start three separate times. "Open it." It had taken a while to get this because it was on back order.

First she shook the box to try to figure out what was inside. "Hmm." Elizabeth said folding in her lips and shaking the box again. "Sounds like powder."

"You know if you just opened it you would know what it was." Jason loved watching his wife with presents. She engaged all her senses in the experience.

"Impatient much?" Elizabeth huffed and ripped off the paper. "Oh!" She said reading the box. "Organic plant and vegetable based paints." She looked up with tears in her eyes.

Jason pulled the tissues he had stashed in his pocket out. Everything made his girl cry. Yesterday he had walked into the living room and found her sobbing over a commercial about a grandmother and grandchild baking cookies. Cameron thought his mother was losing her mind. Jason had to explain about hormones which didn't leave the little boy convinced his mother was sane.

"Thank you." Elizabeth wiped her eyes before blowing her nose. "I've been missing my painting." She was using her pencils, and the gift Cameron gave her, a lot these days but her true love was painting.

"They are perfectly safe for the babies. I thought that we could switch to these for the boys. I was reading up on some of the paints you use for your work, and I would feel better if Cameron, and especially Jake, were using these." Jason hadn't realized how many chemicals were in paint.

"That's fine." Elizabeth didn't paint much with Jake, because he had a habit of sticking his fingers in his mouth. "We can paint with these after dinner." She needed to read the instructions on how to mix the colors. "Jake should be home shortly from the zoo."

"I'll get a snack ready." Jason said getting a bowl and some animal crackers. When Jake was sleeping it would be time to give his girl some attention.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	48. Chapter 48

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 48

"Well, if it isn't the Morgans." Kelly said walking into the office. "Welcome to week twenty. Jason what should we be expecting?" The doctor knew he had the answer.

"Week twenty." Jason started. "The babies should be around 10 inches long and weigh roughly eleven ounces, possibly with hair. The part of the brain that controls the five senses is developing. The vernix caseosa had formed which will protect the babies skin while in the amniotic fluid. They have eyebrows, eyelids, and fingernails."

"I have interns who can't do that." Kelly said impressed. "Because you knew all that, and your my friends, we are gonna do an ultrasound."

"Really I didn't think we got one." Elizabeth said delighted.

"Sweetie, you are having twins. Ultrasounds are standard at this point. Its gonna be the regular kind, I know you are spoiled by the 4d, we will do another of those if you make it to thirty-two weeks." Kelly said turning on the machine.

"My bladder isn't full." Elizabeth told her friend. She had given her sample before coming back.

"Not a problem, I'm just that good." Kelly grinned. "Okay. There they are." The doctor smiled. "Organs accounted for and looking good. Measurements." Kelly moved the wand. "Baby A eleven inches and fifteen ounces. Baby B ten inches and eleven ounces. Genders still one boy and one girl." She turned to her friends. "Ready to hear the heartbeats?"

"Yeah." Jason said smiling. His babies were right on track.

"After you leave here I want you to go to the lab and have some blood drawn." Kelly said hooking up the monitors.

"Gestational diabetes test?" Jason asked the doctor. "I read that sometimes with twins the test is given early." Normally it was given around week twenty-four.

"Yup. We'll also be testing Elizabeth's iron levels. Twins take more nutrients and that is one we want to make sure you have enough of. Even with the prenatal vitamins you may need to bump it up some." Kelly warned. "Okay let's have a listen."

The sounds of Elizabeth's and the twin's heartbeats filled the room. "Three distinct beats." Jason noted as he smiled at Elizabeth's.

"Our son's in the fastest, then our daughter's, and finally mine." Elizabeth was counting.

"Right where we want them to be." Kelly made a note on the chart. "I think they are over achievers like their parents." Elizabeth was due a text book pregnancy, but they wouldn't relax yet. "Have you felt the babies move yet?"

"We both have." Elizabeth squeezed Jason's hand.

With the monitors away Kelly opened one of the drawers. "Now you get to eat the jelly beans. Wait an hour and go to the lab to have your blood drawn. What kind do you want? I have tropical, soda, citrus, sour, chocolate, and for the really brave moms I have Bertie Botts every flavor." Kelly held up the packets.

"Citrus." Elizabeth plucked them from the pile.

"Still not eating chocolate?" Kelly said offering the pile to Jason, who shook his head no.

Elizabeth just shrugged as she started eating. "It's all about caramel."

"If I had known that I would have had you chomp down a few of those." Kelly looked her friend over. She was officially glowing. Like a lot of pregnant women, Elizabeth's hair was glossy and her nails were growing too. When Elizabeth finished the doctor looked at the clock. "One hour, the results will be ready in about two days. You can call or stop by. When you go home, no sex this afternoon. I want to see what happens. If you get sick I want you to call me." Kelly wanted to get a plan in place just in case.

Both Morgans pouted.

"You guys are too much. Nothing but water between now and the test." Kelly told them. "Go sit on a bench and get some fresh air. Make an appointment for four weeks, if the test comes back with an elevated level that may change to two weeks."

"See you around the corridors." Elizabeth said letting Jason help her down from the table.

"Behave." The doctor said walking out of the office.

"How does a walk sound?" Jason asked his wife.

"Like a good idea." Elizabeth wasn't overly concerned about the coming tests. She had not had any issues with either Cameron or Jake. With two babies every system was working harder, but she was confident everything was going to turn out fine. If it didn't Jason would really start the hover and the universe couldn't be that cruel.

* * *

Kelly popped up at the boardroom where Matt and Elizabeth were elbow deep in catalogs. The two were making lists of the equipment that was needed, and the equipment that was wanted. Jason had promised that if the emergency fund wasn't needed anywhere else it could be applied to the equipment budget. Matt was hoping to get a few pieces of equipment that only two other centers in the country had.

"You would think with a pregnant wife Jason would have built a neonatal center." Kelly said to be difficult.

"I'm family." Matt said sticking out his tongue. "If he didn't build something for me, his sister would make his life miserable."

"Makes sense." The doctor said taking a seat. "Take a walk Matt."

"Okay. I need to use the facilities anyway." He said looking between the two women.

"Which test?" Elizabeth was going to stop by to get her results on the way home.

"Your iron levels are low, almost anemic low, so dark leafy greens, steak, and salmon. All that good stuff. We will test again at your next appointment." Kelly told her friend. "The glucose test was fine. I wasn't sure if Jason was picking you up or not. So I figured I'd spare you the lecture in my office." Kelly laughed. "I bet he knows what your iron level should be."

"Don't ask him." Elizabeth said shaking her head. The man probably did know. "Anything else?"

"I also wanted to tell you that you can go back to the horizontal bop in the afternoon." Kelly grinned. The first afternoon Elizabeth had indeed gotten sick, so Kelly asked them to abstain a second day. Yesterday Elizabeth had felt really nauseous but hadn't vomited. "I figure you didn't want me announcing that downstairs either." Kelly's pager beeped. "Gotta go deliver a baby."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said pulling out her phone. "Hi."

"Hey." Jason loved hearing from his girl. "How is your day going?"

"Great, Kelly stopped by." Elizabeth started.

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked concerned.

"My iron levels are low, so we should stop off and get some steaks on the way home." She waited to see if he got her meaning.

"I'm picking you up?" He asked smiling.

"If you want." Elizabeth said blushing a bit.

"Yeah, I want." Jason let his voice drop. "We are going out to dinner tonight."

"It's not something to celebrate." Elizabeth laughed.

"If you think that I'm not doing it right." Jason joked. "Mom and Howie invited us, AJ and Keesha, and Emily and Matt to dinner."

"I totally forgot." Baby brain was making her forgetful lately. "I can order a steak. Where are we going?"

"The Grille." Jason reminded her. "So you get to see me in a suit."

"I am a lucky girl." Elizabeth smiled. "I will see you when you get here." She wrapped up the call as Matt came back in.

"Who is coming?" He asked taking his seat.

"My husband, at four-fifteen." Elizabeth clarified. "Kelly wanted to tell me my iron levels were low." She knew he would worry.

"What do they do for that?" May as well start learning about baby stuff.

"Right now, I have to increase my iron intake through food. If the numbers don't jump enough then iron supplements." Elizabeth didn't want to go that route, those pills could cause all kinds of stomach issues. "So I'll have a steak with some spinach tonight at dinner. Which will probably alert everyone at the table to what is going on." Having a family full of doctors could be a pain.

"Everything else is good?" Matt asked just to check. Between Elizabeth and Robin he was learning a lot.

"Everything else is good." She promised. "Are you excited about the shower?" It was in eight weeks and Carly, Emily, Keesha, and Diane had been meeting about it.

"I am. We were banned from Robin's shower, so I'm looking forward to seeing what strange female things you ladies do, that we men folk can't see." Matt laughed. Robin was also high risk, so he was doing a good amount of worrying.

"We save those for bridal showers." Elizabeth grinned. "Do you have any idea what they are planning?"

"No clue. It's all hush-hush." Matt said in a whisper. "I walked into my own living room two nights ago and got yelled at. I do know that there is some grumbling about getting you to register for gifts."

"We don't need much. I have all of Jake's things." Elizabeth pointed out.

Matt just shrugged as he added something else to their list. "Register for girl stuff."

"I'm not drowning my kid in pink." Elizabeth huffed. "Most baby stuff is gender neutral for a reason." She said reaching for another catalog. She was concentrating on the surgical supplies. All the specialty equipment that Matt and Patrick used in the OR. Having been in so often with them, Elizabeth knew what was needed. "I asked for donations to the several charities that help mothers and babies in need."

"You're still expected to register." Matt knew the family would give generously, but also wanted to buy gifts for the new arrivals. "Besides you are depriving Jason of the chance to use the pricing gun. That's the coolest part for dad. Patrick had a blast. Go register, let your friends spoil you." Matt had better get a reward for this.

"Fine." Elizabeth would let the donations offset her guilt about asking for things they could afford to buy for themselves. She would donate a matching total to several charities as well. "I will tell Jason you said we had to go shopping." She said with an evil grin.

"Nice Morgan. Get me killed before I can give you a niece or nephew." Matt said laughing.

"I'll tell Em, you were brave until the end." Elizabeth said laughing as well.

* * *

AJ showed up at Jason's office at three o'clock. "Why are you here?" Jason asked his brother. He didn't mind visits, but he didn't really like unexpected ones.

"Howie called me and asked me to meet him here." AJ looked at Jason. "He didn't call you?"

"Yes, he called Mel yesterday to make the appointment." Jason replied frowning.

"Yes, the lovely Melissa. Keesha said there is some friction with your assistant and Elizabeth." AJ looked at his brother. "My wife watched them at the groundbreaking, then she got in a huddle with the other ladies. There was a lot of whispering and looking over at Liz and Melissa."

"If your wife pisses off my assistant, I'm taking it out on you." Jason warned his brother.

"Actually Keesha likes Melissa. They had a chat." AJ grinned. "I think the ladies are planning on brokering peace. Emily mentioned that Sarah was the problem. Which is a nice way of saying self-esteem issues." AJ took the mug of coffee Jason handed him.

"Elizabeth has suffered from them her whole life." Because of her parents was left unsaid. "How much time do you spend talking about me and my wife?" Jason wanted to know.

"Me not so much, the ladies are all about Liz right now. Once the babies come this will pass." AJ predicted. "So are you thinking that Howie is going to ask for permission to pop the question to mom?"

"Yeah." Jason said looking at AJ. "After what happened the last time, we had better say its fine. He is a good guy, it's just that he isn't good enough for mom."

"No one is good enough for mom." AJ added on. "If dad was still alive he wouldn't be good enough for mom." The eldest Quartermaine child said grinning. "We're momma's boys."

Jason just laughed. "I guess so." The phone rang. "Send him in." Jason hung up. "Howie's here."

The older man walked into the room. "Hello."

"Have a seat. Can I get you some coffee?" Jason offered.

"No thank you." Howie smiled at both of them. "I want your blessing to ask your mother to marry me." There was no point in drawing things out.

Jason and AJ just looked at one another before turning their attention back to their mother's boyfriend. "Do you have a ring?" Jason asked the older man.

"No, I thought your mother would like to pick one herself." Howie hadn't ever done this before.

"You have to have a ring." AJ coached. "When are you asking?"

"At dinner tonight." Howie wanted her children to witness this moment.

"Come on." Jason said getting to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Howie wanted to know.

"My grandmother left the Morgan family jewelry to Elizabeth. There are several rings that my grandmother wore that I know my mother loved." Jason would do his part.

"Shouldn't you ask your wife first?" Howie didn't want Jason to get in trouble.

Jason pulled out his phone. "Hey, I need to give a piece of grandmother's jewelry away. Is there anything you absolutely must have?" He asked his wife.

"Who are you giving it too?" Elizabeth was surprised by this request.

"I can't say just yet." Jason had a feeling Howie was about to blow his afternoon straight to hell. Sex most likely would not be happening.

"Alright." Elizabeth said curious about the request. If Jason was giving someone a piece of Lila's jewelry it had to be a big deal.

"Okay, thanks." He heard a change in his wife's voice. Yup there wouldn't be any sex. Jason hung up and looked at Howie. "I know just the piece, you can take it and have it cleaned. I'll send you to my guy, he'll do it while you wait."

"So I have your blessing?" Howie looked at Monica's sons.

"Yes." AJ replied.

"Yes." Jason echoed. "If you hurt her you'll regret it."

Howie nodded. "I have no desire to test you."

Jason just grinned. "It's not us you will face. It's the ladies."

"Trust us, you don't want that." AJ said smiling as well. "Come on, we need to get moving." AJ wondered if it would hurt this much to give Meg away as the three men walked out of the office.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi All! I thought I'd let you know what future stories I have coming up. Next to get posted is a story titled Never Tear Us Apart, its a Romance/Drama. After that I will be posting Bad To The Bone which is also a Romance/Drama. Both these stories were written from reader challenges. I also have a completed one shot for each of the remaining months of the year. I'm currently writing two stories. One is strictly a Romance, for those who have been requesting such a story. The other is going to be a Romance/Drama. I also am writing the January one shot for the series. That's it for now.

Thanks for the reviews and continued support!


	49. Chapter 49

ABCL/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 49

Elizabeth was quiet the entire ride home. Jason tried to engage her in conversation and got a series of short answers. She didn't seem angry, just kind of sad and withdrawn. So he was surprised when she started undressing when they got upstairs.

She was down to her underwear when she looked over and noticed he was still dressed. "Don't you want to make love?" Elizabeth asked him quietly.

"I do." Jason assured her. "But not while you are upset."

"Jason." Elizabeth started.

"No, I have a good reason for asking for the piece of jewelry." Jason started. He figured that was why she was upset.

"I know." Elizabeth looked over at him.

"You know?" Jason was surprised by that statement. "What do you know?"

"We are going out to dinner with your mother and siblings. Howie is going to ask you mother to marry him. I like that he came to talk to you first, and I'm guessing AJ too." Elizabeth said taking off her underwear and sliding between the covers.

"How did you figure that out?" Jason said starting to disrobe.

"There are not a lot of people you would give Lila's jewelry too. You didn't want me giving it away. Did you give him the baguette cut sapphire flanked by diamonds?" Elizabeth guessed. "I know Monica likes that one. It's too big for my hand, but it would look lovely on hers. She can pass it down to Emily." Elizabeth owned more jewelry than she would ever need.

"That's scary." Jason smiled as he got under the blankets and urged his girl closer. "That's ring I gave him. I remember my mother commenting on the ring when I was younger."

"Good, he won't even need to have it sized." Elizabeth gave Jason a smile that was just a bit sad.

"Baby what's wrong then? Are you upset about the test results?" He had read that pregnant women could sometimes feel like they had failed their children when things didn't go as the doctors wanted them to. "You've been taking your vitamins, and eating healthy for the most part." Even when she did eat junk food she didn't over indulge. "Twins just need more nutrients, and your body makes sure they get what they need first."

"No, I'm okay with the results." Elizabeth blinked to keep the tears from falling. "Can we talk after? I need you."

Jason looked into her big blue eyes before dipping his head and kissing her softly. He would be gentle with her this afternoon. His girl was hurting and he had no idea why. So he would take care of her. Give her what she needed. He kissed her and when she moaned he knew that she was with him. His mouth moved down her neck to pay homage to her breast before moving to the very heart of her. Slowly he made love to her, listening as she whimpered, and moaned, and then screamed.

Coming back up so that he was next to her Jason piled up the pillows and helped her lean forward over them. This way she would be better supported. Moving so that he was behind her Jason kissed the soft skin of her back and felt her tremble. "Ready?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes." Elizabeth needed him.

With his knees outside hers Jason gently joined them together. Holding her hips to help her stay balanced he slowly tunneled deep inside her channel. Pulling back until he almost completely left her body before pushing forward and filling her once more. Over and over he stroked until he felt her muscles squeezing him tight. Jason pushed with a bit more speed and power. Loving her as fully as he could. When she cried out in pleasure he stroked again and let her take him with her. Carefully he pulled from her and helped her lie back.

He cleaned up and brought out a cloth for her too. She was quietly crying as he came back and wrapped her tight in his arms. "Baby what's wrong?"

"You died today." She said gripping his hand tight. "I didn't see the date until we were finishing up in the conference room. My phone chimed three o'clock and I went to turn off the alarm. The date was up. It's the nineteenth. On the twelfth your plane went down and seven days later they said there couldn't have been any survivors." Elizabeth started crying harder. "Two years ago you officially died today. It was one of the worst days of my life. I was pregnant with your baby and you were gone. I know it's irrational because you're right here holding me now, but I remembered the pain of hearing that there was no hope."

There wasn't anything Jason could say to make this better, so he simply held his girl tight and let her grieve. He knew his family had been caring for Elizabeth, but he wondered if she ever really got to express her grief over his death. She would have cried, but never allowed herself to get too down because she was caring for Cameron and carrying Jake. So he let her express herself fully now. Carefully he climbed over her trembling form and took her in his arms so that she could cry on his shoulder. She gripped him tight and he rubbed her back.

"The hormones are making it worse." She tried to explain. "Last year I noted the date, and I remember looking over at you and telling myself I wasn't dreaming. This year I'm a crazy pregnant woman and I can't stop crying."

"It's okay." Jason said running his fingers through her hair. "There are a lot of similarities between then and now. With one big difference." He smiled at her.

"You are here." She said smiling too. Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder.

"Should I call Howie?" Jason wasn't sure this was the proper day to propose.

"He knows the date." Elizabeth would bet money on that. "I think he picked this day for a reason."

"Giving us a new and better memory?" Jason understood. He wondered how this day affected the rest of his family.

"Yeah." Elizabeth was wiped out. "Will you stay here with me? I know you normally get up and do things, but I need you to be here when I wake up." She needed to see him as soon as she opened her eyes.

"I won't move." Jason promised. "I love you Elizabeth Morgan."

"I love you too Jason Morgan." She said snuggling into his warmth.

* * *

They were almost the last ones to arrive at that restaurant. Jason had just strapped the boys into their car seats when Elizabeth needed to make a last minute trip to the bathroom. She was muttering about moving into the bathroom as she got back in the car. Jason wisely kept his mouth shut.

At the restaurant he looked around and noted his guys placed discreetly around the room. Port Charles wasn't the violent place it had become during Sonny's tenure as its mob boss. Neither Jason, Francis, nor Johnny wanted bullets flying near the people they loved. They made it known that reprisals would be swift for anyone who tried.

"Hi." Monica came over and gave Jason a tight hug. "You look handsome."

"Thanks mom." Jason said giving her a kiss on the check. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. I clean up well for an old gal." Monica said laughing. The date hadn't been lost on her. Last year she had cried her eyes out, this year she had spent the day in gratitude. On this date as long as she was able to practice, she would perform pro bono surgeries hoping to give someone the gift of more time with loved ones like she had been granted. "How is our girl?" Monica loved the red maternity dress her daughter had on. When she was pregnant with AJ maternity designers weren't concerned with be fashionable.

"Good." Jason looked over to where Elizabeth was laughing, he liked the dress too, with Emily and Carly who he was surprised was here. The blonde woman found herself once again a member of their family. It was going better this time around. Keesha walked in carrying Meg.

"I'm gonna go hug on my grandbabies." Monica said moving off.

Matt was sitting at the table talking with Jax and Howie. Jason was watching them laugh when AJ walked over. "How are you doing today? I didn't get a chance to ask earlier."

"I wasn't aware of what today meant until this afternoon when Elizabeth told me." Jason shrugged.

"I found out last year. I stopped by the house for some reason and mom was in the living room sobbing." AJ shared. "She told me the significance of the day."

"Em said mom cried every year on the day of your funeral. We both died and came back." Jason gave his big brother a wry grin.

"We did. It was kind of surreal when I woke up at the clinic and learned I had actually died for a brief period of time." AJ said thinking back on those days.

"How did you find out I was dead?" Jason asked his brother.

"Mom called and told me when your plane went down. Then she called and told me when they called off the search. I wanted to come home, she said it wasn't safe." AJ had felt homesick for the first time in years.

"I found out you were dead from Emily." Jason explained. "She didn't want me to hear it on the news. I wasn't talking to mom or dad at the time. I did come and sit with grandmother for a while the day of the funeral, but that was it." His brother had died and Jason hadn't felt anything.

"We both died, but we both came back as better men." AJ said clapping Jason on the back. "I think that is what matters the most."

"I think it is." Jason said nodding. "Aunt Tracy and grandfather are here. So I guess we will be getting started soon."

"Let's get the kids situated." AJ said walking over to where his wife was waiting.

* * *

Dinner was lively and boisterous with a lot of laughter. True to her prediction Elizabeth's order of steak and garlic sautéed spinach had the doctors, and women who had been pregnant, looking in her direction. She assured everyone that all three of them were fine, but just in need of a bit more iron. At Monica's nod they resumed ordering, but both the Morgans knew they were going to be getting checked on a lot in the next few weeks.

Dessert brought chuckles when Elizabeth ordered the Key Lime Pie, wanting something tart.

"I never thought I would see the day when you didn't eat chocolate." Emily said shaking her head. "The rest of us are going through brownie withdrawal."

"I'm sure it will pass once the babies are born." Elizabeth was enjoying the variety of new tastes she was experiencing. She had crème brulee at the end of the last date night. She'd never had it before because she always went for the chocolate item on the dessert menu. "I can give you the recipe."

"We just moved into our house, don't tempt Em into burning it down." Matt poked fun at his wife. Emily couldn't boil water.

"I will give the recipe to Cook, and ask her to make some for the rest of you." Elizabeth said laughing as she wiped Cameron's pants where he dropped a bit of his gelato. Jason had ordered some for both boys although Jake fell asleep halfway through the final course, so his dad finished it off.

Howie stood and cleared his throat. "I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. It's good to have us all together." He was nervous and trying not to show it. "I've been on my own for a really long time now, and the last thing I expected to find at this point in my life was a family. But I did. I spent some time with Jason, and when we came home I found myself with a whole new life. One that I'm grateful for. The best part of that has been Monica."

The doc blushed as she looked at Howie with eyes full of love.

"I love you Monica, and for some reason you love me too. You can do better, but I'm glad you don't want to." Howie said laughing. "I want you to not have any doubt about how much I love you." Reaching in his pocket he pulled out the ring Jason had given him and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Monica was stunned. She simply had not seen this coming. She also recognized the ring, and knew that Jason had given it to him. Which meant he, and no doubt his brother knew about this. "Yes." Monica said as tears came to her eyes. "I love you." She kissed him as he slipped the ring on her finger and the entire table applauded.

Howie got up and took her in his arms and the newly engaged couple embraced.

At the table all the ladies were crying while the guys grinned.

"So I guess this means we have a wedding to start planning." Carly looked at the other ladies. "Monica is going to be a stunning bride. Diane should handle the gown shopping." All the ladies agreed to that.

"I'll take the flowers." Keesha volunteered. Ever since her return to Port Charles she had been spending time in Lila's hothouses. Keesha had a green thumb just like the older woman and took great joy in keeping her deceased grandmother's floral legacy alive.

"We won't start planning until after Elizabeth's shower." Monica announced. "August is out, as more than likely the twins will come then."

"What about Christmas?" Emily suggested. "Mom you would make a wonderful winter bride. Plus we all look good in jewel tones." She was thinking of the bridal party gowns. They had plenty of time to make that happen.

"If we are talking an end of year ceremony we need to nail down a date, so I don't book the ball room for a holiday party." Carly would be getting calls about those before the summer was out.

"Who is going to walk the bride down the aisle?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I will." Edward announced. "It is customary for her father to give her away."

"I'm going to be the maid of honor." Tracy announced. "I've earned it." She said being a bit snarky. No one expected anything less.

Monica just looked at Howie. "You still have time to run."

"We could just elope." He offered.

"No, you can't." AJ and Jason said in stereo. Which made everyone laugh.

"They're going to be a mess." Keesha predicted laughing at the scowl on her hubby's face.

The ladies all came over and hugged the couple and fussed over the ring. Monica made sure to thank Elizabeth, who said that was where the ring belonged.

"We are going to go." Jason said after hugging his mom and shaking Howie's hand. "Elizabeth won't last much longer." She was starting to blink a bit owlishly.

"The boys are both asleep already." Monica said looking over at where Cameron had also fallen asleep, on Emily's lap. "Thank you, for accepting Howie."

"He makes you happy." Jason said hugging her again. "I love you mom."

"I love you too. Take your family home, and call me if you need anything." Monica said giving him a kiss on the check.

She watched Jason gather his family, and said a prayer of thanks for second chances.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	50. Chapter 50

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 50

Elizabeth was sitting on the bed with her legs folded under her. Jason was getting dressed. They were both off, and neither of their older children were home. Emily and Matt had shown up and declared they needed to practice. Since it was Saturday and gorgeous they had a full day of outdoor activities planned, they told the Morgans to expect their children home in time for bed. "So what shall we do with the day?" Elizabeth grinned at her hubby.

"I want to talk to you about something." Jason joined her on the bed stretching out next to her. She was in overalls and looked adorable. At twenty-four weeks she was thriving. The babies were right on track with their growth, and the last round of tests showed all three of them were healthy.

"What?" Elizabeth looked over at him.

"Your shower." Jason laughed at her pout. "I want to go shopping today for the registry."

She narrowed her eyes. "So your sister didn't just show up this morning?"

"Nope." Jason laughed harder. "Jake isn't ready to move to toddler bed yet, so we can't count on his crib. His stroller isn't big enough for the twins. A lot of the things he used when he was newborn were handed down from Cameron, which means they are over four years old. According to what I was reading they will not pass the new safety codes. So we need to go shopping, and while we can afford to get everything ourselves we are fortunate to have people who love us enough to want to give us gifts." He stopped and looked at her.

"I already decided to go shopping, but not for those reasons." Elizabeth admitted.

"Why did you change your mind?" Jason picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Something Matt said last month. He said how much fun Patrick had getting to pick things out, and I realized you missed that with Jake. I want you to experience everything." Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him. "So the sneak attack wasn't necessary."

"Babe, it was. Your shower is in four weeks. Folks need time to shop." Jason told her. "Put on your shoes we are going to the baby store, and I get to play with the pricing gun." He said gleefully.

"Men and their toys." Elizabeth said scooting to the edge of the mattress and standing up. She was in full waddle mode these days. She pushed her feet into her sneakers and let Jason tie them for her. When he was home this was one of Cameron's jobs. She had sneaker with Velcro too, and wore them as often as possible because doing this for her made her son happy.

"Behave and I'll let you zap a few barcodes." Jason really was looking forward to using the gun.

"Yeah right." Elizabeth laughed as they headed to the car.

* * *

At the store they took a seat and let a very perky 'stork's helper' set up the registry in the computer database. The young woman handed them a list of the must have items for any nursery, and then handed Jason the pricing gun. All set they hit the aisles. "Where to first?" He was ready to get zapping.

"The bathroom." Elizabeth said walking to the restroom. With her bladder empty she was ready to shop. "When I shopped for Cameron, and the few things I picked up for Jake, it was easier to go room by room. That way you don't miss anything."

"What about the list?" Jason held up the colorful paper.

"Most of that stuff you really don't need." As an experienced parent she knew a lot of those things were filler. "What room would you like to start with?"

"The nursery, since that is the most important." Jason suggested.

"We need a theme." Elizabeth said as they headed to that section. "Jake's was safari, and Cameron's was starry night." It had reminded her of her favorite bedtime story growing up. Instead of walking to the cribs, she went to bedding. "Looking at the blankets will show you what themes they have in stock." Since this was an upscale boutique Elizabeth bet they also had a catalog of available items. If Jason didn't see anything he liked then she would request it. "The theme dictates room colors as well, so keep that in mind."

Jason nodded as he looked at the offerings. Since he could see pictures clearer he wasn't going to have a problem with this. "Are they going to share a room?" He hadn't given that any thought.

"What does the research say?" Elizabeth asked trying not to smile.

"It depends on the site or book you read. Some say they should share a crib for the first few months, and then a room. Some say the same room but separate cribs next to each other. One site said same room, but different cribs on the opposite sides of the room. What do you think?"

"I would like them to each have their own space." Elizabeth told Jason. "We have the two rooms with the connecting door and I think they will work well as a nursery. If it doesn't work out we can always move a crib so that they are together."

"Two separate themes or one theme across the two rooms?" Jason wanted to know. They had to buy twice as many things anyway.

"I'm open to either idea." Elizabeth said looking at the comforters.

"What about these?" Jason found two sets he really liked. A masculine and feminine version of one theme.

Elizabeth looked in horror at what her husband was pointing too. The theme would be teddy bears, which was fine. What had her ready to say no, was that while one blanket was brown with white, camel, and dark brown panels adorned with bears in various poses, the second blanket was pink with white, camel, and brown panels and the aforementioned bears. Looking over at him she remembered telling Matt her daughter wouldn't be swimming in a sea of pink, hopefully she wasn't about to eat those words. "Do you really like those?"

"I do." Jason said nodding. "We should look at everything first just to be sure, but I like these. Cameron mentioned that babies should have teddy bears so I think he will like this too."

"Then let's get it." She wasn't going to argue with that. "You should always trust your instincts. I can paint teddy bears on the walls."

"Are you sure you like it?" Jason said pointing the price gun at the bar code. "I know how you feel about pink."

"She's a girl, pink is unavoidable, as long as her room doesn't look like a bottle of pepto exploded we will be fine." She assured him.

"Do we need curtains?" He saw the bears on several other items.

"It comes with window valances, but I plan to put white curtains in both rooms, that way as they grow we don't need to change out window treatments." Elizabeth did the same thing in both Cam and Jake's rooms. "Get extra sheets."

Jason happily zapped away. "What next?"

"Cribs, mattresses, changing tables, and dressers." She said moving over to inspect the offerings. The last three items were gotten pretty quickly, but the cribs were another matter altogether. After watching her husband rattle the first two Elizabeth decided to leave him to it, and look at gliders. She wanted two so that while she was feeding one baby, Jason could feed the other. She planned to breastfeed, but would need to pump as well to make sure her milk production kept up.

Elizabeth had moved onto strollers by the time he joined her. "Find a crib that passed muster?"

"I did, and ordered two. I also ordered two of the gliders you selected." Jason had made sure to keep checking on her while she shopped.

It didn't surprise her that he caught that. "I wanted it in dark brown."

"I know, I saw you with the fabric swatches." He grinned.

"Best husband ever." She said giving him a kiss. "This stroller is rated the highest."

"I like it because we can put the babies in facing each other." Jason said zapping the bar code. "It comes with car seats too."

"Yup." Elizabeth agreed.

They got a twin bassinet, a diaper bag in their theme, high chair, booster seats, and play items since it was all on that side of the store. On the other side they got all the necessary bath items, first aid items, and feeding items.

"We don't need to get any childproofing gear, because the house is already set up." Elizabeth checked that off the list.

"I'm going to have the company come out and do another walk through." Jason told her, it would make him feel better.

Elizabeth wouldn't argue. "We still need monitors." At not quite two Jake was still using his. Cameron stopped before they moved into the new house. She already knew which one Jason wanted. It would be the same system that Jake had, which was top of the line and extremely expensive. While their family had expendable cash, it felt wrong to ask them to foot this bill.

"We will get those today." Jason didn't feel anyone else needed to pay for his paranoia. He wanted systems with every safe guard known to man.

"That just leaves clothes." Elizabeth said grinning. Jason hated clothing shopping almost as much as she did. "Would you like me to call Diane, and see if she is free?"

"We are going to register for sleepers." Jason had a plan. "No matter what we ask for everyone will buy whatever they think is cute. So just let them have at it."

"Sounds good. Return the gun." Elizabeth thought he looked a bit sad at that. "I'm going to the bathroom. I will meet you over by the monitors."

"Sounds good." Jason said giving her a kiss and heading back the customer service area. That had been fun.

* * *

Back in the car Elizabeth pulled out her phone. "I'm going to send out a text message letting everyone know that they can start shopping. We can go online and see how fast it takes them to clear the registry." She was betting by tonight everything would be gone. "Are you looking forward to the shower?"

"I am." Jason said driving them into town. Elizabeth needed something to eat. "It's too early for lunch, but you need a snack what do the babies want?"

"Fruit salad." Elizabeth didn't even have to think about it. These babies for the most part had a love of fruit. Kiwi they didn't like, at all. "Let's go to Kelly's. Mike uses orange slices in his salad and that sounds really good."

"Call Milo." Jason said to the phone.

"Giambetti." Milo answered on the first ring. He knew what his boss had planned for the morning, and was on standby for when the shopping was done.

"We are headed to Kelly's." Jason told the guard.

"I'll meet you there." Milo said ending the call.

* * *

They walked into the diner to find Johnny and Maya already sitting at one table and Milo sitting at the one next to it. All three were typing on their phones, but the guard did look up and nod at Jason.

"Come join us." Maya said waving to her cousins.

"We don't want to intrude." Elizabeth figured Maya was on a break since she was in scrubs. Interns pretty much lived at the hospital that first year.

"I'm going to be leaving soon and you can keep Johnny out of trouble." Maya grinned.

"No one can keep Johnny out of trouble." Jason smirked as he held out a chair for Elizabeth.

"You need to register for more things." Johnny said ignoring Jason.

"Why?" Elizabeth said enjoying the smell of French fries, maybe she'd have some of them instead.

"Because everything is gone." Maya answered.

"That's not possible." Elizabeth said looking between the couple. "We just picked everything not quite an hour ago."

"The internet is a beautiful thing." Johnny said holding up his phone. The entire registry has been purchased. They had all pretty much just been waiting for Liz to register somewhere. "Are you planning for these kids to be naked? There are no clothes listed."

"There is no point in listing clothes." Jason nodded for the waitress to come over. "People will buy what they want." He shrugged as he ordered coffee.

Maya picked up her phone and started typing. "I'll send an email out letting everyone know that." She finished and her phone beeped. Laughing she looked at Elizabeth. "Diane has announced that she and Francis will be getting the clothes since they got to the registry too late."

"How big are the closets in those rooms?" Elizabeth asked her husband. The waitress was patiently waiting for her to make up her mind. "I'll have an order of fries, with Monterey jack cheese, gravy, onions, chili, and barbeque sauce. Plus two sides of orange slices and a side of peanut butter." The four people with Elizabeth just looked at her.

"Gravy?" Johnny said picking out the first of the things that didn't really belong.

"Could you get me a cola too?" Elizabeth asked her husband. "Yeah, gravy. I don't eat like this all the time." She explained.

"What is the peanut butter for?" Milo wanted to know.

"Dipping the fries in." Elizabeth said like it made perfect sense.

"I need to get back to the hospital." Maya wasn't even going to comment. "I'll see you later."

"Call when you get a break." Johnny requested before leaning in and kissing her.

"Come join us Milo." Elizabeth pointed to the now empty seat and the young guard did.

"Are you staying?" Jason asked his friend. They hadn't talked in a week or so, a visit would be nice.

"After she ordered that dish, of course." Johnny wanted to see her eat it.

"What did you get on the registry?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I'm not telling you." Johnny scoffed. "You have to wait until the shower."

"Were you shopping too?" Jason asked Milo. He'd been on his phone when they walked in.

Milo nodded. "Sabrina and I are going in on a gift together." Milo made good money and by going in on a gift Sabrina wouldn't have to put out a lot of cash. He could cover the bulk of the price.

"Thank you Milo, I didn't expect you to get anything." Elizabeth said blushing some.

"That was clear by the amount of things you registered for." Johnny said giving her a look. "I thought babies needed a lot of stuff. You didn't even ask for any books." Which surprised him.

"First babies need a lot of things." Elizabeth cleared up. "And the kids have an entire library of books already." Both Cameron and Jake had low bookshelves in their rooms as well as books on the shelves in the study downstairs. "Newborns don't do anything but eat, sleep, poop, and cry. We covered the items necessary for that."

"She shops like you do. You two are no fun." Johnny said frowning some as Liz's order arrived. She picked up a fry, a dipped it into the peanut butter before popping it into her mouth.

"Oh, that's good." She grinned. "Anyone want to try?" All three men shook their heads no. "Okay." Elizabeth said settling in to enjoy her meal.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	51. Chapter 51

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 51

Elizabeth was officially twenty-eight weeks, and today was her last day at work. This morning she and Edward finished compiling all the materials for the Alan Quartermaine Sr. Neurological Institute. Eight bright purple binders were stacked on the gleaming table of the conference room. They would go to Monica's office and be stored on her bookshelf. The Chief of Staff would be officially overseeing the project from here on out.

Basically it meant meeting with the foreman of the project once a week for updates. Then with the interior designers when that phase started. Monica would also be responsible for receiving the equipment when it came time to put the machines in place. All that was easily worked into her schedule without compromising patient care. If back up was required Edward was on call.

"My dears, it was a pleasure working with both of you." The older man smiled.

Elizabeth looked over at the blonde who had come back for the wrap up phase. "Melissa, thank you for returning this week." Jason had insisted on sending her. Elizabeth managed not to scream when Melissa laid out a system that had them moving twice as fast than what she herself had suggested.

"You're welcome, I was happy to be of assistance. This is a wonderful thing for the hospital and the city." Melissa was beginning to wonder if she should go to the shower. The tension with Mrs. Morgan was back.

"Why don't we go to lunch to celebrate?" Edward suggested.

"Grandfather, you should take Melissa. Jason will be here shortly for our visit with Kelly." Elizabeth was happy to have an excuse to skip the outing. "It's lovely out today, you should go somewhere with outdoor seating."

"That's a wonderful idea." Edward never turned down a chance to spend time with a pretty young lady. "We can have lunch next week. You can bring the boys."

"Sounds great." Elizabeth kissed his cheek. "Behave." She admonished with a smile.

"Where is the fun in that?" Edward grinned. "Wouldn't you agree Ms. Bedford?"

"Please, it's Melissa, and I couldn't agree more." Melissa laughed. She really did like Edward. He had a lot of the same traits as his grandson, although Jason didn't flirt with her. "Lunch sounds wonderful. Then I have to get to my real job."

Edward offered her his arm. "While we eat we can compare stories about London." He said as they walked from the room.

* * *

Elizabeth boxed up the binders for transport and took a seat to wait for her husband. She took the time to think. Melissa had done nothing to warrant her dislike. In fact the woman was sickeningly nice. So what if she was smart, and her skin was perfect. One was due to hard work and the other was genetics. Melissa wasn't Sarah, even if they were currently sporting the same haircut. The up to the minute hottest on trend haircut.

"How come you're all alone?" Jason asked walking into the boardroom. Milo was down the hall in the lounge.

"Edward just took Melissa to lunch." Elizabeth told her husband. "So I was just enjoying the silence."

He looked at the boxes. "You guys got a lot done in a really short time." He had been impressed.

"Edward and Melissa knew their stuff. Alan also did a great deal of the work for us. Your dad's notes were very organized. The final piece was the fact that companies in the area have worked on projects like these in the past few years and had a protocol in place." Elizabeth laid out what happened for Jason. "Melissa set up a system for the next time a project happens. Without a major snafu start up should be a snap."

"I'm glad she could help." Jason had hoped the time spent together would help with Elizabeth's dislike of his assistant. "With this done, you don't have to see her until the company picnic next month."

"She's coming to the shower tomorrow." Elizabeth said gaining her feet.

"Really?" Jason came over to offer her some help.

"Emily wanted to invite her." Emily liked Melissa. "I didn't really have a choice but to okay it as Leyla is invited." Elizabeth grabbed her purse. Significant others weren't automatically on the guest list, but Melissa had been working on the project, and was Jason's assistant so it would be odd to exclude her.

"Is Robin coming?" Jason wanted to know as they stepped into the hall. Milo fell into step behind them.

Elizabeth snorted. "Ask what you really want to know." She looked up at him. "Patrick is not coming, but neither is Robin. She's on bed rest." It was just a precaution, Kelly wasn't expecting any problems but Robin's blood pressure was starting to creep up. Elizabeth ran the rings around her neck across her chain. Her wedding set no longer fit so she wore it around her neck. In its place she wore a diamond encrusted white gold band that had been in Lila's jewelry box. She had been wearing it since the groundbreaking ceremony. It should work for the rest of her pregnancy.

They stepped off the elevator and down the hall to the obstetrics office. Elizabeth checked in and all three of them took a seat. "Are you sad to be done?" Jason asked taking her hand in his. It would be a while before she returned since her time off after her leave was up had already been approved.

"A bit." Elizabeth leaned into him. "I'm really excited about starting school." She had already submitted her application for admittance to the winter session.

"You're going to do great." Jason had the utmost faith in her.

"Milo, why don't you see if Sabrina is going to lunch soon? There is no need to hang around and be bored." Elizabeth suggested. He was just sitting here. Jason nodded and the young guard sent a text.

"She can take a break." Milo said grinning.

"Go, have coffee." Elizabeth urged.

"I'll call before we leave the hospital." Jason told Milo.

"So what are you going to do with your afternoons now?" Elizabeth fully expected Kelly to say no more sex.

"I'm going to stick to the same work schedule. That way I can be home with you if the nausea gets too bad." He didn't like the thought of her home with the boys feeling poorly.

"Will Milo be with me? Or are you going to reassign him when I'm home?" Elizabeth wasn't sure how that worked.

"Milo would shoot me if I pulled him from this assignment. He's going to come to the house and hang out while I'm at work." Jason was trying not to worry. Elizabeth was approaching the point where it was not in the realm of the incredible for her to go into labor. He didn't want her alone.

"He can show me how to make those cookies he gives out every year at Christmas. The ones that taste like licorice." Elizabeth wasn't going to argue. "When are you going out on leave?" They hadn't discussed this yet.

"Thirty-two weeks." Jason answered just before they were called back.

* * *

"They look good." Kelly said moving the wand over Liz's belly. "At thirty-two weeks I'm going to order another 4d ultrasound and you will get a really good look at the kids."

"So everything is on track?" Elizabeth said smiling at Jason.

"Everything is great." Kelly took measurements. "Both babies are passed the two pound mark with Baby A just a bit heavier, at two and a half pounds, than his sister. You do have names for them right?" The doctor looked at her friends who nodded. "What to share?"

"No." Elizabeth said shaking her head at the same time. "No one gets those until the birth."

"Fair enough. Baby B is fifteen and a half inches, a while Baby A is sixteen inches. Fluid in the sac looks good. Both babies are traverse still." Kelly said frowning for the first time. "I want to see that change by your next appointment at thirty weeks."

"If it hasn't?" Jason wanted to know what the plan was. The babies lying across Elizabeth's stomach wasn't a problem at this point, most babies didn't turn head down until twenty-nine weeks at the earliest.

"Then we will try to move them while we have room." Kelly really didn't want to have to try that as it was risky, and if done wrong could detach the placenta from the uterine wall. "If that doesn't work you may be looking at a C-section. So Elizabeth, use your mommy superpowers and tell the kids to get in the right position." Kelly wiped down her friend's tummy. "Weight and blood pressure are spot on. Iron levels are good, make sure you keep up what you have been doing. Second glucose test was fine as well. You are doing very well Mrs. Morgan."

"Good." Elizabeth smiled. "So now is when you lower the hammer?"

"I'm afraid so." Kelly entered her notes in the system while she talked. "Enjoy yourself when you go home today, because this is it until six weeks after the babies are born." She looked over and saw her friends giving each other wry grins.

"Everything is off the table?" Elizabeth was looking for wiggle room.

"I don't care what you do to him. Unless you feel like sharing." Kelly said laughing. "For you no orgasms."

"Suddenly I don't like you so much anymore." Elizabeth said crossing her arms across her chest. "I have these big boobs and nothing to do with them."

"They are very nice. I am enjoying mine." Kelly grinned. "I could have said you are done now. I'm giving you until midnight. Go home, call a sitter, and get out the riding crop."

"Riding crop?" Jason said laughing.

"Saddle, whatever." Kelly smiled at her friends. "Don't disobey me."

"We won't." Jason promised. He was going to miss being with Elizabeth, but this was so that she and the babies stayed healthy.

"Trust me, in another two weeks sex will be the last thing on your mind. The babies are not done growing. Fatigue is going to be hitting you hard in the coming weeks. Sleep as much as you can." Kelly warned.

"We'll behave." Elizabeth knew she was right. "You'll be there tomorrow?"

"I will. I'm not even on call." Kelly was looking forward to the shower. "Wanna know what I got you?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said clapping.

"Then come to the shower tomorrow." Kelly said making a dash for the door while laughing.

"Bitch." Elizabeth said laughing. "Help me down." She said to her husband.

"So the paint store?" Jason gave her a look of pure innocence. That was the original plan, to look at colors for the wall. Green for Charlotte to offset the pink, and yellow for Adam to offset the brown. Of course they expected to hear that they were done with sex, since that isn't what Kelly had said he knew she would want to go home.

"Don't make me hurt you." Elizabeth growled.

"If that's what you are into." Jason said laughing. "We need to make an appointment before heading home."

* * *

It was in the back of Jason's mind that when they got home he would take his time and slowly make love to his wife. Especially after her very emotional departure from the hospital. Elizabeth didn't want a big fuss over her last day before taking leave. She would be back regularly for prenatal appointments, and a good number of her work buddies would be at the shower. However the staff had other ideas.

Every available nurse, and some doctors, were waiting in the hall when they stepped out of Kelly's waiting room. There were more hugs than he could count on the way to the elevator. Epiphany was waiting at the end and Elizabeth was mess when the doors slid shut. Jason began to wonder what shape she was going to be in by the end of the shower tomorrow.

When they got upstairs Elizabeth squashed that notion like a slow moving bug. Her hands went right to his belt and had it open in the blink of an eye. "I thought yesterday was the last time we could be together." The mornings were no longer ideal because she had a hard time getting started. She opened the button on his pants before lowering the zipper. "I'm really glad it wasn't. I can do so much better than that."

Jason gave her a hot kiss, urging her tongue to dance with his. "You did great yesterday. I was shaking by the time you finished with me." He said kissing the skin behind her ears. "I was begging by the end."

"I know." She said meeting his mouth for another kiss. "I liked it." Her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt. "Off."

"Yup." Jason pulled the half opened dress shirt over his head along with the t-shirt while Elizabeth pushed his pants over his hips.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your black boxer briefs?" She said rubbing his cock through the thin cotton.

Jason growled as he reached for the zipper on her dress. When it was open he moved her hands. "I'm already on the edge. Too much of that and we'll have to wait."

Elizabeth pulled her dress over her shoulders and let it slide down her body. Stepping out she toed off her sneakers before going down on her knees. She looked up at him as she tugged down his shorts. "Recovery is never an issue for you." When his engorged shaft sprang free she gripped him in her hand and slowly took him in her mouth.

"Shit." Jason said on a grunt. Framing her head he took control gently pumping his hips while she made a tight ring with her lips. "This is so amazing."

Elizabeth hummed while she massaged his heavy sac. She knew he couldn't ever hold out when she did that.

"Oh fuck, Elizabeth." Jason groaned low and exploded in her mouth.

Looking up at him she licked her lips and grinned.

"I should be embarrassed at how fast that happened." Jason said on a self-conscious laugh. "I have no control where you are concerned." He helped her to her feet. Guiding her to the bed he urged her down. "My turn."

The bra went, and so did the panties. Like her Jason wasted no time in going right to work. His tongue swiped across her drenched flesh and her hips bucked in delight. He took her up and when she came he drank in the juices that flowed from her not missing a drop. Then he let his fingers play. Gently rubbing her clit while his tongue lapped at her core. She mewled and whimpered. He kept her on the edge of falling, prolonging the pleasure.

"Jason please!" Elizabeth panted trying to move closer and end the torture.

"I could stay here all day." He said before gently pushing two fingers deep and sucking her pearl into his mouth to gently scrape it with his teeth.

"Yes!" Elizabeth cried out as her second orgasm rolled through her.

Jason would have kept going but his girl had been flat on her back for a while and it was not the best position for her. So he moved away and helped her to her feet. She spread her legs and placed her hands on the bedspread. On her hands and knees was no longer comfortable for her back, but this position worked really good.

"Ready?" Jason said moving behind her.

"Yes." Elizabeth whispered. With one slow stroke he filled her to the point where she had to stretch to take him. "Don't move." She said letting her head fall back. "I want to remember this. Remember how it feels to be so close to you."

"I will miss this." Jason said holding her tight. "But our love is more than just sex. This is only one way we are joined." He told her.

"Now, Jason." She needed to feel him moving inside her. Filling her like no one ever had. Touching a part of her soul that was reserved just for him.

"I love you Elizabeth." Jason said stroking slowly at first but then gaining speed. Pushing inside her harder and faster, while all the while making sure to not hurt her. She was the most precious thing to him. His heart, his soul, his life.

"I love you Jason." She said squeezing him tight and exploding. Trembling in his arms that were holding her so tight. Arms she knew would always be there, and would never let her fall.

Jason stroked three more times and lodged deep in her body filled her with his very essence. "Mine, until time stops you are mine." He said lifting her head and kissing her gently.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	52. Chapter 52

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 52

The shower was held in the ballroom of the Quartermaine mansion. The French doors to the patio were open to accommodate outdoor seating and to let in the sunshine. Carly and her crew of decorators arrived promptly at nine a.m. to get started. Emily arrived not to long after that. Along with Keesha the three woman set about making sure everything was to their liking. In other words things were prefect.

They had decided to have a formal tea for the shower. The party was taking place in the early afternoon and the finger foods and delicate pastries would be perfect this time of day. With the ballroom being a blank space, it wasn't going to be hard to transform it into the theme of the shower. Teddy Bear's Picnic which tied into the theme of the nursery.

Tables and chairs were brought in. Linens of cream with pink or blue overlays were placed. Napkins were folding into the shape of diapers, which Emily found to be incredibly cute. Carly explained that for that last week her staff had been trying to figure out how to fold the napkins into storks but it wasn't working. A compromise was two tall storks made from shrubbery just outside the door in the hallway. One had a pink bow around its neck, the other bow was blue.

Carly ducked out of the main room to go to the large playroom down the hall. This space was already set up for the kids in the family, who were coming later, and today it would serve as an area for any other children that came. The invitation stated they were welcome. When the food was brought into the main room, the kids would be served at the same time. The nannies were getting double time to man this room.

"Okay we are all set down the hall and almost finished in here." Carly said to Keesha. "Where is Emily?"

"She is checking on the food." Keesha replied looking around the room. The florist was finishing up the centerpieces. Pink, blue, and yellow Gerber daisies with bupleurum and baby's breath to fill the out the bouquets. Each arrangement was in a container that looked like a child's wooden building block. At each table one chair had a ticket underneath and that person would take the centerpiece home.

"The pianist will be here at twelve-thirty. She should be the last of the staff to arrive." Carly was pleased with how things had come together. "I'm going to go call the baker and make sure the cake is on the way."

"What flavor?" Keesha wanted to know.

"Vanilla with vanilla buttercream and a strawberry filling between layers." Carly grinned. "I checked with Jason earlier in the week just to be sure Liz still wasn't eating chocolate. I'm glad I did. I was planning on a raspberry filling but he said she can't stand them."

"She ate a bunch at lunch last month." Keesha said laughing.

"This is new." Carly said heading for the door. It was eleven-thirty and they were right on schedule.

* * *

"You planning on wearing that to the shower?" Jason grinned at his wife who was standing in their bedroom in just her underwear. "I don't think I want anyone else seeing you like that. Unless we are skipping the shower?" He never thought he would see the day where he was more anxious to attend a party than she was.

"No, I'm getting ready to put on my dress. Thanks for shaving my legs for me." There was no way she would have been able to accomplish that feat, and pantyhose weren't going to happen.

"No problem, I'm a full service husband." He came over and kissed her. "What color are you wearing?"

"Green." Elizabeth pulled her dress off the hook on the wall. "This one." A dress she could pull over her head. She slipped on the maxi dress that left her arms bare and smoothed it over her bump before tying the fabric belt into a bow to create an empire waist. Slipping on her ballet slippers before stepping out in the main part of their bedroom. "Ta da." She felt pretty in the gauzy outfit.

"Beautiful." Jason said smiling at her. He was in a summer suit of grey with her favorite blue dress shirt. Elizabeth had requested he not wear a tie, which made him happy.

Elizabeth put on her diamond studs that he gave her as a wedding present and looped her wedding set around her neck. A quick swipe of lip gloss and she was ready. "Okay, let's get the boys and head out. Carly said we were starting promptly at one so that hopefully by the time my stomach goes nuts we will be winding down."

"There will be plenty of medical personnel there if you need help." Jason was thinking she would just end up napping at the house while he and the guys transported all the loot back home. "The crew will be out to paint within the hour." They had picked colors yesterday morning. They took Cameron and Jake and let them help with the final choice. Jake didn't really care, but Cameron took his job seriously. He even got to pick out the border, with teddy bears, that would go around the ceiling of both rooms.

"I'm hoping to start the mural by the end of the week." Elizabeth said as they headed to the car.

Jason nodded as he strapped Jake in. "Milo will be assisting you." Jason was worried about her on the ladder.

Elizabeth looked across the back seat at her hubby. "The babies will be in our room for the first few weeks. Would you like for me to do the mural then?"

"Will you be too tired?" Jason didn't want to stress her after the babies are born.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip as she gave it some thought. "How about if I outline the mural and pick colors. We can have another crew come out and paint it next week." She could give him this.

Smiling he nodded. "I would like that. I know you are capable of doing it. When the babies are older and we decorate their rooms with their likes in mind you can paint those murals." Like the train that was on Cameron's wall.

"Sounds good." She closed the door after making sure their oldest was secure and waited for Jason to come around and help her into the vehicle. Buckled in she got comfortable as they drove the short distance to the mansion.

* * *

By one-thirty the shower was in full swing. Kelly had decided that Elizabeth would sit in one spot and everyone could come to her and chat. So there was a sitting area off to one side of the room for the pregnant woman to relax in. The food was served buffet style and after fixing her a plate Jason had joined most of the guys in the outdoor seating area.

"Are they coming back in?" Sabrina was sitting with Liz.

"Probably when it's time to play the games and then open the gifts." Elizabeth knew that they would be starting soon. "How are things going with Milo?"

"Good." Sabrina said blushing a bit. "He is taking me away next month. That kind of surprised me because I figured he would be sticking close to you."

"Jason is starting his leave when I hit thirty-two weeks." Elizabeth was going to make it to thirty-seven weeks. She had decided that early on and was stubborn enough to make it happen. "So it is an ideal time for Milo to go away. I will make sure not to have the babies then, so I don't interrupt your time away." She said laughing. "Where are you going?"

"No clue." Sabrina admitted. "He said to take a week off."

"I expect details when you get back." Elizabeth said grinning. If she had to guess she was say they were going somewhere near the water. Milo loved the ocean. "I will track you down if I have too."

"Understood." Sabrina said laughing.

* * *

"How long can we hide out here?" Matt wanted to know.

"Until the games start." Jason had been warned by Emily they were expected to play since they wanted to come.

"What kind of games?" AJ asked nervously.

"No clue." Jason grinned at his brother.

"You guys are armed, in case we need to make a break for it right?" Jax looked over at Jason, Francis, Johnny, and Milo. All of whom shook their heads no. The grounds were being patrolled, but none of them were armed. "Damn."

"Stop being babies." Edward was looking forward to playing. "If they can handle it then so can we. I for one do not find it a hardship to sit in a room with lots of pretty ladies to look at. In fact I'm going to go find my granddaughter, and make sure she is comfortable." He said leaving the patio.

"He's going to flirt with my wife." Jason said frowning. "He started right in when we arrived. Telling her how pretty she was in her dress."

"A little competition is not a bad thing." Johnny laughed. He could because he and Matt had the only two women Edward didn't hit on. The older man had been flirting with Diane when he arrived with Maya.

"It's time for games, and surprises." Carly said walking out. "Man up and come back in." She threw over her shoulder as she reentered the house.

"Come on guys." Jason said following her back inside. He needed to get his girl away from his grandfather.

* * *

Elizabeth was positioned at a table in the front of the room as Emily took the microphone. "Welcome everyone to Elizabeth's shower." There was some applause. "We hope you have been enjoying the food, we are going to be serving dessert later in the afternoon. Now however it's time for a surprise for our mommy to be."

Carly came forward and blindfolded Elizabeth and then Jason helped his wife to her feet. At the door Keesha ushered someone in and over to where her sister was standing. Jason was grinning because he knew about the surprise. Taking his wife's hand he placed it in the hand of their visitor before whispering at her to remove the cover over her eyes. "Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed before bursting into tears.

"Surprise." Steven said holding his sister as close as her belly would allow.

"I thought you couldn't make it." Elizabeth said crying all over him. She had talked to Steven just two nights ago. He had told her that work wasn't allowing him to get away at the moment, so he was sending a gift but wouldn't be attending. While it was disappointing Elizabeth understood.

"Like I would miss this." Getting back up when the babies were born would be harder, but he would make sure to get to the city not long after. Elizabeth let him go to hug Maggie as well.

"This is Elizabeth's older brother Steven and his wife Maggie." Emily explained. "They flew in from Memphis to spend the day with us." Literally just the day because they were flying out later in the evening. As Chief of Staff Steven didn't get a lot of time off.

"Sarah couldn't make it." Steven said apologetically. He had called their sister, and she told him that she had no intention of going to celebrate Elizabeth having more babies with that thug. He thought that Sarah was just jealous. As an adult looking back he could see that jealousy was why the two sisters never got along Sarah saw Liz as having taken her spot in the family something that wasn't the least bit true. Honestly with her current sour attitude it was best that she wasn't in attendance.

"That's okay." Elizabeth wouldn't expect her sister to come. They simply weren't that close. Her parents were another story. After Jake's birth they had called, which was somewhat shocking. Then they had come, and had a wonderful visit. Things were not perfect, but they were better. This new relationship was more than Elizabeth had ever expected. Travel would be a lot harder for them, and she would rather they stay and help others than spend an afternoon eating cake.

"Sit down." Steven wanted her off her feet.

Elizabeth sat and instantly someone was there with a glass of water. She was looking forward to talking with her brother and sister in-law as the afternoon progressed.

"Okay, it's time for games." Keesha announced. She was in charge of this part of the shower. While she had picked things that would be fun for Elizabeth, and the guests at the shower, Keesha had also picked some games that would make the guys squirm a bit. It was sure to be pretty funny. "Okay, the first game is pretty simple. Everyone is being given a cup with an ice cube in it. It's your job to watch the ice cube and when it melts stand up and yell 'my water broke'. The first one to shout will win a prize. You may not hold the cup over any of lights in the room, but all other methods of liquefying the cube are acceptable." She announced.

Once everyone had a cup it was time for the next games. "Okay every table should have twelve unlabeled, but numbered jars of baby food around the centerpiece. Everyone is being given a piece of paper, a pen, and twelve spoons raise your hand if you don't have them." A few hands went up and when everyone was ready Keesha started. "Open jar number one and everyone have a taste and then write down what flavor you think it is. Use a clean spoon for each jar please." She took the room through all twelve jars watching folks make faces, Matt looked ready to throw up after jar six. Jax completely bailed on the game after jar nine. Francis and Diane both never made it past jar two. "Okay put your name on the paper and hold them up. The person with the most correct answers will win a prize." Keesha announced.

"Okay this next game is for the guys only. Gentleman come on up. Edward you are exempt from this one." Keesha said smiling wide.

"No fair." AJ instantly protested.

"Stop whining and get to the front of the room." Tracy yelled, she was having a great deal of fun. The bartender made a wicked Cosmopolitan.

AJ glared at his aunt, but got moving.

"Everyone take a bottle." Keesha instructed. "The name of the game is Chug a lug. First one to finish their bottle wins."

"We have to suck through the nipple?" Milo asked looking at the odd colored liquid inside. If he had to guess he would say it was a greenish-brown. Sniffing it gave him no clue what it was.

"Yup, and no I'm not telling you what's inside." Keesha and most of the ladies in the room laughed. "On your mark." All the guys looked at the bottles and each other. She was counting on male pride to make sure they all played, and tried to win. "Get set."

"Go Jason!" Elizabeth called from their table.

"What about me?" Steven asked his sister, which made everyone laugh.

"Go!" Keesha yelled at the guys started sucking. After the first pull they would know it was just milk with food coloring, but it was funny how they were looking at the bottles. The room was filled with the sound of the ladies cheering on their favorite competitors. While Jason had the most cheers as the expectant dad, it wasn't even a close competition. Johnny crushed everyone sucking the bottle dry in just over a minute.

Jason finished not too far behind.

"What's my prize?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Box of all day suckers." Keesha called Maya up to present Johnny with his prize complete with a kiss. Since he had a sweet tooth the box of jawbreakers would get eaten. "Next game." Keesha announced.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	53. Chapter 53

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 53

The next game was a baby word scramble. Twenty-five mixed up words. The guests had to unscramble them and submit the paper to be checked. After that they played 'Then and Now'. On a projection screen facts about both Jason and Elizabeth were put up, like birth weights, favorite baby foods, and favorite cartoon growing up. The guests and had to figure out which fact went with which parent. Steven had been a great help in getting information on Elizabeth, so he and Monica for obvious reasons, had to sit that game out.

"Okay two games left. The first is the Baby Name Game." Keesha told the group. "Everyone is getting a piece of paper and a pen. Write down your guesses for what Jason and Elizabeth are naming the twins. Remember we have a girl and a boy. The winner of this game will be announced after the babies are born, because our parents will not tell anyone what they picked. Make sure you put your name on the slip." They honestly didn't expect anyone to win this one, but it was fun.

"The last game is for the guys." Keesha said once more. "Come on up. You too Edward. We are going to play the diaper game."

"I know how to change a diaper." Jason said wondering what the catch was.

"I think we all know how to change diapers." Francis added. Just because he didn't have kids didn't mean he couldn't do it. He baby sat a few times.

"Can you do it blindfolded?" Keesha asked as Emily and Carly walked over and began covering the eyes of the guys. Now that they couldn't see the staff brought out a table with one life sized doll for each guy, and a single diaper for each doll. "When I say go, walk to the table and diaper your baby." She was guessing that at least one baby would be grabbed by multiple hands. "Five minutes. Whoever diapers their baby the best wins. Go!" Keesha yelled without warning.

It was chaos. Steven walked in the wrong direction so he had to be turned around. Milo reached the table first and proceeded to push two dolls onto the floor. Jax, Johnny, and Jason all grabbed the same doll and pulled resulting in limbs coming loose. Matt, Edward, Cody, and Francis made it to the table and each got a doll. Matt diapered his baby backwards. Francis knocked several diapers on the floor. It quickly became clear the race was between Cody and Edward. The older man cool under pressure, diapered his doll as if it had only been yesterday he'd last done the task just beating the former solider.

"We have a winner!" Keesha said laughing as the guys removed their blindfolds and glared at Edward.

The older man just grinned at his competitors. "That gentleman is why the ladies love me." He smirked, and the ladies had to give him a standing ovation.

"Your prize is a kiss from our expectant mom." Keesha watched Jason glare as Edward happily got his prize.

"It's time for gifts." Carly announced. "Elizabeth, you and Jason come to the front of the room." Comfortable chairs were set up. They knew most of what was in the brightly colored boxes. Still there were a few surprises. Like the set of very pretty nursing mother gowns that Elizabeth received from her nurses. Epiphany got them two baby bean bags for napping around the house. Elizabeth hadn't ever seen those before, but loved them. Stan and Zoe got bean bags for Cameron and Jake, which Elizabeth loved as well. There was a baby food making system from Kelly. Elizabeth had inquired about it during a visit to her friend's house. There were a set of gyroscope bowls that guaranteed no spills. It was pointed out that Jake could use those too. There was a smartphone attachment for the stroller and a masculine diaper bag for Jason, who made it clear he had no problem sporting the bear covered one. The thing she really loved were the two baby "cocoons" from a Swedish company; that would keep the babies snug and warm.

Once all those were opened Diane presented her gift. She handed over two outfits for the babies and announced that the rest of the clothing was being delivered as they spoke since the room was finished being painted. Also a closet system had been installed in each room to make it easy for mom and dad to find all the items that the Corellis had purchased. The kids were going to be the best dressed babies in the history of Port Charles. Elizabeth couldn't wait to see what Diane had purchased.

No one was surprised that by the time all the gifts had been opened Elizabeth was a teary mess. Jason just held her close and let her cry on his shoulder. "Thanks everyone, for coming out and helping us to celebrate our newest arrivals. Our children are going to grow up with a lot of friends and family." He said rubbing Elizabeth's back.

He was showing Elizabeth back to the table when Milo called out. "My water broke." He managed to only blush a bit saying it.

"Fantastic." Keesha handed him an envelope. "You get a gift card to the swimwear shop down town. We are going to go over the results of the games and start handing out prizes."

"Right now, it's time for cake!" Emily announced. The rear door of the ballroom opened and an elaborate four tiered cake was pushed into the room. The bottom tier was baby blue, the second tier was pastel pink, the third tier was pastel green, and the fourth tier was pale yellow. The first three tiers had teddy bears in various poses with white piping. The top tier was blank but sitting on the very top of the cake were two smiling teddy bears about four inches tall. Around the base were rattles, baby blocks, booties, and a stack of diapers all made of fondant.

"Oh look!" Elizabeth said smiling through her tears. "How lovely."

"Let's get some pictures of the two of you with the cake." Carly suggested. Her pastry chef had out done himself. This would surely be requested a lot in the future at baby showers at the hotel. With that done the confection was wheeled away to be cut up, as the dessert table was also opened. There would be something for every taste, and guests were encouraged to fill bags and boxes with the treats to take home for later.

Emily had gone down the hall, and she returned with the kids so that they could enjoy dessert with everyone else. Elizabeth waddled over to where her hostesses were standing. "Thank you. I had the best time."

"See, I told you." Emily said giving her sister a hug. "Thanks for letting us do this."

"The babies, say you're welcome." Elizabeth laughed letting them feel the babies kicking.

"How are you doing?" Carly was watching the clock. It was just past four. Looking over she saw Kelly watching. The doctor pointed to Liz.

"Starting to feel it." Elizabeth admitted, which meant dessert was going to have to wait for later.

Emily waved Jason over.

"Getting nauseous?" He guessed.

"Yeah, you stay here with our guests and I'll go lie down." Elizabeth suggested.

Jason paid her no mind. "Tell everyone where we went, and make sure they don't worry." Kelly was already walking over. "Come on Keesha told me earlier which room we can use."

"I'll go up too." Kelly wanted to see how bad it got.

Johnny was over as well. "We'll get everything in the truck for transport to the house. If you give me the keys we'll take it over." The guys were ready to head out.

Jason handed them his house keys. "Milo knows the code. There is a bedroom upstairs, with lavender walls, just put everything in there."

"Sounds good." Johnny signaled to the guys and they started grabbing items.

Not even caring that everyone was watching Jason lifted Elizabeth off her feet and carried her out of the room. Carly went to tell their guests what was going on before people started to worry.

* * *

"Go with the guys." Elizabeth told Jason once he got her settled. There was no point in him watching her sleep.

"I'll stay." Kelly assured him.

"Okay, call if you need me." Jason gave her a soft kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Elizabeth said feeling worse than when she was downstairs. "Okay this sucks." She said curling up some after her husband walked out of the room. "What do your other moms suggest?"

"I have a list in my purse." Kelly liked to be prepared. "You can go down it and try the home remedies to see if any will work for you. Will you be able to sleep?"

"Depends on how bad it gets." Elizabeth answered. "Your guy was pretty quick with that diaper." Maybe conversation would help.

"He'll be quicker after getting beaten by Edward." Kelly laughed. She was lucky, Cody was about as hands on as you could get.

"I'm looking forward to using the food system. I made Cameron and Jake's food, but didn't have any fancy toys to do it with." Elizabeth remarked rubbing her tummy.

"The freezing trays are what really make it handy. You can make enough food for a few days in a matter of hours." Kelly rubbed her friend's back as Elizabeth turned a sickly shade of pale white.

"What is Brady's favorite thing to eat?" Elizabeth was thinking she would be throwing up soon.

"Yams. He and his dad both are big fans." Kelly got the trash can in position just in time. "Feel better?"

Elizabeth nodded and threw up again. "Ugh."

"Well said. Let me get you some water." She grabbed a cup from the bathroom. When Elizabeth's mouth was rinsed Kelly urged her friend to lie down again. The doctor pulled up a blanket and watched as Elizabeth drifted off to sleep.

Emily knocked and stuck her head in. "How is she?"

"Just fell asleep." Kelly was tying the liner closed.

"She got sick?" Emily said frowning. She was hoping to avoid morning sickness when she got pregnant.

"Yup." Kelly knew what her colleague was thinking. "With most pregnancies this is a first trimester only thing. Elizabeth is only getting sick once a day so there is nothing to worry about. I'll have to start monitoring her weight, but as long as it stays up this is fine."

"Did you want to go back down?" Emily asked her friend.

"No, I got this." Kelly turned on the television and settled on the chair. "I'll wait here until Jason returns with my guy." Their son was home with Cody's mom who had come for a visit, so she didn't have to worry about him.

"I'll send up some cake." Emily said heading back down to her hostessing duty.

"A big slice." Kelly requested.

"You got it." Emily laughed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Elizabeth slept for an hour, and returned to the ballroom. A good amount of the guests had left, but a few were still hanging out. Steven had left with the guys, to help and see the house. Maggie was talking with Monica and Emily, probably about medicine. Edward was talking with Leyla, Melissa, and Keesha. There were other small clusters of guests enjoying the coffee.

"So that's her." Carly walked over and Kelly went to join Monica. She hadn't officially met Melissa yet.

"Yeah." Elizabeth wasn't surprised Carly knew about the issue with Jason's new assistant. Emily would have passed that along.

"Would you like me to kick her ass?" Carly offered with a straight face.

"For what reason?" Elizabeth looked over at her friend.

"Because you can't." Carly grinned knowing she was being outrageous.

Elizabeth had to laugh. "It still boggles my mind that you are one of my best friends."

"Yeah, not getting to know you better was not one of my brighter moves. If I hadn't been so jealous, things could have been different." Carly wondered if maybe Sonny might even still be alive. "I wonder how many times we would have been arrested by now."

"At least five." Elizabeth said laughing harder. "I need to go apologize to Melissa."

"Blame it on the hormones." Carly suggested. It was her fall back when she was pregnant with Joss. "I'm going to go chat with Edward. Signal if you need backup." That wouldn't happen. One of the first things Carly had learned was just how strong Elizabeth was.

She waddled behind Carly until she was over by the small group. "Melissa, may I speak with you?"

"Sure thing." Melissa was a bit surprised by the request. Elizabeth had made no indication that she wanted to talk with her, beyond the initial greeting, during the shower. While Liz had spoken at length to Phillip, she had avoided her. They went out to the patio. "What can I do for you?"

"You can accept my apology, although I wouldn't blame you if you didn't." Elizabeth felt no need to hedge. "I've been less than welcoming since you arrived."

"Would you mind telling me why?" Melissa was curious. Emily had urged her to talk with Elizabeth.

"You remind of my sister Sarah, which is not your fault." Elizabeth took a deep breath and let it out. "You're just so perfect, and so is she."

Melissa had to laugh at that. "Leyla would disagree with that statement. I take it you don't get along with Sarah." Melissa didn't even know Elizabeth had a sister.

"She slept with my boyfriend." That pretty much summed up their relationship.

"Ouch. I'm kind of insulted now." Melissa said grinning. "Did you think I wanted Jason? It should be clear now he isn't my type." Her grin turned wry.

"Not even for half a second." Elizabeth told the other woman. "He loves me, so you didn't present that kind of threat. Sarah is good at everything and she speaks several languages fluently. I first met you on a day I was feeling like a whale, and started making comparisons that I shouldn't have. Especially since I didn't know you. Then you walked into the conference room full of ideas and I felt inferior."

"I thought you looked stunning the night of Gina's party, and I wasn't the only one. Heads turned when you walked through the room." Melissa saw that surprised Elizabeth. She knew Jason found her beautiful, it was others that she knew nothing about. "And that first day in the conference room I was nervous. I didn't know you well and I wanted you to like me so I tried to impress you. It's what I do, when I feel insecure I try to impress people. I'm not good at everything. I can't cook, and I suck at baseball which I understand will be a problem at the company picnic in two weeks." Melissa laughed.

"I'm going to do better." Elizabeth promised.

"Okay." Melissa believed her.

"Thank you for the cocoons, I've never seen those before." Elizabeth mentioned the gift.

"My older sister has four children, and she lives in Sweden with her husband. She's my Sarah." Melissa admitted. "She's the perfect daughter. Mostly because she likes guys. So I get it."

"Is she short with dark hair?" Elizabeth joked.

"No, but her name is Elizabeth." Melissa said with a straight face.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"Gotha!" Melissa said laughing hard. "Her name is Gwen. We do better with distance, but she recommended the cocoons. Said the kids loved them. I'm planning on telling her you hated the gift." Melissa smiled wide. "Otherwise I'll never hear the end of how great her advice is."

"Far enough." Elizabeth rubbed her tummy.

"You should sit down. It would suck to declare a truce then have Jason fire me because I had you standing for too long." Melissa said urge Elizabeth back into the house.

"Ready?" Leyla was happy to see they were both smiling.

"I am." Melissa told her girlfriend.

"We should all have dinner one day next week." Elizabeth really was going to try.

"That would fun." Leyla said linking fingers with Melissa. "We are looking at houses tomorrow so wish us luck. If we find something maybe you'll give us some design ideas."

"Jason said the paintings in his and Francis's office are by you. So ideas would be welcome. That's something else I don't do well." Melissa said poking fun at herself before she and Leyla walked off.

Maggie came over. "Steven called he said Jason is on his way back for you. I offered to drive you over, but he declined."

"Jason is a bit overprotective." Elizabeth loved how he didn't hide how much he cared for her. "I should get ready."

"I'll follow you over." Maggie said going to get her purse.

Elizabeth guessed most of the family would head over. They still needed to check out the clothes Diane and Francis picked out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	54. Chapter 54

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 54

"Week thirty." Kelly announced walking into the room. "By this point I was really hitting my pregnant stride. Rocking my bump at every available opportunity. I made pregnancy look good." The doctor reminisced. Cody couldn't keep his hands off her, and Kelly didn't mind one bit. "I was a very cute pregnant woman." She said grinning.

"Are you done your stroll down memory lane?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Snarky?" Kelly looked over at Jason who kept quiet. "I didn't hit that until week thirty-six, but everything does happen earlier with twins. Other than that how are you feeling?"

"Tired." Elizabeth admitted. She'd not slept a lot over the last two weeks. She had almost no energy. Poor Milo usually ended up sitting in the living room watching television while she rested in the recliner. He must be bored out of his mind.

"Perfectly normal." Kelly looked over the chart. "Sickness is still happening?" Elizabeth's weight had gone up, but not by as much as Kelly would have liked to see.

"Yeah, nothing on your list is working." Elizabeth said frowning a bit. "We have resorted to the internet."

"Don't do anything dangerous." Kelly admonished.

"We won't." Jason promised. Some of the stuff people suggested was downright weird.

"I want you to try these." Kelly handed over a box.

"Preggie Pop Drops Plus." Elizabeth looked over at her friend. "We saw these, but haven't gotten around to trying them yet."

"One of my new mommies swears by them. She is also having multiples. They only come in sour fruit, but I'm asking you to give them a try." Kelly had researched them thoroughly just to be sure they were safe. "They also contain B6 which some women swear helps with sickness. Let me know what happens."

"Can't hurt." Jason said looking at his wife.

"No, it can't." Elizabeth put the box in her purse. "I'll try them today."

"Okay. Let me cop a feel." Kelly took a measurement of Liz's tummy, before doing a manual massage. "Ah ha! Baby A has turned." The doctor announced. "Good job mommy."

"What about our little girl?" Jason smiled at the announcement.

"Give me your hand." Kelly said holding out hers. "Have a feel. This is your son's head." She guided Jason's fingers to the lowest point of Elizabeth's stomach. "These are his feet. Here." Kelly moved Jason's hand to his wife's side. "Is your daughter's head, which means her feet are here." Charlotte was still transverse. "At this point it isn't surprising that only one baby is in the proper position. They are running out of room in there. Even if your little girl isn't transverse at the time of labor she will most likely move when her brother gets out of the way."

"Okay." Jason felt better. Now that he knew what to look for he would check to make sure Adam stayed put. His reading mentioned that sometimes babies turned again.

"We will have a quick peek for measurements, and then we will finish up the exam after which I am throwing you two out." Kelly said putting on the gel and applying the wand. "Baby A is just over four pounds and almost eighteen inches. Baby B is three and a half pounds and just under seventeen inches. Still trending toward bigger than normal." Kelly was beginning to suspect that if Elizabeth made it to thirty-six weeks the babies would be around, or over, the five pound mark which would be outstanding for twins. However with the babies bigger than normal they would have to really watch Liz's blood pressure as they got to the end. "You get the fancy pictures in two weeks."

"Are you worried because the babies are big?" Jason asked Kelly.

"Worried no. A healthy weight would be welcome. We just need to make sure mom is doing good as well. At thirty-two weeks you will be coming in every week, so we'll be able to monitor things closely. Jason can you use a blood pressure cuff?" Kelly wanted to know.

"It's been a while, but Elizabeth can make sure I'm doing it right." Jason explained.

"We aren't at that point, and I hope we don't get to that point." Kelly said reaching for gloves. "But I like to have plans in place. I will need you to take her blood pressure at home, if it starts creeping up. With it being a problem with Jake, I have it on my radar. I'm going to do an internal and then the throwing out I promised takes place."

"Will I get cab fare?" Elizabeth rubbed Jason's arm as he helped her scoot down a bit. He was worried. She could tell.

"I'm so good, you'll be paying me." Kelly cracked. "Everything feels good. No dilation. Keep this up." The doctor stood up. "Make an appointment for two weeks, I'll meet you in the ultrasound suite and we'll come here from there."

"Sounds good. Thanks Kelly." Elizabeth said sitting back up, Jason was going to have to help her get her underwear back on.

"It's what I do. Call if you have any questions or issues." Kelly said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Back home Jason got her settled in the recliner. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"We are good." Elizabeth promised.

"Do you have your drops?" Jason didn't see them.

"I have one in my pocket." Elizabeth knew Jason was going to tell Milo about them as well.

"Cameron keep an eye on your mom, okay?" Jason told his oldest son. The boys were home today, hanging out with the dogs. Siobhan was in the kitchen getting some coffee and Milo was in the bathroom.

"I will." Cameron said earnestly. He liked having jobs to do to help mommy and the babies.

"Good." Jason gave Elizabeth a kiss. "I'll see you later."

"You will." She said snuggling under her blanket.

"Bye buddy." Jason gave Cameron a kiss. "You too." Jason said before kissing Jake. He was looking forward to being able to stay home in two weeks.

"Dad." Cameron said as Jason walked toward the doorway.

"Yeah?" He stopped to give Cameron his full attention.

"You forgot the babies." The little boy pointed to his mom's tummy.

"Forgot what about the babies?" Jason wanted to know.

"You didn't give the babies any kisses." Cameron was totally serious. He and Jake both kissed the babies in the morning before leaving and at night before going to bed.

"Oh." Jason said smiling. Cameron was a good big brother. "Can't forget the babies." He came over and gave his wife's tummy a kiss.

"There are two babies daddy." Cameron reminded him. You had to do these things the right way.

"Yes, there are." Jason gave Elizabeth's stomach another kiss. "Thank you for reminding me." Since he was here he gave Elizabeth another soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." Elizabeth said trying not to laugh. "See you later."

* * *

"Everything okay with Elizabeth?" Francis asked walking into Jason's office.

"Yup. Kelly said Elizabeth and the babies are doing well." Jason confirmed. He was trying to stay focused, but his mind was back home.

"We are officially done with our German friend." Francis said taking a seat. "He said thank you, and that we did a great job, but it's just easier to bring his merchandise in through Baltimore. So he will not be renewing his contract."

"Thank god for small favors." Jason said what Francis was thinking. "Hopefully that relationship will work out. Even if it doesn't we will not be doing business with him again."

"No we will not." Francis believed in the customer first model, but he wasn't going to risk going to jail for any of them. "You don't have to stay."

"What?" Jason had zoned out.

Francis smiled wide. "Why don't you start your time off today? Everything is running smoothly. You can work from home a few hours a day if you feel the need, but honestly it isn't necessary."

"You trying to get rid of me?" Jason joked.

"Dee and I have been reading up on twins." Francis started, he knew Johnny and Milo were doing some reading too. Hell they probably all were. "They normally come early, you should be home."

"Kelly is hoping we make it thirty-six weeks." Jason passed along. "But she said thirty-two weeks isn't unheard of."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to be home." Francis said to his friend.

"I can't." Jason threw down his pen. "I'm not sure Elizabeth wants me home." He said sheepishly.

"Hovering?" Francis asked smirking.

"Big time." Jason said fighting a blush. Last night he had insisted on walking her to the bathroom. "She may end up hurting me if I'm home all day."

"Is the nursery ready?" Francis thought that would keep Jason busy for a bit.

"Unless the babies come early I can't set it up yet. Elizabeth thinks its bad luck to have the room ready before she is eight months pregnant." While she hadn't said anything he knew that both of the babies she had lost were late in term.

"Let's go with the work option. Elizabeth is doing better with Melissa, so we can set up a fully functioning office in the house." Francis proposed. "You have enough room for another desk in your home office." When Jason started to protest Francis tried another plan. "Or you can just work from home, and Melissa can hold down the fort here. Runners can go between here and your house if it's necessary."

"That isn't fair to Melissa for me to leave before the date we decided on." Jason told his partner.

"Hold on." Francis got up and went to the door. "Melissa would you join us."

"Sure thing." The blonde grabbed a steno pad figuring she was needed to take notes.

"Have a seat." Francis and Jason sat after Melissa did. "We are trying to figure out how to work it so that Jason can go on leave now."

"We already have a plan for when you leave in two weeks, I don't see how it would hurt anything if you left now." Melissa said looking between the two men.

"There were things I planned on having done before then." Jason didn't want to over work the staff.

"Take it with you." Francis said slowly. "Do you have any problem either sending things out to Jason or taking them yourself if necessary?" He asked Melissa.

"Not at all. I work for you, so whatever you decide I will adapt too." Melissa told her bosses. Honestly whatever they decided to do would work, because she had never met two men more adept at planning than Jason Morgan and Francis Corelli. "I just don't want to stress Elizabeth." The two women were doing better and now on a first name basis. "I'm guessing she will like having you close."

"Will you at least miss me?" Jason said making puppy dog eyes.

"Every day." Francis laughed. "I'll come by the office once a day and sigh heavily. I'll have Melissa or Phillip record it. Pack up whatever you planned on doing today and go home to your wife. Rescue Milo from the television remote control."

"Fine." Jason said grabbing his messenger bag and gathering up some contracts. "Thanks."

"I love her too." Francis reminded his friend.

"Melissa don't let Francis work you too hard, and leave at five while I'm out." Jason instructed.

"Understood." Melissa went back to her desk.

Packed Jason picked up the phone. "I'm going to start working from the house today, so I'm on my way back. Did you need me to stop off and pick up anything?"

"No." Elizabeth wondered why the change, but at the same time she was happy about it. Having Jason closer would make her feel better.

"I'll talk to Milo when I get there." Jason told his wife. The young guard would most likely want to stay on this assignment and that was fine. They just needed to figure out his hours and such. "See you when I get in."

"Okay." Elizabeth said hanging up the phone. She scooted to the edge of the recliner and Milo was there to help her up. Since she didn't say anything he would know it was one of her many trips to the bathroom. Last week he had requested that if she wanted a snack or drink she ask him to get it. Milo explained he knew she didn't expect him to wait on her, but he would feel better if she didn't move around too much. She made him nervous, which Elizabeth found to be hilarious.

* * *

Jason came home and got settled. Since he fully intended to spend most of the day working, he asked Milo to stay with Elizabeth. It might be overkill to have the guard in the living room while he was down the hall, but Jason's home office was soundproofed and he wouldn't hear Elizabeth if she yelled for help.

At four a runner arrived to take anything Jason wanted filed to the office. In the morning at nine someone would bring over anything Melissa felt her boss needed to look over, and the same thing would happen again at one. Jason would only go in if it was truly necessary. This routine would stay in place until the twins were two months old. That first day back in the office was going to be hard.

* * *

"Jason you don't have to get up when I go to the bathroom." Elizabeth said getting back in bed. Sleeping wasn't the easiest thing these days, there was no comfortable position to rest in. Sitting up she reached for her tablet. It was romper room time in her uterus, and hopefully some music would get the babies to relax.

"What are they listening to right now?" Jason was amused by the fact that the babies seemed to respond to music. Certain artist seem to make them move more than others.

"Enya. It calms them down." Elizabeth put the headphones on the elastic strap around her tummy and opened the music app.

"Would you like a snack?" Jason said sitting up too. It was almost one, but if she was hungry he'd get her something. Kelly said it wouldn't be a bad thing if Elizabeth gained more weight.

She gave it some thought. Dinner had been great, the Preggie Pop Drops had actually worked, so Elizabeth was hungry when they gathered around the table. Something that didn't happen on the days she got sick. Tonight's snack had been grapes. Now she was in the mood for… "I would love a slice of Cook's chocolate cake."

"Really? You want chocolate?" Jason was surprised.

"Yes." Elizabeth's mouth was actually watering at the thought of the decadent treat.

"Okay." Jason threw the covers back. "Stay in bed." He said pulling on his jeans as his wife nodded. "A glass of milk with that?"

"Yes, please." Elizabeth responded. "I feel bad that you are going to have to wake someone up to get it."

"Don't worry about that." Jason slipped on his boots and gave his wife a kiss. He knew how to get in and out of the mansion without being detected, it was how he used to visit Lila. He was concerned that Cook would kill him for violating her kitchen. The woman was scary.

* * *

The drive over was quick, and all thoughts of breaking in fled when as he was getting out of his car because Maya pulled up in hers. "It's late for a visit." The intern said to her cousin. She was just getting off work. Seeing her cousin was surprising. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine, I'm here to steal some chocolate cake." Jason reported holding up Elizabeth's cake carrier.

"Good thing I pulled up when I did. I can stitch you up when Cook stabs you." Maya joked letting them both in the house. They quietly walked across the front hall, and she stood watch while Jason swiped the cake. He simply took the whole thing because he wasn't brave enough to dirty a knife. Walking out he found Maya and AJ.

"Grand theft dessert?" AJ quipped.

"Elizabeth wants cake." Jason said without batting an eye.

"Cook is going to have a cow in the morning." AJ said wondering if it would be unmanly to hide behind Meg.

"Give me a piece of paper." Jason told his brother. AJ went to his off office and quickly returned. Maya just stood and watched them trying not to laugh. A mobster and a media mogul were terrified of a woman who was just over five feet tall.

"Here. I'll hold the cake." AJ took the carrier. "She finally wants chocolate."

"Not just chocolate, but that cake. Elizabeth was very specific." Jason wrote the note and showed it to his accomplices. 'Thank you for the cake. Elizabeth woke up and very much wanted some. Nothing else would do'.

"Flattery. Nice. Cook likes Elizabeth." AJ said when his brother returned from placing the paper on the cutting board.

"I need to get this home." Jason didn't want to keep his wife waiting.

"We will try to get out to visit this week." AJ walked his brother to the door. "I'll bring you a key so you don't have to break in if Maya isn't around." He said laughing.

"I'd rather face Mac, than Elizabeth with an unsatisfied craving." Jason grinned before hopping in the car and heading home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	55. Chapter 55

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 55

"You are doing an excellent job." Jason said stealing a kiss as he helped Elizabeth into the car. They were driving his Benz today because getting in and out of the SUV's was too hard for his wife now.

"It's all that couch sitting." She laughed buckling up.

"I know that you are tired and uncomfortable." Jason said pulling out of the space. "But you haven't complained once."

"I want this as much as you, so complaining is pointless." Elizabeth said reclining her seat a bit.

They had just come from the hospital for another visit. Week thirty-two. She and the babies were doing great. Blood pressure right where it should be, weight in the proper range, iron levels on target, and babies that were still trending toward above average in size. The goal of thirty-six weeks was in sight. Kelly said that it could be any day now and that the twins would most likely be fine despite being preemies, but Elizabeth was going to hold these babies in until their chances were better than 'most likely'.

"The guys are coming over today to put the nursery together. I'm going to put you in our bedroom so that you can come in and boss us around when the furniture is put together." Jason grinned at her while they were stopped at the light.

"Is Milo going to sit and watch me?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Nope, he'll be in grunting with us." Jason announced. "I got you an extra special babysitter today."

"Very funny. Don't keep Milo too late he is leaving at three to pick up Sabrina for their trip." Elizabeth reminded her husband as she rolled her eyes. "If you leave me downstairs I can wash all the baby stuff." She offered. That included some of the baby clothes. Diane had gotten them a wide range of sizes in the outfits. From newborn, since twins were usually small, up to one T. Francis had said his wife had a little too much fun shopping. He was worried she was going to want a baby too. Diane had quickly corrected that assumption.

"Did I mention that some of the wives are coming too?" Jason knew that he hadn't. "They will handle the washing of everything. You will rest. We are in the home stretch, so soon you'll be back to running around the house keeping us all in shape." He knew the inactivity was getting to her.

"I'm not going to whine about it." Elizabeth told him.

"We are in the car, and it's just us. So go ahead." Jason prompted.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I feel useless. I couldn't even make lunch for the boys the other day because I was too tired to get off the couch. I'm not sleeping at night because I can't get comfortable. I haven't seen my feet in months. I can't even sleep in your shirts anymore because they don't fit around my stomach. I'm huge Jason, seriously huge." It wasn't a criticism it was a fact. "And I'm tired of being pregnant. I feel so bad saying that, but I feel like I've been carrying these babies forever." She was crying as they pulled up in front of the house.

"Feel better?" Jason gently wiped the tears from her cheeks as more fell.

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth said crying harder.

The door to the car opened and Milo looked over at his boss. "What did you do to her?" Elizabeth had been fine at the hospital.

She started to really sob, which made Jason want to laugh at the situation. However he was pretty certain that Milo would kick his ass if he did. He'd have help because Francis, Johnny, Matt, Cody, and Jax were all standing in front of the house glaring at him too. "She needed to cry." He tried to explain.

"Oh." Milo said standing up. It didn't take much to get this reaction. The other day they were watching Bass Masters and she cried when the winner was announced.

Jason got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, squatting down he looked at his girl. She was just beautiful. "Do you want me to carry you in?"

"No." Elizabeth sniffed. "I can waddle on my own."

"I like your waddle." Jason said helping her unbuckle. "And for the record your feet are still there, and very cute. If you want I'll paint your toenails later."

"Really. You would do that for me?" Elizabeth giggled at the mental image that conjured up.

"I certainly would." Luckily she wouldn't be able to see them because he was probably going to do not so great of a job.

"That's okay." Elizabeth leaned into him. "Thanks."

"Give a holler if you change your mind." Jason said escorting her into the house.

* * *

"You sit and watch television, your sitter will be here shortly." Jason said dropping a kiss to her soft lips.

"Do I get a hint?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"It's not Cameron or Jake." Jason replied.

"I know, they are at the petting zoo, with the rest of the gang." The nannies had been planning this outing for a while now. "Give me a better hint."

There was a knock on the door. "I don't have to."

"Do I need to close my eyes?" Elizabeth asked playing along.

"Nope." Jason opened the door and came back with their visitor.

For the second time in under thirty minutes she burst into tears. "Mom?"

"Hi sweetie." Carolyn Webber came over and urged her daughter to sit back down.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Africa." Elizabeth gripped her mother tight.

"I was, but I spent the last two weeks in Memphis making sure I was okay to come here." Steven had run every blood test known to man to make sure his mother wasn't carrying any illnesses that would hurt Liz or the twins. "I got the all clear two days ago. I flew in last night. I wanted to be here for the birth of my newest grandchildren." Carolyn explained. She had been careless with Elizabeth, and wanted to do better. "Dad is coming in two weeks. He landed in Memphis this morning." Carolyn was allowed to wave to her husband, but Steven wouldn't let her near Jeff. Just in case the other Dr. Webber was sick.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

The fact that Elizabeth needed to say that told Carolyn how badly she and Jeff screwed up. It should be a given for a daughter to expect her mom to be there when she gives birth. "We are planning to stay for a bit after the babies come, if you don't mind."

"I would love that." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Where are my other grandbabies?" Carolyn asked, the house had been quiet.

"Out with their cousins. They will be home for dinner." Elizabeth was going to take as many pictures as everyone could tolerate.

"Good. Jason go build stuff, and we will play catch up." Carolyn said shooing him out. "You look beautiful." She said placing her hand on Elizabeth's stomach. "They are active."

"Yes, a girl and a boy. I'm sure Steven told you that." Elizabeth couldn't believe her mother was here.

"Actually he didn't. He wouldn't tell me anything, which is fine because that means you can. What week are you in?" Carolyn went into doctor mode. Her specialty was orthopedics, but she had delivered her share of babies while in the bush.

"Thirty-two this morning." Elizabeth answered. "Everything is good, I can have Kelly send you my chart."

"Not necessary. Kelly Lee knows her stuff." Carolyn had checked, her daughter was in good hands. "Steven said you had names, but weren't sharing them."

"We do, and no we aren't." Elizabeth laughed. "Nice try though."

"You can't fault me for giving it a go." Carolyn laughed. "Are those photo albums I see on the book shelf?"

"They are, if you go get one we can look at some pictures. You can see Cameron and Jake as babies." Elizabeth loved sharing those pictures.

"Let me grab some." Carolyn had missed so much. Maybe there was a way she didn't have to miss anymore. Both hers and Jeff's tenure with Doctors without Borders were up, that was how they were able to come to Port Charles. She would have to speak with Monica and see if maybe there was room on the staff for another surgeon.

* * *

"Okay, how are we doing this?" Jason looked at his brother, Cody, and Jax. "You three have done this before so where is the best place to start?" Elizabeth already had a nursery set up for Jake but the time Jason came home.

"That depends on how frustrated you want to be." AJ said grinning. "Cribs are insanely hard to put together. So I did that last."

"I'll take one and Jason will take the other one." Johnny said grabbing a box. They could both dismantle a car engine blindfolded they could assemble cribs. With that announcement the guys started grabbing boxes. Michael had opted to tag along with his dad and they let him put together the shelves that would house books, toys, and anything else Elizabeth wanted it to.

"Who is downstairs?" Jason had brought Elizabeth right upstairs and the ladies were already in the house by the time he got his wife out of the car.

"Keesha, Emily, Carly, and Maya." Matt answered. He had changing tables. Spreading out the directions he made sure everything was accounted for and got started.

Jax and AJ each had a glider and Francis was working on the stroller. Cody grabbed the car seats and headed down to the minivan to install those, the baby mirrors, and the shades that kept sun off the babies. After he would come back up and start on the wardrobes.

* * *

"Oh look at this. It's too cute!" Emily exclaimed holding up a jumper with a hood that had bear ears on it. "I love baby clothes."

"Who doesn't?" Carly said loading up the washer. "I swear it was helping Elizabeth get all of Jake's things ready that made me want to have Joss. How are things going on that front with you and Matt?"

"Still working on those boundaries." Keesha ribbed Carly.

"Please, everyone knows they are trying." Carly never met a question she felt uncomfortable asking.

"Nothing to report just yet. When I finally do get knocked up, I hope to do a better job of hiding it than Liz did." Emily removed more tags for the purchases.

"You won't." Maya told her. "Because of the surgical schedule, everyone will know." Emily was going to be watched carefully because of her past medical history. "We'll just pretend like we did with Liz."

"You have anything to report?" Carly asked Maya.

"Uh no." The intern said shaking her head for emphasis. "One Johnny and I aren't there yet, and two I'm about to start my first year of residency having a baby now would be insane." She didn't even know if Johnny wanted kids. It was a conversation that would come up eventually, but there was no need for them to talk about it right now.

"Robin had her baby right?" Carly tried to keep up on her gossip.

"A little girl, she looks just like Robin." Emily was happy for her friend. "Everyone is healthy."

"Good." Carly said holding up a small pair of blue jeans.

"That was very mature of you." Keesha said a bit surprised.

"I can't stand Robin, and her holier than thou attitude, but I don't wish her or her baby harm." Carly replied. "I know what it feels like to worry about if your baby will be okay. It's not a fun feeling."

Keesha had gratefully sailed through her pregnancy with Meg. Hopefully this next baby would be the same. It was too soon to make her announcement, but she was looking forward to sharing their good news with the family. "Who was the older woman that went upstairs?"

"Dr. Carolyn Webber. Elizabeth's absentee mom." Emily told her friends. She was not a fan of Liz's parents, but would be polite. Unless they hurt her friend again, and then it was all bets off. "I can't stand how cute this is." It was a small dress in pale green with a pair of matching ruffled panties. "My goddaughter is going to be so cute."

"Whoa, there. Slow your roll missy. That's my goddaughter." Carly instantly corrected.

"I don't think so." Emily said glaring at the blonde.

"You have Jake." Keesha pointed to Carly. "And you have Cameron." She pointed to Emily. Elizabeth had decided to just name Carly as Jake's godmother so that the two women wouldn't fight over who got to babysit. "So at least one of those babies is mine. I'm guessing the other one is Diane's."

"Diane is not going to baby sit." Carly huffed. "I think she's allergic to diapers."

"She is not." Emily laughed. "We will ask Elizabeth."

"No you will not." Kelly said from the doorway. "Oh my, that is adorable." She pointed to the dress Emily was holding. "I spent forty-five minutes in the baby girl section dreaming when I found out I was pregnant, then I went to boy's section and did the same thing. I want a little girl next. No asking Elizabeth questions that will stress her out. We are almost at our goal, none of you will cause problems. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Emily said pouting.

"Carly?" Kelly leveled her death glare. A look Carly knew from her last pregnancy.

"Fine." Carly agreed. One of those babies was her godchild, that was all there was too it.

"Now, I'm going to check on my patient, since I've already ogled my husband's very fine ass." Cody was bent over putting in the car seats when she arrived. "Behave." The doctor instructed before walking upstairs.

Maya looked at the two pouting women, and then at her cousin. Both women snickered before removing more price tags.

* * *

"Ready to come boss us around?" Jason asked walking back into the master suite.

"I am." Elizabeth was sucking on a drop. They were still working which was a relief. "You guys did that fast."

"Having three dads, and Johnny helped." Jason could have done it alone, but it would have taken a couple of days. AJ hadn't been lying the crib took a while to assemble because it had about a million parts. "Where do you want everything?" He asked his wife.

The ladies had come upstairs with several laundry baskets of clothing and were putting them in the proper closets. The pocket doors were open and Elizabeth was getting the full effect of what the rooms would look like. "Put the cribs in the center of the room." She started there. Last week they had decided on putting the cribs next to one another in the beginning. "Can the wardrobes go in the closets?"

"They can." Francis answered as he grabbed one, and Cody with Matt's help took the other one over to the green room.

Between each piece of furniture being placed Elizabeth closed her eye and visualized the room. Once something was placed it didn't have to be moved and in about fifteen minutes both nurseries were done. "What do you think?" She asked Jason.

"I think it's perfect." With the cribs between the rooms the doors would have to remain open making it one large space that still honored the fact that the twins were separate individuals. "I'll attach the monitors to the cribs later on tonight."

"That's fine." Elizabeth looked up at him and he placed his hand on her tummy. Their friends, and family quietly left the room to give them a moment alone. "We are having two babies." She said smiling.

"We are." Jason leaned over and kissed her as their daughter kicked against his palm.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	56. Chapter 56

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 56

Elizabeth lay still and rubbed her tummy as she tried to get the babies to calm down. If this kept up she was going to end up walking the hall. Last week during one of the twins more active periods she had been unable to stay in bed and took a walk from one end of the hall to the other. It did calm the little monsters, but woke up Jason, her mom, and her dad. The fact that both her parents were staying in the guest suite of the house was still somewhat shocking.

Jeff and Carolyn had thrown themselves into the role of grandparents with gusto. They were spending as much time with Cameron and Jake as they could. Her mom had been here for four weeks now and her dad for two. Jason was the one who suggested they move from the hotel to the house last week. That way if Elizabeth went into labor in the middle of the night there would be other adults in the house.

She was only a little bit jealous that her parents were showing her sons more attention than they did her at that age. Mostly she was thrilled that they were taking an interest in the boys. She would take this for however long it lasted, and hopefully her parents would keep in touch with their grandsons when they left. Elizabeth would do her part and explain that Africa was far away and the villages her parents served didn't have telephones.

"Want me to take a turn?" Jason was spooned up behind her with his hand on the lower part of her stomach.

"You should try to get some sleep." Elizabeth felt bad for keeping him up. "Maybe I'll take the munchkins for a walk. It worked the last time. Maybe I'll be dilated tomorrow when we go in for our visit, and Kelly will keep me." Elizabeth had been officially thirty-six weeks two days ago. With weekly visits the odds of her going in for a checkup and being kept increased.

"It worked the last time." Jason chuckled. Rolling over he got out of bed and pulled on his sweats, and a t-shirt. Walking to his wife's side of the bed he held out his hand. "Come on I'll keep you company."

"What shall we talk about on our stroll?" Elizabeth asked smiling as she pushed her feet into her slippers and stood up. Before she could take a single step moisture rolled down her legs. With wide eyes she looked down at the puddle spreading around her feet.

"Don't move." Jason said dashing from the room. He knocked on the door of his in-laws room and a very alert Jeff answered. "Water broke."

"We'll handle the boys." Jeff said going back in the room to put on some clothes. Carolyn was already dressing. Years of medical practice had them both going from sleep to ready to roll with no problem.

Jason ran back down the hall to find an empty room. "Elizabeth?!"

"In the bathroom." She called out.

He walked over and found her standing on a towel wearing just her bra. "What are you doing?"

"Getting out of my wet stuff." Elizabeth answered. "Can you please get me a dress before one of my parents comes in?"

"Yeah." Jason was shaking some, but he had to hold it together. "Contractions?" He asked as he passed over the first thing he grabbed.

"They are starting now. Call Kelly." Elizabeth instructed. So far this was just how it happened with Jake.

Jason grabbed her cell phone because it was closest and came back. It was on speaker and ringing. They got the service who promised that the doctor would call them right back.

Elizabeth took a deep breath in and let it out slow with the contraction. Jason was looking at his watch timing. Carolyn stuck her head in. "Are we needed?"

"No, we are good." Elizabeth assured her mom. "Don't wake the boys up until it is time to come to the hospital. Jake took twelve hours, which was five hours less than Cameron. A guard will be waiting when you are ready to go."

"Alright." The guards were something that Carolyn and Jeff had to get used to, but considering how much of their daughter's life they had missed they didn't get to start parenting now. "Send us some updates if you can."

The phone in Jason's hand rang and he answered it on speaker. "You have an office visit tomorrow, you couldn't wait?" Kelly joked.

"No point in being predictable." Elizabeth answered her friend.

"Give me the details." They heard a car engine roar to life which meant Kelly was heading in.

"Water broke, about five minutes ago contractions are…?" Elizabeth looked at Jason.

"Elizabeth had a contraction three minutes ago and counting." Jason responded.

"I thought Cody was bad." Kelly laughed. "Head in." The doctor instructed. If Liz's water hadn't broken they could have stayed home. "I'll call Cody and tell him to send out a text message." It was decided the enforcer would send out the initial message, if it was overnight, because Kelly leaving would mean he found out first.

"See you in about twenty minutes." Elizabeth nodded and Jason hung up. "I need some shoes."

"Okay." Jason took a few minutes to swap the sweats for jeans, grabbed his phone, and then put on his boots. While he grabbed flats for Elizabeth he sent a message to Milo. His phone buzzed with a reply that Milo was in route. "Here." Jason helped his wife into her shoes before asking. "Ready?"

"I better be, we are out of time." Elizabeth said as they got moving. Her parents were both in the bedroom.

"Do you need me to carry down the bag?" Jeff thought Jason was handling this very well. The younger man had impressed him with just how much he loved Lizzie and the boys.

"It's in the car. Has been since week thirty-two." Jason was focused on his wife. "Slow." He said when they reached the steps.

Elizabeth nodded and held tight to the railing while he guided her. When they stepped onto the main floor they both relaxed a bit. Last night they had a Grey's Anatomy marathon. She was currently a season behind, and sitting on the couch they had watched a very pregnant Meredith Grey fall down a flight of steps. That reminded Jason of Carly's fall, and he had been tense with her on the steps last night and this morning. So it was a good thing the babies were coming. He could stop worrying.

At the car they had to stop while she breathed through a contraction. "How long was that?"

"Six minutes." Jason said opening the door. That was fairly far apart, so he didn't have to worry about her delivering in the car. He helped her in and ran around the front of the car. "Ten minutes." He knew because he made three practice runs to find the fastest route.

They passed the mansion and three cars pulled on to the road behind them. "We are a caravan." Elizabeth said laughing. "Why are they coming now? Nothing will happen for hours."

"They love you." Jason told her. He was driving a bit above the speed limit and needed to focus.

"I know." Elizabeth looked at the clock.

"Another contraction?" Jason heard the slow intake of breath.

"Five minutes." Elizabeth said on an exhale. With Jake the time between contractions went fast during the first few hours, then when she hit two minutes they didn't get any closer for eight hours.

"Thank you for agreeing to the epidural." Jason said making the last turn. The family got caught at a red light, but they picked up a new tail. Milo was now behind them. He had been waiting for them to go by.

"Kelly was on your side, I couldn't fight you both. Although it was nice of her to make it seem like it was my idea." Elizabeth rubbed her belly.

"Almost there." Jason said more to himself than his wife. "Okay." He said making the turn into the driveway. Kelly was standing there waiting.

"Good timing. I just got here myself. There was a detour." The doctor said as she helped Elizabeth into a wheelchair. "Room 815. I called and told Cody which room and the guards are already upstairs." Kelly wondered if they had guys sleeping across the street at the hotel in preparation for this.

"Give me your keys." Milo would park the car and then head up.

"Thanks." Jason tossed the keys and followed his wife. It didn't surprise him that his mother was waiting in the lobby.

"They went up." Monica said calling for an elevator.

"Were you already here?" Jason asked willing the elevator to come faster.

"I was." Monica smiled at her youngest son. If he was alone he probably would have taken the stairs. "Matt and Emily are also somewhere in the hospital." Monica told him as they stepped inside the elevator.

"Three cars followed us from the mansion, so I'm guessing everyone else will be here in a matter of moments as well." Jason shared.

"Tell Liz we love her." Monica said as the elevator doors opened and Jason ran out.

"Give me the bag and follow the nurse." Kelly was in the hall. "They are hooking her up to all the monitors right now."

"Okay. Tell Elizabeth I'll be right in." Jason had to put on scrubs.

"Yup." Kelly walked back in as the nurses finished up. "Jason is getting changed." She said grabbing gloves. "Each of your labors has been quicker than the last so I'm guessing you will be under ten hours. At the last visit Baby A, whose name you can tell me now, was in the right position and Baby B was slightly turned as well so I'm not expecting any surprises there." They would peek just to be sure.

Jason walked in and took Elizabeth's hand. "What did I miss?"

"Kelly is about to do an internal." Elizabeth grimaced a bit.

"Three centimeters." Kelly announced as the ultrasound was rolled in. The probes for the monitors had to be worked around but they got a good visual. "Both sacs broke. At the same time?" Kelly asked Elizabeth.

"I think so, there was a lot more fluid than with the boys." Elizabeth breathed through another contraction.

"They look good." Kelly put the wand away. "Now all we can do is wait. I'm gonna roam the halls, maybe catch a nap. You want to walk?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth replied. "I would like the staff to note that I'm a much better patient than you." She saw a couple of the nurse's laugh.

"Funny Morgan. Don't piss off the person that calls for your epidural." Kelly said as her friend got to her feet. "Twenty minutes." She told the nurse meaning that they would check again if nothing major happened. The nurse nodded following the Morgans out into the hall.

* * *

They walked down to the visitor's lounge. "Hi." Elizabeth said to the small crowd that was there for her.

"Should you be here?" Johnny asked surprised to see her.

"Walking helps with labor." Elizabeth answered. "Didn't you learn that from your doctor girlfriend?" Maya had aced her intern exams and was now officially a resident.

"Yes smartass, she mentioned it." Johnny said grinning. Maya was also somewhere in the hospital.

"How are you holding up?" Edward came over and asked.

"Fine." Elizabeth didn't want him worrying. "Jason is taking good care of me."

"He better." Francis quipped. "He's the reason you're in this condition."

"I'll remember that when I'm pushing." Elizabeth laughed but her hand tightened on the pole holding her IV bag.

"Breathe. Slow and easy." Jason coached her through the contraction. "Three minutes." He said holding her hand.

Elizabeth nodded. "We are going to waddle some more. I'll wave as we go by." She joked as they moved off.

* * *

"I got a page that someone wanted to have a couple of babies." Kelly said walking into the room. Elizabeth had been in labor for nine hours. Kelly was so good she amazed herself.

"That would be me." Elizabeth was tired and sweaty and more than ready for this to be over with. Her epidural was working wonders, but she was anxious to meet her children.

"You ready over there dad?" Kelly grinned as she got her gown and gloves on.

"Yeah." Jason was helping Elizabeth to move down the bed. "I love you." He said before kissing her temple.

"I love you too." Elizabeth smiled up at him.

Kelly was in position. "I see hair. Blonde hair. Let's see what the rest of him looks like. Big push!" Kelly counted down from ten. "Breathe, okay push!" She counted again as she guided the head out. "Let's get those shoulders out now." Kelly encouraged. One more push did it. "Baby boy Morgan." The doctor said handing the small crying bundle off to a nurse. "Name." She said as the nurse gently massaged Liz's stomach to help their daughter move into the proper position.

"Adam Edward." Jason announced trying to see his son through the staff members.

"You can go look, we have time." Kelly told him.

"Go." Elizabeth wanted him to see their son.

"Okay." Jason went over and watched as his son was cleaned and weighed. "Five pounds 6 ounces." He smiled over at Elizabeth.

"Nineteen inches." The nurse told the room.

"Good size for a twin. Well done Liz." Kelly was happy about that. "Apgar score?"

"Nine." The nurse said swaddling the newborn. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes." Jason took his son and looked down into the little face. He looked a lot like Jake, but like Cameron had his mom's nose, it was amazing to see a mash up of both of them in this one tiny human being. "Can I take him to his mom?"

"Sure thing." The nurse followed with the bassinet.

"He's beautiful." Elizabeth said crying as she held her son.

"Give him to the nurse so we can get his sister out." Kelly said as the top of the next little head became visible. It was too soon to start pushing at the moment, but in about five minutes they would start again. "Adam, that's a nice name, and Edward will be thrilled. What's his sister's name?"

"We will tell you when she's here." Elizabeth said taking Jason's hand again. "What can you see?" She looked up in the mirror but couldn't see anything but Kelly.

"Brown hair." Kelly grinned up at that. "Adam is a very quiet baby. Jake was the same way. When are the boys coming?"

"When we call my parents." Elizabeth watched the monitors, their daughter's heartbeat was holding strong.

"Your mom had lunch with Monica the other day. Rumor has it Carolyn is looking to join the staff." Kelly wanted to keep her mom distracted.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth asked surprised. "She hasn't said anything. Any word on my dad?"

"Nope, not a single sighting." Kelly passed along. "I can't see one of them joining the staff and not the other. Your dad is the man in general surgery. Would it be weird to have your dad, his wife, and his ex-wife all working together?" Kelly wondered.

"Monica and dad were divorced long before he met Carolyn. That is why there is such a large gap between us kids. He married Heather, and then needed a few years to recover." Elizabeth joked.

"Okay. Let's get ready." Kelly said calling the staff to attention. "You know the drill, big push!" The doctor ordered.

Elizabeth bore down, grunting with the effort. She may have been joking with Kelly but in truth she was exhausted.

"I know you are tired, but our baby girl is almost here." Jason said in encouragement. "A few more pushes. You can do this."

Elizabeth nodded and when Kelly gave the word she pushed again. Charlotte Rose came screaming into the world a full ten minutes after her older brother. She also got all nines on her Apgars. Unlike her brother she didn't quickly settle down, nope she fussed right up until the moment she was placed in her father's arms. Then not a peep.

"Great she's already a daddy's girl." Elizabeth joked as the nurse handed her Adam.

Jason took a moment to look at his daughter, like he did with her brother. She was an exact replica of her mother. Same nose, same dent in the chin, same mouth. His heart was going to break the day he had to give her away. Looking over at his wife his eyes glistened with tears. He smiled and she smiled back. Walking over he sat at her hip. "Thank you." He said before giving her a soft kiss.

"I love you." Elizabeth said looking at their daughter while holding their son, and leaning against her husband as the rest of the staff buzzed around the room. For a moment they were forgotten and the small family was in a world all their own.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	57. Chapter 57

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 57

"Which ones are yours?" Johnny said looking through the glass at all the tiny humans. It was kind of creepy that you could just stand here and stare at other people's kids. The security freak in him wanted to pull a curtain.

"In the back." Jason pointed. "They are spending time under the light to keep them warm." The babies were doing well, but were still technically premature. Kelly wasn't worried, so he wouldn't worry. Much. "They should be out shortly." It had almost been an hour.

"Did they take them right away?" Francis wanted to know. Almost all the guys were gathered up here while the ladies were downstairs.

"No, we got to hold them. Then I came up to watch them have a bath." Jason hadn't wanted to let them out of his sight. He had been the same way with Jake. Luckily the nurses didn't mind, in fact this was fairly common among dads.

"Names?" AJ asked his brother. Jason had come down to say that mom and babies were well. He had given weights and lengths, then disappeared back down the hall.

Jason smirked, he had deliberately not said them earlier. "Adam and Charlotte."

"Nice." Cody slapped his boss on the back. "Are you ready for a girl?" This should be fun to watch.

"No one is ever ready for a girl." AJ answered. "Every single horrible thing you've ever done to a woman runs through your brain when they tell you the baby is a girl. I've not called when I said I would more times than I can count. Now thinking about someone doing that to Meg makes me homicidal."

"My daughter will have a guard, to beat the crap out of any guy who does that." Jason said smiling wide.

"Maybe I should get one for Meg." AJ said completely serious.

"Let me know." Jason was just as serious as his brother.

"Joss, has a guard." Jax told the guys. "I told him to shoot any boy that gets too close."

"Starting when?" Johnny wanted to now.

"When we came home from the hospital." The Aussie grinned. He too had broken his share of hearts.

"Here they come." Jason said and everyone got quiet. The nurse pushed the bassinets to the window.

"Damn Jason, Charlotte looks just like Elizabeth." Johnny said awed. "You are in trouble."

"I know. Her mom is going to have to discipline her." Jason was already putty in those small hands. He would do anything for his boys, but Charlotte. That was something different. She was gonna own him, just like her mom did.

"Hey." Matt joined the small group. "Congrats." He had been in surgery. "Cute kids."

"Thanks." Jason said watching as the two nurses pushed the bassinets out of the nursery. "I'll meet you guys downstairs."

"See you there." Francis answered for the group.

* * *

In Elizabeth's room, the ladies were gathered. Jason's phone was being passed around as they looked at the babies. "She looks just like you." Emily said looking at her niece.

"Names?" Tracy was looking forward to spoiling more little ones.

"Adam Edward and Charlotte Rose." Elizabeth announced and in the corner Edward beamed.

"Those are beautiful names." Carolyn was anxiously waiting for the babies to come down.

"Where are the babies mommy?" Cameron was getting impatient. "Gram said they weren't in your tummy anymore."

"They are upstairs with daddy." Elizabeth said running her hands over Cameron's curls. Jake was cuddled up to her side. Her dad mentioned that Jake had not been happy to wake up and find his mother gone. "When the nurses are finished they will bring them down and you can meet them."

"Are they small? Jake was small." Cameron remembered.

"They are even smaller than Jake was." Elizabeth knew Kelly was happy with the weights, but she was still worried. Babies normally lost weight after they were born. Charlotte was five pounds even. If she lost even one ounce the hospital wouldn't discharge her. Adam didn't have much wiggle room either.

Cameron looked like he didn't believe that.

"Who are the godparents?" Carly wanted to know. That was the important part.

"I'm going to wait until Jason is down here before we announce that." Elizabeth would need him to protect her.

"They won't let us all stay." Keesha pointed out.

"The Chief of Staff is sitting right there, plus Piph is off. So we are fine." Elizabeth had already received a call from Epiphany offering congratulations. She was on duty tomorrow and would visit then. The older woman knew the room would be crowded today.

The nurses appeared with all the guys behind them. "Hey." Jason gathered up his boys and gave them both a hug. "We missed you guys. Were you good for your grandparents?" Two heads nodded.

"We want to see the babies." Cameron told his father.

"Okay." He put the boys down. "Cameron sit next to mommy, and Jake sit on mommy's lap." When both boys were settled Jason placed Charlotte in Jake's arms which were being supported by Elizabeth, and placed Adam in Cameron's arms.

Cameron felt like a big boy because he was holding the baby by himself. He knew to keep still while he had the baby. "He looks like Jake, and mommy."

"Yeah he does." Jason grinned, and everyone was snapping pictures.

"Like you too." Cameron noted.

"Want to see your sister?" Jason asked sitting behind his oldest son. He was a father of four.

"Uh huh." Cameron stayed still while the babies were switched. "She looks like me." He was so excited by that. He looked like mommy, and some like his daddy in heaven. Now he had a sister that looked like him. "That's cool."

"It is." Elizabeth said tearing up. "You like the babies Jake?"

The little boy nodded and smiled. "Baby."

"Yeah." Elizabeth kissed him and then Cameron.

"Smile." Emily said taking their first family picture. "Godparents?" Lest they get off track.

"If we don't tell them they may riot." Elizabeth whispered.

"They may riot when we do." Jason muttered. "We would like for Adam's godparents to be AJ and Keesha, and Johnny."

"I accept." Johnny said before they realized what they had done and changed their minds.

"We accept as well." AJ said speaking for Keesha who was wiping her eyes.

Both Emily and Carly looked a bit smug at that.

"What did I miss?" Kelly asked walking in and making her way through the crowd. She wanted to do an exam so the visitors were going to have to go.

"Godparents are being announced." Monica caught her coworker up. Telling her who was asked to be Adam's godparents.

"Continue." Kelly said sitting on Cody's lap.

"We would like Charlotte's godparents to be Francis and Diane, and Cody and Kelly." Elizabeth requested. Her friend's arrival was perfect in terms of timing.

"Absolutely." Francis said smiling.

"I cannot wait to take her to her first fashion week." Diane said in glee.

"We also accept." Kelly hadn't seen that one coming.

"Seriously." Emily pouted.

"What about me?" Carly said glaring at her best friend.

"We all know you are going to be Cameron's mother in-law when he marries Joss." Elizabeth looked at the blonde. "And you just got another godchild." Elizabeth said to Emily referring to Emma.

"You need to have another baby." Emily told her sister.

"Two, you need to have another two." Carly said giving Emily the eye.

"I'm game if you are." Jason grinned.

"I just gave you two babies and you are already planning more." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Everyone needs to leave, mom needs to be looked over." Kelly would clear the room before it got ugly. "Diane, I better get an invite to that fashion week outing."

"The more the merrier." Diane said as she walked from the room.

* * *

Two days after giving birth Elizabeth and Jason were standing in the nursery. Monica had used her status as Chief of Staff to be here, and Kelly was here because until the babies were discharged she was one of their doctors.

"Alright." The pediatrician picked up Adam and put him on the scale. "Five pounds two ounces." She made a notation. "Sabrina you can prepare discharge papers for the patient." Both babies had already had their hearing and car seat tests.

"Good." Elizabeth was gripping Jason's hand tight. She had been discharged already and didn't want to leave without her children. Adam's weight wasn't the one she was the most worried about.

"It'll be okay." Jason said moving behind his wife so he could wrap her in his arms. If Charlotte was below five pounds he might have to carry Elizabeth out kicking and screaming.

The whole room got quiet. "Now Charlotte." The pediatrician put the sleeping little girl on the scale. Both babies were wearing fresh diapers and the weight of the blankets were zeroed out before the official weight was recorded. "Look at that. Five pounds even."

"She didn't lose any weight?" Jason asked surprised.

"It happens." The doctor said smiling. She lifted Charlotte off the scale and placed her in the carrier. "Sabrina you can prepare papers for this cutie as well."

"Right away." Sabrina smiled at her friend. She had been holding her breath too.

"The boys are waiting at home?" Monica asked her son.

"They are. You are welcome to stop by later, Edward too." Since Carolyn and Jeff were staying over Jason didn't feel right barring his mother or grandfather from the house. No one else was allowed over for forty-eight hours.

"We'll bring dinner." Monica wasn't going to turn down that invitation.

Sabrina came back and handed the discharge papers to Jason.

"Let me get a good look at that ring." Elizabeth had answered all manner of questions about jewelry for Milo, but he had gone shopping by himself. "It really is beautiful." It wasn't an engagement ring, but Milo had wanted everyone to know Sabrina was taken.

"I was shocked when he gave it to me." Sabrina wiggled her fingers and watched as the opal shined under the light. It was a lovely ring, and perfect for where they were in their relationship. "All set?" The nurse asked taking the paperwork.

"All set." Jason said walking over and picking up his daughter's carrier. Milo, who had been in the hall came in and picked up Adam's. "Where is the wheelchair for Elizabeth?"

"I can walk Jason." Elizabeth protested. He was treating her like she was spun glass. This surprised her because they went through this with Jake, and she figured he would be better this time.

"Wheelchair." Jason repeated.

"I'll get one." Sabrina laughed.

"When we get home you can rest on the couch." Jason felt that Elizabeth needed to be cared for too. He was counting on Jeff and Carolyn to help him see that his wife rested.

"It's easier not to argue." Kelly told her friend.

"It is hospital policy." Monica said throwing her weight behind her son.

"Fine." Elizabeth couldn't fight them all.

* * *

At the house her parents were waiting with the boys. They got the babies settled into the portable crib while Elizabeth sat on the couch. "So." She said snuggling into Jason's side. The boys were coloring at the coffee table. "I heard some gossip while I was in the hospital."

"What was that?" Carolyn asked playing dumb.

"I heard that General Hospital is getting a new orthopedic surgeon." Elizabeth said looking at her mother. She would love for it to be true. To have a chance to build a relationship with her parents. For once to feel like they had chosen her.

"I forgot that hospitals run on gossip." Carolyn said laughing. "I start in two weeks."

"That's wonderful. What about you dad?" Elizabeth knew if her mother was staying then so was her dad, but she wondered why she hadn't heard anything about him?

"I've decided to accept a position at Port Charles University Medical School." Jeff told his daughter.

"You're going to teach?" Elizabeth asked stunned.

"I am." Jeff looked at Carolyn and then at Elizabeth. "I have a bit of arthritis in my hands. Not enough to impair my surgical skills at this point, but knowing that one day it will I've decided to switch focus to academics. I want walking away from the OR to be my choice."

"I'm sorry to hear that dad." Elizabeth knew her father was highly respected as a surgeon.

"Don't be. I'm being selfish." Jeff said grinning.

"How so?" Jason wasn't following his logic.

Carolyn just huffed, sounding a lot like her daughter. Jeff just grinned wider. "I will have evenings, weekends, holidays, and summers off to spend with my grandchildren." He said laughing. "Carolyn will have to work some of those, and so will Monica which means my biggest competition will be Edward. And I run faster than he does. I'm going to be visiting so often you'll be sick of me."

"Before you can visit, we have to move." Carolyn pointed out. "Can you recommend a realtor?"

"We have a guest house, you could move in there." Elizabeth offered, and then realized she should have spoken to Jason first. He squeezed her gently letting her know it was fine.

"Thanks, but we need our own space." Jeff told them.

"I own an apartment building with an empty penthouse suite. You can go look at it. Our friends Francis and Diane would be your neighbors." Jason would be happy to give them penthouse four.

"There are spare bedrooms for Steven and Maggie if they come to visit." Elizabeth would love that. She didn't think they would be seeing Sarah. "One bedroom is downstairs if stairs become an issue." Jason had used the space as an office but it was really the second master.

"That sounds wonderful. Is it far from the hospital and school?" Carolyn asked them.

"Not far at all." Jason smiled. "Harbor View Towers."

"I know where that is. Carolyn we can see the water. You will have a ten minute drive and I'll have a fifteen minute commute. In nice weather we can even walk to work." Jeff looked at Jason. "When could we see it?"

"Whenever you want. I'll call my building manager and let her know that you can have access to that floor." Jason explained to his father in-law.

"Who owns the penthouse now?" Carolyn heard Jason say he owned the building, so he should know.

"I own it, but I haven't lived there for years." Jason hadn't needed to. "It was rented up until last month."

"Why don't we go now?" Jeff suggested it would give Jason and Elizabeth some time alone with the kids.

"Why not." Carolyn knew what her husband was thinking. "We will be back in time for dinner.

"The key will be waiting when you get there." Jason told his in-laws. When the door closed he looked down at his girl. "Your parents are staying."

"I know." Elizabeth gave up and let the tears she was blinking back fall. "I feel so blessed. You, our kids, and now my parents. The babies will need to eat soon."

"In about an hour." Jason said glancing at the clock. "Why don't you nap a bit, and I'll color with the boys." He shifted to the floor so she could stretch out.

Elizabeth watched her husband, and older children color while across the room her babies slept. In her wildest dreams she never could have imagined a life this good. As her eyes slipped shut a smile came to her face. She was living a dream come true.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	58. Chapter 58

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Epilogue

"Do you see her?" Francis asked Jason as they sat on the bleachers.

"Fifth row, four from the left." Jason had spotted his wife in the processional and never took his eyes off her. One reason was that it was an absolute pleasure to look at his wife. The second was he felt nervous about her being in out in the open without a guard close by. They had caught a break when the weather went from sunny to rainy forcing the graduation ceremony indoors, but she was still too exposed for his liking.

"How proud are you?" AJ grinned at his brother. "You're wife becomes a doctor today."

Since Francis, Johnny, and Milo had their eyes on Elizabeth he tore his away briefly. "She worked hard to earn her degree." Jason said smiling wide. He had done everything he could to support her while she was in school. Mostly that meant making sure she had free time to study. Their friends and family had also helped by having sleep overs for the kids when mid-terms and finals rolled around. He had no idea how she managed to balance family and school, but in typical Elizabeth fashion she made it look easy.

The ceremony was just about to begin as the last of the students filed in. Since he had a bit of time Jason made a call. "How's it going?"

"Same as the last time you called." Matt told his brother in-law. "The contractions are still four minutes apart. Em's water hasn't broken yet so Kelly told us not to come in. If anything changes I will let you know." The doctor watched his pregnant wife walk around their large backyard. She was trying to encourage her labor to move along.

"Okay." Jason said hanging up. He passed the update along to AJ, knowing all their friends were listening.

"Emily was cursing a blue streak when I called to check in as we were leaving." AJ grinned. "She was lamenting the fact that her daughter had the worst timing ever. Em really wanted to be here for this."

"It's being recorded." It was the best Jason could do.

Now that the graduates were seated, the dignitaries filed in along with the university's Board of Trustees. That included Edward which meant he would get a front row seat to his granddaughter officially earning her doctorate. Elizabeth had finished classes last December, but decided to wait until June to participate in graduation. She did start back at the hospital right after the holidays.

Dr. Elizabeth Morgan, had her own office, and her own patients. It was working out well, and it gave the hospital something else to brag about.

Carolyn Webber came rushing over. "I made it." She said catching her breath.

"Elizabeth would have understood if you hadn't." Jason assured his mother in-law.

"I wouldn't have." Carolyn had been called into an emergency surgery early this morning. If it hadn't involved a little girl she would have suggested another surgeon, as this was a personal day off for her. But a technique that Carolyn created was considered the best option of making sure the child, who had been hit by a car, would walk again. Elizabeth had been the one to tell her mother to go in.

As Carolyn took her seat next to her son in-law the ceremony got underway. Jeff was down on the stage. Six months after joining the faculty the Dean of the Medical School left after a scandal involving female students and Jeff was asked to step in. He officially became chair at the beginning of the winter session. So today would be even more special, because Elizabeth was receiving her doctorate from her father.

* * *

Three hours after it started the graduates filled out and the group that had come to cheer Elizabeth on began trying to get out of the auditorium. She had been told to head to the statue just outside the main doors. Milo was already waiting for Elizabeth to arrive. Jason's phone beeped twice as they moved, along with everyone else to the double doors. "Morgan."

"Elizabeth is with me." Milo reported.

"Thanks." Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

AJ's phone rang. "Hello?"

"We are heading into the hospital now. Where do you stand on time?" Matt asked following Emily to the car.

"The ceremony is over, and we are attempting to make our way to freedom." AJ joked. "We'll be there as soon as that happens."

"Okay." Matt hung up and focused on his wife.

"They are going to the hospital." AJ told the group.

"I'll call the house." Carly pulled out her phone. The kids and nannies were there today. "First babies take forever."

The now impatient group headed slowly to the door until they eventually found themselves outside. Still moving through a sea of people. Elizabeth smiled when they finally made it over. Jason kissed her and grinned. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled up at him. "I know I got my certification before Christmas, but it feels real now."

"We are going to celebrate later, because Emily is on her way to the hospital." Jason told his wife taking her hand in his and heading to the car.

"How is she doing?" Elizabeth wanted an update.

"AJ talked to Matt, and the conversation was brief." Jason held open the car door for his wife, while their family piled into their cars as well. Just over a year ago they had gone to the hospital to welcome AJ's second daughter to the family. Rachel Quartermaine was just as cute as her older sister. "Emily still says the baby is a girl."

"The pool at the hospital is trending toward boy." Elizabeth passed along. "Your sister said we don't get to be godparents."

"She still not over that?" Jason laughed as they stopped at a red light. Looking over he smiled. "She mentioned the other night that we owe her another baby.

"Well as soon as we get around to deciding its time to knock me up again she will be thrilled." Elizabeth was enjoying their practice sessions so far. She was thinking in another year they would be ready. She wanted some time to settle into her job first. "Boy is she going to be miffed when she isn't named godmother to this one." Elizabeth said with an evil grin. Nope Milo and Sabrina and Steven and Maggie were going to be the godparents to the next Morgan. After that she would be done. Elizabeth was hoping for another girl to even things in the house out some.

Jason parked while around him the family did the same and as a group they all hurried into the hospital.

Madison Jessica Hunter took sixteen hours to arrive but make her grand entrance she finally did. Emily and Matt had trouble conceiving and had to undergo in vetro, but in the end they had their very own princess. The family filed in and fussed over their newest member. Matt announced that Elizabeth and Jason along with Patrick and Robin were going to be the godparents. Patrick was less than pleased but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

One month after that Monica and Howie married at the Metro Court in a small ceremony. The Christmas wedding that the ladies were so busy planning hadn't happened. Monica announced she wanted to enjoy being engaged for a bit, and Howie said he wanted whatever Monica wanted.

A few weeks after that Johnny and Maya eloped. He had a business trip to Vegas and she tagged along. One night over dinner she told Johnny that she was ready to get married. Since he had been waiting for that announcement he didn't waste any time. They found a church and made it official. They broke the news by sending out a text message showing their hands with wedding rings. So instead of a wedding, the ladies planned a reception. Which was held at the mansion.

Nine months after the reception Kelly had another little boy. Christopher Paul. Kelly had been calling him her party favor since announcing the pregnancy. She proved once again to be a horrible patient, which surprised no one.

Seven months after the twins turned two Elizabeth gave birth to the fifth Morgan child. This was another routine pregnancy and she delivered a healthy seven pound nine ounce baby boy named Ryan Jeffery. The naming of the godparents brought more pouting from Carly and Emily.

The next baby came from Sabrina, and the little girl named Lillianna was delivered at home in the dark by her dad when an ice storm made it impossible to get to the hospital. Milo became the first dad in the history of the hospital to pass out hours after the baby came. In fact he held it together until the Kelly declared Sabrina and their daughter were both in perfect health. After what they had been through he was allowed.

Shortly after Ryan's first birthday Edward passed away in his sleep. The Morgans had been in England at the family estate. Once a year they went spending time in the country and enjoying the quiet. They flew home and eight year old Cameron cried the entire flight home. He and Edward were inseparable so the loss hit the little boy hard. It was made easier when the during the will reading the lawyer said that Edward had left his entire train collection to Cameron.

They did a remodel of the basement putting in a wall to create a large room in the back that they turned into one giant train layout. Often Cameron spent time downstairs running the engines. It was something that he did with his dad.

* * *

In fact Jason had something he did with each of the children. He and Cameron could be found most Monday nights building a new structure to put on the layout. Now ten the oldest Morgan child had gotten good at wood working. With Jake the activity was riding on the ATVs in the warm weather and the snowmobiles they now owned in the winter months. Jason said they rode out a bit and then walked around talking occasionally. The seven year old was quiet by nature like his dad, but enjoyed sharing his thoughts with those closest to him. His best friend was Brady and the two often spent hours building with their Legos. Five year old Adam liked to play games. Either good old fashioned board games or something on the gaming system. Ryan liked to spend his time sitting on Jason's lap, at three he didn't really have a thing yet, but when he did they would share that.

But it was time spent with Charlie, which was what they called her, that Jason treasured the most. His daughter had not turned into the tomboy Elizabeth predicted. Nope, Charlie was a girl's girl. She liked dressing up her dolls, playing with the scale model kitchen serving wonderful pretend meals, or playing with her toy medical kit tending to her teddy bear. Charlie's favorite place in the house was mommy's studio and she and Elizabeth spent lots of time together back there creating masterpieces.

Jason treated all the children equally, but Charlie was the only girl and everyone doted on her. She liked to hear him read. However once a week they did something special. Every Saturday Charlie liked to have tea. Monica had gifted her one of Lila's everyday tea sets. The ceramic pot and cups were something that if the little girl accidentally broke it would be fine. But that didn't happen. Charlie was very careful with her things.

Every Saturday at noon she took the pot to the kitchen and mommy filled it with tea bringing it and tiny sandwiches back up the Charlie's room. The little girl would set the small table in her room and place her favorite stuffed animals in the chairs. Then she would call her dad up. They would sit and talk while she wore the fancy hat that Aunt Diane brought back from Kentucky. It was always the highlight of Jason's week.

"How was tea?" Elizabeth asked smiling when Jason brought the dirty dishes down.

"Wonderful as always." He put the cups and saucers in the dishwasher and the pot in the sink. "One of these days she won't want to have tea with me anymore."

"No she won't." Charlie growing up was hard on her dad. "She'll want to do something else. Like go horseback riding, or go to the art museum."

"One of these days she will bring home someone else to do all those things with." Jason said pulling his wife close.

"Yeah she will." Elizabeth turned and looked up at him. "That's not for a really long time." She gave her husband a soft kiss. The way he loved their children made her love him even more. "No matter what happens she will always love you."

"Like her mom?" Jason said kissing her.

"Just like her mom." Elizabeth said nodding.

"Then I'm a really fortunate man." Jason said swaying them slightly. He had gotten a second chance and was smart enough not to waste it. The most amazing woman in the world loved him, together they had five wonderful children. It simply didn't get any better than this.

* * *

We've finished another one! Thanks for reading my story, and for all the reviews. I love chatting with you guys. My next story is going to start posting on Monday. Its not fully edited so you guys will be getting one chapter a day, because I don't want you to have to wait too long for a new story. The September one shot will post next week as well. The poll that is currently on my FF page will close the same day Never Tear Us Apart begins. For those of you who have been asking about Deb's prompt The Lottery, I am in writing it and will give you an update during the posting of the new story.

Thanks again to babeboo1968 for the story idea.

Thank you Liason102 for your hard work.

See you guys next week.

Thank you for the reviews, the follows, the favorites, and the continued support!


End file.
